Samsâra
by Aries sin
Summary: Conta a lenda que nas verdejantes planícies de Imitos existe um lugar sagrado, invisível a pessoas comuns. Um lugar protegido e de culto a Atena, deusa da sabedoria. Lugar que reúne os melhores guerreiros, com a finalidade de proteger a Terra e onde a cada ciclo de 300 anos é posta em marcha "o ciclo das existências".
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse**: Conta a lenda que nas verdejantes planícies de Imitos existe um lugar sagrado, invisível a pessoas comuns. Um lugar protegido e de culto a Atena, deusa grega da sabedoria. Lugar que reúne os melhores guerreiros, com a finalidade de proteger a Terra e onde a cada ciclo de 300 anos é posta em marcha "o ciclo das existências".

**Disclaimer**: As personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, mas sim Masami Kurumada e TOEI.

**N/A**: Esta fiction visa uma releitura pessoal da história original de Saint Seiya, na qual vão ser inseridos alguns personagens originais para o coerente desenrolar dos acontecimentos. Boa leitura...

* * *

**SAMSÂRA**

* * *

**Tibete**, região de Gartokh, 1959

_Vento… frio… neve…_

A desolação completa… nunca nada visto como tal. A única coisa que restava eram ruínas para contar, para relembrar que outrora ali existia uma pequena aldeia que se mantinha firme, sobrevivendo aos Invernos mais íngremes.

Imagens de um passado ainda não muito distante pairavam como um murmúrio longínquo tentado sobreviver à desolação.

Um rebanho… algumas poucas cabras saltitavam de volta de um pequeno grupo de crianças. Gargalhadas infantis eram levadas pelo vento ecoando pelos vales mais próximos. Os dias corriam serenos. Uma voz chamava por uma das miniaturas que brincava com os companheiros.

A criança prosseguiu brincando mais uns segundos antes de ser chamada de novo. Vendo que o caso era sério e que não iria escapar, parou a correria afoita e afastou-se do resto do grupo batendo o pé de forma pueril, demonstrando aborrecimento por ter sido tirado do local certo à hora errada. De vara na mão, juntou as poucas ovelhas que tinha para cuidar, assim como um pequeno cordeiro e seguiu caminho despedindo-se dos restantes.

Era o final do dia e consequentemente a hora da ceia. Os poucos raios de sol que ainda restavam caíam sobre algum lençóis brancos que secavam estendidos.

Uma lareira era acesa na pequena casa que se erguia em pedra e madeira; o pequeno correu na direcção onde o esperava um copo de leite de iaque assim como pão e _tsampa_. Para completar o todo, no centro da mesa, um prato cheio de pedaços de _palev_ modelados de forma a parecerem pequenos cordeiros. Exactamente o que ele mais gostava.

A mãe visivelmente arrependida de o ter tirado a tamanha alegria de brincar com os seus, decidira por oferecer um mimo ao pequeno. Um sorriso de criança iluminava qualquer lugar, por mais obscuro que ele parecesse. As fases rosadas pelo frio avermelharam ainda mais por causa da alegria; os olhos verdes brilhavam como as mais belas estrelas da via láctea.

O último dia de vida daquela aldeia tinha passado como todos os outros… nada pareceu indicar nem avisar a tragedia que estava por vir.

A imponência chinesa não se satisfez com o muito que tinha. Tal um monstro levando pelo pecado da avareza, decidiu por roubar territórios alheios expandindo o país para as mais altas montanhas do Tibete. Nada os parava. Saqueavam todas as localidades menos importantes, acabando com todas as raças chamadas de 'inferiores'. A aldeia de _Bamei_ foi uma das muitas infortunadas que teve o azar de estar na linha de rota das tropas chinesas. Em poucas horas, o local ao qual chamava de casa tinha desaparecido do mapa.

Erradicado por completo.

- Mais uma…

Dois comerciantes que passavam sempre por aquelas terras originários de Lhasa, depararam-se com mais uma aldeia desolada. Não entendiam como podiam ser capazes de tamanha barbaridade.

Desceram lentamente dos cavalos olhando o horror que se erguia diante dos seus olhos. O vento soprava calmamente levantando pequenas aragens de terra… o silencio era ensurdecedor… nem uma alma viva naquelas terras.

- Não é possível… já é a quarta que encontramos neste estado…

Avançaram com cautela pelas ruínas, tentando encontrar algo que os ajudasse a descobrir o que acontecera. Nada… apenas cadáveres, sangue e alguns pertences jaziam sobre a terra. Ambos os homens sentiram os olhos humedecerem com o quadro que se lhes era pintado.

- Temos de seguir caminho! – comentou o mais pratico dos dois. – Não tarda anoitece e temos de chegar à próxima aldeia o mais rapidamente possível… e pedir que essa ainda não tenha tido o mesmo fim.

- Sim… vamos.

Ambos regressaram aos respectivos cavalos, montando. Prontos para partir em direcção ao horizonte. Mas algo impediu um deles de avançar…

- O que foi?

- Há algo de errado… não me sinto em paz deixando este lugar assim…

Não querendo deixar o companheiro para trás, _Lobsang_ permaneceu parado, esperando algum sinal do outro.

- Não ouve algo?

_Lobsang_ permaneceu quieto durante alguns segundos, procurando ouvir o som citado por _Mingyar._ Um sussurro… algo que lhe parecia ser palavras murmuradas chegou aos seus ouvidos pelo sopro do vento. Assentiu para o companheiro, descendo novamente do cavalo.

Ambos seguiram a pequena voz que falava extremamente baixo. Apenas ouviam algumas palavras e sons.

"_OM TA..E T…E … MAMA SARVA … RAKSHA … KURU S…"_

À medida que pareciam se aproximar da voz, começavam a distinguir os sons proferidos. Ambos se entreolharam admirados com a voz pueril que citava uma _Tara_ daquela forma continua… uma criança…

"_OM TARE TUTARE TURE MAMA SARVA DIK DIK DIKSHENA RAKSHA RAKSHA KURU SOHA"_

Lombsang engoliu seco esforçando-se a não deixar correr as lágrimas com o que via… uma pequena criança, não mais velho que oito primaveras, permanecia sentado no meio dos escombros. As pernas encolhidas, os braços abraçavam-nas protectoramente. As roupas rasgadas, algumas feridas eram visíveis na sua face, braços e pernas. A respiração acelerada. Tremia descontroladamente, os curtos cabelos de cor lavanda encontravam-se revoltos, as íris verdes mostravam um olhar ausente. Mirava o chão parecendo em transe…

- _OM TARE TUTARE TURE MAMA SARVA DIK DIK DIKSHENA RAKSHA RAKSHA KURU SOHA… OM TARE TUTARE TURE MAMA SARVA DIK DIK DIKSHENA RAKSHA RAKSHA KURU SOHA…_

As mesmas palavras eram repetidas vezes sem fim, como que para espantar as más lembranças.

_Lombsang_ aproximou-se calmamente da pequena criança assustada, tentando não fazer movimentos demasiado bruscos. Sentou-se tranquilamente ao seu lado, revelando a sua presença para a pequena criatura.

- _OM TARE TUTARE TURE MAMA SARVA DIK DIK DIKSHENA RAKSHA RAKSHA KURU SOHA… OM TARE TUTARE TURE MAMA SARVA DIK DIK DIKSHENA RAKSHA RAKSHA KURU SOHA…_

Sentiu o coração apertar ao verificar o estado de choque em que a criança se encontrava… parecia que tudo tinha parado à sua volta. O olhar ausente mostrava que estava completamente desligado do mundo que o rodeava. _Lombsang_ elevou a mão direita à altura do cimo da cabeça lavanda, pousando-a sobre ela delicadamente. Sempre atento às reacções do pequeno, tentou chamar a sua atenção para ele.

- Calma pequeno… ninguém lhe vai fazer mal…

À medida que falava, acariciava de leve os cabelos à altura da nuca. A criança não dava sinais de resposta.

- Como se chama?

Tentou mais uma vez, em vão. O choque traumático devia ter sido enorme. As únicas palavras que se ouviam da boca da criança mantinham-se as mesmas.

- _OM TARE TUTARE TURE MAMA SARVA DIK DIK DIKSHENA RAKSHA RAKSHA KURU SOHA… OM TARE TUTARE TURE MAMA SARVA DIK DIK DIKSHENA RAKSHA RAKSHA KURU SOHA…_

Olhou para o companheiro em tom interrogativo. Não sabia como lidar com aquele tipo de situações delicadas… sabia que qualquer passo em falso seria fatal para a saúde mental da criança.

_Mingyar _aproximou-se de ambos, olhando ternamente para o pequeno. Ali estava um exemplo de que a guerra não causava apenas morte física… mas também psicológica. Retirou a capa que o protegia do frio, pousando-a sobre a criança trémula. Assentiu para o companheiro.

_Lobsang_ pegou na criança ao colo com todo o cuidado, enrolando-o com o longo manto de modo a que sentisse o menos frio possível.

Ambos subiram para o cavalo que os esperava, _Lobsang_ agarrando firmemente mas carinhosamente na criança em seu colo, tentando passar a maior confiança possível.

Levariam a criança daquela sepultura colectiva. Levariam-na para um local seguro… longe daquela cordilheira montanhosa devastada pelo mal.

Os cavalos avançavam, afastando os dois homens da outrora aldeia _Bamei_. Apenas o barulho do trote dos cavalos era levado pelo vento… e um leve sussurro que recitava um _mantra_ contra o mal que devorara aquela localidade…

_OM TARE TUTARE TURE MAMA SARVA DIK DIK DIKSHENA RAKSHA _

_RAKSHA KURU SOHA…  
_

-oOo-

**Índia,** região de _Uttar Pradesh_, Manikamika Ghat

O templo de _Lakshmana_ era um dos lugares mais calmos dos arredores. Como todos os templos indianos, Lakshamana erguia-se num eixo este-oeste, alinhado com o sol nascente e poente, o que lhe proporcionava uma perfeita harmonia com o universo e transmitia ordem à comunidade.

Do longo caminho de terra batida que tinha de ser percorrido até ao pórtico que marcava a entrada da região sagrada, eram visíveis as duas torres principais, ricamente ornamentadas e esculpidas na pedra. Essas duas torres eram as coberturas da zona mais sagrada do templo. A _garbhagriha_, pequena sala escura onde se encontrava a estátua da divindade e a _mandapa_, sala onde se reuniam os fieis.

O enorme templo descansava no meio de um pequeno descampado, a sua presença era escondida por uma extensa vegetação assim com uma grande quantidade de árvores.

Apesar das inúmeras vezes que eram recolhidos naquele templo, _Lobsang_ e _Mingyar_ nunca deixaram de ficar impressionados a cada vez que chegavam. O lugar era possuidor de uma aura mística que fazia qualquer pessoa se sentir protegido.

Chegando ao pórtico, desceram dos cavalos com a criança, sendo prontamente recebidos por dois monges que os convidavam a entrar.

_Lobsang_ elevava a criança adormecida nos seus braços, avançando calmamente pelo caminho que tão bem conhecia. Ao entrar no templo, uma enorme lufada de incenso queimado assolou-o. Inspirou fundo, sentindo a sua alma ser purificada. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, atento ao som grave das vozes que rezavam na _mandapa._ O som ecoava por todo o templo, elevando todos os presentes a um patamar espiritual alto.

Sentiu uma mão se poisar sobre o seu ombro amavelmente, tirando-o do transe. O monge que o guiava apercebera-se da sua ausência, e chamara-o à realidade. Ambos seguiram até um pequeno compartimento, sentando-se e esperando por alguém.

Uma grande concentração de monges enchia o local. Os saris laranjas e vermelhos iluminavam a sala. No meio de todos, uma pequena criatura se destacava dos restantes. A sua pele era clara, destacava-se ainda mais com o sari de cores tão vivas. Os cabelos de um loiro dourado chegavam aos seus ombros, uma pequena marca representando o chakra do terceiro olho pintada na sua testa era escondida pela farta franja. De olhos cerrados, recitava as preces como os adultos, as suas mãos agarrando firmemente um _mala. _(1)

Entreabriu um olho, observando o local que conhecia de cor. Assustou-se quando recebeu um leve tapa reprovador do monge à sua esquerda, voltando a fecha-lo instantaneamente.

Alguns tempos se passaram na mesma posição. Era penoso para uma criança permanecer sentada naquele estado recitando sempre a mesma coisa. O pequeno suspirou longamente antes de iniciar pela enésima vez o mesmo _mantra._ O monge do seu lado direito sentia o pequeno remexer-se já inquieto. Parou com a citação por uns momentos, abrindo os olhos e pousando a mão no ombro do pequeno.

- Pode parar Shakya… é demasiado para uma criança… vábrincar um pouco para o exterior!

A criança abriu os olhos, desvendando duas magnificas íris azuis de uma pureza desconcertante. Sorriu docemente para o mais velho, assentindo. Levantou-se calmamente, tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível, evitando desconcentrar os restantes. Mal acabara de sair da _mandapa_, olhou em volta curioso, vendo se alguém estava presente. Silencio. Sorriu para si mesmo, começando uma correria louca pelos corredores, só parando diante da porta de madeira.

Fechada. Achou estranho, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Passou o _mala_ pelo pescoço, fazendo dele um colar. Aproximou-se devagar da porta novamente, os olhos bem abertos, a língua de fora num gesto pueril que quem ia fazer uma travessura.

Encostou o ouvido à porta, tentando ouvir algo do que acontecia no interior do cómodo. Conseguia distinguir duas vozes diferentes. Fechou os olhos intuitivamente, tentando ouvir melhor o que diziam.

Reconheceu a voz de quem esperava chegar. _Lobsang _explicava algo ao monge _Jathara_, o guia espiritual do templo e o mais antigo também.

Falavam algo sobre uma aldeia. Shaka não conseguia ouvir tudo, mas entendia as palavras principais. Uma aldeia destruída. Uma criança sobrevivente nos escombros. De repente, ambos pararam de falar…

Espalmou-se mais na porta, tentando ouvir melhor. Nada. O que estariam a fazer no interior?

Levado pela curiosidade, baixou-se na beira da porta, olhando pelo buraco da fechadura. Conseguia ver um pouco das almofadas que permaneciam largadas no chão. Reconheceu _Lobsang_ de costas. Sorriu.

Cada chegada de _Lobsang_ era uma festa para o pequeno Shaka. Sempre lhe trazia uma ou outra prenda das aldeias por onde passava. As diversas viagens pelo Tibet faziam o pequeno loiro viajar por terras desconhecidas. Por isso gostava tanto da chegada dos dois comerciantes. Sempre ficavam uma noite ou duas no templo. Contava historias das diversas aldeias, cidades, as únicas noites em que Shaka adormecia e sonhava com o mundo exterior aos muros daquele lugar.

Sabia que _Lobsang_ estava chegando… por isso a sua empolgação toda daquele dia.

Olhou melhor, conseguindo distinguir um corpo deitado ao lado do comerciante. Era pequeno… uma criança… não se mexia. Provavelmente estaria adormecido. Deslocou-se para o lado, olhando pelo buraco por um outro ângulo, numa tentativa de ver melhor quem era.

Sentiu o equilíbrio faltar-lhe, caindo de joelhos no chão. A porta tinha acabado de ser aberta. Shaka olhou surpreso o interior da salinha, fixando-se em _Lobsang._ Este ria calmamente da cena proporcionada pelo pequeno.

- Entre Shakya! Se queria tanto ter entrado podia ter batido… - O monge _Jathara_ agarrava na maçaneta da porta, olhando-o inquisidor.

Shaka olhou trémulo nos olhos castanhos de _Jathara_, levantando-se e avançando lentamente para o interior. Suspirou fundo quando sentiu a mão do monge veterano acariciar o cimo da sua cabeça, num gesto que demonstrava que não estava zangado. Mostrou o seu enorme sorriso de criança para os dois homens, antes de avançar até às almofadas e abraçar com força o comerciante. Sentiu os seus cabelos serem acariciados pelo mesmo, num gesto carinhoso. Ao se afastar do mais velho, Shaka deparou-se com a figura adormecida de outra criança sobre as almofadas. Começou a aproximar-se, mas logo parou ao ouvir uma voz impedindo-o de continuar.

- Não Shakya! Você pode acordá-lo…

Shaka olhou interrogativo para _Lobsang_ antes de falar baixo.

- É o meu presente?

Ambos os adultos calaram-se por uns instantes, chocados com a pergunta. Fora o monge quem quebrara o silencio, olhando-o ternamente. Sabia que era inocentemente que Shaka fizera a pergunta… a ingenuidade infantil levava a considerar um ser humano como algo a ser oferecido. Tomou a mão da pequena criança loira na sua, lavando-o ao corpo adormecido. Pousou-a no coração da criança. Shaka olhou interrogativo o veterano.

- Sente algo Shakya?

Shaka assentiu curioso.

- O que sente?

- O coração dele a bater…

O monge sorriu docemente, agachando-se à altura do pequeno.

- Essa criança é um ser vivo como você, como eu e como _Lobsang_. O que lhe ensinámos neste templo pequeno?

Shaka pareceu pensar durante uns segundos.

- Os seres vivos são livres e iguais. Não são objectos propriedades de ninguém. Não são vendidos ou trocados.

A voz saia calma, como se recitasse uma lição escolar. _Jathara_ sorriu assentindo para a criança. Ambos afastaram as mãos, sentindo o pequeno adormecido se remexer.

- Acho melhor levá-lo para um lugar mais calmo… é essencial que descanse!

_Lobsang_ pegou na criança ao colo, seguindo o monge pelos corredores. A pedido do veterano, Shaka instalou-se na pequena sala. Olhou em volta, as almofadas tão convidativas. Deitou-se onde minutos antes a criança de cabelos lavanda estivera adormecida. Cerrou os olhos, respirando fundo… Até aquele momento, ele era a criança mais nova no templo… será que o outro ficaria ali também? Ou simplesmente estava de passagem? Logo logo aquelas perguntas teriam uma resposta… o jeito era esperar que o veterano chegasse para explicar tudo…

...

* * *

_**"Tsampa e Palev":**_ pratos de resistência do Tibete, feitos à base de farinha de cevada torada e endurecida, a que se junta chá quente com manteiga derretida, sal, bórax e manteiga de iaque, formando uma massa que pode ser modelada à vontade do consumidor.

_**"Jathara":** _Nome que significa 'Firme' em sânscrito.

_**1) "mala":** _rosário budista de 108 pérolas, usado para a recitação de mantras.

* * *

**Agradecimentos**: Primeiramente, a Deneb, minha beta do coração dessa fic, professora online de tibetano e sobretudo grande amiga que não deixou que a fic fosse abandonada.  
A Athenas de Áries e Kamui, que acompanharam o inicio da fic, os surtos, as incertezas, e que sempre me incentivaram a continuar… obrigada lindas.  
E por ultimo… mas não menos… Litha, desta vez pelos SEUS surtos, pelo comentário de incentivo pelo inicio da fic, e sobretudo por quase me esfolar viva se eu não a escrevesse.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Samsâra**

_(II Mandala)_

* * *

Poucos dias tinham corrido desde a altura em que vira a criança pela primeira vez. _Lobsang _e _Mingyar_ tinham partido duas noites depois daquele dia, deixando a criança aos cuidados do templo. Depois de muito conversarem, _Jathara_ na sua enorme generosidade, consentira em cuidar do pequeno, tentando voltar a dar um sentido à sua vida destruída.

Estava sendo difícil… o pequeno não falava… e pior… devido ao trauma tinha deixado de ver. Recusava-se a ver simplesmente… Todos no local tinham sido postos a par da situação, ajudando em tudo o que podiam.

Era verdade que naquele lugar os dias corriam serenos. Que era o melhor local para a reabilitação do órfão. Por isso o monge veterano decidira guardar a criança no local, esperando melhoras. Encarregou Shaka com a 'missão' especial de acompanhar o menino, tentando fazer com que ele falasse. Sem precipitar claro. Viu, aliviado, o entusiasmo de tal façanha nos olhos da criança loira…

Mas os dias passavam… e o pequeno não dizia uma palavra. O seu estado era alarmante… era um suplicio para fazer com que comesse algo ou bebesse.

_Jathara_ vagueava pelos enormes corredores daquele 'santuário', tentando encontrar uma resposta para o problema.

No exterior do templo, as duas crianças permaneciam sentadas na relva. Shaka deitado de barriga para baixo, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, observava o companheiro que se mantinha muito quieto, o olhar vazio. Suspirou fundo. Não sabia o que fazer mais para verificar progressos… fora escolhido por ser alguém da mesma idade que o outro, seria mais fácil a aproximação. Mas Shaka já tinha tentado de tudo… e nada parecia dar resultado. Nem o nome da criança sabia…

Levantou as pernas do chão, balançando-as no ar. Certamente havia algo a fazer… tinha de pensar…

Arrastou o corpo mais para a frente, sujando o sari com terra. Virou-se de costas, deitando a cabeça no colo do outro. Não constatou nenhuma reacção. Parecia que nada tinha acontecido. Olhou-o no olhos. Seus olhos eram de um verde magnifico… mas estavam baços…

Shaka levantou a mão, até chegar à bochecha pálida do companheiro. Acariciou de leve a pele clara, suspirando…

- Não me quer dizer o seu nome? – perguntou, a sua voz saindo triste.

Nenhuma resposta foi ouvida… nem mesmo uma reacção. Parecia um boneco inanimado… Shaka levantou-se calmamente de onde estava, sentando-se ao lado do companheiro. Levou a mão aos cabelos lavanda fazendo leves carícias. Aproximou os seus lábios da bochecha do menino, dando um beijo suave.

Ouviu passos de alguém a aproximar. Olhou para trás dos dois, sorrindo abertamente ao ver _Jathara_ perto. Levantou-se do chão, sacudindo o sari como podia, agarrando na mão da criança ajudando-a a se levantar.

- Então Shakya… - falou o monge calmamente para a criança – há novidades?

Shaka olhou o chão triste, fazendo um movimento negativo com a cabeça. O monge vendo o constrangimento na face da criança loira, ajoelhou-se pegando no seu queixo, obrigando-o a encará-lo.

- Paciência Shakya… a paciência é uma virtude…

Shaka sorriu, dando a mão ao menino ausente.

- Não sei como o chamar… - comentou olhando o companheiro ternamente.

_Jathara_ sorriu. Shaka tinha-se afeiçoado à criança. O loiro era o mais novo do templo, e raramente tinha com quem brincar… os ensinamentos ali eram muito rigorosos. Mas Shaka ainda era novo demais: tinha sido encontrado diante dos portões e fora recolhido pelo próprio _Jathara_. O pequeno Shaka necessitava brincar como todas as crianças da sua idade; afinal, isso também fazia parte da educação para que o pequeno se tornasse um adulto respeitado. Não se podia dizer que Shaka era um pequeno mimado… apenas usufruía da ingenuidade infantil de qualquer criança naquela idade… com a agravante de estar enclausurado naquele lugar.

- Porque não lhe dá um nome? – sugeriu olhando também para a criança.

Shaka sorriu, os olhos brilhando de alegria.

_------oOo------_

A noite tinha caído, banhando todo o recinto no mais profundo silencio. A escuridão era eclipsada pela lua cheia, que iluminava o templo silencioso. Todos se encontravam rendidos ao cansaço, usufruindo do sono dos justos.

Jathara avançava pelos corredores cansado, desejoso de finalmente poder se entregar aos sonhos. Apenas ele permanecia acordado. As pálpebras descaíam, o cansaço de mais um dia pesava nos seus ombros.

Mas foi ao passar pela _mandapa_ que algo lhe chamou a atenção.

A porta encontrava-se encostada. Não fechada como devia.

Uma fraca luz era perceptível vinda do interior. O fumo do incenso aceso no interior escapava pela fresta da porta. Estranhando o facto, o veterano entrou silenciosamente, procurando apanhar o intruso desprevenido.

Mas quem acabava por ficar surpreso, fora ele.

Sentado em posição de lótus bem no centro da sala, de olhos cerrados, Shaka recitava algumas preces em voz baixa. Nas suas mãos, o rosário rodava entrelaçado nos dedos pequenos e pálidos da criança. As costas ligeiramente inclinadas demonstravam que a já se encontravam na mesma posição à demasiado tempo.

Jathara necessitou de alguns minutos para se recompor da surpresa. Shaka, a pequena criança que nunca aguentava a hora da oração até ao final, estava naquele momento a orar. Àquela hora da noite… durante tanto tempo…

Aproximou-se lentamente do pequeno, tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível, os mantras tornando-se mais audíveis à medida que avançava. Tocou calmamente na sua cabeça, acariciando os fios loiros. Daquela forma, desmascarava a sua presença para o pequeno, evitando assim que ele se assustasse. Sentou-se ao seu lado, sem dizer uma única palavra. Cruzou as pernas, imitando a criança, colocando-se em posição de lótus. Acompanhou Shaka nas preces durante algum tempo. O único som ouvido no local era o murmúrio das duas vozes que recitavam as mesmas palavras vezes sem fim.

Shaka fora o primeiro a cortar as preces. Vencido pelo cansaço, abriu a boca tapando-a com a mão, deixando escapar um bocejo. Abriu finalmente os magníficos olhos azuis, encarando o veterano.

Jathara sorriu, olhando ternamente para a criança, acariciando a sua bochecha com a mão esquerda.

- O que faz aqui a esta hora tardia, pequeno? – falou suavemente em tom baixo, como se temesse romper o silencio da noite.

- Procurando respostas… - falou Shaka tristemente, olhando o veterano.

Jathara ficou sem reacção olhando embasbacado para o pequeno loiro. Procurando respostas? Respostas como? Aquela hora?

- Respostas? – perguntou ainda atónito – respostas a quê pequeno?

Shaka suspirou fundo, antes de responder.

- Queria saber como ajudar o Mu…

- Mu?

- Sim… - pareceu animar-se um pouco ao pronuncia o nome. – Mu foi o nome que dei à criança igual a mim!

Jathara riu brevemente com a confissão. Então ele tinha mesmo arranjado um nome para o pequeno órfão…

- E um nome muito lindo! – comentou olhando nos olhos da criança. – Mas como vai encontrar a forma de o ajudar aqui sentado?

- Eu… - as faces pálidas da criança tomaram um tom avermelhado instantaneamente. – ouvi _Shiva_ e _Agora_ falarem hoje… eles explicavam a um grupo de pessoas porque meditavam tanto… eles falaram sobre 'as palavras de Buda, indicavam o caminho para a verdade'! Por isso estava orando…

- Não entendi… - deixou escapar Jathara, curioso com a resposta.

Shaka olhou para o veterano com ar indignado.

- Estava tentando fazer com que Buda falasse comigo! – respondeu como se fosse evidente, a mais pura verdade ao cimo da terra.

Não resistindo à resposta e à cara inocente da criança, Jathara soltou uma sonora gargalhada, cerrando os olhos escuros. Shaka continuava olhando para o veterano, espantado com a sua reacção, tentando descobrir uma resposta para tal acto. Quando Jathara finalmente se acalmou, voltou a focar toda a sua atenção para o pequeno.

- E o que sua Santidade lhe disse? – perguntou divertido, ainda contendo o riso.

Shaka voltou a entristecer as feições, fixando os seus lindos olhos azuis no chão.

- Ele não me respondeu… - falou tristemente. Jathara parou instantaneamente de rir, olhando para a criança entristecida. Pegou no pequeno ao colo, afagando os seus cabelos e falando ternamente.

- Porque acha que ele não lhe respondeu Shakya?

Shaka pareceu pensar uns segundos na resposta.

- Ele está zangado comigo? – finalmente perguntou, olhando suplicante para do veterano.

Jathara teve de se conter para não voltar a rir na cara da criança. Era desconcertante a ingenuidade daquele pequeno. Forçou-se a falar calmamente, tentando soar o mais sério possível.

- Não pequeno… ele não esta zangado com você… - fez uma pequena pausa, verificando que Shaka suspirava aliviado. – porque acha que ele não lhe responde?

- Ele… está morto? – falou inseguro. Jathara assentiu com a cabeça, incitando-o a continuar. – e os mortos não falam com os vivos… pois as suas almas reencarnam no ciclo da Samsâra…

- Quando dizemos as 'palavras de Buda', significa que estamos falando dos seus ensinamentos que nos foram deixados quando ele nos deixou; e não que ele tenha falado com qualquer um de nós.

- Mas… e como arranjo as respostas às minhas perguntas? – perguntou o loiro curioso.

- Isso Shakya… é fruto de um árduo caminho em busca da verdade suprema… aquela que está dentro de cada um de nós. – falou pousando a mão suavemente sobre o peito da criança.

- E como encontro essa verdade?

- Apenas posso indicar o caminho… quem deverá segui-lo é você…

Shaka aninhou-se nos braços do veterano, suspirando tristemente. Jathara permanecia com um enorme sorriso no rosto, enquanto acariciava os cabelos loiros da criança tentando confortá-lo.

- Não se preocupe pequeno… tenho a certeza que tudo se resolverá…

- Mas eu queria tanto que o Mu falasse comigo…

- Um dia, ele vai falar… e você será a primeira pessoa que ouvirá a sua voz. Nesse momento, vai sentir a alegria de ter realizado a sua tarefa, e sobretudo, de ter ajudado uma pessoa.

Shaka assentiu, a face encostada ao peito do veterano. Como todas as crianças, a paciência não era o seu forte. Era uma arte que teria de ser cultivada. Outro bocejo tomou conta do pequeno. Jathara sorriu, aninhando a criança nos seu colo, se levantando.

- Mas pensemos nisso outra hora! cada coisa a seu tempo… por agora, está na hora de dormir!

_------oOo------_

Dois mesestinham voado… dois longos meses de paciência para Shaka. A sua vida no templo limitava-se à companhia do pequeno 'Mu', nunca esquecendo das horas de oração conjunta. Passava os dias passeando pelo templo, de mãos dadas com Mu, ensinando-lhe os diversos caminhos, enquanto falava sem parar, descrevendo os locais por onde caminhavam. Sem ter a certeza que Mu estaria a ouvir, ou mesmo se lhe interessasse. Todos os dias, as descrições eram feitas por palavras diferentes. Inconscientemente, Shaka acrescentava a cada dia um novo pormenor em cada cómodo.

Até que o dia mais esperado por Shaka acabou por chegar.

Era mais um dia de sol intenso que escaldava a pele, calor infernal. Mu e Shaka permaneciam no interior do templo, aproveitando o fresco que reinava em meio dos enormes muros de pedra. Ambos permaneciam sentados no chão. Shaka mantinha mais uma vez um monólogo, tentando arrancar algum som dos lábios do companheiro. Nada… nem o mínimo gemido… nada…

O desespero começou a tomar conta da criança loira. O enorme esforço que ainda não ganhara a recompensa. O tom da sua voz soava mais e mais triste… olhava para o companheiro sentado ao seu lado, vendo que este não se movia, mantendo o olhar fixado no chão.

De repente, o silencio tomou conta do local. Shaka tinha parado de falar… olhava tristemente para Mu. Sentiu-se frustrado… tantos dias a falar sozinho, tantas horas tentando fazê-lo melhorar… e nada!

Os seus olhos marejaram. Cerrou-os com força tentando conter as lágrimas que nasciam nas magnificas íris azuis. Não queria chorar… apesar de saber que estavam sozinhos, e que ninguém iria ver. Duas gotas caíram pelas suas bochechas, sendo logo em seguida acompanhadas por outras mais. Shaka baixou a cabeça resignado. A franja farta caindo sobre os olhos, não conseguiu deter alguns soluços por causa do choro.

Porque ele não respondia? Teria feito algo errado? Ou simplesmente Mu não gostava dele… ou talvez do nome que ele lhe dera. Sentiu um nó se formar na garganta e o estômago pesado. Não entendia o porquê…

Foi quando sentiu uma mão quente na sua face, os dedos contendo algumas lágrimas que continuavam a cair. Abriu os olhos assustado, vendo Mu de joelhos à sua frente, os olhos baços fixados no chão. Uma das suas mãos acariciando a face do loiro, enquanto a outra tentava alcançar a outra bochecha. Mesmo os olhos não demonstrando emoções, Shaka viu a preocupação na sua face. Era a primeira vez que Mu fazia algum gesto por ele próprio… a primeira vez que o tocava…

- N… não… chore…

A voz… soava rouca por causa da falta de uso demorado… mas tão suave... doce… Shaka sentiu o coração disparar com aquelas simples palavras.  
Olhava espantado o companheiro secar as suas lágrimas.

- Sh…Sha…kya?

O seu nome! Mu tinha chamado por ele! Não cabia em si de contente! Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Num gesto de impulsividade, abriu os braços avançando num salto sobre o outro, abraçando-o com imensa força. Aninhou a cara no seu ombro, sorrindo como um bobo. Ele tinha falado! E tinha dito o seu nome! Jathara tinha razão… a felicidade de ser o primeiro a ouvir a voz melodiosa de Mu. A sua felicidade chegou ao ápice, ao sentir-se ser abraçado de volta com a mesma intensidade.

_Continua…_

_

* * *

_

**_Mandala: _**Em sânscrito, a palavra a palavra mandala significa _círculo_. No buddhismo Vajrayana, mandala refere-se a um tipo de diagrama simbólico de uma mansão sagrada, o palácio de uma divindade meditacional, a dimensão pura da mente iluminada. Geralmente, as mandalas são pintadas como thangkas, representadas tridimensionalmente em madeira ou metal ou construídas com areia colorida sobre uma plataforma. Neste último caso, a mandala é desfeita após algumas cerimônias e a areia é jogada em um rio próximo, para que as bênçãos se espalhem. A dissolução de uma mandala serve também como exemplo da impermanência.

_

* * *

_


	3. Chapter 3

**Título da fic: **Samsâra

**Casal:** ShakaxMu

**Sinopse**: " O ciclo das existencias" , sucessão de reencarnações no meio de diferentes condições de existências determinadas pelo karma. Esse karma pode acabar com a vida de alguém…mas pode igualmente oferecer novas oportunidades de a reconstruir… Shaka.Mu

**Autora: **Áries Sin

**Disclaimer**: As personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem (apesar de eu sonhar que sim) mas sim ao salve salve mestre Masami Kurumada que nos fez sonhar com seres tão lindos, magníficos e _tuti quanti_!

**Agradecimentos: **Primeiramente, a _Deneb_, minha beta do coração dessa fic, professora online de tibetano e sobretudo grande amiga que não deixou que a fic fosse abandonada.

* * *

**Samsâra**

_(III Mandala)_

_**  
****

* * *

**_

E depois: sempre um "e depois"… Jathara divertia-se com a curiosidade daquelas crianças. A curiosidade era algo de essencial para o desenvolvimento dos dois pequenos… e isso era algo que não lhes faltava. Tinha plena consciência que os mimava demais… que demonstrava ter um apego especial por Shaka e pelo pequeno Mu. Mas também sabia que eles eram os mais novos ali. E que todos tinham um carinho especial por eles.

- E depois mestre? E depois?

Mais uma vez se deparou com os magníficos olhos azuis de Shaka brilhando curiosos. Fazia um tempo que ambas as crianças ouviam as suas historias. "E depois?" Juntamente com o 'porquê?' eram perguntas correntes durante aquelas sessões. A necessidade de encontrar resposta para tudo…

- No dia do casamento da princesa _Devaki_ e de _Vasuveda_, seu primo mais velho, Kamsa, ficou encarregado de conduzir _Devaki_ e seu esposo até a nova casa dos dois. Mas durante esse caminho, _Kamsa_ ouviu uma voz…

Suspense. Jathara deliciava-se com a curiosidade demonstrada pelos pequenos. Tanto um como outro adoravam ouvir aquelas historias: todas as semanas, se fizessem tudo o que lhes eram encarregado de fazer, eram brindados por uma nova historia. Aquela não era excepção.

- Essa voz prevenia-o que, um dia, quando o oitavo filho da sua prima _Devaki_ nascesse, ele teria os dias contados até ao seu fim.

- Ia morrer? – Mu mostrava-se tão interessado nas lendas hinduístas como Shaka.

- Sim Mu. O oitavo filho de _Devaki_ estava predestinado a matar o próprio tio. – fez uma pausa olhando para ambos – Irado com essa descoberta, _Kamsa_ quis matar a própria prima, preservando a sua vida. E teria-o feito, se não fosse _Vasuveda_ a implorar pela vida da recente esposa. Então, _Kamsa_ deixou-a viver, enclausurando-a no porão do castelo.

- E _Vasuveda_ deixou?

- E o que ele podia fazer Shakya? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Porque _Vasuveda _não fugiu simplesmente com _Devaki_?

- Eles não podiam fugir, não tinham para onde ir. Além de que _Kamsa_ era rei, e tinha como os encontrar. Aí sim, mataria-os.

Ambos estremeceram com a conclusão. Era normal que crianças daquela idade não conseguissem entender toda a dimensão daquela historia… mas era um começo.

- E depois?

- Depois, _Kamsa_ mandou vigiar _Vasuveda _e _Devaki_, tomando conhecimento de todas as vezes que _Devaki_ engravidava. Apesar de saber que teria de tomar cuidado apenas com o oitavo filho, _Kamsa_ matou cada um dos recém-nascidos.

- Mas porquê _Kamsa_ iria ser morto pelo oitavo filho do casal?

- Segundo a lenda, _Kamsa_ era a reencarnação de um demónio chamado _Kalanemi_. Esse demónio, tinha noutra vida sido morto por _Vishnu_. O oitavo filho do casal estava destinado a ser a reencarnação de _Vishnu_ que, de novo, vinha derrubar o demónio.

Mu e Shaka soltaram uma exclamação de reconhecimento. Ambos sentados à sua frente, as pernas dobradas, os cabelos ligeiramente abaixo dos ombros. Eram duas crianças adoráveis…

- Foi então que o oitavo filho nasceu. Seu nome: _Bhagavan Sri Krishna_.

- KRISHNA! – exclamaram ambas as crianças reconhecendo a referencia ao oitavo _avatar _de _Vishnu_.

Jathara sorriu, acenando com a cabeça, feliz pela perspicácia dos pequenos. Mu estava já à dois anos com eles e aprendera rápido a genealogia do panteão hindu. Era divertido vê-lo associar certas historias e divindades aos seus conhecimentos dos deuses tibetanos. Era bem parecido com a indiana.

- Exactamente. _Krishna_, oitavo _avatar_ de Vishnu. A pequena criança estando em risco de vida no castelo, tinha de ser levada de lá. Foi então que o pai da criança trocou o seu filho _Krishna_ pelo de um casal de pastores.

- E os pais do outro bebé deixaram?

- Acredito que com muito pesar, deixaram que isso acontecesse. Era a vida de um deus que estava em perigo. Então tomaram o pequeno _Krishna_ como seu próprio filho, educando-o e tomando conta dele.

Um longo bocejo da parte de Mu mostrou o quando ambos estavam cansados. Acordavam cedo, a cada dia que cresciam tinham novas tarefas, e ainda por cima brincavam muito. Tudo aquilo era extenuante ao final de um dia.

- Vamos crianças… está tarde… devem ir dormir!

- Mas…

O ancião sorriu calmamente para Shaka, acariciando a sua cabeça de leve – vamos pequeno… amanha é outro dia, e a historia de _Krishna_ é comprida.

Viu Shaka suspirar resignado.

- Mas mestre… - era a vez de Mu se manifestar – _Krishna _acabou por matar o rei _Kamsa_?

- Sim Mu… depois de uma longa estadia com os seus pais adoptivos, _Krishna _acabou por matar_ Kamsa_, como dizia a profecia. Mas a historia não acaba aqui… amanha conto mais um pouco. Agora, é hora de dormir!

Shaka levantou-se num salto, logo estendendo a mão para Mu. Do seu lado, o jovem tibetano pegava na mão de Shaka intuitivamente. Não via, mas sabia que ela estaria ali para o ajudar e sobretudo para o guiar. Jathara sorriu com aquele gesto. Sem se aperceberem, ambos estavam ficando muito próximos… mas daí, temia que viessem a se tornar demasiado dependentes um do outro. Chegaria a altura em que Mu se fartaria de estar dependente de alguém… mas até lá, a amizade entre eles não parava de crescer dia para dia.

Juntaram as mãos em sinal de prece, fazendo uma leve reverencia ao veterano. Ao saírem da porta, Shaka voltou a pegar na mão de Mu, conduzindo-o pelos enormes corredores do templo em direcção ao quarto. Mu ia ligeiramente mais atrás, seguindo os passos do amigo.

Chegando ao quarto, ambos se deitaram nas respectivas camas tentando encontrar o sono. Um longo tempo em silencio, e Shaka sentiu o tibetano se remexer e mudar de lado inúmeras vezes. O que estaria acontecendo com ele?

- Mu? – sussurrou temendo acordar o amigo no caso de este estar dormindo – está acordado?

Viu Mu virar-se na sua direcção abrindo os olhos. Os lençóis finos cobrindo-o por completo, sendo repuxado pelo tibetano até a altura do nariz.

Levantou-se da cama, deixando os próprios lençóis bagunçados, chegando perto do outro. Puxou calmamente as cobertas do tibetano, entrando, deitando-se ao seu lado.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não está ouvindo?

O indiano não ouvia nada. Estranhou o receio do amigo…

- O que está ouvindo? Eu não ouço nada!

Sentiu Mu pegar na sua mão. Estava gelada.

- … _bTsan_…

- O quê? – Shaka nunca ouvira falar em tal coisa.

- As setas… eu ouço-as…

Shaka tentava ouvir alguma coisa que lhe parecesse o sibilar de setas, mas não ouvia nada. Levantou-se, saindo da cama e dirigindo-se à janela.

- Shakya! Volta aqui! – Mu acabava de se levantar também, de braço estendido, tentando encontrar o outro. – Sha…

Shaka ouviu um barulho de queda, o que o fez virar-se. Mu tinha acabado de cair. Acorreu na direcção do tibetano, ajudando-o a levantar-se.

- Mu… está bem?

Surpreendeu-se quando sentiu os braços do tibetano circundarem a sua cintura, abraçando-o com força. Sentia-o tremer ligeiramente no seu colo, como se não quisesse que ele se afastasse. Passou os próprios braços pelos ombros do amigo, retribuindo ao abraço.

Ficaram assim um bocado, antes de voltarem para a cama e dormirem abraçados, embalados pelos sonhos de criança.

_------oOo------_

Uma cabeleira loira voava com o vento, enquanto o dono dela corria apressado atravessando o enorme pátio ricamente decorado com esculturas de pedra, representando elementos da flora daquela zona. A chuva caía torrencialmente, encharcando qualquer infeliz que ousasse sair de um local abrigado. Ao sentir a presença de alguém no enorme corredor no qual se encontrava, parou a correria louca, tentando regular a sua respiração à força, acabando com todos os indícios de uma acção menos comportada. Andou calmamente, passando por dois monges que o olhavam desconfiados. As faces coradas denunciavam-no.

Nenhuma palavra lhe fora dita, apesar de saber que mais tarde teria de dar explicações ao veterano. Continuou o seu caminho, chegando a uma porta de madeira escura. Respirou fundo, levantando a mão direita à altura da cabeça e dando três batidas secas na porta como sempre fazia antes de entrar. Sabia que nenhum som viria do interior. Afastou a porta lentamente, entrando e voltando a fechá-la logo em seguida.

- _Namasté_ Mu! – Falou docemente olhando em direcção à janela.

Sentado no meio de algumas almofadas, junto da janela aberta, um jovem de cabelos lavanda ouvia a chuva cair no exterior. Virou a cabeça na direcção do intruso, sorrindo ternamente. Os seus olhos continuavam baços.

- Shakya…

O loiro aproximou-se na janela, sentando ao lado de Mu. Sorriu, pegando a sua mão entre as suas próprias.

- Apreciando o som da chuva?

Mu assentiu, voltando novamente a sua atenção para o exterior. As enormes gotas que caíam do céu ecoavam pelo cómodo.

- Não só o som Shakya… o frescor que vem de fora é calmante.

- Estava nervoso?

Mu sorriu voltando a sua cabeça para o lado onde estava Shaka. Não podia ver… não sabia como era Shaka… mas aqueles anos que passaram juntos tinham-nos juntado muito… mais que amigos. Talvez irmãos…

- Estava relembrando… - seu semblante ficou sério de repente. Aquelas memorias dolorosas não tinham deixado de o torturar desde miúdo… aquele dia em que perdera a visão… em que se recusara a ver…

Shaka apercebeu-se da angustia que pairava no coração do tibetano. Suspirou, passando as mãos pelos ombros de Mu, fazendo com que ele se deitasse com a cabeça no seu colo. Olhava ternamente para ele, acariciando os longos cabelos lavanda espalhados pelas suas pernas. Enquanto criança, fizera com que Mu falasse… expressasse assim o que estava sentindo… apesar de sempre ser muito fechado em certos temas, Mu era uma pessoa óptima de se conversar. Durante aqueles poucos anos, era Shaka quem lhe ensinava tudo o que aprendia… Mu era esperto. Acabava por desenvolver o seu próprio raciocínio, muitas vezes embarcavam em discussões durante horas sobre um tema ou outro… algumas vezes as opiniões divergiam… era assim…

Mas nunca Mu tinha falado daquele dia… do que acontecera realmente…

- Mu… se quiser… sabe que estou aqui para ouvir… - continuava com os movimentos, acariciando de tempos em tempos aqueles dois pontos na sua testa… sempre achara estranho esses pontos… era uma marca da aldeia de Mu, segundo o que Mindgar lhe dissera.

Sentiu o tibetano suspirar longamente no seu colo. Não queria forçar… já tinha idade suficiente para saber esperar… do alto dos seus 12 anos e obrigado a crescer prematuramente, Shaka não era mais uma criança ingénua como quando Mu chegou. Sabia ser paciente… tarefa que tinha sido obrigado a aprender desde aí…

Viu Mu abrir e fechar a boca algumas vezes, antes de dizer alguma coisa. Sabia que era um tique nervoso do tibetano, tentando descobrir as palavras certas.

- Foi… horrível…

Parou instintivamente o que estava fazendo. Mu ia falar? Finalmente ia contar o que tinha acontecido naquele dia? Não que ele não tivesse uma ideia… mas falar sobre o assunto era um passo importante para Mu. Ajudá-lo-ia a sarar essa ferida aberta à tantos anos… esse trauma… e quem sabe recuperar o sentido da visão.

- Quer contar? – falou docemente recomeçando com as carícias suaves na sua testa.

- Eu… - Mu sentiu a garganta secar, um peso enorme no estômago. Sentia as lágrimas subirem-lhe aos olhos. Queria contar… deitar tudo para fora… mas era difícil começar. – Eu estava jantando nessa hora… a minha mãe dava leite à minha irmãzinha bebe…

Shaka levou os dedos longos aos seus olhos recolhendo algumas lágrimas que começavam a cair. Sabia que não conseguiria impedi-las de cair… e seria bom para Mu que isso acontecesse…

- Apenas ouvi alguns gritos… foi tudo muito rápido… não me lembro bem. A minha mãe me colocou num armário onde guardávamos lençóis e tecidos… escondi-me por baixo deles. Apenas ouvia o que se passava… os gritos da minha mãe… o choro da bébé… - as lágrimas corriam agora livres pelo seu rosto, molhando o sari de Shaka. – foi horrível Shaka…

- Eu sei… - Shaka debruçou-se sobre o seu rosto beijando-lhe a testa. A única coisa que podia fazer era ouvir… e consolá-lo…

- Quando deixei de ouvir barulhos, saí do local onde estava. Não estava ninguém em casa… sentia um cheiro estranho a queimado presente no ar… abri a porta da rua vagarosamente… - Shaka sentiu o amigo estremecer, as lágrimas fazendo-se mais frequentes – estavam lá Shakya…

- Quem estava lá? – Shaka segurava a mão do tibetano na sua, entrelaçando os dedos, enquanto continuava com as carícias nos longos fios lavanda.

- Muita gente… todos os que eu conhecia… estavam no chão… havia sangue por todo o lado …

- Calma Mu… está tudo bem agora! Eu estou aqui…

O tibetano pareceu se acalmar. A voz melodiosa de Shaka… o seu cheiro característico de canela… era reconfortante…

- Não me lembro de mais… apenas uma frase que a minha mãe dizia insistentemente durante essa noite…

Shaka suspirou. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia em que Mu chegou ali. Tinha sido tão complicado fazê-lo falar…

- Você entrou em estado de choque… é normal que não se lembre das cenas que mais o marcaram… lembra-se de uma frase disse… qual?

- Era numa língua estranha… _OM TARE TUTARE TURE MAMA SARVA – _fez uma pausa, parecendo tentar encontrar as acentuação correcta - _DIK DIK DIKSHENA RAKSHA RAKSHA KURU SOHA…_

Shaka reconheceu a língua. Sorriu docemente para o tibetano continuando com as carícias. Reconhecia a _tara_…

- Gostaria de saber o que significa?

Mu sentou-se de novo sobre as almofadas, virando a cara para o lugar onde pensava estar o indiano. Os olhos baços vidrados no pescoço de Shaka, levantou as mãos tacteando o ar até alcançar o seu rosto. Nem sempre tinha sido cego… e agora mais que nunca queria ver a face do anjo que o ajudara… que lhe dera a mão quando ele mais precisava… que lhe dera esperança. Mas não podia… e mesmo com as mãos, não conseguia criar uma imagem nítida do seu anjo…

Aproximou-se no indiano encostando a testa no seu ombro.

Shaka abraçou-o ternamente, acariciando os longos cabelos roxos tão parecidos com os seus. Desde o dia em que Mu tinha chegado ali, Shaka tinha feito tudo por ele. Os longos anos constantemente juntos tinha dado numa profunda amizade, num grande carinho um pelo outro.

- Você sabe Shakya?

Shaka beijou a cabeça do tibetano antes de murmurar uma palavra afirmativa. Sim… ele sabia o que significava… era sânscrito e apenas algumas pessoas entendiam o verdadeiro poder e significado daquelas palavras.

- Essas palavras que acabou de dizer… é um _mantra_ muito poderoso. Esse _mantra_ protege e impede a destruição causada por exércitos. É natural que a sua mãe tenha tentado usá-la para protecção…

Então era isso… finalmente ao final de tantos anos, sabia o verdadeiro significado daquelas palavras que ecoavam insistentemente na sua cabeça desde esse dia. Mantra poderoso… sentiu a fera da raiva ser largada no seu interior. Mantra poderoso… tão poderoso que não salvou ninguém… tão poderoso que destruiu toda a sua felicidade… tão poderoso que…

- Protegeu-o a você Mu…

Shaka… sempre Shaka que o ajudava e lia os seus pensamentos… que o livrava da escuridão. Sempre Shaka. Fechou os olhos, deixando-se ser embalado pelo calor do indiano… pelas carícias nos seu cabelo…

_Continua…_

_

* * *

_

**bTsan: **ou também chamados de bCan, são demónios tibetanos que vivem nos céus. Conta a mitologia tibetana que qualquer pessoa que se encontre sozinha nas montanhas e locais desertos, podem ser alvos das setas dos bTsan.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Título da fic: **Samsâra

**Casal:** ShakaxMu

**Sinopse**: " O ciclo das existencias" , sucessão de reencarnações no meio de diferentes condições de existências determinadas pelo karma. Esse karma pode acabar com a vida de alguém…mas pode igualmente oferecer novas oportunidades de a reconstruir… Shaka.Mu

**Autora: **Áries Sin

**Disclaimer**: As personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem (apesar de eu sonhar que sim) mas sim ao salve salve mestre Masami Kurumada que nos fez sonhar com seres tão lindos, magníficos e _tuti quanti_!

**Agradecimentos: **Primeiramente, a _Deneb_, minha beta do coração dessa fic, professora online de tibetano e sobretudo grande amiga que não deixou que a fic fosse abandonada. A _Athenas de Áries_ que ajudou na continuação deste capitulo!

**Nota:** A historia não segue propriamente a linha temporal do que nos é indicado no anime. Os cavaleiros de ouro da geração antiga são fictícios, frutos da minha imaginação. Boa leitura…

* * *

**  
**

Samsâra

_(IV Mandala)

* * *

_

**_Hellas_**, região de _Imitos_, _Santuário de Athena _**(.1.)**

Calma… silencio…

Eram essas as constantes naquele local sagrado pela calada da noite. Diante dos seus olhos, o rio de degraus que ainda tinha de atravessar até chegar ao décimo terceiro templo: o _Hecatompedon._

Deslizou os olhos amarelados pela enorme escadaria que o separava ainda do final. O imponente templo de _Athena_ _Nike_, a Vitoriosa.

Algumas jarras em pedra flamejantes jaziam nas laterais da escadaria, iluminando o caminho dos fieis até ao templo sagrado.

Subiu os degraus um a um, os longos cabelos negros baloiçando com o andar felino; a longa capa esbranquiçada esvoaçando com brisa nocturna.

_Hecatompedon…_ o único templo na linhagem dos treze sagrados do santuário que dispunha dos mais belos e delicados ornamentos e esculpido nos mínimos detalhes. O único dos treze que mantinha presente nas enormes colunas toda a beleza ornamental dos capiteis coríntios.

O único que fazia jus à beleza feminina.

Os dois guardas que mantinham a segurança diante dos dois enormes portais rapidamente se ajoelharam, reverenciando o seu superior.

Com um aceno de cabeça, passou a entrada dirigindo-se ao interior.

A constituição interior dos edifícios era a única ligação entre todos os templos sagrados. O _peristilo_, também chamado de _pteron_, era o corredor estreito que separava as colunatas do santuário interior presente em cada casa.

Passando as gigantescas portas de madeira, abria-se ao invasor um panorama sobre o vestíbulo, também nomeado de _pronaos_; seguido da _naos_ onde era recebido pelo guardião da casa se esse fosse o objectivo da visita; e acabando no _opistódomo_, que dava de novo acesso à enorme escadaria.

Esses eram os locais acessíveis à maioria dos passantes, atravessando os templos com a devida autorização dos guardiães.

Num segundo andar os aposentos privados, onde a entrada era apenas reservada aos cavaleiros e a uma minoria de servos de maior confiança.

O cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem avançou seguro pelo enorme espaço iluminado por tochas que indicavam o caminho a seguir. O tilintar das botas da armadura reluzente ecoavam no espaço vazio, denunciando a sua chegada.

Esperando diante das portas da _naos, _fez anunciar ao patriarca a sua chegada para a audiência. Não demorou muito até ser convidado a comparecer no salão.

Sentado no majestoso trono no fundo, um homem de longos trajes azuis aveludados assentia para ele sorrindo por trás da mascara que ocultava a sua identidade. O cavaleiro de Virgem avançou a passos firmes pelo tapete vermelho até alcançar o limite que lhe era permitido. Colocou o joelho no chão, reverenciando o patriarca num sinal de respeito.

À diferença da _pronaos_ onde reinava um ambiente frio e escuro, indicando claramente que se indicava de um local de passagem; a enorme sala de audiências na _naos_ era um local extremamente convidativo e acolhedor. A presença do fogo não só proporcionava uma luminosidade perfeita à sala, como aquecia o lugar criando um clima agradável. A frieza das paredes e chão era em parte cortada pela disposição de alguns tapetes e tapeçarias dispostos em locais estratégicos.

- Seja bem vindo Sâhir … cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem! – a voz suave do patriarca ecoava pela sala enquanto dispensava os servos com um gesto da mão.

Sâhir sorriu, levantando os magníficos olhos amarelos na direcção do mestre. Mantinha-se ajoelhado, os longos cabelos negros como breu espalhados sobre a capa branca. As suas origens estrangeiras eram reveladas pela tez de pele escura e a cor de olhos completamente fora do comum. Amarelos. Dourados. De olhar felino, dissecador, por vezes ocultado pela farta franja de ouro negro.

- Presumo que recebeu as ultimas novidades no que diz respeito ao herdeiro da armadura sagrada de Virgem… tendo atingido a idade certa, deverá ser trazido ao santuário onde cumprirá o devido treino.

Sahîr assentiu.

- Entendo…

Poucos ainda eram os pupilos que tinham chegado ao santuário. Apenas Gémeos, Câncer, Sagitário, Capricórnio e Peixes estavam encarregados do treino de crianças para os substituir. À diferença dos outros cavaleiros, S**âhir** não se preocupava muito com a demora em receber um pupilo… acreditava ante de tudo nas palavras do patriarca, e como ele sempre esclarecera: " A armadura escolhe os portadores quando achar decessario, e não o contrario".

- A sua missão decorrerá em Manikamika Ghat…

Sâhir arregalou os olhos, visivelmente estranhando a associação daquele nome ao restante dos acontecimentos.

- Vejo que reconhece o local… - completou o patriarca lentamente – o herdeiro da armadura de Virgem encontra-se em segurança em Lakshmanaaos cuidados de Jahtara.

- Entendo… - respondeu voltando a baixar o olhar na direcção do chão, sorrindo mergulhando em inúmeras lembranças de criança… enquanto brincava despreocupadamente no pátio interior do templo budista.

- Esta encarregue de trazer o pequeno Shakya até ao santuário. Ele será o futuro cavaleiro de Virgem!

- _Shakya_? – estranhou o hindu.

- Shakya. – confirmou o patriarca – Nome sugestivo não acha?

Sâhir assentiu tentando assimilar as informações que lhe eram transmitidas.

– Mas Shakya não é a única criança que deve trazer…

- Está a dizer que… serão dois pupilos? – Decididamente aquela audiência estava muito estranha. Como ele teria dois pupilos para a mesma armadura? Tudo bem que gémeos tinha dois… mas era diferente! Nunca em toda a história se tinha ouvido falar em dois cavaleiros disputando uma armadura de ouro!

- Dois pupilos! – o mais velho confirmou serenamente - Mas o outro treinará para a armadura de Áries!

- Mas… mestre… a primeira casa esta desabitada e…

- Não se preocupe com isso… eu próprio tomarei conta do treino do cavaleiro de Áries.

Sâhir arregalou os olhos fixando o patriarca. Todo o peso da verdade caiu sobre ele de uma vez, respondendo a uma enorme quantidade de perguntas que circulavam no santuário desde que ele próprio tinha chegado ali.

Aquela era a razão pela qual nunca ouvira falar de nenhum cavaleiro de Áries… a razão pela qual a armadura permanecia sem dono durante todo aquele tempo.

Simplesmente porque o seu portador ainda estava vivo!

Tomando em conta que a deusa reencarnava todos os trezentos anos, se a armadura de Áries tinha julgado necessário a indicação de outro cavaleiro significava que…

- A geração de ouro…

Apesar do sussurro, a voz do cavaleiro tinha chegado aos ouvidos do patriarca que respondeu levantando-se lentamente, as longas vestes caindo pesadamente sobre o seu corpo. Desceu vagarosamente os cinco degraus que o separavam do indiano, colocando a mão sobre a sua cabeça num gesto paternal.

- Vejo que entendeu… - suspirou por entre a mascara – A geração de ouro que lutará ao lado da deusa na guerra santa. Essa mesma geração que Será treinada por você e pelos seus companheiros. Por isso, S**âhir**, preciso que traga essas duas crianças o mais depressa possível, podendo assim começar o treino o quanto antes.

Sâhir levantou de novo olhar na direcção do rosto oculto do patriarca, procurando na mascara impávida e serena a resposta à enorme quantidade de perguntas que ficavam sem resposta. O mais velho entendeu a duvida transmitida por aquele olhar interrogativo.

- Não se preocupe… apenas traga os dois para cá, falaremos mais calmamente depois.

O cavaleiro de Virgem assentiu resignado – Partirei amanha pela madrugada…

Levantou-se com intenções de dar a audiência por encerrada. Acenou mais uma vez para o mestre num gesto de respeito. Preparava-se para sair da _naos_ quando a voz do patriarca lhe deu uma última informação.

- _Kamal_, é o nome da segunda criança.

_------oOo------_

**Índia**, região de Uttar Pradesh, _Manikamika Ghat_

Durante dias a fio a chuva não dava tréguas. A época das chuvas era sem sombra de duvida a mais complicada de suportar.

O céu negro ameaçador parecia pressionar o alto do templo Lakshmana, reprimindo a sua imponência habitual.

A capa protegendo-o da chuva, Sâhir mirava atentamente aquele lugar que tinha deixado à tanto tempo. Desde que o seu próprio mestre o viera buscar para se tornar cavaleiro.

Tudo permanecia igual desde a sua partida… parecia que o tempo tinha estagnado precisamente no momento em que se tinha ido.

As lembranças…

"_Sâhir__! Não é permitido correr nos corredores!_

_- Mas pai…_

_- Não há mas… - o homem ajoelhou-se diante dele, acariciando os sedosos cabelos pretos – sabe melhor do que ninguém que aqui é um lugar sagrado… as leis não devem ser quebradas…_

_A criança amuara, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, desviando os magníficos olhos dourados do pai. Este apenas riu com a sua reacção tão pueril._

_- Mas não há nada para fazer aqui…_

_- Tem sim Sâhir__ … aproveitar o tempo que estamos juntos…"_

Parecia tudo tão presente… e pensar que doze anos tinham passado desde então.

Deixou escapar um longo suspiro antes de finalmente avançar até ao portão de entrada.

O típico cheiro a incenso tomou conta do seu olfacto mal pousou o pé dentro do edifício. Por momentos deixou-se transportar nas doces lembranças que aquele cheiro lhe indicava.

- Seja bem vindo de volta Sâhir … ou deverei chamá-lo de _mestre_?

A voz conhecida chamou de novo a sua mente à realidade. Sorriu, virando-se na direcção do comerciante. Não se apercebera do quanto o tempo tinha fugido descontrolado desde a sua ultima estadia ali…

- Não seja ridículo… - fechou os olhos alguns momentos, mantendo o sorriso feliz nos lábios – É bom estar de volta…_ Lobsang. _

Ambos ficaram longos segundos apenas se olhando, sem trocar uma palavra, tentando encontrar algo na fisionomia do outro que se tivesse mantido ao longo de todos aqueles anos. Lobsang finalmente se via fixado por aquelas duas magnificas íris douradas de que tanto sentira falta.

- Se você não fosse um grande amigo Sâhir; eu certamente deixaria de lhe falar para os restantes dos meus dias…

- Se eu não fosse um grande amigo, certamente nem se lembraria mais de mim…

Lobsang sorriu diante a resposta. Sim, tinham sido grande amigos em tempos. Dos melhor que pensavam vir a ter. Mas durante todo aquele tempo que Sâhir tinha ficado fora, nunca mais tinha ouvido falar dele… nem uma única noticia, uma carta, uma confirmação de que ainda estava vivo.

Apesar de tudo isso, sentia que aquela amizade que mantinha adormecida durante tanto tempo tinha emergido de uma vez ao revê-lo. E podia afirmar que em nada se tinha degradado.

- Deve estar cansado da viagem… venha, vou conduzi-lo a Jathara.

---

- Mu! Acorde Mu!

Shaka tentava a todo o custo acordar o amigo adormecido sobre a cama. Não era possível uma pessoa dormir tanto! E sobretudo continuar sempre com sono!

- Vamos Mu! Acorda!

- Humm…ghmshm… - suspirou ao ver o tibetano voltar a puxar os lençóis sobre o corpo, rodando na cama e dando-lhe as costas.

Não podia negar… Mu tinha vindo a melhorar consideravelmente desde o dia em que se tinha aberto a ele, e lhe tinha contado tudo o que tinha acontecido durante aquele dia que mudara a sua vida. Apesar de não ter recuperado a visão, Mu parecia ter guardado de lado o rancor por ter sido alvo de tamanha injustiça. Os ensinamentos de Jathara tinham-no ajudado muito a voltar a viver plenamente.

- Mu! –tentou uma ultima vez – mestre Jathara mandou-nos chamar! Venha logo que parece ser importante!

Ao som do nome do veterano, Mu abriu os olhos rapidamente levantando-se num pulo… só não esperava que Shaka estivesse debruçado sobre ele naquele exacto momento… tão logo se levantou, voltou a jogar-se sobre a cama com as mãos sobre a testa.

- SHAKYA!

- Tinha que se levantar com essa brusquidão Mu? – pego de surpresa, Shaka apenas sentira uma dor aguda quando a cabeça do tibetano chocou contra a sua rapidamente. De olhos fechados, massajava o local do embate com a mão, tentando a todo o custo aliviar a dor.

- Você tem a cabeça dura sabia? – Mu voltava a sentar-se na cama ainda meio zonzo com o choque. Apesar de não conseguir ver o indiano, percebia pelas suas falas que também tinha sentido, e bem, o impacto entre eles.

- Não diga disparates! Vamos! Levante-se e vista-se!

- Vou já… - desviou os lençóis de sobre as suas pernas, deixando-os cair sobre o chão, andando com algum pesar até onde sabia estar uma bacia de água. Colocou as mãos em concha, deitando a água refrescante sobre o rosto. – Como correram as orações matinais?

- Foram interrompidas pela chegada de um estranho… - Sentou-se sobre a cama, vendo o amigo vestir um sari igual ao seu. Tinha perdido a conta da quantidade de vezes que tinha observado atentamente aquele corpo esguio, a pele clara de porcelana, os dedos longos prendendo o tecido laranja na cintura, jogando-o sobre o ombro... Perdia-se completamente a observar aquele poço de delicadeza que era Mu.

Hipnotizado por aquelas mãos de alabastro, Shaka levantou-se da cama avançando lentamente ate ao tibetano. Pegou no pedaço de tecido jogado sobre o seu ombro, prendendo-o firmemente mas cuidadosamente com uma prega. Finalmente pronto.

- Vamos… não podemos faze-los esperar mais!

Mu sentiu o seu braço ser puxado delicadamente, e num gesto intuitivo via-se a procurar a mão do loiro entrelaçando os dedos nos seus.

---

- Veio busca-lo…

Sâhir assentiu com a cabeça, fixando o veterano de pé à sua frente. Tinha uma expressão serena, a voz calma apesar da idade avançada. Algumas coisas permaneciam para sempre.

- Buscá-los… - corrigiu o cavaleiro, não tirando os olhos do veterano. – Tenho ordem de levar as duas crianças para o santuário de Athena…

Percebeu a mudança nas feições calmas do rosto envelhecido.

- Aos dois? Mas como?

Sâhir abrira a boca para responder, mas o som seco de duas batidas na porta impediram-no de prosseguir.

Virou-se na direcção da porta, enquanto ouvia o veterano dar o ser consentimento para os intrusos entrarem.

---

Ambos esperavam impacientes a ordem de entrada. Ao ouvir as palavras de Jathara, Shaka empurrou a porta de madeira, puxando Mu pela mão consigo. Ambos entraram na pequena sala, esperando ver apenas o veterano como sempre sentado no meio dos travesseiros…

Mas outra pessoa estava presente em frente a Jathara.

Shaka levantou os lindos olhos azuis observando a armadura reluzente que cobria o corpo do desconhecido. Nunca em toda a sua existência tinha visto ou mesmo ouvido falar de algo parecido!

Aquilo era uma armadura… dourada? De ouro? Sentiu a boca abrir-se de espanto, a sua cabeça tentando encontrar alguma explicação para aquilo.

- Shakya…

Shaka não percebera o chamamento de Jathara, continuando a sua admiração diante de algo tão estranho.

- Shakya!

O loiro sobressaltou ao ouvir o seu nome, voltando a olhar para o veterano. Engoliu em seco, sentindo o tibetano apertar a sua mão com mais força. Infelizmente, Mu não só não via a estranheza de tudo aquilo, como não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo. Apertou a mão do amigo de volta, sinal que dizia que tudo estava bem.

- Shakya, Mu, este é Sâhir … cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem da ordem sagrada de Athena.

Sâhir olhava fixamente para as duas crianças. Deviam ter uns doze anos no máximo… idade em que ele próprio tinha começado o treino para ser cavaleiro. Viu Shaka de novo se interessar por si, desta vez olhando-o nos olhos. Sorriu de canto, deixando o peso do seu olhar superior descair sobre a criança loira. Viu satisfeito que este não o tinha suportado por muito tempo, desviando os olhos de novo para a armadura dourada, engolindo em seco.

- Shakya… - Shaka estremeceu ao ouvir o seu nome da boca do estranho. Aquele homem intimidava-o a um ponto que nunca imaginara ser possivel. Desde cedo tinha-se habituado à familiaridade com a qual era tratado naquele templo… nunca ninguem o tinha olhado daquela forma tão… superior! Mesmo não estando a olhar aquele homem nos olhos, sentia um enorme peso sobre si devido aqueles olhos de uma cor tão fora do comum…

Após uma primeira impressão da criança que viria a ser seu pupilo, Sâhirinteressou-se pelo o outro pequeno. Algo nele parecia estranho… ambos eram sensivelmente da mesma altura; chegavam-lhe aos abdominais, não mais que isso. Ao olhar com maior atenção, percebeu o que o tinha incomodado desde o inicio… a outra criança tinha uns magníficos olhos verdes bem claros… mas estavam baços. Ele era cego!

Olhou interrogativo para o veterano. Não podia ser aquela a criança que o tinham encarregado de levar para o santuário juntamente com Shaka, era? Parecia tão… indefeso! Fraco! Incapaz de um dia vir a suportar o árduo treino para vir a tornar-se cavaleiro! Ainda para mais da elite dourada! Não era possível…

- Mu? – perguntou na direcção das duas crianças, vendo o pequeno de cabelos lavanda reagir. Então Mu era o seu nome? Mas…

Jathara tinha mandado chamar as duas únicas crianças daquela idade que viviam no templo… a hipótese do patriarca no santuário se ter enganado era mínima.

Mas as informações não correspondiam. Mu? Não era a criança que procurava. Certamente haveria outra sensivelmente da mesma idade que deveria levar consigo. Não podia ser aquele… a menos que…

- _Kamal_ ? – arriscou tentando perceber alguma reacção do jovem que mantinha a mão entrelaçada na do loiro.

Shaka apercebera-se do estranho comportamento do tibetano, sentindo a sua mão agarrada com demasiada força. Virou-se na sua direcção, tentando entender o que se passava.

Mas o que o viu o assustou… Mu estava de olhos arregalados, completamente estático, os lábios entreabertos, a face mais pálida que nunca…

_Continua…

* * *

_

**_Hellas: _**Nome grego para Grécia. Daí deriva a palavra _helénico_ e afins.

**_Região de Imitos:_ **Região da Grécia onde se encontra a cidade de Atenas.

_Nota:_Optei por não colocar o Santuário na cidade, mas sim na região na qual ela se encontra.

**_Hecatompedon: _**A palavra hecatompedon refere-se a um templo que mede 100 pés gregos de comprimento. Um exemplo deste tipo de templos é o Hephaesteum (ou Theseum) em Atenas, construído em 449 – 444 a.C.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**Samsâra**

_(V Mandala)_

* * *

_**Hellas**_, _Delfi_, _Santuário de Apolo _

O barulho do motor do ônibus velho era uma das raras coisas que se ouvia. O sol batia nas vidraças sobreaquecendo o ar já rarefeito no interior. A viatura estava parcialmente cheia. Não era preciso grande esforço mental para perceber que a grande maioria eram turistas, desmascarados pela sua pele extremamente vermelha devido à exposição exagerada ao sol e… claro, as máquinas fotográficas.

Avançavam com certa dificuldade pela serra, subindo pela encosta do monte _Parnasso_. A paisagem que se desvendava aos poucos era sublime, digna do país intitulado berço da humanidade.

Milo amava aquele país que chamava de seu. Não fazia muito tempo que havia chegado ao santuário de Atena para ser treinado como cavaleiro, mas a sua vida antes disso não tinha sido dada a grandes viagens. Apenas de um orfanato para outro, e isto, dentro da grande metrópole que era Atenas capital. Por isso dava enorme importância aquelas viagens que, mesmo sendo obrigado pelo seu mestre a fazer, eram uma forma de conhecer os encantos da terra mãe.

As duas íris azuis atentas às imagens que passavam na janela ao seu lado, tentavam não dar à entender a euforia na qual se encontravam.

Deu mais uma dentada na maçã vermelha, lambendo o suco que escapava da fruta.

- _Ekeí._ **(.1.) **

Milo olhou na direcção indicada pelo seu mestre através da janela. Conseguia distinguir as ruínas do santuário não muito longe. Estavam prestes a chegar.

Os turistas ficavam irrequietos, começando a tirar fotos freneticamente. Mal tinham percebido a proximidade do local.

- _DELFI! EXODOS PARAKALÓ! _**(.2.) **

O condutor gordo e resmungão gritou assustando a todos, antes de sair da viatura bufando de calor. Mesmo não entendendo grego, todos dentro do ônibus se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, entupindo a passagem no corredor. Sacos, malas, casacos eram retirados e distribuídos por entre a pequena multidão.

Milo mantinha-se sentado, apenas olhando tudo atentamente. Não continha a pressa de sair dali para fora e finalmente ver algo que sempre ouvira falar.

- Quer parar de se remexer Milo? Delfos não vai fugir!

A criança loira suspirou, voltando de novo a sua atenção para a peça de fruta quase intacta na sua mão.

Finalmente tinham conseguido sair daquele forno. O clima ameno de Março era perfeito para certas expedições turísticas. Apesar de não serem propriamente confundidos no meio daquele rebanho de ingleses, Milo e o jovem ao seu lado não chamavam grande atenção sobre si. Ambos de calças _jeans_ e camiseta de manga curta, sandálias leves, o mais simples possível.

- Mestre…

- Diga Milo…

Avançavam pelo pequeno caminho de pedra que ainda lhes faltava percorrer até finalmente chegarem as bilheteiras de entrada no santuário.

- Como nasceu Delfos?

O jovem de cabelos castanhos sorriu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Milo era uma criança curiosa. Demasiado curiosa por vezes… a sua sede de conhecimento pela própria cultura era algo que raramente vira no santuário de Atena.

- Você devia saber melhor que eu… afinal é grego!

Milo esticou os braços colocando-os atrás do pescoço, fechando um olho.

- E você já vive aqui à tanto tempo que é quase mais grego que eu! – retrucou bufando, pela falta de resposta.

O jovem moreno olhou para a criatura que mal lhe chegava aos abdominais, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Isso é tudo respeito pelo seu mestre moleque?

O escorpiano mais novo baixou a cabeça, coçando os cachos loiros que lhe chegavam aos ombros. Tinha um sério problema com o que dizia, sempre falando antes de pensar nas consequências que isso viria a trazer. Mal chegara ao santuário de Atena e já se sentia em casa, em parte devido ao acolhimento do mais velho.

- _Me synchoreíte…_ **(.3.)** - murmurou sem graça.

O outro apenas riu, colocando a mão sobre a sua cabeça desalinhando os fios loiros.

- _Va bene…_ - disse indicando o portão de entrada, fazendo-o parar – Respondendo à sua pergunta, conta a lenda que, em tempos mitológicos, Zeus, pai dos deuses, laçou duas águias de cantos opostos do mundo. Ambas se cruzaram nos céus, por cima deste mesmo local: Delfos. Com este acto, demonstrava que Delfos era o centro da terra.

Milo ouvia atentamente a historia, olhando em volta. Aquele lugar era realmente místico.

- Mais tarde, Apolo tomou posse do local conquistando-o a Pitão, tornando-o assim o seu lugar de residência. A partir do séc VIII a.C. indivíduos de todo o mundo antigo começaram a visitar Delfos para consultar os deuses e serem aconselhados por estes.

- Como nós…

O jovem assentiu sorrindo. Sim, como eles… fizeram o longo caminho de Atenas até ali para consultar o oráculo de Delfos, mais conhecida por _Pítia_.

- Duvido que haja aqui alguém que nos possa aconselhar neste local…

O italiano estendeu o braço na direcção das ruínas do santuário.

- Veja bem Milo. Cada pedaço de pedra, de terra, cada árvore aqui são as únicas testemunhas da vida que decorreu neste lugar à milénios atrás. Se passear pelo santuário consegue pressentir a aura mística que este local mantém apesar da passagem dos anos. Ficou destruído, mas em nada se degradou no que toca a ser um local sagrado.

Milo assentiu, percebendo onde o mestre queria chegar.

- Assim como o Santuário de Atena…

- Como o Santuário de Atena. – Chiaro afirmou – A deusa está para o nosso santuário assim como Apolo esta para Delfos. O cosmo do deus do Sol mantém o santuário de Delfos vivo.

- Então devo entender que assim como em Atenas, há um santuário vivo para além das ruínas?

Chiaro apenas fez um leve sinal com a cabeça, indicando à criança que o seguisse. Afastavam-se lentamente dos portões do sítio arqueológico, dirigindo-se na direcção do museu. A cabeça de Milo estava a mil. Afinal o mistério de Delfos não se ficava pelas ruínas do antigo santuário… mas havia mais algo além disso!

Acompanhou o mais velho pelo interior do museu, pedindo que chamassem uma pessoa em especial para os acompanhar. O pedido foi devidamente aceito, não demandou muito para um senhor nos seus cinquenta anos de idade chegar perto deles. Após algumas palavras trocadas, estavam de novo seguindo pelos interiores do museu, sendo guiados pelo homem barbudo.

Milo parava uma vez ou outra em certas salas, admirando a enorme quantidade de esculturas que se encontravam expostas. Mas uma peça em especial chamou a sua atenção: uma maqueta que reproduzia o santuário como ele era em tempos antigos, de calcário branco, mármore azul, dourado e terracota.

- Milo!

Ouviu o seu nome ser chamado, o que o fez correr na direcção do mestre. Estavam parados diante uma porta que dava para os fundos do museu.

- Sigam pelo corredor até à próxima porta, batam três vezes e anunciem-se. Será o necessário para acederem ao santuário.

Chiaro assentiu, cedendo passagem ao mais novo. Seguiram as instruções, anunciando-se quando ouviram uma voz grossa do outro lado questionar. A porta foi aberta do lado de fora, Milo sendo encandeado pelo excesso de luz solar vindo do exterior. Colocou a mão sobre os olhos tentando habitua-lo com a claridade.

Abriu a boca de espanto, olhando para todo o lado seguindo o mestre com atenção. Aquele lugar era tão ou mais concorrido que o próprio Santuário de Atena. Assim como de onde vinham, Delfos era um lugar completamente desconhecido por pessoas comuns. A reconstrução do santuário de Apolo numa colina do monte Parnasso era algo inimaginável. As pessoas iam e vinham pelo pequeno aglomerado de casas que precedia a subida pela via sacra através do local.

Chiaro sorriu percebendo que Milo, demasiado ocupado a observar as pessoas e edifícios à sua volta, agarrava firmemente a sua camiseta para não se perder.

- Precisamos mudar de roupa Milo. – o mais velho indicou uma pequena estalagem, uma das ultimas edificações antes de chegarem aos portões do santuário. – Tomaremos um banho e vestimos algo decente antes de entrar. Vamos passar aqui a noite antes de voltar para o Santuário.

Os olhos do escorpiano mais novo brilharam. Teria um dia e uma noite inteira para usufruir daquele mundo tão parecido com o santuário, mas igualmente tão estranho aos seus olhos de criança.

**_---oOo---_**

**Oceano Índico** Mar da Arábia

Depois de alguns dias de caminho até chegar à costa Indiana, Sahîr tinha levado as duas crianças até ao _Laïla_, barco que os levaria através do mar da Arábia, golfo de Aden e finalmente, mar Vermelho. O caminho ainda era longo, mas necessário para permanecer no anonimato.

Sentado numa cadeira, de braços cruzados sobre as pernas, olhava através da pequena janela. Não esperava voltar àquele lugar alguma vez, sobretudo pela carga emocional que representava. A primeira separação não tinha sido fácil para ele, e, apesar de todo o tempo que permanecera fora, a forte ligação com Jathara não ajudava em nada.

Recostou-se na cadeira pendendo a cabeça ligeiramente para trás e afastando a longa franja de breu dos seus olhos. As duas íris douradas percorreram o pequeno cómodo, parando por momentos nas duas crianças adormecidas sobre a cama individual.

Shaka repuxava os lençóis, os braços em volta da cintura do tibetano no gesto protector. Mu dormia tranquilamente de costas para o loiro, o pouco de lençol que detinha cobrindo-lhe parcialmente o corpo. O cansaço da viagem tinha acabado com as forças das duas crianças, e mesmo a cama não sendo do mais confortável era muito bem vinda para eles.

Sahîr desviou os olhos durante alguns segundos para o canto. A caixa de pandora escondida pela longa capa branca continuava no mesmo local.

A armadura de Virgem era a culpada por ter deixado a paz do templo de Lakshmana alguns anos antes. A culpada por ter deixado para trás a única pessoa da sua identidade passada que lhe restava.

Suspirou longamente fechando os olhos, as lembranças do passado assombrando-o. Quando o seu próprio mestre o foi buscar, arrancando-o aos braços conhecidos para o levar para o santuário.

- Pai… - sussurrou inconscientemente suspirando, antes de se levantar e avançar ate à cama livre, finalmente dando um pouco de descanso ao seu corpo dorido pelos dias de viagem.

**_---oOo---_**

Após um longo tempo se banhando e se esfregando com sabonete feito de azeitona, Milo finalmente decidiu que seria o suficiente. Avançou até à parte mais funda da piscina, prendendo a respiração e mergulhando dentro de água. Após alguns segundos tentando manter ao máximo a respiração cortada, Milo acabou cedendo e imergiu inspirando ruidosamente.

- _Andiamo_ Milo! **(.4.)**

O loiro olhou para o mestre, vendo-o ainda dentro da piscina mas fazendo um sinal de cabeça para que saíssem dali.

Resmungou algo mergulhando de novo na água, mas apenas até ao nariz. Observava atentamente o italiano subir os degraus saindo da piscina, o corpo forte molhado pela água, os cabelos curtos e irreverentes, de uma mistura de castanhos pingando. Sobressaltou quando, após algum tempo nesta descoberta do corpo forte do moreno, Milo percebeu o olhar deste sobre si.

As duas orbes cor de amêndoa fixavam-se firmemente nos seus, num misto de acusação e deboche. Aqueles olhos que estava habituado a ver, desvendavam-se agora a ele sobre um novo ângulo. Hipnóticos… Milo podia jurar sentir a sua alma ser sugada por aquele olhar tão intenso.

Com algum custo, desviou a atenção para um outro ponto perdido na sala, demasiado sem jeito para conseguir encarar o mestre.

Chiaro continha-se para não rir das feições envergonhadas do discípulo. Percebera a idolatração que a criança lhe tinha, o que era em parte normal devido ao relacionamento mestre/discípulo. Apesar de ter Milo como discipulo já à uns três meses e de o ter colocado à vontade desde o inicio, Chiaro não conseguia evitar aqueles pequenos momentos de divertimento próprio nos quais ia demonstrando aos poucos o poder que um simples gesto ou olhar tinha sobre as pessoas à sua volta.

Afastou-se calmamente enrolando uma toalha fina na sua cintura, dirigindo-se ao vestíbulo onde duas servas o esperavam para ajudá-lo a secar-se e vestir a toga cerimonial.

**_---oOo---_**

Apesar do sol escaldante, Milo não parava quieto no meio da _Ágora_ andando de um lado para o outro, esperando Chiaro. Soprou a longa franja farto de estar parado naquele lugar, não conseguindo segurar a ânsia de finalmente passar os portões do santuário. Aparentemente ter apressado as duas servas a vestirem-no não tinha ajudado em muito visto que o próprio mestre estava demorando horas para ser preparado.

A _toga praetexta_ caía-lhe perfeitamente bem apesar do púrpura nunca ter sido das suas cores preferidas. O cabelo loiro encontrava-se caprichosamente penteado e ainda ligeiramente húmido do banho.

- Mas o que raios ele esta fazendo? – grunhiu para si próprio começando a ficar enervado.

- Controle-se Milo, vai ter que ter muita paciência e respeito antes de entrar ali!

A voz grave atrás de si fez Milo sentir um calafrio de arrependimento subir pela espinha. Olhou meio encabulado para trás, vendo a figura alta a poucos passos de onde se encontrava.

A _toga trabea_ dava a Chiaro um aspecto bem mais imponente que as vestimentas correntes do dia a dia no santuário. Apesar de não ser muito diferente da toga cerimonial com a qual o mestre se dirigia aos encontros com o patriarca, a finalidade pela qual ele estava vestido daquela forma criava uma aura mística em redor de todos aqueles preparos. Na mão direita segurava firmemente uma pequena sacola, que Milo não conseguia entender o que era.

Chiaro ajeitou a banda de cor púrpura que lhe caía sobre o ombro sorrindo para o pupilo. Fez um leve aceno com a cabeça indicando que este o seguisse, dirigindo-se até às portas que Milo tanto esperava para atravessar.

Ao passar pelos portões, a multidão que se reunia na Ágora era deixada para trás: apenas algumas poucas pessoas tinham acesso ao santuário em si. Maravilhado pela beleza do local, Milo olhava para o cimo da encosta à medida que avançava pela rampa serpenteante, no topo da qual se erguia um imponente templo.

Imaginava que provavelmente era onde se encontrava a pítia… oráculo de Delfos. Durante momentos perdeu-se no meio dos diversos monumentos que brotavam do chão, assim como nas diversas colunas dispostas nos lados da via sacra ornadas com estatuas. Cada uma delas tinha uma historia para contar, e eram tantas que podia passar ali a vida a ouvi-las.

- Milo! – o mais novo olhou para Chiaro ao ouvir o seu nome ser chamado, apressando-se a acompanhar as passadas do mais velho – Ali em frente, a Câmara do tesouro Sífinio.

Milo seguiu o dedo do mestre, vendo um pequeno templo do lado esquerdo do caminho.

- Mais acima, o primeiro local onde teremos que parar!

No local indicado pelo italiano encontrava-se um pequeno templo, ligeiramente maior que o primeiro, um pouco mais acima do local onde estavam. Milo seguiu prontamente as passadas do mestre, esperando que este se manifestasse de novo.

- Vamos deixar uma oferenda na câmara do tesouro de Atenas! – falou simplesmente, percebendo o interesse do pupilo. – A grande maioria destes pequenos templos que você vê, são Câmaras das diversas cidades onde são entregues oferendas para o deus.

- E o que leva aí…

Chiaro assentiu, subindo os quatro degraus que o separavam da porta do templo. Milo seguiu-o, vendo-o trocar algumas palavras com um sacerdote e entregar a pequena bolsa, gesto que acabou por fazer um breve tilintar. Após uma ultima reverência e uma breve bênção, Milo voltou a seguir o mestre pela subida que os levaria finalmente ao enorme templo do oráculo.

- Viu aquela pedra que jazia ao lado da câmara de Atenas? – Chiaro perguntou esperando um aceno do pupilo – _Bene_. Aquela era a pedra de Sibila. Conta a lenda que aquela pedra assinala o local onde a primeira profetisa de Delfos pronunciava os seus oráculos.

Milo sentiu uma enorme vontade de voltar a olhar para trás, de captar aquela imagem devidamente, mas um olhar de reprovação do mestre fê-lo conter-se. Devia comportar-se dignamente e não como um pirralho correndo por todos os lados. Notou que Chiaro alimentava a sua sede de conhecimento explicando-lhe discretamente tudo o que acontecia naquele lugar, assim como os locais mais importantes ali. Teria que captar apenas com o olhar tudo o que via, contendo-se para não se exaltar.

- O _Vouleuterion, _câmara do conselho de Delfos. – o italiano fazia leves movimentos discretos com a cabeça à medida que passavam pelos edifícios, acenando sorrindo para as poucas pessoas com as quais se cruzavam – a sala dos magistrados e mais adiante a _Stoa_ dos Atenienses.

Pouco tempo de caminhada e estavam perto do templo que Milo fixava desde a entrada no santuário. Espantou-se com as dimensões da construção. Era bem menor que qualquer um dos doze templos que constituíam o santuário de Atena, mas nem por isso menos imponente. As seis colunas dóricas que erguiam o frontão constituíam o peristilo.

Milo sentiu a mão do seu mestre sobre o ombro, indicando que ainda não era hora de entrar. Virou-se, percebendo que justamente nas suas costas e de frente para o templo, um pequeno altar encontrava-se perfeitamente alinhado com a rampa de entrada no templo.

- O altar dos _Chians_ – Chiaro murmurou piscando o olho para o pupilo.

Milo nunca tinha assistido a um sacrifício de um animal antes daquele momento. Tinha lido sobre o assunto e Chiaro já lhe falara sobre isso, mas assistindo ao cordeiro sendo sacrificado isso nunca. Consideravam aquilo como uma oferenda feita ao deus que podia ser aceite ou não consoante o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. O animal sacrificado não podia ter defeitos, assim como o cordeiro que jazia inerte sobre o altar. Durante toda a cerimónia executada por um sacerdote, Milo e Chiaro permaneceram de pé apenas observando. O silêncio era prova de respeito, e assim não trocaram uma palavra durante o ritual.

Apenas quando Chiaro se aproximou do altar com o intuito de atear o fogo para que assim o fumo chegasse aos céus, é que Milo se permitiu suspirar de alivio.

Se a oferenda não tivesse sido aceite, o fogo não teria pegado. Era bom sinal para eles.

Com um gesto de agradecimento, Chiaro desceu de novo os degraus sendo precedido pelo sacerdote. Este último esboçou um pequeno sorriso ao perceber a fascinação da criança pelo que tinha acontecido, ao qual Milo retribuiu abertamente.

- Sigam-me por favor. O oráculo espera-os!

Subiram finalmente a rampa que os separava das portas do templo. Milo sentia o coração acelerado devido ao nervosismo. A profecia que estava prestes a ouvir podia mudar a vida do santuário para sempre.

_Continua…

* * *

_

**(.1.) **_'Ekeí'_: (grego) "Ali".

**(.2.) **_'DELFI! EXODOS PARAKALÓ!'_: (grego)"Delfos, é favor saírem!"

**(.3.) **_'Me synchoreíte…_': (grego) "Desculpe-me"

**(.4.) **_'Andiamo_': (italiano) "Vamos"

_Toga praetexta_ - era uma toga branca que apresentava uma banda larga de cor púrpura. Era usada pelos rapazes que ainda não eram considerados adultos, e pelas jovens que ainda não tinham casado, bem como pelos principais magistrados e sacerdotes.

_Toga trabea_ - era uma toga toda púrpura ou então ornamentada com riscas horizontais de cor púrpura. Era usada pelos áugures e sacerdotes durante os actos rituais.

_Chiaro_: nome italiano mas de origem grega, lê-se Kiaro. Significa luz, claro.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

**Samsâra **

(_VI Mandala)_

_

* * *

_

O enorme caminho parecia nunca mais acabar. Os olhos azuis bem abertos, Shaka observava atentamente aquele local novo, muito estranho para ele que nunca tinha saído de Lakshmana.

Eram demasiadas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, cada uma cuidando dos seus afazeres , jovens em trajes brancos indo e vindo, os cabelos geralmente escuros presos. As peles eram morenas, mas muito diferentes do que estava habituado na Índia.

- Shakya…

Shaka agarrou firmemente a mão de Mu na sua, avançando a passos lentos indicando a mínima diferença no chão irregular do local. Acompanhar Sahîr que seguia rapidamente pela rua não era tarefa fácil devido à falta de visão do ariano.

A pequena aldeia onde se encontravam precedia ao recinto limitado a determinadas pessoas. Shaka avistou dois guardas em formatura zelando para que apenas as pessoas autorizadas acedessem a um caminho que parecia subir a montanha.

A armadura dourada no corpo de Sahîr reflectia o sol da tarde.

- As pessoas curvam-se com a nossa passagem!

A incredibilidade era perceptível na voz de Shaka. Durante toda a viagem, tinha sido os olhos de Mu. Durante todo aquele tempo não se tinha cansado de descrever tudo o que acontecia à volta de ambos: cores, formas, texturas, edifícios muito estranhos para os parâmetros conhecidos…

Mu sentia a brisa carregada de humidade; um cheiro estranho que apenas tinha sentido pela primeira vez ao entrar no barco que os levara até ali. Cheiros conhecidos misturavam-se com odores estranhos; doces, amargos, intensos ou amenos. Tudo aquilo era uma total confusão para ele, tornando-o mais irrequieto e perdido que nunca.

- Shakya, não entendo o que dizem…

Tão absorvido no que via, Shaka não tinha percebido que a língua falada era muito diferente da deles. Prestou atenção numa conversa entre duas jovens que transportavam grandes cestos recheados de lençóis brancos; saltou depois para dois guardas na taberna brindando com um liquido vermelho…

Fixou o liquido ser vertido nos dois copos de vidro. Vermelho vivo! Seria sangue? Arregalou os olhos com aquele pensamento. Aquelas pessoas estavam a beber sangue?

- Shakya? O que aconteceu? – Agarrando o braço do loiro, Mu tinha percebido as reacções do seu corpo ficando hirto. Não cheirava, sentia ou ouvia nada de ameaçador…

- Nada Mu – respondeu calmamente, evitando assustar o companheiro. Já era suficiente o estado de ânsia na qual Mu estava por não conseguir ver o que estava acontecendo – mas nunca aceite nada para beber de outra pessoa que não seja eu!

Mu entreabriu os lábios desconsertado com aquela afirmação. Ia disparar com perguntas quando Shaka começou a avançar novamente, indicando o caminho. Sahîr já estava se distanciando demais, se não tomassem cuidado podiam perdê-lo.

O cavaleiro de ouro avançava vagaroso na direcção do caminho restrito. Os seus passos eram decididos e firmes. Evitava olhar para trás, pressentindo as duas crianças aproximarem-se lentamente. Estavam com problemas em acompanhar o seu ritmo. Quando sentia os dois ficarem mais para trás, abrandava os passos mas evitava ser explícito nos seus actos. Afinal aquilo era o início do treinamento de ambos. Shaka tinha sido designado como seu pupilo, faria tudo para o educar enquanto futuro cavaleiro de Virgem.

Parou diante dos guardas, finalmente se virando para encarar as duas crianças, esperando que estivessem suficientemente perto para ouvirem a sua voz.

- A partir deste lugar, começa o santuário sagrado de Athena – falou sem demonstrar emoção – apenas algumas pessoas têm o direito de ultrapassar esta meta. Por enquanto, é vos concedida a passagem. Cabe a vocês manter esse privilégio daqui adiante.

Durante a estadia em Lakshmana, Shaka tinha ouvido falar daquele lugar. Jathara guardava sempre um tempo a cada semana para lhe falar daquele lugar estranho, com deuses estranhos que mantinham a paz na terra. A cada vez, Shaka tentava entender o porque da existência daqueles deuses. Não chegavam os que ele conhecia? O ancião explicava a cada vez que o panteão dos deuses variava de lugar para lugar. Acreditar na paz do mundo e seguir sempre o caminho da verdade era o mais importante.

Mu mantinha-se muito quieto, ouvindo tudo atentamente. Durante a sua estadia em Lakshmana tinha ouvido as conversas de Jathara com Shaka. Estavam a maioria do tempo juntos, achava fascinante aquelas historias de países longínquos, línguas estranhas, deuses diferentes. Apesar das descrições precárias de Jathara, Mu passava tardes imaginando como seriam aquelas terras férteis nas quais nasciam grandes edificações de pedra branca, pessoas morenas de olhos escuros andando em trajes claros de uma leveza quase divina, ornamentos em ouro reluzente que reflectia a luz do sol.

Agora que estava naquele lugar, tentava associar a imagem que tinha atribuído durante aqueles longos anos aos sons, odores e sensações que chegavam a ele.

Sahîr acenou para os dois guardas, vendo estes fazerem uma breve reverencia. Tinham caminho livre para passar. Shaka e Mu seguiram os seus passos pelos caminhos de pedra, subindo por entre rochas. Andaram durante um tempo não avistando ninguém, até que Mu sentiu o vento mais forte indicando que já não estavam abrigados. Encontravam-se num lugar amplo e descoberto.

- Primeira casa, a de Áries.

Shaka estagnou diante o enorme templo, abrindo a boca espantado. Arregalou os enormes olhos azuis, levantando a cabeça e percebendo a altura das colunas, a insignificância de ambos diante tal construção.

Mu percebeu que estavam mesmo diante alguma coisa. Estendeu a mão, soltando-se de Shaka, avançando até que atingisse uma coluna. Colocou as duas mãos na pedra fria, sentindo a textura, os canelados das colunas, os vincos entre uma e outra pedra empilhada. Sentiu o cal agarrado as suas mãos tornando-as brancas.

- Mu fica aqui. Ele foi designado como cavaleiro de Áries.

A voz de Sahîr cortou a admiração de ambos pelo lugar. Shaka desviou rapidamente o olhar para o jovem de longos cabelos negros. Seu mestre. Jathara tinha formalmente explicado que era a ele que devia respeito, Sahîr faria o melhor para ele. Mesmo que por vezes não fosse óbvio à primeira vista.

- As servas cuidarão dele – continuou aproximando-se do pequeno de cabelos lavanda – precisa tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Será encaminhado até ao decimo terceiro templo, o Hecatompedon. Estaremos lá à sua espera.

Durante os vários anos que Mu tinha ficado no templo, acabou se habituando ao lugar. Conhecia-o de cor, sem precisar de ninguém para avançar pelos longos corredores ou pelo pátio. Sabia o exacto lugar de cada quarto, a altura a que devia levantar a mão para abrir a maçaneta.

Agora era diferente. Teria que voltar a criar pontos de referencia, conhecer a primeira casa da mesma forma que conhecia o templo. Só a simples ideia de estar ali sozinho assustava-o. Mas pelo que tinha conseguido entender, havia servas que estavam dispostas a ajudar. Não estaria sozinho. E depois, havia Shaka. Era provavelmente a única forma de continuar perto dele. Precisava tentar!

Respirou fundo, virando o rosto para onde pressentia estar o mais velho. Assentiu firmemente, convicto que conseguiria levar aquilo adiante! Seria complicado ao inicio, mas no final estava convencido que tudo daria certo.

Sahîr estendeu a mão colocando-a no ombro do ariano num gesto reconfortante. Admitia que o pequeno era corajoso. Devia estar assustado e perdido, mas mesmo assim tentava não demonstrar fraqueza.

- Darei as instruções devidas, ninguém falará com você. Será banhado, vestido e preparado para a audiência com o grande mestre.

Shaka seguia a passos lentos o mestre que indicava a direcção a Mu, a mão sobre o seu ombro empurrando-o calmamente para o interior da casa. A ideia de deixar Mu ali não lhe agradava muito, mas como indicado por Jathara, tinha de fazer o que o mais velho dizia. Mesmo que isso implicasse deixar Mu sozinho naquela casa enorme.

Aproximou-se vagarosamente do tibetano enquanto Sahîr estava ocupado a dar ordens a algumas servas de cabeça baixa.

- Não se esqueça! Não beba nada que não seja eu a dar-lhe! – murmurou ao ouvido do ariano.

Mu sobressaltou, virando o rosto na sua direcção.

- Porque isso Shaka? Essa historia é muito estranha!

Shaka levou a mão a franja loira retirando-a dos olhos. Vivia um dilema imaginando se havia ou não de dizer a Mu que os habitantes daquele lugar bebiam sangue.

- Explico depois. Confie em mim!

Mu apenas assentiu, sem grande convicção. Gostava de ter explicações para as coisas, nunca que lhe dissessem que era assim porque sim. Mas era Shaka quem lhe pedia; tinha certamente uma boa razão para isso.

Sentiu duas mãos suaves pegarem nas suas, puxando-o lentamente para que começasse a andar. Nunca tinha sentido o toque daquelas mãos… certamente as de uma mulher. Uma serva.

Shaka viu o companheiro ser levado para o interior da casa com pesar. Era a primeira vez ao fim de tantos anos que era separado de Mu daquela forma. De repente uma pergunta aflorou na sua cabeça infantil: onde raios aquela gente ia buscar o sangue que bebia? Mil e uma imagens formavam-se na sua cabeça de imaginação fértil, tornando-o mais ansioso.

- Shakya!

Shaka sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz do mais velho chamá-lo, os brilhantes olhos dourados fixando-o de cima. Engoliu em seco, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos estranhos da sua cabeça. Eles eram os escolhidos para vestir as armaduras sagradas, com certeza não teriam de oferecer sangue a algum tipo de cerimónia estranha.

---oOo---

- Eles chegaram.

- Como sabe?

- Sentindo duas presenças novas no santuário.

Milo arregalou os olhos na direcção do companheiro. Sentado despreocupadamente no ramo de uma árvore, comia uma deliciosa maçã, aproveitava a sombra das folhas para se esconder o sol mais intenso.

- Você consegue sentir as presenças no santuário? Como?

Ao seu lado, noutro braço da árvore, uma criança da mesma idade que ele tentava a todo o custo livrar-se do calor intenso que sentia naquele país estranho. O cabelo de uma cor tão rara naquele país, um vermelho intenso que mais se assemelhava ao fogo. A pele pálida avermelhada devido ao calor e ao pouco sol que era obrigado a suportar andando pelo santuário.

- Se estivesse com atenção, Milô, tinha visto os dois chegando por aquele caminho. – estendeu o braço indicando a passagem que descia até a aldeia.

Milo estreitou os olhos fixando-os no ruivo. Fazia um ano que Camus tinha chegado ao santuário vindo de um orfanato do sul de França. Era uma criança introvertida, mas o convívio com as demais tinha sido suficiente para se adaptar ao lugar. Tirando o calor que, evidentemente era algo que ainda o incomodava demais.

- Ainda estou para entender como foi escolhido para futuro cavaleiro de Aquário… - respondeu o escorpiano debochado, mordendo mais uma vez a maçã.

- Depois de você ter sido escolhido para Escorpião, nada de mais normal.

Milo quase engasgou com o pedaço de fruta que estava mastigando. Camus era extremamente inteligente e aprendia bastante rapido. Ainda mantinha um sotaque estrangeiro, carregava um pouco nos R, mas no geral tinha aprendido bem o grego. A escrita era um pouco mais complicada, mas com tempo chegaria lá também.

Preparava-se para lançar uns tantos impropérios ao aquariano impassível, quando ouviu a voz deste primeiro.

- Acha que são eles? – perguntou o ruivo calmamente cruzando os braços, mantendo o olhar fixo na primeira casa do zodíaco.

- Eles?

- _Oui_. Aquilo que você me contou. Acha que são eles?

Milo ficou sério de repente, olhando na mesma direcção que o ruivo. Se Chiaro soubesse que tinha acorrido a contar a profecia, era certeiro que passaria os próximos dias em treinos intensivos. "Para calmar a ânsia e essa sua mania de espalhar boatos" dizia o italiano.

- Não sei. Ainda não os vi.

Camus esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

- Vai forjar opinião consoante a aparência deles? Tsc tsc – fez um breve gesto em negativa com a cabeça – mestre Chiaro não ficaria muito feliz ao saber disso.

- Huuuu que medo. Não acredito que mestre Raziel fique muito satisfeito quando souber que o pupilo dele ainda não consegue usar o cosmo.

- Cuidado Milo… pode chegar aos ouvidos de um certo alguém que um certo pupilo foge de uma certa oitava casa nas horas de estudo para ir a um certo lugar chamado praia para voltar só no final do dia. Acho que explicaria muita coisa a propósito da sua ignorância.

Milo sentou-se de pernas balançando enquanto olhava fixamente para o ruivo. Este desviou os olhos castanhos na sua direcção, sustentando o peso daquele olhar intenso. Sim, Milo estava aprendendo algumas coisas com Chiaro. Aquele olhar que parecia sugar a alma era uma delas.

- Você não faria isso…

- Duvida?

- Eu não sou ignorante! – retrucou deixando cair os restos da maçã no chão.

- Claro que não. Apenas é assaltado por lapsos de memoria, perfeitamente normais para a sua idade…

Milo bufou.

- Sei exactamente tudo o que você sabe!

- Hum… vamos ver… estrela Alfa de Aquário?

- Isso é injusto! E lógico que você saiba a estrela Alfa do seu signo! – respondeu o grego indignado.

- Também sei a sua e a das outras constelações todas. Vamos, responda, estrela alfa de Aquário!

- Foi escolher a mais complicada!

- Non, foi a mais lógica. Viu como não sabe? Fazia parte dos ensinamentos da semana passada, lembra aqueles que devia ter lido em vez de ficar apanhando maçãs?

Milo sorriu, atirando um dos frutos na direcção do aquariano.

- Podia ter dito mais cedo… estamos quites agora!

Habilmente deitou o corpo para trás, ficando pendurado no ramo da árvore com as pernas. Era estranho reflectir na profecia da Pítia. Lembrava-se do susto que apanhara ao entrar no templo de Apolo e perceber a mulher jovem, de longos cabelos brancos, sentada num banco com três pés. Tinha se contido para não tossir naquela câmara inundada de um fumo estranho. Não conseguia ver directamente o oráculo, um véu caia do tecto ate ao chão separando o recinto em dois.

- Acha que são eles? – de novo a voz do aquariano era ouvida, desta vez Milo esperava por isso.

- Não sei… apenas não creio que seja alguém que já esteja aqui.

- Eles são os últimos a chegar.

- Por isso mesmo…

- Hum… então acha que um deles vai trair e soltar a desonra no santuário.

Milo permaneceu calado, olhando o horizonte de cabeça para baixo. Não acreditava que alguém já lá dentro fosse capaz de trair a ordem sagrada dos cavaleiros, ainda mais alguém do alto comando. O oráculo não tinha dado tempo específico para isso… podia não acontecer naquele momento e sim passados uns anos. Eles, pupilos, seriam treinados para serem o alto comando seguinte. O traidor poderia ser um dos pupilos e não dos mestres.

- Milo!

O escorpiano voltou à realidade por alguém chamando por ele. Preparava-se para o mandar a um lugar não muito amigável, quando olhou directamente para duas orbes castanhas assustadoras chamando-o na base da árvore.  
Arregalou os olhos engolindo em seco, voltando a se sentar rapidamente no braço da árvore.

- Mestre?

- _No_ Milo… é o bicho papão… - respondeu irónico, cruzando os braços à frente do peito – O que esta fazendo aí à uma hora dessas?

"Entre um e outro… a diferença não é muita…" pensou o escorpiano, dando graças aos deuses que não estava nas aptidões de Chiaro ler pensamentos.

- Mas mestre… é a hora de maior calor! Pensei que tivéssemos um tempo para descansar dos treinos matinais…

- _Vero_. Mas não para preguiçosos que fogem da hora de estudo, escapando para algures fora do santuário. – retrucou com um sorriso debochado - Ou pensava que eu não sabia?

Milo empalideceu. Camus atrás dele engasgou-se com a maçã que começara a comer, tossindo um tanto antes de se recompor.

- _Andiamo_ Milo! Ou vai passar a próxima década a pão e água!

Suspirando pesadamente, o grego desceu da árvore, deixando um aquariano divertido sentado no mesmo lugar. Justamente quando todos descansavam e se divertiam, ele estaria fechado em casa, rodeado de livros e livros…deuses, o que ele tinha feito para merecer isso? Tudo bem, não era preciso responder: ele sabia qual era a resposta.

---oOo---

Shion mantinha-se calmamente sentado na cadeira do grande mestre. Tinha sido avisado da presença de Sahîr e dos dois pequenos no santuário. Estavam a salvo. Cabia a ele zelar por todos… os defensores de Athena, a geração dourada que iria lutar ao lado da deusa contra as forças malignas. A guerra santa… exactamente como três séculos antes.

Aquela guerra sanguinária que acabara com quase todos os cavaleiros de ouro. Com Athena. Todos os companheiros de armas caídos no meio do campo de batalha, apenas ele sobrevivendo. Ele e Dohko… cavaleiro de Libra.

- Mestre, chegaram…

Shion assentiu, o rosto oculto por trás da mascara. As enormes portas abriram-se deixando caminho livre para as três figuras que avançavam calmamente pelo tapete vermelho. Como sempre ocorria, Sahîr tinha retirado a armadura, vestindo uma toga aveludada em tons de castanho. Os longos cabelos soltos baloiçavam com o andar, mantinha-se à frente das duas crianças. Ajoelhou-se diante do grande mestre, esperando os dois pupilos fazerem o mesmo.

Shaka seguia a passos lentos, sendo acompanhado do ariano que lhe segurava o braço. Ambos tinham sido vestidos com togas curtas de aprendizes, os longos cabelos trançados. Mu sentia algo estranho, como um fio apertado subir-lhe pelas pernas esguias. Os pés não estavam totalmente protegidos do vento e ao passar a mão verificava que os sapatos eram feitos de um material desconhecido, trançado nos pés, que parecia alastrar-se pela sua perna onde era firmemente preso.

Sentia um ligeiro odor a anis pairar no ar. Avançava agora no chão coberto por algo macio, quando ouviu a voz de Shaka indicar-lhe para que se ajoelhasse com ele.

- Sejam bem vindos ao santuário de Athena.

Uma voz firme, mas que ao mesmo tempo transmitia calma e confiança. Ligeiramente rouca, talvez devido a uma certa idade.

- Mestre, como pediu trouxe as duas crianças. Shakya e Kamal, que estavam no templo de Lakshmana.

Shion observou os dois pequenos por trás da mascara durante longos minutos. Shaka era extremamente parecido com alguém que outrora conhecia. Sim… conseguia agora relembrar dos traços delicados do cavaleiro de virgem.

- Asmita… - sussurrou discretamente por trás da mascara.

Já Kamal… possuía algumas semelhanças consigo. As mesmas feições delicadas, as duas marcas na testa. Por momentos deixou a sua mente vaguear pelas lembranças passadas… casas… campos a perder de vista… crianças correndo acompanhadas de animais. A região de Gartokh era extremamente fria. Mu devia ter estranhado bastante o tempo que tinha permanecido com Jathara em Manikamika Ghat.

- Devo adverti-lo mestre, o pequeno Kamal é agora tratado pelo nome de Mu. Por algum infortúnio, perdeu a capacidade de ver.

Shion observou melhor o tibetano de olhos baços. Mu como era chamado agora e Shaka não entendiam nada da conversa que se estava a desenrolar ali. Seria preciso ensinar-lhes o grego entre outras coisas. Sorriu por trás da mascara, falando num tom calmo.

- O verdadeiro cego é aquele que se recusa a ver. – levantou-se lentamente, descendo alguns degraus, o longo manto arrastando-se pelo chão – é só dar uma ajudinha; a recusa nunca é eterna.

---oOo---

- Estão ouvindo algo?

- Shhhhhhhhhh!!!

Os ouvidos matreiros encostados a porta tentando captar alguma coisa do que era dito no interior da sala de audiências, encavalitavam-se uns nos outros em busca de um pouco de espaço.

- Tira esse pé asqueroso de cima de mim!

- Era só não estar por baixo!

- E o que você esta fazendo aqui hein? Não era suposto estar fechado em casa a tarde toda?

Milo estreitou os olhos, afundando a mão nos cabelos curtos de Aioria. Este acabou descaindo e batendo com a testa na cabeça de Afrodite. A criança loira, ligeiramente mais velha que os outros dois, fechou os brilhantes olhos azuis contorcendo-se de dor.

- Continuo a achar que non devíamos estar aqui…

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Camus suspirou derrotado quando os outros três levaram o dedo aos lábios e o fixaram com desaprovação. Afrodite continuava ajoelhado, o ouvido colado a porta de madeira. Aioria tomava cuidado para não cair sobre o pisciano, exactamente na mesma posição que ele, mas de pé. Milo apoiava-se nas costas do leonino, tentando equilibrar-se e ouvir algum ruído do interior da sala.

Já Camus, permanecia de costas vigiando, para o caso de aparecer alguém. Era o que possuía melhor audição e percepção da presença de um intruso a aproximar-se, era sempre ele o obrigado a ficar de plantão.

- Milo…

- Hum…

- Não estou ouvindo nada… - a voz de Aioria saia num sussurro.

- Nem eu…

Milo suspirou, afastando-se finalmente da porta. Talvez não tivesse sido tão boa ideia esgueirar-se pelo templo e tentar descobrir algo sobre os novatos. Levou a mão aos cabelos, coçando-os resignado.

- Milo…

- Hum…

Ao som da voz grave, Camus sobressaltou, Aioria empalideceu e Afrodite engoliu em seco. Apenas Milo não tinha notado a presença de outra pessoa perto deles, respondendo instintivamente ao chamado pelo seu nome. Continuava de frente para a enorme porta, tentando arranjar uma forma de perceber o que acontecia do outro lado.

- Não devia estar estudando a esta hora?

- Ahh não seja chato! Mestre Chiaro saiu, ele não precisa saber que eu estou aqui.

- E o que pretende dizer a mestre Chiaro quando ele perceber que não esta em casa quando voltar?

Milo bufou, começando a se irritar com tamanha ignorância.

- Claro que volto antes dele chegar não acha?

Virou-se calmamente para encarar o interlocutor que lhe fazia perguntas tão insensatas, mas logo se arrependeu do gesto. Camus Aioria e Afrodite já não se encontravam ao seu lado, mas sim atrás do homem à sua frente que mantinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito, um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

- Então Milo, achava que eu era suficientemente imbecil para o deixar sozinho em casa depois de tantas fugas?

Milo baixou o olhar perante o mestre. Não era a primeira vez que escapava daquela forma, para a próxima teria de arranjar outra escapatória.

Com um gesto firme, Chiaro indicou ao mais novo para que se dirigisse a saída. Ali não era o seu lugar e os livros esperavam-no na oitava casa. Milo arrastou-se na até à porta, evitando olhar para os restantes companheiros ou para Chiaro.

Algo lhe dizia que iria passar o resto da eternidade estudando as constelações. Quem sabe não seria finalmente capaz de decorar o nome da estrela Alfa de Aquário…

_Continua…_


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Samsâra**

(_VII Mandala)_

* * *

" _Echete tsái? "_

"_Perimene… neh, edó!" _

Neh: sim.

"_Psomí, féta, tyrí" _

Sentado em meio de almofadas, Mu desvendava o mundo à sua volta aos poucos. A voz dos servos, os sons próprios da língua tornavam-se a cada momento mais familiares. Sentia a pele quente… do seu lado direito parecia que os raios do sol da manhã lhe batiam na face: ali havia uma janela. A ausência de movimentação de ar era sinal que esta encontrava-se fechada.

Devidamente vestido ajudado sempre por uma serva que nunca lhe dirigira a palavra, esperava por algo sentado onde o tinham deixado. Sentia o roçar do tecido leve sobre o seu corpo até ligeiramente acima dos joelhos, assim como uma breve pressão nos pulsos de um metal frio que não conseguia saber qual era. Tinha calçado os mesmos sapatos estranhos que no dia anterior. Levou lentamente as mãos aos próprios pés, tocando nas tiras ásperas, entrelaçadas, que lhe subiam pelas pernas até aos joelhos.

Desta vez os seus cabelos tinham sido caprichosamente penteados e deixados soltos. Lisos e pesados, já chegavam um pouco abaixo dos ombros.

- _Kalimera_…

Silêncio. De repente Mu deixou de sentir a movimentação à sua volta assim como as vozes dos servos. Alguém tinha entrado na sala. Conseguia sentir uma nova presença assim como uma voz calma, mas imponente.

Levantou-se rapidamente, mas evitando mover-se. Não tinha referencias nenhumas naquela sala, mesmo que se guiasse pela voz, poderia haver algum obstáculo pelo caminho. Ouvia o um som metálico chocar contra as pedras do chão. Passos cadenciados que se aproximavam dele lentamente.

- Vejo que acordou. – Mu relaxou, reconhecendo a voz de Sahîr dirigindo-se a ele – precisa comer algo.

O ariano assentiu, a sua atenção sendo desviada por um odor de jasmim. Devidamente acomodado nas almofadas, foi colocado nas suas mãos uma xícara quente. Sentiu o vapor aquecer a sua face. Água quente com cheiro a jasmim… chá!

- Coma devagar. Não está habituado a este tipo de alimentação.

- Sim mestre… - respondeu calmamente.

Perguntas e mais perguntas brotavam na sua cabeça mas algo o impedia de as fazer. Ele tinha o seu mestre com quem devia aprender, Sahîr era apenas um apoio. De novo ouviu a voz do virginiano pronunciar palavras estranhas para ele.

- _Entáxei_!

Vendo que Mu estava sendo alimentado por pequenos pratos com queijo feta, mel, pão com pouco sal que eram entregues aos poucos à criança. Sahîr afastou-se aos poucos deixando a criança aos cuidados dos servos.

Ele próprio tinha deixado o seu pupilo na sexta casa. Precisava vigiar o pequeno Shaka.

Saiu calmamente da primeira casa dirigindo-se à enorme escadaria que o levava até Virgem.

A longa viagem para buscar as duas crianças tinha sido cansativa, mas tivera a oportunidade única de rever Lakshmana.

Repensava nas últimas palavras do patriarca antes de o mandar em missão. Sabia guardar um segredo... o cavaleiro de Áries ainda estava vivo. A armadura sagrada de Áries que parecia ter perdido vida estava afinal esperando que o seu dono a chamasse de novo. No decimo terceiro templo. Perto do seu cavaleiro.

- Sahîr...

À menção do seu nome, parou instintivamente na escadaria. Conhecia bem aquela voz... o tom jocoso e sibilante do cavaleiro de escorpião.

Levantou as magnificas iris douradas na direcção do cavaleiro, sustentando sem fremir o peso do seu olhar.

- Escorpião.

Chiaro desceu alguns degraus até chegar ao mesmo nível que o companheiro de armas.

- Parabéns! Ganhou um pupilo! – o sorriso do italiano era tudo menos amável. Sarcástico, irónico… faceta do escorpiano que apenas algumas pessoas conheciam. Apenas aquelas que Chiaro não conseguia manipular.

Sahîr manteve-se calado, observando meticulosamente o vulto que se divertia a andar à sua volta. Chiaro queria caçar… sentia uma necessidade única em estar no domínio da situação, como um caçador sobre a sua presa. Mas qual o interesse da caça se a presa ficar imóvel?

- Quem vai treinar o novo carneirinho? – voltou a falar, percebendo a falta de acessibilidade que o indiano demonstrava.

Sahîr apenas sorriu, vendo o escorpiano desaparecer nas suas costas.

- Vai-se reduzir ao silêncio… - o italiano entrelaçou uma mexa de cabelo negro nos dedos, sentindo a suavidade destes.

- O silêncio é uma prova de sensatez.

- Hum… sabe que, por você ou por outro, vou acabar por saber.

- Que seja por outro então. – a voz sempre calma do virginiano fez com que o Chiaro desistisse de arrancar qualquer outra informação. Como sempre, Virgem não cedia… mas um dia sim, iria conseguir fazê-lo rebaixar-se à sua presença. Toda a criatura viva podia ser manipulável. Bastava apenas chegar ao ponto certo para atacar.

Fingindo-se de vencido, largou a mexa de cabelo escuro, começando a descer a escadaria de novo.

- _Andiamo_ Milo… - sorria, fazendo um leve gesto com a cabeça para o pupilo.

Milo que, até então observava tudo ligeiramente afastado, apressou-se a descer as escadarias seguindo o mestre.

Ao passar pelo virginiano, fez um ligeiro aceno de cabeça em sinal de respeito, mas nos seus lábios transparecia um sorriso sarcástico. Acorreu para alcançar o mais velho, continuando a descida até à arena.

Sahîr seguiu mestre e pupilo com o olhar, ate vê-los desaparecer pela quarta casa.

- Escorpianos… - resmungou, suspirando, continuando finalmente a subida até Virgem.

**_--oOo--_**

Mu passou a mão sobre a pedra fria onde estava sentado, sentindo-a húmida. Apesar do sol que sentia na face, todo o ar à sua volta era carregado de humidade.

- _Edó Aioros! Símera Parakaló!_

A acústica daquele lugar era perfeita. Conseguia distinguir perfeitamente duas vozes no centro do Anfiteatro estando sentado numa das ultimas filas de bancadas. Respirou fundo recostando-se no degrau. Tinha sido levado até ali sem saber exactamente onde estava ou o que esperar, estava confiante que alguém viria ter com ele.

- _Kaliméra, pós légeste?_

Desatento, sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz da arena de repente tão próxima. Virou o rosto para onde sentia uma presença perto dele.

- Não entendo… - respondeu calmamente.

Um silêncio de poucos segundos entre os dois durante o qual ouvia a outra pessoa se sentar ao seu lado. Não sabia o que esperar daquele encontro, pensava que Sahîr tinha dado ordem para ninguém falar com ele. Esperou pacientemente que o interlocutor voltasse a falar, mas a resposta que veio não foi a que esperava.

O seu pulso foi agarrado calmamente e a sua mão levada a pousar no peito do outro. Deixou-se levar por uma estranha confiança, ouvindo a voz calma falar mais uma vez.

- _Saga_.

Saga… um nome? Estranho aos seus ouvidos, mas o seu interlocutor respondia pelo nome de Saga. Respirou fundo repetindo o nome e ouvindo um sussurro que parecia ser de aprovação.

Deixando-se levar pelo impulso, subiu a mão que encostava no peito do desconhecido até ao seu rosto, um pouco reticente. Os lábios de Saga moveram-se num pequeno sorriso a medida que Mu continuava na exploração do seu rosto.

A pele estava ligeiramente seca, quente da demasiada exposição ao sol. Passando os dedos delicados pelos lábios, percebeu que Saga sorria. Subindo para os olhos, sentiu o ligeiro roçar de cabelo nos seus dedos. Uma longa franja caia ate aos olhos do desconhecido…

- Vejo que foi apresentado.

Parou instintivamente os movimentos ao ouvir o som de uma nova pessoa que se dirigia a ele. Começava a distinguir as diversas vozes à sua volta; assim como os sons típicos do idioma estranho. Uma breve conversa seguiu-se entre as duas pessoas, à qual Mu prestava atenção, tentando distinguir alguma palavra. Uma mão atenciosa pousou-se sobre a sua cabeça fazendo uma breve carícia antes de ouvir os passos afastarem-se apressados.

- Saga estava perguntando qual era o seu nome – o mestre aproximou-se calmamente da criança, sentando-se no degrau da bancada.

- Saga é cavaleiro? – Mu perguntou, sendo incitado pela mão de Shion a voltar a sentar-se.

- Saga é aprendiz. Está próximo de se tornar o cavaleiro de Gémeos.

Mu sorriu tranquilizado. Era a primeira pessoa com quem tinha tido contacto daquela forma além de Shaka. Aquele lugar podia lhe ensinar muitas coisas...

_**--oOo--**_

Parado, sentado, de olhos fechados, Shaka respirava pausadamente mas ligeiramente irrequieto. Estava habituado àquela meditação diária mas aquele tempo todo era excessivo. Tinha perdido completa noção do tempo desde que o mestre o tinha deixado naquela posição, proibindo-o de deixar a meditação até regressar.

Remexeu-se sentindo desconforto pela posição, franzindo o cenho.

O rosário de madeira entre os dedos finos, tinha deixado à muito de tentar elevar o espírito, focando a sua concentração em outras coisas. O novo mundo à sua volta era tentador e demasiado aliciante.

Inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para a direita, sentindo uma brisa leve refrescar-lhe a nuca. Por mais quanto tempo teria de esperar?

De olhos fechados, conseguiu ouvir um ténue som metálico de algo chocando com as pedras do chão. Concentrando-se, abstraiu-se de tudo o resto, concentrando-se apenas naquele som. Ainda estava longe.

Distinguia a cadencia calma de cada passo subir os degraus até chegar finalmente às portas da sexta casa.

Cerrou os olhos com mais força, como se com aquele gesto conseguisse clarear o som dos passos. Se havia algo do qual precisava se abstrair, era o eco que aquelas paredes ásperas faziam.

Sahîr avançava, atento ao pupilo sentado no meio da sala de audiências. Parecia compenetrado. Concentrado em algo…

Parou a poucos metros dele, esperando do mesmo modo. Afinal, não ia quebrar a concentração do pupilo. Por quanto tempo aguentaria ele ficar ali sem saber quem o observava?

Shaka ouviu os passos próximos pararem de repente. Sentia o olhar insistente de alguém sobre si.

Alguns segundos passaram em que nada acontecesse. Apenas o pupilo franzia mais o cenho tentando manter a concentração apesar do desconforto.

- Pode parar…

A voz branda tinha chegado de surpresa aos seus ouvidos, fazendo-o sobressaltar.

Nos lábios de Sahîr aflorava um pequeno sorriso de satisfação.

Shaka abriu lentamente um olho, ainda reticente, verificando que era mesmo o mestre quem estava à sua frente. Respirou fundo, desvendando finalmente os olhos claros.

- Encontrou-o?

A criança suspirou, negando com a cabeça. Não tinha como… nem ele sabia do que estava à procura, como poderia achar algo que nem sabia que possuía?

- Vai demorar o seu tempo. – Sahîr avançou mais alguns passos, aproximando as mãos uma da outra.

Shaka observava reticente os gestos do mais velho. Arregalou os olhos quando um estranho luzir começou a emanar das mãos de Sahîr. Um dourado intenso que mais parecia uma bola de fogo que o mais velho guardava entre as mãos.

- Precisa procurar a sua própria fonte de energia…

Shaka estava mais vidrado na primeira demonstração clara do poder de Sahîr do que nas palavras deste. Viu fascinado, a mão direita do mestre desaparecer nessa bola de energia, para puxar algo como que por magia. Um _mala_. Sahîr tinha tirado um rosário de 108 contas de dentro da própria mão!

- Um dia _Shakya_, será capaz de fazer o mesmo. – completou sereno, divertindo-se com o ar incrédulo do pupilo.

_**--oOo--**_

- O cosmo.

Mu assentiu, prestando atenção na voz calma. Sentia a presença de Shion poucos metros à sua frente. De novo uma brisa sacudiu os cabelos lavanda, trazendo consigo o aroma a maresia tão característico daquele lugar.

- Concentre-se, busque no seu interior essa força.

Energia, concentração, Mu buscava por algo que não sabia de todo o que era. Uma fonte de energia que podia fazer milagres…

Longos minutos passaram sem que nada acontecesse. Todas as tentativas eram em vão. Com um longo suspiro, preparava-se para baixar os braços, mas a voz interpelou-o serena.

- Continue…

- Mas mestre…

- Mu. Continue. – O ariano baixou o rosto, voltando a colocar as mãos na mesma posição. Não conseguia chegar a lugar algum com aquelas tentativas, mas continuava fingindo. A falta de concentração acabou por deixar a sua mente divagar sobre outros assuntos.

Shaka… devia estar em Virgem tentando do seu lado achar esse "cosmo" de que o seu mestre falava. Teria ele conseguido alcançá-lo? Era cedo demais… devia estar na mesma situação que ele: sem saber o que procurar.

"_Eu disse para se concentrar Mu"_

Mu sobressaltou ao ouvir uma voz vinda directamente da sua cabeça. Durante longos segundos permaneceu estático, não acreditando no que tinha acontecido. Então aquilo era telepatia? Tinha ouvido Sahîr comentar sobre os poderes telepáticos característicos dos cavaleiros de Áries. Mas projectar a voz directamente no subconsciente de outrem?

Saiu da posição em que estava, estendendo a mão e avançando alguns passos.

"_Não se fie nos seus 5 sentidos… Ouve a minha voz na sua cabeça, não é a partir dela que vai conseguir alcançar-me"_

- Mas como…

"_Os cinco sentidos são traiçoeiros. A intuição nem sempre esta correcta.__"_

Mu parou onde estava, acalmando-se. Se o mestre falava por telepatia, era completamente impossível distinguir de onde vinha o som.

Sentado calmamente no cimo das bancadas, Shion sorria. Observava o pupilo parar no centro da arena, fechando os olhos. Mesmo sem ver, esse gesto parecia aumentar a sua concentração.

"_Use o cosmo"_

_**--oOo--**_

Na sexta casa, Shaka estava fascinado com tudo o que aprendia, extremamente atento às palavras de Sahîr.

- Guia espiritual. Aquele que se incumbe da tarefa de amparar um outro espírito na etapa encarnatória. É um espírito mais evoluído que o seu protegido, acompanha-o oferecendo apoio num momento de sofrimento, esclarecimento numa hora de dúvida, ajuda num instante de perigo.

- Um guardião?

- Hum… - Sahîr procurava as palavras certas para ensinar o pupilo. – Mais um protector, ou mentor espiritual. Alguém que o ajudará nas suas dúvidas.

Shaka parecia pensativo. Sahîr estava incerto que a criança tivesse percebido tudo o que lhe tinha explicado. Ele tinha-se mostrado uma criança extremamente inteligente e tinha aprendido muito em Lakshmana. Mas ainda tinha muito pela frente.

- Mestre…

- Diga.

- Posso escolher o meu mentor espiritual?

Sahîr evitou sorrir, não demonstrando o seu divertimento.

- Tem alguém em mente _Shakya_?

Shaka assentiu calmamente, colocando-se de pé. Desde que chegara àquele templo que tinha ficado fascinado pela enorme estatua da sala de audiências. Mesmo em Lakshmana, nunca tinha visto uma daquelas dimensões.

- Tenho sim…

E mais uma vez, Shaka observava. Ficando por momentos maravilhado pela estatua imponente, representação de Buda, o Iluminado.

_**--oOo--**_

- Mestre Chiaro?

O italiano observava a cena tão introspectivo que não ouvia o chamamento do pupilo. Os olhos castanhos fixos na personagem sentada na arquibancada que parecia explicar algo à nova criança de cabelos exóticos.

Conhecia bem aquela figura. O cosmo vivo e sereno ao mesmo tempo não passava despercebido… muito menos quando o Patriarca sentia presenças não desejadas naquele recinto.

- Vamos embora Milo.

- Mas mestre, aquele não é o Patr…

- Vamos embora, Milo.

O loiro levantou os olhos observando o mestre. Ao contrario da sua expressão normal, Chiaro estava extremamente sério. O costume sorriso nos lábios zombeteiros não estava lá, além de parecer confuso com a cena que se desenrolava na arena deserta.

Sem objecções, acompanhou o mais velho de volta às escadarias das doze casas. Ele próprio tinha ficado perplexo ao ver que o próprio Patriarca estava treinando o novo cavaleiro de Áries.

"_Um dos doze será o traidor__. Um dos doze será o traído. O culpado deixará de marcar presença no recinto sagrado."_

As palavras da Pítia ecoavam insistentemente na sua cabeça. A pessoa mais próxima do Patriarca era um forte suspeito para uma futura traição. Tudo bem que pelas palavras do oráculo, ainda teria tempo. Ficaria de olho, atento à presença da nova criança de cabelos lavanda. Nada lhe podia escapar.

Milo subiu o último lance de escadas que o separava de Escorpião com um sorriso nos lábios. O novo carneirinho não perderia pela demora…

_Continua…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Samsâra**

(_VIII Mandala)_

* * *

O café da manhã sempre fora a refeição menos importante na cultura grega. Todos os cavaleiros sem excepção acordavam de madrugada, chegando no Inverno a se levantarem antes do sol nascer. Enquanto uns acordavam para uma manhã de treinos intensivos, o restante da população tratava de manter o santuário com vida. Mas todos tinham algo em comum. Todas as manhãs, qualquer mesa do santuário, fosse ela de madeira ou mármore, era semeada com as mesmas iguarias. Diversas xícaras fumegantes, o delicioso odor de café grego acabado de fazer envolvia o recinto sagrado, ondulando por entre as colunatas e acordando as almas que ainda teimavam em permanecer nos braços de Morfeu. _Paximádia_, _koulourákia_, fatias de bolo diversos e compota caseira. Nada de grandes exageros.

_- Coloque mais força nos seus movimentos, Mu!_

No Verão, quando as temperaturas se tornavam demasiado elevadas em pleno Agosto, o normal era encontrar figos frescos que as crianças adoravam, iogurte e mel, alem de um pão de uvas ligeiramente adocicado. O desjejum preferido de Mu, que se deliciava a tentar encontrar, com a ajuda do tacto, as uvas secas no meio do pão.

_- Não baixe a guarda… _

A sul de Atenas, em meio da planície de Attica, os Verões quentes sempre tinham sido ideais para a agricultura, especialmente as uvas das regiões de Mesógeia. Infelizmente não era permitido a saída de nenhum aprendiz ou mesmo cavaleiro de alta patente sem o consentimento do Patriarca. Desde aquele primeiro Verão passado na sua nova casa, Mu tinha ouvido muitas histórias a respeito dos costumes e pessoas daquelas terras. Buscava semelhanças com o que vira do mundo, antes daquele fatídico dia em que a mãe tinha morrido.

_- __Isso mesmo… mais alto agora!_

Poucas eram as dificuldades que encontrava para se expressar naquela língua que lhe tinha parecido tão estranha ao início. Obrigado a se apoiar no sentido da audição para aprender, conseguiu associar palavras à sua língua natal, compreender a entoação das vozes, acabando assim entender aos poucos o que as diziam. A dificuldade era para se expressar, sobretudo conseguir reproduzir o mesmo som que aquele que ouvia.

A farta franja cobria-lhe a testa suada, o apanhado ao nível da nuca que tinha como objectivo amarrar no cabelo lavanda não estava resultando plenamente. Algumas mechas rebeldes descaíam sobre o rosto corado do exercício e do inicio do calor da manhã. Não era simples mantê-lo preso, agora que ele chegava abaixo dos ombros. Mas em altura nenhuma Mu tinha pensado em cortá-lo.

_- Está bom por hoje, pode__m parar._

Mu parou um último golpe vindo do adversário, arfante. Sentiu que o outro se afastava, permitindo-se assim baixar um pouco a guarda, passando a mão pela própria testa. Regular a respiração depois de um treino físico intensivo não era simples, mas alguns ensinamentos do seu mestre eram de grande utilidade naqueles momentos. Com um último suspiro pesado, voltou a erguer o rosto, mantendo os olhos fechados.

- Está fazendo progressos Mu!

O ariano sorriu para onde sentia estar o mais velho. Conhecia bem aquela voz grave, tão diferente mas tão parecida com a de Saga. Dois anos tinham passado desde a sua chegada e era espantoso tudo o que tinha aprendido até ali. Tinha sido complicado conseguir controlar o cosmo, e tinha perfeita noção de que ainda não era capaz e usar nem um quarto da sua capacidade. Mas como sempre lhe dizia o seu mestre, aprendendo aos poucos é que se vê evolução.

- Obrigado Aioros. – falou calmamente, estendendo a mão na direcção do mais velho. O som da sua respiração ainda ligeiramente descompassada, o barulho que as sandálias de treino faziam ao roçar no solo arenoso do anfiteatro eram suficientes para que Mu soubesse a posição do mais velho. Para não falar no cosmo graças ao qual Mu já conseguia rastear os dos restantes cavaleiros. Sobretudo dos mais poderosos, que eram reparáveis como luzes no meio da escuridão.

No cimo das arquibancadas, Shion observava o treino por detrás da mascara de Patriarca. Dava alguns conselhos telepáticos ao seu aprendiz, à medida que Aioros, de olhos vendados, o atacava aplicando golpes alternadamente de braços e pernas. O seu pupilo estava a fazer progressos a olhos vistos, mas ainda lhe faltava um grande caminho para conseguir envergar a armadura de Áries.

Mu era agora um jovem de catorze anos, aspirante a uma das mais cobiçadas armaduras douradas.

_- Mestre Shion?_

Shion sorriu por trás da mascara, ouvindo a voz do pupilo ecoar na sua mente. Conseguindo sondar o cosmo de alguém por perto, Mu tinha adquirido a capacidade de comunicar por telepatia com ele.

_- Pode voltar para Áries. __Vamos parar com o treino físico por hoje._

Mu assentiu, o rosto na direcção de Shion apesar da distância que os separava. Apercebeu-se do cosmo do patriarca tornar-se mais diminuto aos poucos, sinal de que ele se afastava.

- Vamos voltar, preciso de um bom banho! – a voz do moreno acordou o ariano dos seus pensamentos, fazendo voltar à realidade.

Mu sentiu uma mão forte pousar-se sobre a sua cabeça e uma fricção intensa que acabava de lhe desalinhar o cabelo. Fez uma ligeira careta perante a situação, acabando por soltar os fios lavanda, com a intenção de os voltar a amarrar.

- Eu também. Prometi a _Shakya_ encontrá-lo em Virgem ainda antes do almoço.

Aioros sorriu mesmo sabendo que o mais novo não seria capaz de ver. Mu tinha crescido como todas as outras crianças da mesma idade, dando-lhe agora pouco abaixo dos ombros. Todos sabiam das suas restrições devido à falta de visão, mas o Patriarca submetia-o a um treino tão árduo como qualquer outro aprendiz. Em combate, ninguém iria ter em conta que Mu era cego, sobretudo se a vida de alguém dependesse dele.

Aioros avançou lentamente na direcção das escadas que os levariam ao recinto restrito das doze casas. Mu já era perfeitamente capaz de se orientar naquele santuário sem precisar de apoio, mas Aioros sempre se preocupava com os mais novos. Ficou aliviado quando viu que Mu o acompanhava, desviando-se de possíveis armadilhas como se nada fosse.

- Acho melhor despachar-se, ou não terá tempo suficiente para subir até Virgem.

Mu sorriu, levantando o braço e colocando a palma da mão para cima. – Ainda tenho tempo. O sol ainda não queima ao seu extremo, nem é meio-dia.

Aioros sempre se surpreendia com as capacidades que Mu tinha adquirido pelo facto de ser cego. A sua audição tinha-se desenvolvido de uma forma exponencial, chegando por vezes a distinguir coisas que, para ele, eram impossíveis de notar.

Finalmente chegando à primeira casa, Mu acompanhou o mais velho até à saída_, _onde o deixou seguir as escadarias. Vendo-se de novo sozinho, seguiu até ao piso superior onde encontraria os seus aposentos. À diferença dos restantes pupilos, Mu não dividia a casa de Áries com o seu mestre. Fazia-se ajudar por servos que mantinham a casa em ordem enquanto ele cuidava do seu treino de cavaleiro.

Avançou pelo longo corredor até ao momento em que sentiu necessidade de estender a mão, tentando alcançar a enorme porta de madeira que dava acesso ao banheiro. Abrindo a porta, ouviu a água ainda a correr, que enchia a piscina.

- Mestre Mu – uma voz grave ecoou pelo recinto, antes do som de água ser cortado e passos se aproximarem dele – vejo que voltou dos treinos. O seu banho está pronto.

- Obrigado Alessandros – um pequeno assento de cabeça foi o suficiente, antes de ouvir a porta se fechar atrás de si.

_--oOo--_

A toga curta esvoaçava com a ligeira brisa vinda do mar. A faixa de tecido carmim que lhe caia sobre o ombro era endireitada vezes sem conta à medida que subia em passos lentos pela escadaria. Apesar de presa com um adorno, era complicado manter o tecido amarrado à toga branca muito tempo. Apertando o braço esquerdo, perto do ombro, uma ornamento dourado com o símbolo de Áries, símbolo atribuído a qualquer aprendiz de cavaleiro da elite dourada.

Mu avançava com calma, sentindo as tiras das sandálias repuxar à medida que esticava a perna. Dois anos passados naquele lugar eram o suficiente para ter ganho alguns hábitos, entre os quais vestir-se de forma diferente da que usava em _Lakshmana_. Bateu à porta de Touro, sendo prontamente atendido pelos servos da casa que lhe cediam passagem automaticamente ao vislumbrar o adorno dourado no braço esquerdo. Todos os discípulos tinham autorização para transitar no recinto das doze casas a belo prazer, mas só podiam permanecer no seio dos pisos térreos. Para aceder aos aposentos dos cavaleiros, precisavam da autorização especifica dos mesmos.

Aproximou-se da porta da terceira casa, batendo com a maçaneta vigorosamente. Na espera que alguém atendesse ao seu chamamento, tomou atenção à sua envolvente. Mu adorava ouvir os grilos cantarem nas épocas de maior calor. Era uma óptima melodia para adormecer quando mantinha a janela do quarto aberta, durante as tardes de Agosto.

Estranhou quando ninguém se apresentou à porta, cedendo-lhe passagem. Talvez os servos estivessem demasiado ocupados, ou não tivessem simplesmente ouvido as batidas. Voltou a agarrar no puxador, batendo com alguma força nela, ouvindo o eco que o som fazia no interior do templo.

Nada.

Respirou fundo, tomando a decisão de entrar por ele mesmo. Afinal, não havia outra forma de alcançar o outro lado da escadaria e ele tinha oficialmente a autorização de passar, desde que não subisse para os aposentos.

Voltou a fechar a porta atrás de si, ficando aliviado pela diferença de temperatura no interior. As paredes de pedra mantinham fresco o interior, mesmo quando as temperaturas no exterior chegavam aos 45 graus.

Não sentia presença nenhuma naquele templo. Nenhuma respiração, nenhum passo, o silêncio completo.

Franziu o cenho, respirando profundamente, antes de começar a avançar com reticência. Mentalmente murmurava uma frase que conhecia desde pequeno; um mantra que era intuitivo dizer quando sentia que algo estranho se passava.

_OM TARE TUTARE TURE MAMA SARVA…  
__DIK DIK DIKSHENA RAKSHA RAKSHA KURU SOHA…_

Avançava a passos incertos, a mão esquerda tacteando as colunatas tentando andar em linha recta; onde sabia estar a saída.

Mas atravessando o _vestíbulo, _algo estranho chamou a atenção dos seus ouvidos aguçados. Uma voz, grave e conhecida, vinda do andar superior. Os aposentos dos cavaleiros, o lugar onde nunca deveria ir.

- Você… direito de… merece…

Parando de avançar, tentou concentrar toda a sua atenção naquela única voz que parecia alterada. Deu alguns passos na direcção da escadaria que dava acesso ao piso de cima, o suficiente para conseguir distinguir melhor o que era dito.

- Retire imediatamente o que disse!

- Porquê? Só a verdade atinge…

Mu estagnou no lugar, ficando pálido de repente. Conseguia distinguir uma voz… ou talvez duas, mas de timbres perfeitamente iguais. O pouco do cosmo que podia sentir parecia dividido. Um único cosmo dividido em dois… algo como se dois corpos diferentes possuíssem uma mesma essência de vida.

- Não volte a dizer uma coisa dessas… - o tom de voz ameaçador fez o ariano estremecer, apesar de não estar diante de quem a disse - … ou mesmo sendo meu irmão terá de arcar com as consequências.

Um riso diabólico ecoou pelas paredes frias. Eram bem duas vozes diferentes que Mu distinguia naquela casa. Uma delas tinha a certeza que era a de Saga… o cavaleiro mais nobre e fiel a Atena, juntamente com Aioros. Os dois únicos que já faziam parte da elite dourada, seguidos de perto por Shura que estava pronto para o ultimo teste da constelação de Capricórnio.

- Você sabe que é verdade, Saga! – a segunda voz estava repleta de escárnio – Essa sua mascara de bondade é tudo mentira… você tem o mal em você, assim como eu! Vai assumir de uma vez ou continuar a negar?

- CHEGA!

Mu assustou-se com o grito seguido de uma explosão de cosmo. Na sua cabeça sabia que não devia estar ali espiando. Não era para ter ouvido aquela conversa entre Saga e a outra pessoa que ele tinha chamado de irmão.

Dando meia volta, atrapalhou-se a contar os passos que dava para chegar ao centro da sala. No fogo da acção, começou a correr para onde pensava estar a porta.

Como poderia uma coisa daquelas ser verdade? O Saga que ele conhecia, aquele que nunca elevava a voz para ninguém, que sempre ajudava os mais novos e que o tinha acolhido no santuário como um irmão mais velho. Como podia esse Saga ter um fundo de maldade?

Ainda se lembrava das formas que o grego tinha arranjado para o ajudar na língua, os braços que sempre o ajudavam a levantar quando ao inicio, tentava achar alguns marcos que o auxiliassem e acabava por cair devido a uma pedra mal posicionada ou um degrau que não sabia existir.

Foi em meio de memórias que Mu foi chamado à realidade, sentindo a tira bem amarrada a sua perna se soltar. Perdeu o equilíbrio, demasiado assustado para qualquer reacção que o pudesse impedir de cair.

Sentiu uma dor seguida de uma ardência aguda no joelho que tinha roçado no mármore.

Tinha o coração acelerado, o susto de ter caído assim como os últimos acontecimentos fizeram-no abrir os olhos por instinto, mesmo sabendo que isso não o iria ajudar.  
Ele era cego.

Precisava acalmar-se.

Inspirou e expirou lentamente, tentando regular a respiração.  
A falta do som de vozes no piso de cima tornava-se preocupante.

Sentou-se no chão, tacteando rapidamente à sua volta para tentar achar a sandália perdida. Ouviu passos aproximarem-se aos poucos, o metal da armadura dourada batendo no chão. Aquela forma de andar, conhecia-a bem: o ritmo daqueles passos podiam ser associados a uma única pessoa. Saga.

Engoliu em seco, evitando mexer-se. Naquela altura, Saga já tinha descoberto a sua presença ali. Se fugisse, seria pior.

Ouviu os passos descerem as escadas e ecoarem agora no vestíbulo onde se encontrava. Cada vez mais próximos, até que a presença de Saga era bem perceptível à sua frente. A respiração calma, como se nada fosse, o mais velho colocou joelho a terra, pegando na sandália que o mais novo procurava.

- Não devia andar a correr por aí, Mu. – a voz de Saga era calma, à medida que colocava o sapato no pé do ariano e o ajudava a levantar.

Apesar de não transparecer, Mu sabia que Saga tinha descoberto a sua presença ali há algum tempo. Apoiando-se no braço oferecido pelo mais velho, levantou-se e apenas ficou quieto ao sentir as mãos de Saga voltarem a apertar a sandália na sua perna.

- Posso perguntar o que o traz aqui?

Mu respirou fundo, percebendo que Saga se levantou de novo, a armadura metálica tilintando.

- Ia subir até Virgem… - esperava que Saga não notasse o tremor na sua voz – Mas quando bati a porta, ninguém apareceu. Eu queria só passar, mas assustei-me quando ouvi um grito…

- Hum…

O ariano sentiu a mão forte do geminiano no seu ombro, empurrando-o calmamente na direcção da saída. Estranhamente não sentia a eterna calma e confiança que tinha pelo geminiano. À medida que avançava ao lado do mais velho, a ligeira pressão que a mão forte fazia no seu ombro tornava-se maior.

- Sabe Mu, o templo de Gémeos é conhecido pelas ilusões que provoca nos invasores… - a voz de Saga, apesar de calma, transmitia um sentimento de medo e desconfiança que Mu não se lembrava ter sentido. – Você foi vitima de uma ilusão.

Mu sentia-se intimidado pelo geminiano. Assentiu, mesmo no fundo sabendo que não tinha sido alvo de ilusão nenhuma. A sua audição não o enganava, e sabia bem que tinha ouvido o geminiano e outra pessoa. Ouviu a porta da casa ser aberta e a mão no seu ombro afrouxar a pressão.

- Bem… pode continuar o seu caminho até Virgem. Consegue seguir sozinho?

Mu assentiu, começando a dar os primeiros passos na direcção dos degraus que o guiavam até câncer. Suspirou de alivio, ao ouvir a porta de madeira bater, fechando-se atrás de si.

_--oOo--_

Nos aposentos particulares da terceira casa correntemente chamados de _androceu_, na penumbra de um quarto, um jovem permanecia deitado, os longos cabelos azulados espalhados pela cama desfeita. De olhos fechados, a respiração cadenciada, esperava pacientemente que o irmão regressasse. Não tardou para que ouvisse a porta do quarto abrir-se e o tilintar da armadura dourada bem próximo.

- O carneirinho assustou? – de tom debochado, o jovem abriu os olhos encarando o intruso, afastando a farta franja com a mão.

- Esta satisfeito? – uma voz semelhante referia-se ao gémeo – Ele ouviu tudo. Uma criança como o Mu não se deixa levar por historinhas inventadas…

- Perfeito. Tenho tanto ou mais direito de estar aqui quanto você. – o gémeo sentou-se na cama, afagando os próprios cabelos, o olhar dissecante na direcção do outro – Ou vai-me obrigar a viver eternamente em Rodorio, como um qualquer?

Saga fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Durante muitos anos o irmão tinha sido treinado com ele, até ao momento em que a armadura de gémeos o escolhera para ser seu portador. Apenas os cavaleiros veteranos sabiam da existência de um irmão gémeo: Kanon.

Kanon tinha desde cedo pensamentos estranhos sobre o santuário. Com o decorrer dos anos, parecia deixar-se levar pelo lado obscuro do cosmo. Essa mesma pessoa que s istematicamente apresentava-se diante dele para o atiçar, estimular, propondo coisas indignas de um cavaleiro de Athena.

Por essa mesma razão, eram invulgares as pessoas que sabiam da sua existência. Muito cedo o Patriarca tratara de enviar Kanon para Rodorio, a cidadela que ganhava vida às portas do Santuário. Gémeos separados, mas tão perto um do outro. Partilhavam o mesmo cosmo, mas tão diferentes. Pelo menos, era o que Saga pensava…

- O nosso destino é proteger a deusa Athena, Kanon! Seja aqui no Santuário, ou em Rodorio.

Kanon permitiu-se uma nova gargalhada debochada, à medida que se levantava da cama. Aos poucos, Saga começava a fraquejar. Um dia ou outro conseguiria mostrar-lhe que a verdade daquele baixo mundo não era a preto e branco. O verdadeiro poder vinha dos fortes, e não de uma criança que tinha acabado de nascer algures em terras helénicas.

- Tudo bem Saga… - ousou duas leves batidas sobre a armadura, no ombro do irmão, antes de avançar na direcção da porta – Um dia você vai-me dar razão…

Saga ouviu os passos do irmão afastarem-se e a porta ser fechada atrás de si. Sempre que julgava ter paz de espírito, Kanon aparecia para o atormentar com ideias malignas de poder. Estava cansado daqueles jogos… de ver o irmão ser rebaixado a simples habitante de Rodorio por sua causa; a armadura dourada parecendo pesar cada vez mais sobre os seus ombros. Estava psicologicamente exausto de viver dia a dia na corda bamba; atiçado pelo seu gémeo com tendências malignas.

Saga respirou fundo, deixando-se cair sentado sobre a própria cama. Levando as mãos ao rosto, emaranhou os dedos na farta franja, fechando os olhos.

…_Ele talvez tenha razão…_

Na sua cabeça, a duvida plantada pelo gémeo começava a dar os seus frutos. Nunca se tinha permitido duvidar da sua presença ali, da sua missão. Mas há uns meses que o eco das palavras de Kanon o atormentavam dia e noite, fazendo-o pensar coisas que não devia. Que não queria.

"… _juntos conseguiríamos total poder sobre o santuário…"_

_--oOo--_

Nos aposentos do _androceu_ da sexta casa, o cavaleiro de Virgem refrescava-se após uma longa manhã de treinos físicos com o seu pupilo. O longo cabelo negro tornava-se um manto pesado que lhe caía sobre as costas fortes, a farta franja tapando os olhos de felino.

Cada cavaleiro de ouro era responsável pelos treinos físicos dos seus discípulos. Dependentemente da ordem dos poderes de cada um, um treino físico seria mais acentuado, enquanto que para outros o psíquico era o mais importante. A verdadeira potencia dos cavaleiros de Virgem baseavam-se na força psíquica, mas apesar dos treinos físicos não serem tão importantes como para outros cavaleiros, eram indispensáveis.

Shaka começava a ganhar alguns hábitos no dia a dia. Meditava por intuição, e já não mais quando ele o mandava. Começava a entender que alguns sentidos se aguçavam quando mantinha os olhos fechados. Não tinha a mesma facilidade que Mu para vaguear pelo santuário evitando usar a vista, mas começava a ganhar o habito de fechar os olhos quando algo lhe chamava a atenção e estava além das suas capacidades visuais.

Por outro lado, quando estava perto de Mu, controlava-se para manter os olhos abertos. Um dia, pouco tempo depois de chegar ao santuário, Sahîr lembrava-se de uma conversa com o pupilo na qual ele confessara que se sentia em parte como os olhos de Mu. Durante todos os anos que ele tinha estado na companhia do ariano, tinha sido ele quem lhe servia de sentido de visão. Mesmo passado dois anos e o ariano tendo ganho a capacidade de se deslocar sozinho pelo santuário, quando estavam juntos, a mão de Mu buscava instintivamente o braço do virginiano.

Sahîr aproximou-se da beira da piscina, apoiando as costas na parede aquecida. O sistema usado para aquecer a água dos banhos podia parecer rudimentar, mas ao longo dos anos tinham sofrido evoluções sucessivas sempre mantendo a mesma base. Um sistema de canalizações encaminhava a água até à piscina, sendo posteriormente mantida quente pelas paredes revestidas de cerâmica.

Abriu os olhos dourados, pendendo a cabeça para trás. Os músculos relaxando aos poucos à medida que segurava a respiração calma; mas apesar do momento propício, sentia bem que algo estava estranho naquele lugar. Uma presença. Um cosmo cujo portador não fazia questão de esconder.

- Não me lembro de o ter convidado a entrar, Chiaro.

Um sorriso traiçoeiro nos lábios, porte altivo e andar sensual, o italiano aproximava-se lentamente da beira da piscina.

Sahîr observava o companheiro de armas insinuar-se mais uma vez, o cabelo castanho agora mais comprido, chegando a esconder os olhos cor de mel. Mas aquele olhar inquisidor e impúdico em nada ficava a perder por ser parcialmente vendado daquela forma.

- _No_ me lembro de me ter impedido de entrar. – a voz sensual sibilava as palavras à medida que despia lentamente a túnica de treino que usava. – E desde quando você me recusa um banho?

O indiano nada disse, mantendo-se apenas enquanto espectador. Observou o corpo dourado pelo sol ser desvendado aos poucos, as peças de roupa caindo sobre o chão de mármore. Sentia o olhar despudorado fixando-o à medida que Chiaro descia os degraus que o separavam da água quente.

- Que informação veio tentar me arrancar hoje? – a voz serena, Sahîr parecia não se abalar com o homem que se aproximava dele, a água escondendo o seu corpo até a cintura.

Conhecia Chiaro à muito tempo. O suficiente para conhecer os seus dotes de sedutor, linguagem corporal, entre outras coisas. A cada tentativa de o fazer falar, Chiaro atentava-o com uma das suas melhores armas; arma essa que tinha começado a legar ao seu pupilo. Milo, apesar dos seus catorze anos, tinha já acumulado alguns 'estragos' na sua lista de execuções.

O sorriso de Chiaro alargou-se à medida que se aproximava do corpo mestiço, sentindo a tensão entre os dois aumentar a cada passo dado.

Parou a pouco menos de um metro do seu alvo, ouvindo os passos de uma terceira pessoa se aproximando.

Desviou a sua atenção na direcção do intruso, resmungando ligeiramente de insatisfação por ter o seu balanço cortado pela ultima pessoa que devia estar ali naquele momento.

- Mestre Sahîr – a voz suave chegou aos ouvidos de Chiaro, causando-lhe um ligeiro arrepio na espinha – Mu acabou de chegar. Ficarei um pouco na companhia dele até ao inicio da tarde.

O cabelo loiro perfeitamente alinhado caía sobre os ombros pálidos do mais novo. A franja comprida tapava agora a pequena marca de terceiro olho que Shaka detinha na sua testa. De olhos cerrados, o mais novo tinha se aproximado da piscina, parando a alguns metros da beira.

A toga de aprendiz branca e até aos joelhos era parcialmente tapada com uma faixa carmim, presa na cintura e jogada pelo seu ombro. No braço esquerdo, um único ornamento reluzente no antebraço, caprichosamente marcado com o símbolo de Virgem.

- Tem a minha autorização, _Shakya_. – o mestre não se tinha abalado com a presença do pupilo, acabando por nem sequer desviar o olhar do rosto de Chiaro.

O italiano voltou a encará-lo, chamado pelo peso do seu olhar, mas desta vez com feições pouco amigáveis.

- Mestre Sahîr?

- Diga.

- O que faz mestre Chiaro na sua banheira?

Sahîr permitiu-se sorrir com a pergunta do próprio pupilo. Shaka tinha conseguido perceber quem ali se encontrava mesmo mantendo os olhos cerrados. Alem disso, calmo como se tinha tornado, em nada aquela pergunta parecia despropositada. Shaka não era uma criança que gostasse de intrigas.

- Não sei _Shakya_. Acho que isso é uma pergunta a fazer a mestre Chiaro, não a mim…

Shaka apenas assentiu, vestígios de um sorriso desabrochando nos seus lábios. Dando meia volta, dirigiu-se sereno à porta do recinto, desaparecendo do alcance dos olhares dos mais velhos.

Dentro de água, Chiaro fuzilava o discípulo de Virgem com o olhar à medida que este se afastava. Não só tinha cortado o seu balanço no momento de saltar sobre a sua presa; como também tinha acabado por humilhá-lo mesmo que ligeiramente, antes de ignorá-lo por completo.

Ao seu lado, Sahîr parecia divertido com a situação.

- Ele é bem o seu pupilo… - os olhares de ambos encontraram-se de novo – arrogante que nem o mestre…

O indiano colocou-se de pé, aproximando-se perigosamente do companheiro.

- Cada um ensina aquilo para o qual tem vocação… - sem dispensar um toque, acabou por se afastar, saindo da piscina e colocando uma toalha à cintura. – devo dizer que também fez um bom trabalho com o Milo.

Chiaro apenas sorriu à menção do pupilo. Milo tornar-se-ia um grande cavaleiro, dos mais perigosos em seduzir.

O moreno mergulhou na água tépida, enquanto Sahîr observava cada movimento sobre o próprio ombro.

_--oOo--_

Milo adorava aqueles dias de sol intenso. Sentado sobre o que outrora tinha sido uma coluna, acabava o almoço de momentos antes com uma maçã vermelha. Era habito que todos os aprendizes comessem no refeitório, juntamente com os restantes cavaleiros. A convivência dos outros aprendizes ou detentores de armaduras podia ser muito proveitoso para a formação destes.

Apenas a elite dourada tinha as refeições nas próprias casas.

Como todas as tardes, Milo apreciava as duas horas que tinha de descanso entre o almoço e o início do suplicío diário: estudos. Os cavaleiros dourados não tinham que ser apenas grandes guerreiros, mas precisavam deter cultura e conhecimento suficientes para serem bons estrategistas. Além disso, eram eles os enviados para as missões mais importantes, o que os obrigava a deterem alguma cultura.

Dessa forma, as tardes de Milo assim como os restantes aprendizes, seguiam-se mergulhando em mitologia, astronomia, ciências… literatura… tudo o que um jovem digno de nome devia saber.

Os olhos azuis observavam atentamente dois vultos que se aproximavam bem lentamente. Dois vultos bem semelhantes, os longos cabelos loiros e lavanda num contraste harmónico. O braço direito do ariano firmemente entrelaçado no de Shaka, que lhe indicava caminhos.

Milo sempre fora reticente quando a presença dos dois novatos no santuário. Eles eram… estranhos. Únicos em que a cultura se dispersava em demasia da grega. E depois, tinha a previsão da _Pítia_. Mu e Shaka sempre que estavam juntos comunicavam numa língua demasiado estranha. Irritava Milo não entender o que eles diziam.

O ornamento com o símbolo do escorpião no braço esquerdo cintilava ao sol, chamando a atenção dos passantes sobre ele. Os olhos de Milo fixaram-se nos dois jovens à medida que dava mais uma dentada na maçã.

Mu tinha sentido a presença de alguém por perto, uma sensação de ameaça constante pairando sobre eles.

-_Shakya… _- murmurou, parando a conversa com o próprio virginiano.

Shaka parou de andar, sendo seguido pelo ariano agarrado a ele, desviando o olhar para um aprendiz escorpião que os retalhava sem piedade. Os olhos azuis límpidos do virginiano encontraram uns azuis profundos e hipnotizantes do grego.

Desde a chegada de ambos ao santuário, Milo tinha-se mostrado pouco aberto à sua presença. Talvez por serem tão diferentes dos restantes, ou simplesmente porque sentia o seu território ameaçado por duas crianças. Essa simples teoria tinha feito Shaka rir da impetuosidade do escorpiano. Não eram poucas as vezes em que tinha visto Chiaro rondar a casa de Virgem, e pelo que tinha observado, o discípulo era tal e qual o mestre.

Durante longos segundos Milo tinha sustentado o olhar azurado do virginiano. Irrita-lhe toda aquela arrogância, altivez, como se o mundo lhe pertencesse. Sempre seguro, parecendo que a verdade estava constantemente do seu lado.

Já Mu era diferente. Não demonstrava a arrogância de Shaka, mas detinha o seu próprio orgulho. Tinha ganho aptidões que nenhum dos restantes cavaleiros tinham e era sobrevalorizado por isso. Mesmo que tenha encontrado mais problemas na sua integração no santuário devido à falta de visão, Milo não atenuava a sua desconfiança por isso.

- Deseja alguma coisa, Milo? – após longos segundos de angústia, Mu ouviu finalmente o virginiano se manifestar, indicando-lhe igualmente quem os observava. Milo… sempre Milo.

- Nada, nada… - comentou debochado, jogando o caroço da maçã fora – as meninas vão passear? Cuidado, amazonas não devem andar sem máscaras no santuário…

Shaka sorriu, não um sorriso calmo, mas debochado. Nada disse, apenas olhou uma última vez para Milo trocista, antes de se afastar calmamente acompanhado do ariano.

Milo sentiu a raiva aflorar com aquele gesto. Não só tinha ignorado completamente a sua provocação, como ainda o tinha olhado de forma superior, como se estivesse perante um verme. Milo via como Sahîr, mestre de Shaka olhava para Chiaro. O poder que o seu mestre tinha sobre os restantes cavaleiros parecia não ter efeito nenhum sobre Sahîr.

A historia parecia se repetir com ele e Shaka. Mas isso não ficaria assim… ele não se deixaria levar pela arrogância e suposta superioridade do aprendiz de Virgem. Com um sorriso no rosto, Milo observava os dois companheiros se afastarem calmamente. Traidores não tinham lugar no santuário, e ele, Milo de Escorpião, seria aquele que iria evitar que o santuário caísse nas mãos desses traidores.

Ao longe, aproveitando um pouco da frescura gerada pela sombra dos templos, Camus observava. Acções, reacções, a clareza dos sentimentos expostos de escorpião em comparação com a passividade de virgem. O mundo à sua volta corria passando pelo seu olhar meticuloso, sem que nenhum dos seus objectos de estudo percebesse a sua presença.

_Continua…_

* * *

**Glossário:**

**Paximádia: **fatias de um pão tipo rosca.

**Koulourákia:** pãezinhos cobertos com sementes de sésamo ou ligeiramente doces, em forma de argola ou "S".

**Androceu:**chamava-se de androceu o conjunto de cómodos de uma casa dominados pelos homens, em contraposto ao "gineceu", onde dormiam as mulheres.


	9. Chapter 9

**Samsâra**

(_IX Mandala)_

* * *

**M****eteora**, _planície da Tessália, Grécia_

Arrastando os pés na gravilha que cobria o chão, Aioros avançava pelo caminho íngreme que subia até ao seu destino. A calça _jean_ escura e a camiseta de manga comprida tornavam-no mais um no meio de tanta gente. Agia como qualquer outro turista que ali se encontrava, confundindo-se no meio da multidão.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes, acalmando o coração acelerado devido à caminhada.

- Não podíamos ter subido como os outros todos… - falou desconsolado ao chegar ao topo e reparando numa fila de onibus que despejava os turistas.

- Os fundos que o Santuário disponibiliza não chegam para tudo… - respondeu o outro, um sorriso divertido nos lábios – além do mais, está fazendo exercício físico.

Desde pequeno, Aioros sempre pensara em Meteora como o lugar mais estranho do país. Conhecido também como "rochas suspensas", os enormes rochedos elevavam-se esporádicos rodeados pela planície da Tessália, parecendo movidos por uma vontade incontrolável de atingir os céus.

Este lugar incrível albergava um radioso complexo de mosteiros erigidos nos gigantescos penhascos, criando um sentimento de medo e admiração aos olhos do mundo.

Fora ali, entre céu e terra que, numerosos séculos antes, alguns eremitas tinham decidido viver o resto dos seus dias perto de Deus, na contemplação espiritual e renunciando aos bens terrestres.

Aioros observava a majestosa paisagem, imponente e selvagem, de extrema calma naqueles dias ensolarados de Primavera. Inspirou fundo, deixando-se inebriar pelos diversos odores da montanha, uma miscelânea de flores selvagens e de vegetação virgem que enquadrava os desfiladeiros apavorantes. Semicerrou os brilhantes olhos esverdeados, emergido por uma consciência da vaidade da existência humana face à grandiosidade daquele infinito.

A brisa cálida Primaveril envolvia-o, a serenidade do recinto apenas perturbado pelos batimentos das asas das águias que aí faziam os ninhos.

- Incrível… - ao seu lado, a voz suave do seu acompanhante mantinha-se baixa, numa tentativa de não perturbar a paz à sua volta. – Até hoje, apenas tinha visto imagens de Meteora… mas isto ultrapassa todas as minhas expectativas!

Com um sorriso matreiro, Aioros aproveitou-se do momento de inatenção e bateu com alguma força nas costas do seu interlocutor, fazendo ecoar o choque pelos rochedos. Dando um passo em frente com o choque, Galan descobriu-se perigosamente perto do abismo, gesticulando furiosamente na tentativa de manter algum equilíbrio.

- Aioros… - conseguiu articular após conseguir alguma estabilidade, tentando manter a dignidade diante tantos pares de olhos que observavam a cena admirados -… um dia acabo com você…

Encontrando assento sobre uma rocha, o guardião da nona casa tentava controlar-se de um ataque de riso. Ao ser destacado para aquela missão, nunca pensara que poderia vir a divertir-se tanto num momento tão solene como aquele. Quando fora chamado dias antes ao _Hecatompeon,_ saíra daquele santuário com a melhor sensação do mundo ao tomar consciência do respeito e confiança que o grande mestre lhe concedera.

- Agora…- recomposto, Galan aproximou-se do sagitariano, deixando-se cair na relva cansado pela subida - já posso ser colocado a par do teor desta missão? A informação que me chegou limitou-se a indicar o lugar de destino.

Amigo e servo, Galan seguira-o sempre sem fazer perguntas. Permanecia ao lado de Aioros no caminho todo, mas os mais diversos locais sem saber o porquê de viajar para tão longe do Santuário.

- Um bebe recém-nascido foi abandonado à porta do convento de _Aghios Stéfanos_, aqui em Meteora – os olhos de Aioros brilhavam como os de uma criança em posse de um segredo – consta que não é um bebe como os outros.

Galan arregalou os olhos, parando a garrafa de água a caminho dos lábios. Um bebe recem-nascido fora do comum?

- Está tirando uma da minha cara…

Aioros sorriu calmamente para ele, negando com a cabeça. Nada podia dizer durante a missão, mas encontravam-se tão perto do destino que seria impossível guardar segredo durante muito mais tempo. Galan possuía um cosmo, sentiria a presença divina na criança que lhes seria entregue.

- E… o grande mestre enviou-o justamente a si para buscar a reencarnação de Atena e leva-la para o Santuário?

Contra todas as suas expectativas, Aioros engasgou-se ao ouvir a razão pela qual o companheiro estava pasmo. – Como assim, enviou-me justamente a mim? – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Galan deu de ombros deixando escapar um sorriso de esguelha. – Sempre pensei que, para o seu regresso, o grande mestre disponibilizasse uma comitiva para esse efeito… cavaleiros da elite com experiencia… - fez uma breve pausa, bebendo alguns goles de águas - …

Aioros semicerrou os olhos, mirando o companheiro com um olhar homicida. Calmamente, esperou que Galan voltasse a beber uns goles de água, e deu um tapa na garrafa fazendo-o entornando o líquido sobre ele. Além de se engasgar, Galan apresentar-se-ia completamente molhado em lugares estratégicos diante a madre superior.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, o grego levantou-se decidido, continuando a caminhada até aos portões, sob protestos e ameaças do amigo.

Conhecia Galan desde criança, sempre fora um grande amigo naquele santuário. Foi quando tomou posse da armadura dourada e se tornou um cavaleiro da elite que decidira nomeá-lo o seu braço direito.

- Chegámos…

Ambos pararam ao vislumbrar o imponente edifício que se erguia suspenso no rochedo.

Empoleirado na zona meridional de Meteora, o mosteiro de _Aghios Stéfanos_ apresentava-se como o mais acessível dos mosteiros da envolvente. Abria-se ao mundo através uma ponte em pedra, apesar do portão metálico que impedia passagem durante a noite.

Aioros observava à sua volta a quantidade de carros de turistas estacionados, além dos onibus, onde havia espaço. Nem Meteora, remotamente afastada do circuito turístico do país, conseguia escapar aos olhos ávidos dos turistas. Mas, apesar da enchente de gente que sofria ao longo do ano, Meteora mantinha-se fechada sob si mesma, alimentando o fascínio das pessoas sobre a sua criação.

- Vamos. – Aioros avançou pela ponte, tentando passar despercebido em meio de pessoas furiosas tirando fotos a tudo o que conseguiam, grupos de jovens claramente desinteressados que seguiam a professora numa visita e pais tentando manter os filhos tranquilos enquanto tentavam dispensar alguma atenção ao espaço envolvente.

Atravessaram a câmara de entrada que se encontravam num caos, acedendo a um pátio exterior onde o mar de gente se dispersava, cada um começando a visita por onde lhe apetecesse. Durante alguns minutos permaneceram estáticos, observando o decorrer dos acontecimentos à sua volta… como o mosteiro conseguia manter um ritmo sereno diante aquela confusão? Estava claro que os lugares acessíveis ao público encontravam-se afastados da vida eclesiástica, mas mesmo assim…

Foi em meio desse mar de pessoas que surgiu um vulto, aproximando-se deles com a perícia de quem estava habituada àquele caos. De estatura baixa, uma freira sorridente acenou-lhes com a mão, fazendo sinal para que a seguissem.

Entreolharam-se, acenando mutuamente com a cabeça, e atravessando o pátio cheio de gente. Sabiam-se esperados, mas em lugares com muita gente era sempre complicado de lidar.

Atravessaram uma porta de pequenas dimensões em madeira, mas fora o suficiente para se sentirem isolados do mundo. Descobriram-se no interior de uma pequena basílica de uma beleza única. O telhado sustentado por enormes barrotes de cedro elevava-se sobre dois pisos, a nave que atravessava o espaço era coberta por belíssimas pinturas murais representando silhuetas de santos, e outras figuras. Ao longe, podiam ouvir os cânticos religiosos, no ar pairava o delicioso odor de incenso que perfumava o espaço.

Acompanhados pela sua anfitriã, Aioros e Galan avançaram a passos incertos. A cúpula central elevava-se sobre paredes revestidas em madeira escura talhada com representações estilizadas de plantas e animais, finalizando-se numa cruz.

O sagitariano estava pasmo com a beleza daquele lugar. As lamparinas que servia para iluminação acabavam por criar um jogo de lusco-fusco, concedendo às imagens vida própria.

Completamente fascinados, mal perceberam quando foram encaminhados para outra sala, atravessando uma nova porta. Encontravam-se numa sala ampla, que mantinha a rigidez da pedra, à excepção das escadas e do tecto em madeira.

- Sejam bem-vindos, enviados do Santuário. – a voz da mulher finalmente ouviu-se, fazendo uma breve reverencia, indicando uma porta situada do seu lado esquerdo – Madre Iokástê espera-os na sala de descanso…

Retribuindo ao sorriso cândido, Aioros agradeceu educadamente. Esperou alguns segundos que a anfitriã se retirasse em frente à porta indicada. Estava a menos de dez metros da reencarnação de Atena, ainda um bebe, e o seu consciente tinha acabado de acordar para o real da situação. Ao seu lado, Galan pousou a mão calmamente no seu ombro, num gesto reconfortante.

Aioros fechou os olhos por alguns segundos antes de bater a porta decidido. Ao ouvir a voz do outro lado, empurrou a porta escura, dando um passo em frente. Não muito diferente do cómodo anterior, a sala de descanso era no entanto de menores dimensões. Alguns rasgos na pedra do tamanho de janelas deixaram passar a luz e ar fresco da montanha.

Perto de uma delas, sentada num banco de pedra, uma senhora idosa abraçava um bebe enrolado numa coberta.

Aioros sorriu, sentindo subitamente uma estranha paz interior com a visão daquela cena. Ao seu lado, Galan permaneceu estático, uma maravilhosa sensação de bem-estar e serenidade acalentando a sua alma.

- _Kalispera _- falou num tom baixo, fazendo uma breve reverencia – o meu nome é Aioros, cavaleiro da elite dourada, guardião do signo de Sagitário.

A velha senhora sorriu-lhe, aproximando-se com a criança adormecida. – Seja bem-vindo a este humilde santuário, cavaleiro. O meu nome é Iokástê, Madre Superior deste convento. – com muito cuidado, aproximou-se do sagitariano, estendendo a criança para que este lhe pegasse. Desajeitadamente, Aioros amparou a criança, arregalando os olhos – e esta é a criança especial.

Uma quentura estranha apoderou-se dele, uma deliciosa sensação de bem-estar, de acalento…de ternura. A bebe que tinha nos braços era igual a qualquer outra: pequenina, inocente… possuía o cheiro doce característico de qualquer recém-nascido. - Como se chama? – perguntou quase num sussurro com medo que qualquer barulho fosse o suficiente para a acordar.

- _A__gnè_ – respondeu a madre, estendendo a mão oferecendo assento aos dois homens.

Aioros sentou-se no banco onde outrora se encontrava a velha senhora, o olhar fixo na criança ao seu colo. _Agnè_… 'a sagrada' ou 'a pura' como o nome o significava. Sorriu para a criança que acabara de abrir os lindos olhos brilhantes, virando depois a sua atenção para Galan. Naquele momento, ambos tomaram consciência da realidade na qual se encontravam… sabiam que, a partir daquele momento, o destino de ambos estava selado. Não havia mais sombra de duvidas sobre o que fazer a seguir.

Atena tinha reencarnado… e tinha colocado em marcha a enorme máquina do destino que, para alguns, terminaria no culminar de uma guerra santa.

**_-oOo-_**

Ao acordar, Mu pressentira que aquele não seria um dia como os outros. Tudo decorrera normalmente, treinos físicos pela manhã, refeição ligeira com os restantes aprendizes e educação cultural durante a tarde, sabendo a presença constante de Shaka a seu lado. Imaginação sua ou não, Mu realizava um aumento da sua sensibilidade à presença de certas pessoas na sua envolvente. Uma aura que emanava dos cavaleiros, uma espécie de campo magnético que envolvia os corpos físicos, permitindo, em alguns casos, uma leitura emocional do corpo em questão. Acrescentado aos outros sentidos, o tibetano distinguia dessa forma os cavaleiros da elite, com uma presença mais intensa, e os aprendizes. Tudo aquilo se tornava fascinante a cada dia que passava… aos poucos, com muita concentração, sentia crescer em si próprio uma força interior, um fogo instigado que, a cada dia que passava se tornava mais sedento de espaço. Os treinos começavam a dar os seus frutos.

Agora, envolto na brisa nocturna, Mu seguia os passos do seu mestre à medida que descia a escadaria. Shion detinha uma aura de uma grande presença… Mu orgulhava-se de ter o mestre com maior poder de todos. Por essa razão, não objectara quando este se apresentara na primeira casa a uma hora tardia, pedindo-lhe que o seguisse.

O longo cabelo lavanda frouxamente preso, Mu mal tivera tempo de colocar o adorno grosso que o identificava, dera por si a seguir Shion pelo Santuário. Ao contrário do esperado, o mais velho levava-o por caminhos agrestes, não subindo a encosta das dose casas mas sim rodeando-a. Apenas cruzara aqueles caminhos algumas vezes desde que chegara ao Santuário, numa ou outra expedição de reconhecimento da envolvente, mas sempre acompanhado por Shaka que o guiava. Pouco havia para ver naquela colina baixa nos dias actuais: de forma comum chamada de 'colina das Ninfas', devia o seu nome ao intenso arvoredo pelo qual era coberto, e a lendas de aparições de alguns seres etéreos que espreitavam a vida no santuário. A intervenção do homem era visível em alguns degraus rudemente talhados e escorregadios, e umas ruínas do que se julgava ter sido uma bancada de um pequeno teatro.

Naquele lugar afastado, de noite, Mu começava-se a interrogar sobre o teor daquele chamamento estranho. Shion mantivera-se calado o caminho inteiro e agira de forma estranha até ao momento em que parara no que restava do palco do anfiteatro. Mu manteve-se silencioso, sentindo-se isolado, apenas conseguindo distinguir a presença de Shion à sua frente.

- Onde estamos Mu?

Mu permaneceu estático durante uns minutos, ouvindo o sibilar do vento a passar por entre as folhas das árvores, a humidade acrescida que presenciava uma grande quantidade de vegetação.

- Na colina das Ninfas, mestre.

A sua voz estava a mudar. Mantinha-se serena e suave, mas demonstrava a segurança de um adolescente que aspirava a se tornar adulto rapidamente. Os olhos abertos, baços, fixavam o chão recusando-se a acordar.  
À sua frente, Shion sorriu com a perspicácia do pupilo. A falta de visão tinha-lhe tornado um factor importante para a sua evolução enquanto cavaleiro, mas estava na altura de seguir em frente.

- Trouxe-o aqui hoje para um treino especial. – começou, observando as reacções contidas do pupilo. Não seria fácil… e aquele treino podia mudar a vida do tibetano. – lembra-se do primeiro contacto que teve com o cosmo, Mu?

O ariano franziu o cenho, não conseguindo distinguir uma data precisa. – não mestre… não me lembro o quando me apercebi realmente da sua existência. Apenas me lembro do primeiro dia em que me falou dele, e quando dei por mim, conseguia enxergá-lo a cada dia mais forte.

- Exacto! O cosmo, a sua força interior, foi alimentada aos poucos ao longo dos meses devido ao treino, calmamente mas seguramente. Possui a força e inconstância de uma fera enjaulada que exige alimentação constante. – Shion sentou-se sobre um dos degraus, mantendo alguma distância do discípulo. – o cosmo dos cavaleiros de Áries concede ao seu guardião uma percepção extra-sensorial fora do comum, um grande equilíbrio físico e mental, aumenta as suas técnicas de luta, mas antes de tudo, é a fonte primária de poderes paranormais.

Mu ouvia tudo atentamente, compreendendo que aquele treino não seria fácil de ultrapassar. Cerrou os punhos numa tentativa de se incumbir alguma confiança, continuando a assimilar as palavras do tutor.

- Tem conhecimento dos verdadeiros poderes de um cavaleiro de Áries, Mu?

Mu inspirou fundo, completando o raciocínio – o verdadeiro cavaleiro de Áries detém grandes poderes extrassensoriais como telepatia, telecinésia, teletransporte, psicometria, clarividência…

- Alguns cavaleiros ao longo de gerações desenvolveram poderes diferentes, como a precognição ou retrocognição, permitindo-lhes conhecer o futuro ou o passado de algum local. – Shion respirou fundo – Tudo isso, você desenvolveu.

Mu arregalou os olhos perante tal afirmação. Sabia ser capaz usar tais poderes, mas para isso era exigido um grande rigor de treino psíquico, treino esse inexistente até então. – Mas mestre… - tentou arguir, mas fora cortado pela voz grave do mais velho.

- Algumas pessoas necessitam de um treino específico para atingir esses poderes. Outras, muito raras, nascem capazes de os usar. É algo inerente a um indivíduo, um sortudo em cada geração a quem lhe é concedido um dom psíquico. – o mais velho sorriu, percebendo o estado de admiração do discípulo – o seu treino não consiste na aquisição desses poderes, mas sim na aprendizagem para controlá-los.

- Mestre Shion… - Mu demonstrava alguma reticencia à medida que desenvolvia o seu discurso - … creio que se engana a meu respeito… nunca nada indicou que detivesse tais poderes… digo… apenas desenvolvi algumas capacidades extrasensoriais devido à ausência de um sentido, mas daí a conseguir ler nas mentes de outras pessoas ou levitar objectos…

Os longos cabelos lavanda balançavam com o vento, a pouca luz existente no local emanava da lua quase decrescente, quase inexistente. À sua frente, Shion sorria, decidido a complementar o seu ensino.

- Muito bem… - falou sereno – sabe então que se encontra na colina das Ninfas, consequentemente longe das dose casas. A razão pela qual o trouxe a um local isolado, foi porque hoje, o seu treino consiste em soltar essa fera que tem presa no seu interior. O cosmo.

- Soltar…?

- Sim. Soltar. Abandonar-se ao poder do cosmo, deixando-o explodir, para depois aprender a controla-lo de novo. – Shion levantou-se, a longa túnica balançando com o seu andar – libertar o seu sétimo sentido.

Atingir o sétimo sentido era o objectivo de qualquer aprendiz, e a finalidade dos treinos sofridos durante aqueles anos. Mu sabia ser um marco importante na sua evolução, mas ainda pensava estar muito longe de o conseguir.

- O instinto de qualquer pessoa é de oprimir no seu interior tudo o que lhe suscita desconforto: sejam sentimentos, doenças onde o seu corpo reage imediatamente contra vírus, ou forças desconhecidas que lhe parecem exteriores. O cosmo é você, e você é o cosmo. – Mu sentiu a mão gelada de Shion encostada à sua testa – Concentre-se, encontre-o e liberte-o.

Mu engoliu em seco. Fechou os olhos num gesto intuitivo para aumentar a sua concentração, baixando a cabeça. Elevou as mãos à altura da cintura, palmas para cima, inspirando e expirando profundamente sete vezes. Era um gesto rotineiro, ensinado em _Lankshmana_, com o intuito de limpeza interior dos sete chakras.

Segundos…minutos…horas… Mu tinha perdido a noção do tempo, mantendo-se na posição inicial. Respirava pausadamente, sentindo uma força interior que latejava ao mesmo ritmo que o seu coração. Como naquele primeiro dia de treino, Mu estava às escuras não sabendo o que devia fazer para libertar aquela força. Toda aquela metodologia fazia parte do Santuário: mostrar a porta e esconder a chave, deixando os discípulos descobrirem por eles como abri-la.

- Não force nada Mu. Não controle… apenas deixe acontecer…

**_-oOo-_**

À excepção do _Hecatompedon_ que nunca dormia, as restantes casas encontravam-se no mais profundo silêncio. Vítimas de um ritmo de vida rígido, o santuário rendia-se à escuridão, sendo proibida a circulação de pessoas durante a noite. Apenas a alta patente detinha esse direito, pois mantinham-se em constante vigia. A livre circulação de pessoas durante a noite era considerada um desequilibro na harmonia nocturna, tornando as casas demasiado movimentadas para conseguir proporcionar o devido descanso aos seus ocupantes.

Em Aquário, Camus encontrava-se em plena descoberta dos seus poderes. Fechado na sala de estudo, uma vela à sua frente, lia atentamente os escritos que encontrara.

Rodeado por livros abertos, tentava consolidar a sua aprendizagem, interligando a sabedoria nova e antiga.

"_Entropia: grau de desordem __de um __sistema__ termodinâmico"_

Camus, acima de todos os outros alunos, dispunha de uma inteligência e vontade de aprendizagem únicas que lhe permitiam uma fácil assimilação da informação. Seria, se por ventura tivesse nascido como uma criança comum, considerado como sobredotado para a sua idade. Mas o destino decidira de outra forma.

"_A entropia de uma substância cristalina pura na te__mperatura zero absoluto é zero"_

- Zero absoluto… - apesar dos anos passados em terras helénicas, Camus mantinha o sotaque da sua terra natal. Folheou algumas páginas de um dos livros, verificando algo que ouvira nos ensinamentos do seu mestre. – Zero absoluto, conceito no qual a actividade atómica diminui ao ponto de se tornar nula, privando um corpo de qualquer energia.

A voz sibilada era o único barulho que quebrava o silêncio da sala. Na sua mente, Camus associava os conhecimentos adquiridos nos treinos, tentando perceber de que forma os poderia colocar em pratica. Quanto mais conseguisse reduzir a actividade atómica, mais perto estaria do zero absoluto, gelando o corpo por completo. Tudo poderia ser gelado… desde os átomos presentes do ar, à chama da vela à sua frente.

Respirou fundo, aproximando as palmas das mãos da chama trémula. Acercou as mãos do fogo o máximo que conseguiu, sentindo as mãos geralmente frias aquecerem demasiado. Respirou fundo uma segunda vez, o olhar fixo na luz, concentrando-se. Começava a perceber os efeitos que a sua força interior poderia ter à sua volta. Aos poucos, as suas mãos começaram a arrefecer apesar da proximidade do fogo. A chama começou a perder vivacidade à medida que a sua concentração aumentava, uma fina camada de gelo formando-se em volta da base da vela.

Ao fim de uns segundos, começou a sentir as mãos demasiado frias… tão frias que o gelo se começava a propagar lentamente pelos braços, o seu corpo tomado por uma dormência descontrolada. A sua visão turvou-se, mexendo com a sua confiança inicialmente inabalável. Estava congelando… o seu coração começava a bater a uma velocidade louca, a respiração acelerada pelo medo.

A dormência que se apoderara dos braços impediu-o de sentir quando duas mãos sólidas os circundaram, bombardeando ondas de calor de forma cadenciada. As mãos cobertas por ligaduras expunham apenas os dedos extremamente pálidos, envolviam os seus pulsos adormecidos.

- O objectivo, Camus… - a voz sussurrada era límpida como água - …é gelar as partículas presentes no ar.

Camus sentiu o corpo reavivar, um doce formigueiro alastrando-se pelos seus braços. Levantou os olhos receosamente, encarando o mestre agachado à sua frente. O cabelo branco descia liso à altura do queixo, a franja tapando parcialmente os olhos de um azul gélido. O corpo coberto por uma longa túnica de mangas compridas deixavam transparecer apenas o rosto do cavaleiro.

- Mestre Raziel…

O mais velho assentiu, percebendo a cor voltar às faces do discípulo. – A libertação do seu cosmo permite-lhe gelar e dominar os átomos presentes em qualquer corpo à sua volta. Por essa razão, torna-se necessário que liberte a sua energia expelindo-a, e não interiorizando-a como acabou de o fazer.

Imitando o seu discípulo momentos antes, Raziel aproximou as palmas das mãos da chama recentemente reavivada. – O ar que rodeia os corpos é um elemento relativamente simples de dominar… - Camus observou atónito a vela cobrindo-se por uma fina camada de gelo - …atingindo a temperatura certa, conseguirá gelar qualquer elemento.

O domínio do ar em volta da chama era absoluto. Camus encontrava-se cativado pelos poderes do próprio mestre, recusando-se a acreditar no que os seus olhos viam. Lentamente, a própria chama que queimava vivamente momentos antes acabava de se solidificar. Era impensável… gelar o próprio fogo!

- Impossível…

Divertido, Raziel observava o discípulo tocando a vela num gesto curioso. Camus dominava parte dos seus poderes de cavaleiro, mas ainda tinha muito que aprender… - O zero absoluto congela qualquer elemento, Camus. Para atingir esse mesmo zero absoluto, precisa libertar o seu cosmo exponencialmente… é essa a grande diferença entre a elite dourada e os restantes cavaleiros. Nós detemos um cosmo que se pode elevar ao infinito.

- Todos os cavaleiros dourados detêm esse poder…

- Cada um com a sua vertente – concluiu o mais velho, voltando a levantar-se – Mas atenção: conseguir essa explosão de cosmo pode-se tornar uma grande catástrofe se não for devidamente controlada. É por essa razão que todos os aprendizes estão proibidos de ultrapassar o limite sem a presença dos devidos mestres.

Camus assentiu à medida que se levantava. Raziel tinha razão… se o seu mestre não tivesse aparecido a tempo, estaria completamente congelado naquele momento, incapaz de controlar os seus poderes. – _Pardon maître…_ - disse pausadamente – cometi um erro ao tentar dar um passo mais longo que a própria perna. Estou pronto para as consequências…

O mais velho aproximou-se dos livros espalhados pelo chão, pegando num especialmente velho. – A sua sede de aprendizagem é a sua melhor qualidade, Camus. – o francês levantou os olhos castanhos, buscando os azuis do mestre – A busca pela perfeição não é certa, precisa cair para se levantar e continuar o seu caminho. Não o vou punir por se dedicar à sua aprendizagem enquanto guardião de Aquário.

- _Merci, maître…_ - efectuando uma vénia respeitosa, observou o mais velho aproximar-se da janela e sentar-se no parapeito.

- Agora vá dormir… amanha tem uma manhã inteira de treino físico antes de se poder dedicar à ciência de novo.

Com uma nova reverencia e um desejo de boa noite, Camus empilhou os restantes livros sobre a mesa, apressando-se a sair da sala, deixando o mestre compenetrado nos escritos antigos. Raziel lera aquele livro vezes sem conta, anos antes, em busca de como os seus poderes seriam uma solução para o seu problema. Mais ou menos como o seu discípulo momentos antes.

Os olhos gélidos viraram-se na direcção da janela, observando a noite. Ao longe, o renascimento de um cosmo… vibrante, quente, acabava de explodir, expelindo ondas de energia pelo recinto das doze casas.

**_-oOo-_**

Um par de horas fora o tempo necessário ao ariano para atingir o seu objectivo. Shion mantivera-se sempre ao lado do pupilo, sentindo as mínimas oscilações de cosmo libertado. Sabia que aquele momento seria iminente e estava preparado para ele. No momento certo, Mu tinha-se seguido os seus conselhos e deixado ultrapassar por algo maior que ele próprio. Encontrava-se então ajoelhado no chão, as mãos exactamente da mesma forma como começara a sua concentração, a testa franzida devido ao esforço sobre-humano. Ele era o centro de uma explosão de energia, o núcleo de onde tudo começara e onde tudo voltaria.

- Muito bem Mu – Shion elevara a voz para falar com o pupilo, a mão direita levantada, criando um muro invisível em volta de mais novo – sinta o seu verdadeiro poder.

O rosto tenso do tibetano demonstravam algum sofrimento. Os olhos sempre fechados, o cabelo balançando a um ritmo intenso devido ao impulso da energia, Mu já não conseguia pensar, deixando-se apenas levar. A voz longínqua de Shion chegava a ele baixa – Tome o controle de novo Mu, volte a conduzir o cosmo reduzindo a sua intensidade aos poucos.

A respiração descompassada, o tibetano efectuou uma primeira tentativa para voltar ao controle da situação. Começando por tomar posse da respiração, era ele próprio assolado por ondas de pressão sincronizadas com a sua frequência cardíaca. Naquele momento estava difícil tomar as rédeas do que quer que fosse. Começava a entrar em desespero, quando a presença do próprio mestre intensificou-se na sua proximidade.

Ao mesmo tempo que Shion mantinha a cúpula que permitia vedar o espaço, evitando estragos maiores nos arredores, bombardeava o pupilo por ondas emitidas do próprio cosmo, ajudando-o a controlar o que tinha criado.

- Crie uma ordem a partir do caos – falava calmamente, sentindo o mais novo tomar conta da situação aos poucos – encontre o fio condutor que lhe permite o controle…

Ao poucos, não sabendo bem como, Mu foi reduzindo o feixe de luz que o envolvia. A energia que emanava começava a perder força, a sua respiração tornava-se mais calma. Progressivamente foi-se apagando, acabando por voltar ao seu estado inicial.

Sentindo uma repentina fraqueza, Mu debruçou-se rapidamente, colocando as mãos no chão em busca de apoio.

- Não é fácil dominar a fera, pois não Mu?

A voz de Shion era calma, com uma pitada de divertimento. Aproximou-se do pupilo exausto, ajoelhando-se no chão perto dele. O seu próprio corpo já estava velho e sentia algumas dificuldades na simples tarefa de se baixar. Ambos permaneceram silenciosos durante longos minutos, Mu regulando a respiração, sentindo aos poucos a energia voltar; Shion observando o pupilo, nos seus olhos um brilho de orgulho.

- Esta mais calmo?

Mu assentiu com a cabeça, erguendo o busto com um ultimo suspiro. Sentado no chão de frente para ele, esboçou um leve sorriso de alívio, os olhos cerrados intuitivamente. Tinha conseguido, e isso era o que interessava. Claro, com uma ajuda do seu mestre, sentira o seu cosmo envolvê-lo e ajudá-lo a dominar toda aquela energia. – Sinto-me revigorado… como se tivesse nascido de novo…

Shion riu, afagando o cabelo do mais novo. O primeiro contacto com o cosmo era sempre exaustiva, mas muito revigorante. Ele próprio tinha acabado por desmaiar após a sua primeira tentativa, para acordar cheio de energia em seguida.

- Há outra coisa que precisa aprender – Mu assentiu, parecendo bastante calmo para quem passara por uma prova tão intensa momentos antes – atingir o sétimo sentido dessa forma pode ter algumas consequências no cavaleiro que a atinge. E essa é a razão pela qual eu o trouxe aqui durante a noite. – Shion falava pausadamente - Abra os olhos Mu.

Mu estranhou as palavras do seu mentor, tentando arguir – Mas mestre… eu não…

- Não conteste. Apenas abra os olhos.

O tibetano respirou fundo, ainda reticente com o pedido. Levantou calmamente as pálpebras, sentindo automaticamente um ardor que o obrigou a cerra-las. Após algumas tentativas, semi-abriu os olhos, não conseguindo acreditar no que estava acontecendo: tinha recuperado a visão! Tudo ainda estava um pouco turvo, as suas mãos pareciam mais dois borrões claros quando as levantara a altura dos olhos. Os lábios semiabertos, permaneceu longos minutos observando as próprias mãos, conseguindo focar minimamente a imagem.

- O sétimo sentido tem como efeito reavivar as células adormecidas ou mortas, concedendo uma nova vida para os cinco sentidos primários. – Mu arregalou os olhos ainda doendo, fixando-os no homem à sua frente. – Faz muito tempo que deixou de ver. Acordar dessa forma repentina durante o dia podia ter repercussões perigosas na sua saúde devido à claridade do sol.

Shion era um homem extremamente alto. Mu aproximou-se lentamente o máximo que conseguiu, levantando as mãos até ao rosto do mais velho. A pela pálida estava enrugada, marcada pelo tempo, mas os olhos mantinham a sua limpidez e vivacidade da juventude. Os longos cabelos brancos caíam dispersos pelas costas, longos como nunca vira ninguém possuir. Shion detinha uma postura imponente, mesmo debruçado sobre si.

- Mestre…

**_-oOo-_**

Sahîr encontrava-se diante a enorme porta de madeira, quando sentiu a enorme explosão de energia vinda dos arredores das doze casas. Estagnou por momentos, os olhos fixos no símbolo de aquário que ornamentava a entrada, avaliando as rajadas de cosmo que o assolavam. Apesar de longe, o pequeno aprendiz de Áries conseguia projectar energia de uma intensidade significativa. Tinha então passado por uma etapa importante naquela noite… a partir dali, evoluiria os poderes concedidos aos guardiães da primeira casa. Sahîr sentia uma ponta de curiosidade em saber que tipo de poderes seriam esses. Nem na sua geração nem na do seu mestre haviam sido confrontados com os poderes de Áries.

Não precisara bater, dois servos cederam-lhe passagem para o interior. Os aposentos de Aquário eram despojados de qualquer elemento decorativo, de qualquer futilidade que pudesse expor a personalidade do seu ocupante. Vagueava pelo androceu quando vislumbrou um vulto aproximar-se, o rosto iluminado fracamente pelas chamas que ardiam pelo corredor. Camus crescia a olhos vistos… ávido de conhecimento, mostrara-se um excelente estratega, mantendo em todo o tipo de situação a cabeça fria. Com uma breve reverência, Camus trocou algumas palavras com ele, antes de se afastar na direcção do seu quarto.

Sahîr aproximou-se da sala de estudo, batendo na porta duas vezes antes de entrar. Perto da janela, Raziel observava o exterior com extrema atenção.

- Sentiu a explosão do cosmo… - o virginano entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Anuiu, aproximando-se do anfitrião. – Correm rumores no santuário quanto à presença do discípulo de Áries… e do porquê de ser treinado pelo Patriarca em pessoa.

- Não devia dar ouvidos a más línguas Raziel. – a voz serena mas segura ecoou no recinto, em contraste com a calma e límpida de aquário – muito menos aos propósitos de escorpião.

Raziel deixou escapar um riso conciso, o seu rosto mantendo-se inexpressivo. O veneno de diferentes fontes corria no Santuário levado pelo vento do sul, espalhando os boatos para quem estivesse disposto a ouvi-los.

- Além do mais… - o virginiano aproximou-se, fazendo com que o interlocutor se sentasse numa cadeira próxima -…Mu tem um handicap, é certo. Mas você acima de todos devia saber que isso não é razão válida para se desconfiar.

Calmamente, sentou-se de frente para o aquariano, agarrando na sua mão e começando a desenrolar a gaze que a cobria. Todos os cavaleiros tinham a sua historia e eram únicos. Mas entre eles, Raziel destacava-se não apenas pela sua aparência, mas pela ausência de qualquer tipo de expressão no rosto. Alguns diziam que o guardião da decima primeira casa nascera desprovido de alma, vagueando no mundo sem conseguir sentir. Na realidade, a deficiência de Raziel ocorrera à nascença, tornando-o incapaz de qualquer expressão no rosto. Os olhos azuis límpidos coroavam o todo, não ajudando. Raziel sentia… apenas não o conseguia demonstrar.

- Sentiu algum desconforto hoje? – o aquariano negou com a cabeça, vendo a sua pele avermelhada ser exposta aos poucos – parece estar bem melhor, apesar das feridas.

- Aprendi a criar uma aura gelada à minha volta, evitando o aquecimento da pele… mas apesar disso, continuo tão ou mais alérgico aos raios de sol quanto o dia em que cheguei a este santuário.

Sahîr sorriu, colocando a própria mão bem perto da ferida, usando o seu cosmo com propriedades curandeiras para atenuar a possível dor ou desconforto do companheiro de armas. Raziel era um grande cavaleiro, apesar das suas condicionantes, que provara anos antes o seu valor calando as vozes do Santuário que teimavam em difamá-lo devido à sua doença.

- Estão de volta…

O virginiano anuiu, fechando os olhos. Sentia os cosmos do Patriarca e do aprendiz de Áries de volta à primeira casa. Mu cairia que nem uma pedra na cama, vencido pelo cansaço. – Mu está bem encaminhado no seu treino… - respondeu, fazendo com que o outro estendesse o braço – cruzei-me com Camus antes de chegar aqui. Está a fazer um óptimo trabalho com ele.

O aquariano mantinha-se inexpressivo, o rosto virado para a janela, o olhar longínquo. – Hum… Camus está-se tornando… distante.

- Shaka está-se tornando arrogante. – Sahîr disse, um meio sorriso nos lábios – Somos o que estas crianças têm de mais parecido com um pai, Raziel. É natural que elas cresçam com características nossas.

Parou durante uns momentos, arregaçando a manga do interlocutor com cuidado, desenrolando a gaze que cobria o seu braço. Todas as noites era o mesmo ritual: aos poucos livrara o aquariano das suas gazes, atenuando as suas dores, proporcionando-lhe assim uma boa noite de sono. Os longos anos que sucederam naquele prática tinham-no ajudado a fermentar uma amizade duradoura com o cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Camus é um observador… - Raziel respirava fundo à medida que recebia o tratamento – Ele espelha-se em mim para crescer neste mundo… isso preocupa-me Sahîr. Está-se a tornar uma pessoa inexpressiva propositadamente. Um homem insensível…

- Você não lhe contou ainda…

Raziel negou com a cabeça, estendendo a outra mão. – Está fora de questão tocar no assunto da minha saúde com Camus. Além de não ser fatal, apenas poderia criar distúrbios no seu estudo. – sentiu uma mão quente pousar-se sobre a sua testa, afastando a farta franja que lhe cobria o rosto – E com tudo isso, aproxima-se a hora de passar para outra etapa com Camus… é tempo de regressar às origens.

- Da forma como as coisas correm neste Santuário, duvido que ele não saiba já. E para se basear em você mesmo assim, é porque viu na sua postura algo que lhe pareceu correcto. – Sahîr observava o rosto pálido do companheiro, encontrando alguns vermelhões perto dos maxilares imaculados. – Vai regressar à Sibéria? Já avisou Camus que vão partir?

- Cada coisa a seu tempo, Sahîr… - rodou sobre si, livrando-se da parte superior da túnica. Expondo as costas, estremeceu ao sentir as mãos quentes de Sahîr próximas, deixando-se envolver pelo cosmo do virginiano.

_Continua..._

* * *

Apenas algumas palavras para não ficar no esquecimento. Quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que foram deixando reviews ao longo deste tempo, mesmo a fic tendo estado parada. Foi um grande incentivo para voltar a pegar nela ^^  
Nem sempre consegui responder, peço desculpa por isso... Agradecimento especial a Athenas de Aries, coitadinha, que após tanto tempo ainda arranja uns minutinhos para ler as varias cenas que lhe envio esporadicamente.

Agora, alguns comentarios e esclarecimentos acerca do capitulo:

Os poderes dos cavaleiros de Aries - **Telepatia** _(habilidade de adquirir informação acerca dos pensamentos, sentimentos ou atividades de outra pessoa sem o uso de ferramentas tais como a linguagem corporal ou sinais)_; **telecinésia** _(capacidade de mover fisicamente um objecto com a força psiquica, fazendo-o levitar, mover-se ou apenas ser abalado)_; **teletransporte** _(processo de moção de objectos de um lugar para outro, em curto espaço de tempo, sem a passagem pelo espaço intermediário)_; **psicometria** _(faculdade extra-sensorial de alguns individuoes em extrair o conteúdo de algum objecto ou evento impressos através do toque); _**clarividência **_(permite a percepção visual de objectos por meios paranormais: difere da telepatia pelo meio através do qual é adquirida a informaçao: enquanto na telepatia provem da mente de outra pessoa, a clarividência provém de objectos)_; **precognição** e **retrocognição** _(capacidade de receber informação acerca do futuro (precognição) ou passado (retrocognição) de um local ou evento.)_

Os poderes dos cavaleiros de Aquario - baseadas nas leis reais da Termodinâmica, segundo as quais é possivel gelar qualquer coisa neste mundo se atingida temperatura muito baixa.

É isso... Até à próxima

A.s.


	10. Chapter 10

**Samsâra**

(_X Mandala)_

* * *

Durante o caminho de volta ao Santuário, Mu seguira o mestre em silêncio. Não que isso o incomodasse; tamanha era a fascinação que sentia por tudo o que o envolvia. As pedras brancas que cobriam o chão, por vezes vacilantes; a escadaria que subia imponente, traçando o caminho até ao Hecatompeon; luminárias de barro cobriam o chão, clareando os passos dos guardas de serviço.

Mas inesperadamente, Mu não vira ninguém… estranhara a ausência de gente rondando os caminhos íngremes à medida que atravessava as doze casas. Aos poucos, sem que realmente se apercebesse disso, começava a ouvir um zumzum constante ecoar na sua mente, como sussurros longínquos.

"_Repercussões do treino desta noite_" pensou, seguindo caminho sem se preocupar muito com o caso.

Naquele momento, nada podia acalmar a sua excitação, como uma criança em pleno reconhecimento do espaço envolvente.

Sorriu para si ao vislumbrar cada um dos símbolos zodiacais que ornamentavam as portas das doze casas. Tantas vezes passara as mãos pelas pedras talhadas, descobrindo a sua posição na imensidão do Santuário. Aquelas marcas tinham-se tornado os mais seguros dos seus pontos de referência… e agora voltava a descobri-los não apenas com o toque, mas igualmente com a ajuda da visão.

"_Mu!"_

O jovem sobressaltou, percebendo o chamamento de Shion. De tão absorto no seu mundo e nas recentes descobertas, não percebeu a estranheza daquele ultimo momento: a ausência de eco com o chamamento do seu nome, nem pelo facto de Shion não ter usado a fala para o chamar. Apenas se apercebeu que estava ficando para trás, despachando-se a acorreu na sua direcção, fazendo uma leve vénia em pedido de desculpa.

Começava a formar-se uma neblina nocturna, trazida pelo vento húmido do Mediterrâneo. Peixes tinha ficado para trás, agora oculto por um véu branco. Mu subiu os degraus um a um, num lento torpor, completamente hipnotizado pela imagem imponente que se começava a revelar através da nuvem branca. De todos os templos, o Hecantompeon era, sem dúvida, o que maior jus fazia à beleza da arquitectura clássica.

Duas filas de colunas coríntias os separavam imponentes da entrada. Sobre elas, apoiava-se o frontão caprichosamente esculpido, glorificando a deusa Atena. Os olhos verdes vaguearam atentamente pelos baixos relevos, completamente desconhecidos até então. Sem a visão, ter-lhe-ia sido completamente impossível conhecer aquelas riquezas. A leste, contava a história do nascimento da deusa, saída da cabeça de Zeus, enquanto que a Oeste se desenrolava a sua disputa com Poseidon pela cidade de Atenas.

Mu acompanhou o mais velho apressando o andar. Atravessaram as colunatas e deparando-se com a enorme porta de madeira e bronze. Por essa altura, no meio dos murmúrios baixos e constantes que lhe ocupavam a mente, duas vozes começavam a ganhar amplitude à medida que se aproximavam da entrada.

"_Pelos… o que…para… mas não…"_

Palavras? Franziu o cenho, permanecendo atento. Outro timbre de voz se sobrepunha à primeira, acabando impossibilitar a distinção do que ambas diziam.

"_Este…perdido…talvez…Athena…sono…fazer…impaciente…"_

Olhou rapidamente à sua volta, tentando perceber de onde vinham as vozes, mas em vão. Respirou fundo. Ouvir vozes nunca fora um bom presságio. Por mais que tentasse se abstrair do que lhe estava a acontecer, à medida que avançava as duas vozes tornavam-se mais e mais altas, acabando por conseguir enxergar exactamente o que elas diziam.

Sabia que algo estranho se passava. Permaneceu em silêncio até atingirem a entrada do 13° templo.

"_Oh céus…oh céus… reverência… faça uma reverência!"_

"_O Grande mestre! Demorou hein? Na sua escapadinha nocturna…"_

Mu franziu a testa, dando uma rápida olhada sobre o seu mestre. Os dois guardas que permaneciam à porta apressaram-se a ajoelhar-se, num sinal de respeito.

"_Lembre-se do que aprendeu…lembre-se!"_

"_Pelos deuses…o que eu dava por uma boa cama neste momento…"_

- Grande mestre… mestre Mu - disseram em uníssono, à medida que Mu e Shion atravessavam a porta.

Mu abanou a cabeça violentamente, reconhecendo os dois timbres que lhe assolavam o espírito tão claramente como se tivessem sido proferidos pela voz. Provou a uma mistura de estranheza, incompreensão e curiosidade. Percebeu que, à medida que prosseguiam o seu caminho, as vozes dos guardas iam-se dissipando, acabando por se tornar de novo irreconhecíveis entre os vários murmúrios constantes.

- Mestre Shion… - sussurrou à medida que acompanhava o mais velho, olhando para trás - …há algo muito errado…

- O que aconteceu Mu? - Chegaram à sala de audiências vazia, a porta fechando-se atrás de si.

Mu sentiu a mudança drástica de temperatura. Tudo ali era vazio, os blocos de pedra perdiam a vida que expunham no exterior para se tornarem frios e distantes. Apenas o longo tapete vermelho trazia alguma cor e vida naquele ambiente ausente.

- Penso que… - Mu calou-se por alguns segundos, escolhendo as palavras certas para explicar a situação na qual se encontrava, sem que parecesse algo derivado de uma possível loucura -…estou ouvindo vozes…

Assimilando as suas próprias palavras, repreendeu-se mentalmente por ter soado exactamente o que queria evitar. Apesar de conviver com pessoas fora do comum e de grandes poderes, ouvir vozes era algo que permanecia um presságio de problemas.

Shion esboçou um sorriso calmo, surpreendendo o olhar confuso do aprendiz – O que ouve exactamente? – perguntou, percebendo o seu desconforto.

- Os guardas da entrada… - o jovem começou, respirando fundo - …ouvia as suas vozes apesar dos seus lábios permanecerem fechados.

Shion elevou a mão à altura da cabeça do mais novo, afagando-lhe suavemente os cabelos. Mu crescera desde a sua chegada ao santuário, chegando-lhe agora à altura do seu tórax. A criança que aparecera anos antes, amparado pelo braço de Shaka tinha-se tornado num jovem bem constituído e de grande potencial.

- As vozes que ouve na sua cabeça não são imaginação sua… - começou a falar calmamente sob o olhar atento do mais novo – Lembra-se que, durante os treinos, era comum ouvir a projecção da minha voz na sua mente? – Mu assentiu – Como estudou, parte dos seus poderes tem como base a telepatia. Você consegue ler mentes. Não apenas os pensamentos que lhe são destinados e projectados, mas todo o tipo de pensamentos das pessoas que o envolvem. Com a recuperação do sentido da visão, tomou consciência do que o envolve, das pessoas, desencadeando o acordar dos seus poderes telepáticos.

- Mas mestre…apesar de cego eu conseguia perfeitamente guiar-me no santuário, tinha plena noção do que me rodeava e das presenças à minha volta!

- É aí que a mente do ser humano revela toda a sua complexidade… - Shion respondeu, atento às reacções do aprendiz – A sua cegueira não é de nascença. Tinha conhecimento do quanto a visão proporcionava e da ajuda que os seus olhos lhe ofereciam quanto ao que o rodeava. Ao vedar o sentido da visão, o seu subconsciente não reconhecendo corpos físicos à sua volta, não deixava os seus poderes telepáticos se manifestarem.

Mu arregalou os olhos diante tal explicação. Aquilo explicava os murmúrios que ouvia, as vozes que reconhecia tornando-se mais perceptíveis à medida que se aproximava dos guardas. Tudo aquilo fazia parte do acordar dos seus verdadeiros poderes.

- Não há duvida de que possui poderes muito grandes de clarividência, Mu –disse ele - Precisam, apenas, de direcção. Neste momento a sua mente é como uma casa aberta, onde todos podem falar. Quanto mais gente e mais perto estiverem à sua volta, mais pensamentos vai ouvir.

- Daí os murmúrios constantes…

Shion assentiu – Não passam de pensamentos distantes de pessoas que ainda se encontram acordadas e conscientes a esta hora no Santuário. Existem dois tipos de telepatas: aqueles que aprendem a ler mentes, e os que aprendem a calá-las. Você faz parte do segundo grupo. Daqui adiante, o seu treino consistirá em fechar a porta da sua mente, permitindo-se ler apenas os pensamentos de quem quiser.

Mu respirou fundo, encarando o mestre confiante. Não parecia algo assim tão complicado. Alias… no seio da complexidade do tema, parecia algo simples de aprender.

- Essa é outra razão pela qual este treino acontece durante a noite. Visualize a quantidade de pessoas que vive neste santuário todos os dias, todos os seus pensamentos sobrepondo-se na sua cabeça…

Mu estagnou, horrorizado com a imagem. Dezenas e dezenas de vozes, não apenas murmurando mas falando, gritando, num alarido constante sem que conseguisse fazer nada para o evitar. Um alvoroço que se iria sobrepor ao seu próprio pensamento até à exaustão psicológica. Repentinamente, tomou consciência da verdadeira carga daquele treino. Tinha sofrido algo que mais se assemelhava à 'iluminação', trazendo toda uma serie de complicações na sua vida.

- Para conseguir dominar o seu poder, terá que conseguir permanecer concentrado na sua aprendizagem. – Mu voltou a si, ouvindo a voz compadecida de Shion – Longe do Santuário, num local isolado onde se poderá concentrar até dominar o seu poder de telecinese.

Os últimos acontecimentos sucediam-se a uma rapidez vertiginosa. A reaquisição da visão à tanto perdida, a tomada de consciência dos seus poderes, o impacto que todos aqueles acontecimentos teriam dali adiante. Sair do Santuário… separar-se de tudo o que conhecia, das pessoas que tinham estado a seu lado acompanhando-o na sua jornada. Separar-se de Shaka, com quem tinha tecido uma ligação demasiado forte para ser quebrada de um momento para o outro.

O som do metal chocando com a pedra ecoou pela sala, acordando o ariano dos seus pensamentos. A intensidade e clareza do ruído indicavam a aproximação de alguém. Instintivamente, Mu focou a sua atenção para onde ele chegava, vislumbrando um vulto coberto com uma armadura resplandecente. Entreabriu os lábios espantado, seus olhos brilharam por antecipação. Nunca tal tinha presenciado ao longo da sua existência… o longo cabelo negro como breu, a pele cor de mel, os olhos dourados que o instigavam como o ouro da armadura que o cobria. Por breves segundos sustentou o seu olhar, sentindo-se rapidamente desconfortável de tão penetrante.

- Cavaleiro de Virgem – perto de si, Shion saudou o intruso enquanto este se prosternava numa reverência – Seja bem-vindo, Sahîr.

- Mestre – a farta franja negra cobriu parcialmente os olhos dourados, permitindo a Mu breves instantes para observar melhor o cavaleiro. Sentiu o seu coração acelerar, reconhecendo a voz que tantas vezes o aconselhara ao longo da sua aprendizagem. O homem que o levara a ele e a Shaka do templo da sua infância, o homem que, apesar da rigidez das suas palavras, atenuava a severidade dos ensinamentos pela suavidade da sua voz. O mestre de Shaka.

Sahîr sentia a pressão dos olhos verdes pousados sobre si. Percebera com aquele gesto que a explosão de cosmo horas antes tinha revelado os seus frutos. A pequena criança que trouxera do templo de Lakshmana tinha, finalmente, aberto os olhos.

Uma breve troca de palavras seguiu-se, na qual Shion e Sahîr falaram de coisas sobre as quais Mu não tinha conhecimento. Desde nascimento de uma criança, ondas de mudança no Santuário, um segundo ciclo que começava… ouvira Sahîr mencionar algo sobre o cavaleiro de Aquário e o seu aprendiz, uma viagem… não que não estivesse interessado na conversa; mas estava mais fincado em descobrir outras coisas a seu respeito. Fixou o cavaleiro de Virgem à medida que este falava pausadamente. Durante longos segundos permaneceu concentrado, deixando os pensamentos devanearam.

De repente, Sahîr pareceu crescer, aproximando a uma velocidade vertiginosa. Mu tinha a clara certeza que estava a ponto de chocar contra ele. Mas segundos antes do embate, sentiu uma dor aguda como se tivesse levado um estalo, levando-o a dar um salto para trás.

A impressão desvaneceu-se de um momento para o outro, voltando ao seu estado inicial, diante os dois homens que o olhavam agora silenciosos.

**-** Vejo que a explosão do cosmo não despertou apenas a sua visão adormecida… - apesar de suave, a voz de Sahîr detinha algo de severidade – interessante.

Mu piscou algumas vezes, apercebendo-se do sorriso no rosto do seu mestre. – Não tente ler os pensamentos de todas as pessoas à sua volta…- ouviu a voz tolerante de Shion – acredito que esteja curioso em experimentar, mas com pessoas de poderes mentais, como Sahîr, será muito complicado sair ileso caso este lhe queira mal.

Então era isso. Sem ter consciência do que fazia, tentara entrar na mente do Virginiano, acabando por ser afastado sem mesmo ter conseguido chegar perto. Abanou a cabeça violentamente pela decima vez naquela noite, apressando-se a pedir desculpas. Era como se algo mais forte que a sua própria vontade o levasse a tentar aquele tipo de abordagem.

- Isso… - a voz de Shion voltou a manifestar-se, dirigindo-se a Sahîr – a verdadeira razão pela qual eu o chamei aqui tem justamente relação directa com os novos poderes de Mu. – o virginiano assentiu – Não tendo qualquer controle sobre eles, não lhe será possível permanecer no Santuário nos próximos tempos.

Mu engoliu em seco, voltando a ouvir as palavras do mestre. Queria retrucar, responder que queria permanecer ali. Ali era o seu lugar, com as pessoas que conhecia e que tanto o ajudaram. De onde tinha ainda tanto para aprender e conhecer, agora que tinha recuperado a visão.

Havia Shaka, que queria ver desesperadamente.

- Ficará à frente do Santuário durante as minhas ausências. – continuou o ancião – Levarei Mu até um lugar seguro, onde poderá continuar a disciplinar os seus poderes.

Mu seria levado aquela noite mesmo. Não podiam esperar pela manhã, quando o Santuário começaria a acordar, ou o barulho tornar-se-ia demasiado insuportável para a sua boa sanidade mental. Fechou os olhos respirando fundo. Agora, que julgava que tudo tinha entrado nos eixos, a vida mostrava-lhe que para cada coisa boa que acontecesse, uma má estaria iminente para contrabalançar. Manter o equilíbrio do mundo.

- Neste momento, apenas as pessoas capazes de bloquear os seus próprios pensamentos consegue ficar perto de si, Mu – Sahîr o olhava de alto, o elmo da armadura dourada na mão esquerda. – Shaka não é uma dessas pessoas… mas acredito que rapidamente se tornará. Trate de controlar rapidamente esse seu poder, e acredito que se voltarão a ver rapidamente…

Mu suspirou, assentindo com a cabeça. Durante todo o tempo da conversa, permanecera calado. Encarou os olhos sinceros de Sahîr, dirigindo-lhe um leve sorriso de agradecimento. Apesar de pouco prometedoras, aquelas ultimas frases tinham feito nascer a esperança que pensava ter perdido. Era ali que o seu caminho e o de Shaka se separava, com a certeza que se voltariam a ver um dia.

- O raiar do dia está próximo, Mu… temos de partir. – o jovem anuiu, sentindo o cosmo de Shion se intensificar aos poucos. – Deixo o resto em suas mãos Sahîr…

Mu conseguiu ver a figura do Virginiano voltar a curvar-se. Aos poucos, sentiu-se cair, como se o seu corpo tivesse sido despojado de qualquer matéria. Os olhos nublaram-se. Igual a um desmaio, o seu campo de visão começou a reduzir-se, até ficar na mais profunda escuridão.

_-oOo-_

Era uma manhã quente e abafada, onde mal soprava uma brisa. Naquela manhã de final de Verão, o tempo parecia estar a mudar. Shaka não tinha acordado com os habituais primeiros raios de sol que lhe iluminavam o rosto. Olhando para o exterior, podiam ser observadas as enormes nuvens carregadas que se aproximavam rapidamente do Santuário. As tempestades de Verão, que sempre traziam trovoadas monumentais.

Deixou-se conduzir na rotina diária, apressando-se para as tarefas matinais.

Calmamente, sentou-se sobre o pequeno tapete que cobria parcialmente o chão de pedra. Contorceu-se até ficar numa posição confiável, e respirou pausadamente. Passo a passo, explorou cada uma das partes do seu corpo com a mente, descontraindo-as. Pernas, braços, punhos e cotovelos. Os ombros sobre os quais se apoiava todas as forças imagináveis.

O tronco, e finalmente a cabeça… entreabriu os lábios rosados, descontraindo os músculos do maxilar; baixou as pálpebras vagarosamente, fechando os olhos.

Mas havia algo que se mostrava bem mais complicado do que a descontracção física. Pouco ganhava com ela, quando, desde o inicio do dia, mantinha a tensão mental devido a uma preocupação constante.

Deixou o seu espírito ocupar-se durante breves minutos com os seus pensamentos. Sahîr, seu mestre, ainda não se tinha manifestado naquela manhã. O tempo parecia alterar-se, o vento da mudança soprando sobre o Santuário. Seguiu o fio dos pensamentos paulatinamente, tentando seguir os ensinamentos que o seu mestre lhe tinha legado: tomar consciência da trivialidade dos seus problemas.

Aos poucos, um a um, conseguiu apagá-los da sua mente.

"_Você é perigoso…"_

Shaka sentiu uma leve oscilação, o seu espírito recém liberto flutuava alguns palmos sobre o seu corpo. Observou o seu corpo físico, vendo um cordão prateado ligado ao seu corpo espiritual.

"…_imagine…se derrubasse-mos o grande mestre e juntos tomaríamos__ o comando do Santuário!"_

Memórias do seu primeiro treino vieram à superfície. As palavras sabias de Sahîr martelando a sua mente: _"A primeira lei da psicologia: em qualquer embate entre a vontade e a imaginação, esta última vence sempre!"._ Olhou à sua volta tentando entender se aquelas vozes que ouviam eram reais, ou apenas fruto da sua imaginação. Infelizmente os seus poderes não lhe permitiam ainda vaguear a uma distância muito grande do seu corpo físico, sendo obrigado a permanecer na sexta casa.

"_Você é mau… o seu coração está corrompido pelas trevas."_

Shaka sentiu um puxão suave. Olhou para baixo, vendo um vulto perto do seu corpo físico. Os longos cabelos negros de Sahîr caíam soltos sobre a toga _trabea_, a pele escura realçada por alguns ornamentos reluzentes enrolados no braço e pescoço.

-_Shakya…_

O jovem foi alvo de um novo puxão, mais potente desta vez. Era o mestre que o intimava a regressar.

Sahîr observou o corpo do mais novo sobressaltar, os olhos abrindo-se muito lentamente. Durante poucos segundos, deixou-o recompor-se das tentativas em enxergar em meio da névoa que lhe cobria a vista. O compasso de espera que sempre necessitava quando era chamado a regressar rapidamente.

- Mestre Sahîr – murmurou piscando algumas vezes, esticando os braços para espantar a lentidão.

Sahîr esboçou um sorriso, sentando-se em posição de Lotus à sua frente. Apesar das feições serenas, o loiro percebeu o peso nas costas do mestre naquele momento.

Aquele dia não tinha começado normalmente… e o seu sexto sentido dizia-lhe que mais coisas estranhas ainda estavam por vir.

_-oOo-_

**Soúnio**, _região de Attiká, Santuário de Poseidon_

As águas tranquilas do Mediterrâneo brilhavam, cristalinas, sob a claridade daquele fim de manhã. As gaivotas voavam baixo, o grasnar constante sobrepondo-se ao marulhar continuo das ondas que batiam nos penhascos. O vaivém constante, cíclico, deixava rasgos de espuma sobre as rochas castigadas pelo mar. Soúnio tinha um aspecto melancólico sob o céu escurecido de uma tempestade eminente.

As ruínas do templo de Poseídon erguiam-se junto aos penhascos rochosos vigiando, imponentes, o mar Egeu. Turistas afluíam todos os dias até ao pôr-do-sol, ansiosos para apreciar o que restava do edifício de mármore branco, das elegantes colunas dóricas que se mantinham fortes e sólidas, resistindo às intempéries e à erosão.

O dia moroso parecia uma projecção do sofrimento vivido por Saga, à medida que avançava pela gravilha. Percorria o caminho resguardado a olhares indiscretos silenciosamente, os olhos fixos no vazio. À sua frente, dois guardas arrastavam o seu irmão desacordado com alguma brutalidade. Saga tentara empurrar o inevitável o máximo possível… mas chegaram a uma situação em que o irmão gémeo sucumbira à loucura.

Tantas vezes pedira aos deuses que o impedissem de ver aquele dia chegar, mas em vão. Naquela manhã fora a gota de água… Kanon tinha feito a derradeira proposta que encadeara tudo aquilo. Era com um sentimento de desgosto e amargura que relembrava a loucura do mais novo, o rosto sério e os olhos brilhando, apelando ao seu lado obscuro.

"…_derrubar o Grande mestre e matar a deusa__ que jurara proteger…"_

Saga sentiu o estômago revirar com as lembranças daquele diálogo. Chamara o irmão de todas as injúrias possíveis, revidando e lançando na sua cara as blasfémias que estava dizendo… mas de nada tinha servido. Kanon estava louco. Louco e cego pelo poder que nunca viria a ter.

A raiva cresceu exponencialmente no seu interior, obrigando-o a partir para cima do irmão. As brigas normais entre irmãos não eram nada comparando com o que se tinha passado ali. Saga e Kanon tinham deixado o seu elo de lado para se tornarem dois guerreiros de campos opostos, lutando pela sobrevivência.

Mas Saga sempre fora o mais forte. Apesar das investidas, Kanon tinha acabado por cair no chão, exausto e inconsciente. Arfante, o rosto contorcido de fúria, Saga limpou um fio de sangue que lhe caía do canto da boca. Permitindo-se algum tempo para se recompor, revestiu a armadura sagrada. Estava na hora de acabar com aquela insanidade.

Os guardas que carregavam o homem desacordado pararam diante uma enorme gruta colmatada com barras metálicas. Usando os seus poderes, Saga iludira os guardas, modificando a imagem do irmão. Para eles, o homem que se encontrava ali não passava de um traidor, um desconhecido.

O resto da cena parecia ter decorrido em câmara lenta…numa suave decadência que o puxavam para a escuridão da alma. Impávido, deixara os guardas se afastarem, provando a um torrente de sensações que não conseguia definir. Os olhos postos no irmão atrás das grades, Saga começava a duvidar.

"…_derrubar o Grande mestre…"_ – a voz de Kanon ecoava na sua mente enfraquecida. – _"derrubar o Grande mestre e matar a deusa"_

O seu olhar escureceu, um leve sorriso de loucura apoderando-se dos lábios finos. Não pensava, apenas sentia… subitamente, aquela ideia não lhe pareceu tão ridícula assim. Dominar o Santuário significava ter completo domínio sobre o mundo.

De repente, um riso diabólico despertou-o do seu torpor. Um riso que conhecia tão bem, de jubilo de quem vencera uma guerra. Dentro da cela, sentado no chão, Kanon examinava-o fixamente. Os olhos de um verde sombrio olhavam-no com intensidade, um brilho triunfante. – Sentiu Saga? O doce veneno da traição. – Saga cerrou os punhos, encarando o mais novo raivoso – Não se iluda meu caro irmão… você sucumbirá à loucura que nos une.

- EU NÃO SOU COMO VOCÊ! – o grito ecoou por entre as falésias, chegando aos ouvidos de alguns turistas que se entreolharam perplexos – Kanon você é um traidor, não está mais nas minhas mãos o seu destino. Viverá ou morrerá consoante o seu arrependimentoe a graça dos deuses.

Vendo o outro se afastar, Kanon levantou-se com violência, cravando as mãos nas barras de ferro – Virar as costas não lhe trará felicidade, Saga – falou energicamente, sobrepondo a sua voz ao barulho das ondas – Fuja da sua verdadeira personalidade e ela voltará correndo!

Saga afastava-se lentamente, o peso da consciência parecendo oprimi-lo a cada passo que dava. Deixou-se levar morosamente pelo caminho de regresso, o vento marinho fustigando os longos cabelos loiros. Não sentia, nem queria sentir. Naquele momento, apenas queria que aquilo tudo acabasse… fechar os olhos, rodeando-se na mais profunda escuridão. Ao longe conseguia ainda ouvir os ecos de um riso funesto que o arrepiava.

Paulatinamente, as gotas de chuva começavam a cair… suavemente primeiro, intensificando-se à medida que se afastava mais e mais da célula. O seu coração encolheu-se, como se algo nos céus o estive a avisar de uma tragédia iminente.

_-oOo-_

A chuva começava a cair torrencialmente no exterior, uma tarde que prometia muitas horas de estudo chato. Estranhamente, Chiaro não estava presente.

Ordenara-lhe que permanecesse em Escorpião, fornecendo-lhe alguns livros extremamente úteis para a sua aprendizagem. Após uma breve troca de palavras, apenas saíra apressado, trajando roupa comum. Não era a primeira vez que via o mestre vestido como qualquer homem normal que vagueasse pela cidade de Atenas, mas não pôde deixar de notar o quanto parecia menos imponente sem os devidos aparatos que o Santuário exigia.

"_Circuito pulmonar…circuito sistémico…"_

Quando o dia não começa segundo a rotina, é de estranhar que algo se passa. Sentou-se calmamente à mesa de madeira clara, abrindo um dos livros "primordiais" segundo o seu mestre para a aprendizagem teórica que competia a qualquer cavaleiro de escorpião. Durante longos meses tentara escapar àquelas partes do treino fugindo da oitava casa assim que conseguia, mas à medida que o tempo passara, tomara consciência que certas coisas lhe poderiam ser úteis no futuro. Para toda a aprendizagem pratica, há uma teórica que a suporta.

"_Circuito pulmonar: Transporta o sangue pobre em oxigénio do coração para os pulmões e traz o sangue oxigenado de volta ao coração."_

Não era de esperar que, com a sua idade, entendesse tudo o que estava escrito. Apesar de simplificado, aqueles livros era um excelente apoio para uma ideia geral do tema. – _Circuito sistémico, conduz o sangue rico em oxigénio do coração para as partes do corpo excepto os pulmões e traz este de volta ao coração_ – murmurou observando atentamente as imagens que ilustravam os conceitos.

O tema da anatomia humana era vastíssimo e de uma complexidade terrível, sobretudo para um adolescente no auge dos seus catorze anos. Ouvira as palavras de Chiaro atentamente nos últimos treinos, sofrendo na pele o que se podia tornar na pratica os poderes do guardião da oitava casa. Para tal, não lhe restava outra solução que mergulhar no verdadeiro universo que era o corpo humano.

"_O coração situa-se na porção mediana da cavidade torácica, encontrando-se separado pelo diafragma. O sangue desloca-se de uma zona de maior pressão para uma zona de menor pressão."_

Suspirou, passando a mão com delicadeza pelas feridas ainda sensíveis. Chiaro não o atacara nos seus pontos vitais, mas tinha sido o suficiente para lhe causar muita dor. Uma dor dilacerante que se propagava à medida que os segundos passavam.

Era sabido que os poderes de escorpião passavam pelo envenenamento do corpo; mas poucos eram os que se apercebiam da verdadeira imensidão desse poder. Parte do poder do escorpião residia em todos os seres vivos… o bater de um simples coração que bombardeava o sangue envenenado através das veias era a sua arma mais letal. A única forma de o travar seria parar os batimentos cardíacos, o que levaria a uma morte imediata.

"_A existência de quatro válvulas cardíacas assegura o funcionamento do coração e o modo unidireccional como o sangue se desloca. Alem de determinarem o sentido do fluxo sanguíneo, evitam o retrocesso de sangue no sistema."_

Milo esticou-se na cadeira, fechando os olhos por breves momentos. Ainda conseguia sentir o veneno queimar no interior do seu corpo, alastrando-se à medida que era levado pela corrente sanguínea. Cansado, deitou a cabeça sobre o livro aberto, e fechou os olhos.

Tinha ouvido uns rumores… os servos que povoavam as doze casas faziam circular as historias mais mirabolantes possíveis. Divertia-se a ouvir um pouco de tudo, rindo por vezes sozinho com tamanha estupidez de quem inventara a historia. Algumas, por vezes, averiguavam-se correctas, por mais estranhas que parecessem.

Mas os rumores daquela manhã pareciam perfeitamente plausíveis. Além de que destinavam os aprendizes de ouro, o que era muito raro como inicio de historia. Segundo eles, o aprendiz de Áries teria desaparecido naquela noite do Santuário, juntamente com o grande mestre. Só aí, o seu sentido de alerta despertou, revivendo o dia em que ouvira a premonição da _Pítia_.

"_Um dos doze será o traidor"_ – a voz da velha senhora parecia cravada a ferro quente na sua memória. Sempre tinha suspeitado nos dois últimos aprendizes a chegarem ao santuário. Eram diferentes…demasiado estranhos para os entender. E agora o ariano tinha sumido sem deixar rasto.

Por outro lado, um segundo rumor dava uma resposta a essa sua desconfiança. Aproximava-se a hora de alguns aprendizes saírem do recinto sagrado para aprimorarem os seus poderes. Talvez Mu tivesse sido levado em primeiro. Mas o que mais o chocava, era a menção do nome do Aquariano no meio da conversa.

Segundo constava, Raziel iria brevemente pedir autorização ao Patriarca para se exilar nos confins da Sibéria com o seu pupilo.

A Sibéria… nada mais normal para um cavaleiro de Aquário. Aquele fim do mundo.

Fazia algum tempo que não via Camus vaguear pelo Santuário como fazia enquanto criança. Mas pensando melhor, o pico do Verão não era a altura ideal para caçar um Aquário ao ar livre. Riu com os próprios pensamentos, divertido.

E num momento de epifania, pensou que talvez Camus já estivesse ao corrente da sua própria partida.

Um baque forte sobre a mesa foi o suficiente para o despertar dos seus pensamentos, sobressaltado e erguendo-se na cadeira. Milo arregalou os olhos com o que viu diante de si. Ao seu lado, Chiaro puxava um novo assento, virando-a ao contrário e sentando-se de pernas abertas, os braços apoiados no encosto.

Milo torceu o nariz com o odor que se expandia da bolsa de pano jogada sobre a mesa, e encarou o mestre interrogativo.

- Demorou o seu tempo, mas consegui arranjar um que desse para ilustrar o que está estudando. – Milo sentiu o coração acelerar, quando ouviu as palavras do mestre – Pode abrir!

- Não me diga que… - o mais novo engoliu em seco, tendo como resposta positiva um sorriso descarado de Chiaro. Resignado, deixou escapar um leve gemido de desgosto e levou as mãos à bolsa, abrindo-a. Fechou os olhos quando o odor se tornou mais intenso, ondas de má disposição o inundando-o cadenciadamente.

- Respire pela boca – disse o mais velho, divertido com a situação – foi o melhor que consegui arranjar, mas já se encontra em estado de putrefacção.

Um coração verdadeiro. Milo executou as ordens do mestre, abrindo instintivamente a boca ao ver aquela mistura de membranas e cartilagem avermelhadas, as veias ainda perceptíveis que se emaranhavam por entre a fina película branca que o cobria parcialmente. – entendi o que foi fazer esta manhã… - comentou meio sem graça, os olhos fixos no coração.

Chiaro sorriu – é… demorou porque o indivíduo fugiu, pois não queria morrer. – disse num tom jocoso, recebendo os olhos esbugalhados do pupilo como reacção. – é de porco, seu _stronso_! – ricanou – fui esta manhã a Atenas, directamente ao açougue para escolher. E não faça essa cara de nojo, pois nos próximos tempos, este coração será o seu melhor amigo!

- Argh… - Milo sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha com a ideia de lidar com aquele pedaço de carne nos próximos tempos – e porquê de porco? Já que terei que o conhecer.

- O coração do porco é o que mais se assemelha a de uma pessoa. Como, felizmente, tão cedo não terá literalmente um nas suas mãos, terá que se contentar com o do pequeno _Baltazar_ aqui.

Milo massajou as têmporas, abismado – você deu um nome ao porco… - Chiaro sorriu, levantando-se lentamente. Com duas palmadas nas costas do pupilo e breves palavras de incentivo, deixou a sala de estudo com o ar mais divertido do mundo.

No interior, Milo suspirou, deixando a sua cabeça descair, apoiando a testa na mesa e fechando os olhos desconsolado.

_-oOo-_

**Jamiel**, _região de Ü-Tsang, Tibete_

A manhã tinha nascido límpida e fria, os raios de sol cintilavam na cobertura alva dos montes circundantes. A neve resplandecia no topo das serras, recortando de branco o azul profundo do céu.

A luz cristalina e pura das montanhas jorrou pelas brechas da janela fechada, despertando-o. Mu permaneceu um preguiçoso instante encolhido no calor das cobertas, prolongando a doce moleza do despertar.

Desajeitadamente, sentou-se na cama, mantendo os olhos fechados num gesto executado anos a fio. Aos poucos deixou a moleza dissipar-se, o véu que cobria o seu consciente abrindo-se aos poucos.

Tomando noção da sua situação, levantou as pálpebras num susto, percebendo que nada do que acontecera no dia anterior tinha sido um sonho.

Afastou as cobertas rapidamente à medida que se levantava num pulo, acorrendo até à janela por onde irradiavam alguns fechos de luz solar. Tantos anos na mais profunda escuridão traziam as suas sequelas. Tentou abrir a janela, mas esta encontrava-se firmemente trancada.

Encheu os pulmões de ar, apercebendo-se de uma ligeira dor de cabeça e náuseas. Fechou os olhos com força, gemendo ao sentir o desconforto agravar à medida que o seu corpo despertava completamente.

- _Tashi deleh_ – ouviu a voz suave do mestre, despertando o seu sentido de audição – Não deve fazer esforços desnecessários Mu…

Mu assentiu, apoiando-se na mão estendida do mais velho para se ajudar a levantar. Apesar de ter dormido mais que o normal, sentia um cansaço ofegante estranho. Sentou-se de novo na cama, observando Shion dirigir-se à janela, certificando-se que esta se encontrava bem fechada.

- Esta sofrendo de Síndrome de altitude.

Conseguindo abrir os olhos completamente, Mu encarou o mestre atentamente. – Dor e cabeça, náuseas e cansaço… - murmurou para si reconhecendo os sintomas. Afagou a farta franja que lhe cobria os olhos.

- Por causa da teleportação passámos rapidamente do nível do mar para uma altitude elevada sem passar por pontos intermédios. – concluiu o mais velho, massajando as próprias têmporas. – descanse nos proximos dias e va-se adaptando devagar à altitude. Não faça esforços. Procure respirar mais rapidamente, para compensar a falta de oxigenio no sangue. O seu coração provavelmente esta a bater mais depressa, pelo que não deve abusar. Uma pessoa banal leva alguns dias a recompor-se, mas a você não vai durar mais de dois dias a sentir-se melhor, vai ver.

Apesar de estar em casa, Shion sofria do mesmo mal. Os anos passados continuamente no Santuário tinham-no desabituado àquele ambiente. A pressão atmosférica sendo muito inferior ali, não era suficiente para empurrar o oxigénio até ao sangue, levando os recém chegados a sentir-se mal.

- Para evitar danos maiores, todas as janelas do pagode vão permanecer fechadas durante os primeiros dias. – Mu suspirou resignado, observando os poucos fechos de luz que conseguiam passar por entre as portadas de madeira – Depois disso, dia após dia, deixaremos entrar pouco a pouco a luz abrindo-as, de forma a que os seus olhos se adaptem à claridade sem grande dificuldade.

Mu sorriu, ansioso pelo dia em que poderia voltar a ver a luz do sol. A expectativa era grande. A sua vida tinha dado uma reviravolta tremenda nas ultimas 24 horas… mas permanecia confiante que tudo iria correr bem.

_Continua..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Dedicatória e Agradecimento especial: **Não é grande coisa nem tem grande interacção das suas duas personagens predilectas, mas gostava de dedicar este capitulo a uma pessoa muito especial, minha Beta por sinal, que recentemente perdeu um animal de estimação que lhe era muito querido. Apesar disso e dos desesperos todos pelos quais tem passado, ainda arranjou um tempinho para continuar a betar esta fic com a mesma seriedade e cabeça com as quais tem betado até agora. Obrigada **Deneb**, e espero sinceramente que as coisas melhorem daqui a diante! Eu sei que guardar o espírito positivo é dificil nestas alturas do campeonato, mas espero que aos poucos ele desperte. Um beijo.

**N/A:** Até aqui esta fic tem-se desenrolado de uma forma bem particular, tendo como fio condutor a minha visão da historia dos cavaleiros dourados, tentando encaixar alguns lapsos e estranhesas deixadas por Masami Kurumada, o autor original. A fic seguirá da mesma forma, no entando agradecia que não copiassem descrições e situações criadas por mim, pois sinceramente não é do mais agradavel de se ler e tira qualquer vontade de continuar a escrever. Sahîr, Chiaro e Raziel são personagens criadas por mim e aos quais ganhei imensa estima, e vê-los a correr soltos por aí eu simplesmente não tolero. Obrigada.

* * *

**Samsâra**

(_XI Mandala)_

* * *

_**Sibirtsevo**_**, **_Primorsky Krai,_ Sibéria

A Sibéria não era apenas neve.  
Após cinco longos dias de viagem olhando pela janela, Camus tinha chegado a essa conclusão. As imagens passavam a uma rapidez vertiginosa, como uma película de filme interminável.

Na estação antes de partir de Moscovo, enquanto o mestre tratava dos preparativos para a viagem, Camus observou curioso um dos comboios partir. Duas locomotivas puxavam uma vasta quantidade de carros ferroviários, cada máquina com cinco rodas em ambos os lados… maquinismos gigantescos, encarados quase como criaturas vivas pelos tripulantes. Havia guardas de kalashnikovs na mão por todo o lado vagueando pelas plataformas, atentos ao mínimo indício de passageiros clandestinos.

Foi apenas ao final da tarde que Raziel o guiou pelo meio da multidão, passando pelos controladores que pediam os bilety a quem fosse entrar nas carruagens, iniciando ali uma longa viagem de conhecimento. O Rossiya seria a sua casa durante os cinco dias seguintes.

As carruagens vermelhas e azuis do Transiberiano tinham iniciado a sua marcha estritamente às horas anunciadas no painel da estação de Yaroslavsky. Durante o primeiro dia, logo após o comboio ganhar velocidade, Camus tinha-se entretido a inspeccionar o pequeno compartimento que lhes fora destinado. Tratava-se de um agradável cubículo de dois lugares, todo forrado a madeira, pequeno mas faustosamente decorado. As camas feitas de lavado eram convidativas. A meio, havia uma mesinha colada a uma grande janela, o vidro adornado com cortinas vermelhas completavam o todo.

Agora no quinto dia, recostado na cama remediada sobre os bancos do cubículo, Camus deixava-se embalar pela cadência à qual o caminho adoptava. O comboio ondulava ao seu próprio ritmo, o som das rodas metálicas a dobrar as junções num compasso interminável. As paisagens apresentavam-se extremamente variada: planícies coloridas que se estendiam até onde a vista alcançava, verdes e amarelos misturando-se com os azuis cristalinos dos lagos e riachos; montanhas rochosas que se espreguiçavam ao longe, zonas verdejantes, florestas de pinheiros...Esporadicamente em meio daquilo tudo descobria-se uma casota de madeira, um estábulo ou um palheiro ou a desolação industrial das fabricas abandonadas. Em cinco dias tinha-se perdido na quantidade de aldeias pitorescas que vira ou animais a pastar em grandes prados.

Mas tudo tinha mudado a partir do momento em que atravessaram o rio Amur, começaram a aparecer nuvens cinzentas que descarregavam neve_._ Foi a partir daí que começou a transformação dos prados verdejantes numa imensidão branca.

Sentado à janela, do outro lado da cabine, Raziel encontrava-se imerso num livro que o ruivo não soube ler o nome. Conhecia algumas línguas, mas o russo não era definitivamente uma delas. Ainda. Os estranhos caracteres cirílicos que indicavam o nome contrastavam a dourado sobre a capa vermelha.

- Sibirtsevo… - a voz monocórdica do mestre ecoava aos ouvidos de Camus seguido do leve bater do dedo na janela – Já não falta muito para chegarmos ao destino.

Camus respirou fundo – O nosso destino? – perguntou curioso, observando o comboio abrandar à medida que se aproximava da cidade de Sibirtsevo, algumas crianças brincando perto da linha e acenando rapidamente com as mão quando passaram por elas.

- Por umas horas – o mais velho fechou o livro, encarando-o – Esta noite pegaremos um barco em Vladivostok mais para norte, para uma cidade chamada Magadan.

Ainda teriam que percorrer uma grande distancia… já quase completavam seis dias de viagem e ainda não estavam perto do destino. Quando fora informado que iria para a Sibéria, tinha consciência que a viagem iria ser longa… mas como a maioria das vezes, apenas quando se encontrava em plena situação tinha ganho consciência do caminho percorrido até aquele fim do mundo. – _Maister_… - disse fazendo um esforço para que a pronúncia saísse o mais correcto possível em russo – Magadané o nosso destino?

Raziel teria sorrido, se não fosse a falta de expressividade à qual era obrigado. Encarou o pupilo divertido – é lá perto…

-oOo-

**Jamiel**, região de _Ü-Tsang__, Tibete_

O céu apresentava-se azul profundo, aquele azul que só se vê de grandes altitudes. As nuvens alvíssimas deslizavam vagarosamente. Mu encheu os pulmões de ar, sentindo uma brisa fresca acariciar-lhe os cabelos lavanda.

Os olhos verdes bem abertos, observava as montanhas áridas e íngremes, com os picos cobertos de neve, os vales verdejantes, pitorescos, de uma serenidade contagiante. Viam-se rebanhos de ovelhas a pastar ao longe, cerca da pequena aldeia de Jamiel que vivia serenamente na montanha. As casas tradicionais tibetanas feitas de adobe branco, com as suas típicas janelas negras; as bandeiras de orações encontravam-se firmemente amarradas ao telhado escuro, na esperança de atraírem bom karma aos lares. Resguardavam o gado no rés-do-chão, usando o calor emanado dos animais para aquecer o primeiro piso onde as pessoas habitavam. Apesar da luz do sol, Mu conseguia distinguir a pequena chama em cada habitação que escapava das lamparinas de manteiga, permanentemente acesas sobre os altares de madeira.

Ao longo da trilha que descia pelas montanhas, bandeiras coloridas de orações flutuavam ao vento, o pano batendo com força. Tudo ali parecia sereno, transparente. Nunca como naquele lugar tinha experimentado a sensação de se encontrar a flutuar como um espírito livre. A eternidade comprimida num segundo. Sorriu, sentindo-se repentinamente liberto.

Voltando a si, pegou de novo no balde cheio de água que se encontrava pousado no chão até àquele momento. Continuou o seu percurso até ao pagode, desaparecendo como por magia a meio do caminho.

-oOo-

**Grécia**, região de _Imitos_, _Santuário de Athena_

A arena espreguiçava-se na modorra aprazível do final da tarde. O sol baixo fazia resplandecer ao longe as fachadas brancas dos doze templos zodiacais, uma frescura aprazível enchia o ar de inícios de Outono. Uma densa corrente humana apinhava-se às portas do Santuário, o movimento nervoso, compacto. Pessoas e pessoas formigavam na direcção da grande entrada, murmurando palavras imperceptíveis, praguejando, acotovelando-se umas contra as outras.

Impaciente, Aldebaran cortou por entre a multidão e cruzou a entrada do anfiteatro. Apesar da sua idade, a sua altura e o seu porte esguio eram uma grande ajuda naquelas alturas de grande confusão. Os cabelos claros da exposição ao sol ainda molhados pareciam palha preso à altura dos ombros fortes. Os olhos verdes expressivos olhavam à sua volta, tentando achar alguma cara conhecida.

- Aldebaran! – ouviu atrás de si, fazendo-o olhar na direcção do chamamento – Rápido, ou vamos perder a cerimónia!

Aldebaran sorriu, apressando-se a mergulhar naquele mar de gente. Aproximou-se do companheiro, batendo com a mão na dele. Empurrou-lhe levemente o ombro com o seu, brindando-o com duas tapas nas costas, saudação que sempre fazia com pessoas de confiança.

- Está atrasado! – Aioria indagou nervoso, fazendo sinal para que o seguisse – Vamos rápido! Milo esta esperando na bancada norte!

O Anfiteatro encontrava-se atulhado de gente para assistir à cerimónia de entrega das armaduras. Raras eram as alturas em que este era usado para outros fins além do treino, mas nesses momentos, as portas do Santuário abriam-se à população de Rodorio.

A grande arena tinha as bancadas repletas de gente, vestidas a rigor com longas túnicas esvoaçantes, comportando-se como se fosse dia de espectáculo. Aldebaran sentiu um empurrão obrigando-o a descer uns degraus antes de conseguir voltar a equilibrar-se.

- Ali está! – ouviu a voz de Aioria, vendo-o afastar-se por entre as pessoas. Seguiu-o, a algum custo, chegando finalmente perto de Milo que lhes acenava energicamente.

- Atrasou hein! – com a mesma saudação de momentos antes, Aldebaran cumprimentou o loiro – Seu mestre está na cerimónia faz tempo… porque demorou tanto?

O brasileiro suspirou – Não imagina a confusão que está lá fora – sentou-se, passando a mão pelo cabelo, nervoso – Até parece dia de festa!

O anfiteatro formigava de gente. Procuravam-se lugares, trocavam-se olhares expectantes, enchia-se o espaço de burburinho constante. Aldebaran olhou para os lugares de destaque, no centro da bancada superior. As doze cadeiras de honra encontravam-se parcialmente ocupadas. Apenas nove da totalidade dos cavaleiros de ouro se encontravam presentes. Somente Áries e Libra mantinham os seus lugares constantemente desocupados. Quanto a Aquário, tinha aproveitado o tempo mais ameno para conseguir viajar sem grandes dificuldade até à Sibéria.

Todos eles vestiam as armaduras douradas que reluziam sob o sol baixo de final de tarde. Tinham trocado as roupas simples do dia-a-dia por togas cerimoniais que podiam ser vislumbradas entre as couraças, ombreiras e vambraços, os tecidos finamente ornamentados tapando parcialmente as joelheiras. No lugar das habituais capas brancas que completavam o conjunto, encontravam-se pesadas capas aveludadas carmesim, presas nas gorjeiras das armaduras com uma corrente dourada caprichosamente trabalhada. A elite dos cavaleiros.

- E Afrodite?

A voz de Aioria acordou-o daquele estudo atento. Instintivamente olhou à sua volta, e deu de ombros – Ele deve estar por aí mesmo… afinal, é o próximo a passar por isso! – no meio da multidão, era praticamente impossível encontrar quem quer que fosse. – Pelo que ouvi o meu mestre dizer, estão apenas à espera que atinja a maioridade para o último teste.

- Ali! – Milo apontou para a primeira bancada, reconhecendo o jovem de longos cabelos loiros de uma beleza fora do comum. – Eu sabia que ele não ia perder uma cerimónia destas…

Subitamente, um vulto imponente apareceu por entre a multidão. Um silêncio absoluto abateu-se sobre o anfiteatro, a multidão curvando-se numa reverência com a passagem do Patriarca. Apenas o som dos seus passos sobre a pedra fria ecoou pelo recinto. À medida que descia os degraus, a plateia levantou-se prontamente saudando-o, apenas se voltando a sentar quando este ganhou o seu lugar no meio dos cavaleiros dourados.

-oOo-

Uma neblina de incenso enchia o ar à luz avermelhada do final de tarde. Um vulto podia ser visto no recinto, sentado em meditação, o corpo voltado para a estátua. Apenas o som longínquo da multidão na rua quebrava o murmúrio ondulado da suave declamação dos mantras, o _ooooooommm_ primordial que reverberava pela sexta casa zodiacal.

Durante vários dias tinha-se concentrado em investigar uma arte que seu mestre lhe tinha falado: viagens astrais.

Viagens astrais eram, na sua maioria das vezes, feitas em estado de inconsciência. Muitas pessoas tinham essa experiência momentos antes de adormecer, provando à sensação de flutuar alguns metros acima do corpo ou sendo repentinamente acordado com uma sensação horrível de ter sido precipitado num abismo e despertando no último minuto antes do embate. Mas segundo Sahîr, essas viagens podiam ser perfeitamente controladas e durante períodos de consciência. Permitir-lhe-ia viajar para onde quisesse à velocidade do pensamento, não arriscando o corpo que permaneceria no Santuário.

Mas essa capacidade requeria prática, e acima de tudo, nos primeiros tempos, requeria isolamento, a possibilidade de se retirar sem receio de interrupções.  
Até então Shaka apenas tinha provado à sensação de planagem sobre o seu corpo, nunca saindo do espaço da sexta casa. Mas nos últimos dias tinha pensado muito sobre a possibilidade de percorrer o Santuário… o mundo. Quem sabe, encontrar Mu e conseguir falar com ele.

Viajar astralmente podia ser uma experiencia desagradável a menos que se tivesse um mestre competente. Não havia qualquer tipo de perigo, mas havia riscos de choques e perturbações emocionais. Por isso percorria o seu caminho aos poucos, seguindo as instruções de Sahîr e do seu guia espiritual: Buda.

Shaka imaginou… o gigantesco complexo do Santuário no qual se encontrava, a enorme escadaria que descia pelas doze casas zodiacais. As paisagens montanhosas onde se erguiam ciprestes nas encostas íngremes. Imaginou-se a flutuar a poucos centímetros do chão, percorrendo o mesmo caminho que fazia todos os dias para descer até à arena. Dois guardas passaram ao seu lado, alheios à sua presença. Jubilou internamente, os olhos azuis observando tudo o que acontecia à sua volta.

Continuou a sua descida, bem devagar, passo a passo. Conseguia ouvir ao longe o som de vozes provenientes da arena. Atravessou as casas uma a uma encontrando-as vazias.

O som parecia intensificar-se aos poucos, apesar de permanecer um murmúrio longínquo. Não lhe era possível decifrar o que as pessoas diziam enquanto vagueava por entre a multidão. Percebeu intrigado que, apesar de ninguém conseguir vê-lo, todos passavam à sua volta sem chocarem contra ele.

Aproximou-se da ultima bancada e baixou o rosto, olhando para baixo. Um sorriso desenhou-se-lhe nos lábios quando percebeu dois vultos aparecerem no centro da arena.

-oOo-

- Mephisto, aprendiz de Salim, da casa de Câncer… - as palavras do Patriarca ecoavam pelo recinto, ouvidas com atenção por todos -… Shura, aprendiz de Ciro, da casa de Capricórnio…

Os dois rapazes no centro da arena colocaram o joelho no chão, prosternando-se diante do Patriarca à menção dos próprios nomes. Ambos revestiam uma toga simples, o ornamento reluzente no braço esquerdo de cada um. Sobre a cabeça, carregavam a coroa de ramos de oliveira dedicada apenas a alguns eleitos.

- Envergam a partir deste dia a armadura sagrada que vos pertence por direito, sucedendo a Salim e Ciro no dever sagrado de proteger o Santuário e Atena.

Um breve silêncio suspendeu-se no tempo, antes que o primeiro aprendiz prestasse juramento.

- Eu, Mephisto de Cancêr – a voz do canceriano era determinada e segura de si – juro por Palas Atena, deusa da sabedoria e da guerra justa, e tomo por testemunhas as pessoas aqui presentes, servir as verdade, a justiça e cumprir os deveres militares. Juro defender o Santuário e estar sempre pronto a lutar em nome de Atena, mesmo com o sacrifício da própria vida…

Um leve burburinho de aprovação atravessou o estádio após o primeiro juramento, antes de se silenciar de novo.

- Eu, Shura de Capricórnio – o espanhol pronunciava cada sílaba com enorme intensidade, as palavras pesando no ar – juro por Palas Atena, deusa da sabedoria e da guerra justa; e tomo por testemunhas as pessoas aqui presentes; servir a verdade, a justiça e cumprir os deveres enquanto cavaleiro da ordem sagrada. Juro defender o Santuário e estar sempre pronto a lutar em nome de Atena, mesmo que implique o sacrifício da própria vida…

Com um breve menear de cabeça o Patriarca demonstrou o seu contentamento. Os mestres de ambos levantaram-se, descendo até à arena para se juntar aos pupilos. Aldebaran sorriu, vendo as armaduras de Câncer e Capricórnio deixarem os dois veteranos para revestirem os novos cavaleiros de ouro.

A plateia rebentou num clamor de vozes quando os novos cavaleiros de ouro tomaram os seus lugares nas cadeiras ao lado da restante elite dourada. "Chalázis", "Eftychías"e outras saudações eram gritadas energicamente para eles, à medida que estes recebiam as congratulações de cada um dos irmãos de armas.

- Chalázi– gritou por sua vez Aioria, logo seguido por Milo e Aldebaran.

Aldebaran olhava curioso o Patriarca subir os degraus lentamente, escoltado pelos cavaleiros de ouro. Entre eles, Shura e Mephisto, ou Máscara da Morte como recentemente era chamado, seguiam acompanhados por seus mestres. Estes últimos ainda manteriam o estatuto durante um tempo, apoiando os respectivos discípulos em temáticas menos importantes que implicava a ascensão a cavaleiro de ouro.

- Aldebaran! – o brasileiro sobressaltou com o tapa que recebeu na nuca de Milo – Vamos rápido, antes que esta gente toda se decida a sair! Se conseguirmos chegar perto da comitiva, será mais fácil atravessar esta confusão!

A multidão convergia para o portal e abandonava o anfiteatro em catadupa, esmagados como uma agitada corrente a escoar-se por uma saída estreita. A cada minuto que passava a massa de gente tornava-se mais consolidada, dificultando a passagem.

- Eu não sei como ainda lhe dou ouvidos! – Aioria praguejou, puxando Milo pela gola fazendo-o desequilibrar-se – podíamos ter ficado bem mais perto da bancada central… mas nããoooo… graças a VOCÊ, tivemos que vir para o meio da confusão!

Milo esbarrou de leve contra uma senhora de idade e apressou-se a desculpar-se. – Que eu saiba – gritou conseguindo alcançar os companheiros de novo - quem decidiu vir à ultima da hora por alguma razão não fui eu! – esbracejou, empurrando o companheiro de volta.

Por sua vez, Aioria sentiu a pancada de esbarrar contra algumas pessoas. Nos lábios de Milo desenhou-se um sorriso travesso enquanto um atordoado Aioria era deixado para trás.

- EU, é que ainda me pergunto porque teimo em concordar vir com vocês os dois! – o brasileiro suspirou cansado, massajando as têmporas. - Falando sério, parecem duas crianças!

- Foi ele que começou! É sempre ele quem começa… eu estou tranquilo e sereno no meu canto!

- Milo…- Aldebaran ergueu uma sobrancelha – se eu não o conhecesse, podia até jurar que você acredita piamente naquilo que diz…

Um pouco mais atrás, completamente atordoado com a situação, Aioria desfazia-se em desculpas, oferecendo ajuda à jovem que acabara de deitar ao chão. – Synchoreíte… - disse sem jeito, afagando o próprio cabelo - …peço desculpa… fui empurrado pelas pessoas…

Bem mais baixa que ele, a jovem não aparentava ter mais que dez, onze anos. Ergueu-se apoiada na sua mão, ajeitando a leve túnica branca sobre os ombros. Afagou o cabelo curto de uma intrigante cor avermelhado e encarou-o com os olhos castanhos expressivos, intrigada. – Ah…

Aioria abriu-se num sorriso radiante – Vejo que também está com alguma dificuldade para sair daqui… venha comigo, conheço um atalho – disse prestativo puxando-a suavemente pelo pulso – Como é o seu nome?

A jovem pestanejou deixando-se levar. Engou em seco ao vislumbrar o ornamento no braço do seu interlocutor. O símbolo da casa de Leão. – ah… - apenas conseguiu dizer, sentindo o rubor subir-lhe às faces.

- O seu nome é "ah"?

A pergunta seguida de um riso divertido fizeram o seu rosto corar ainda mais. Abanou energicamente a cabeça, encarando agora o grego nos olhos – Marin… o meu nome é Marin…

-oOo-

O som da multidão dissipou-se lentamente. O fio violáceo e branco do fumo do incenso elevava-se como espíritos fugidios que se esfumavam no ar. Ao longe, ouviram-se o som dos sinos da torre do relógio, que clamavam ao mundo a presença dos novos cavaleiros de ouro.

De frente para a estátua de Buda, Shaka permanecia quieto, os olhos fechados, a respiração pausada. Subitamente, sem que nada o parecesse justificar, o seu corpo estremeceu e ganhou vida. Levantou a mão à altura da nuca, massajando levemente. As pálpebras abriram-se suavemente, revelando os magníficos olhos lápis-lazúli.

- _Shakya_ – a voz conhecida despertou-o do torpor que ainda tomava conta do seu corpo – bem-vindo de volta.

O seu corpo estava entorpecido, pesado e difícil de mover. Piscou algumas vezes levantando-se cambaleante, e olhou na direcção da voz que o interpelava. – Mestre… – disse, a voz saindo ligeiramente rouca.

Sahîr aproximava-se lentamente, uma expressão no rosto que Shaka não conseguia definir. Remexeu na gorjeira da armadura de virgem, soltando a presa que fixava a longa capa vermelha, desapertando-a.

Shaka experimentava a dificuldade em manter os olhos abertos. Sentiu o tecido pesado da capa envolvê-lo, deleciado com toque do veludo aquecendo a pele.

– Respire pausadamente – o loiro ouviu o tilintar da armadura de ouro embater contra o chão ao seu lado – a temperatura do seu corpo baixou, vai começar a sentir frio.

Rapidamente Shaka começou a sentir o seu corpo assolado por tremores devido ao frio, exactamente como o mestre o tinha avisado. Enrolou-se rapidamente na capa carmesim que lhe tinha sido oferecida, sentando-se de novo sobre o tapete ao lado de Sahîr. Apesar dos efeitos secundários que aquela pequena viagem tinha provocado no seu corpo, Shaka sentia-se feliz, realizado.

- O que achou da cerimónia?

Shaka suspirou – Muita gente… muita confusão…

– No entanto arranjou uma boa forma de assistir sem se misturar com a multidão. – Sahîr sorriu e, fazendo um gesto ligeiro com a mão, chamou um servo que se mantinha afastado – daqui a algum tempo será capaz de viajar pelo mundo inteiro, mantendo o seu corpo físico no santuário.

- Mestre Sahîr, se me permite…

O mais velho assentiu, estendendo-lhe uma xícara de chá trazida pelo servo – beba, vai ajuda-lo a aquecer.

Shaka bebericou um pouco do líquido fumegante, sentindo-se aquecer por dentro. – Se é possível viajar no plano astral, de forma tão segura… porque não usado sempre esse método?

- Mediante projecção astral, pode-se percorrer o mundo, mesmo falar com outras pessoas que tenham capacidades telepáticas… - o mais velho fechou os olhos, sentindo a armadura soltar-se do seu corpo e voltar a juntar-se à frente de ambos – mas essa mesma capacidade tem um grande inconveniente: a viagem astral não nos permite carregar qualquer objecto material. Podemos apenas trazer conhecimento.

Shaka assentiu. – Não seria permitido transportar a armadura de Virgem…

- Nem combater fisicamente um inimigo – completou o mais velho – mas ao longo do tempo vai perceber que há outras vantagens que pode tirar de uma viagem astral.

- Outras vantagens? – perguntou curioso, encarando o mestre.

Sahîr assentiu – Além da capacidade de viajar astralmente, possui uma fonte de poder imenso e inesgotável…

- O cosmo… - completou o mais novo.

- Da mesma forma que projecta o seu corpo inteligível, conseguirá projectar o seu cosmo para onde quiser...

Sentindo-se melhor, Shaka levantou-se juntamente com Sahîr. Com algum treino poderia viajar mais longe que o recinto do Santuário. Bem mais longe… pelo mundo fora. Meditou sobre a quantidade de coisas que os seus poderes lhe permitiam.

Voltar a ver Lakshmana. Descobrir onde Mu se escondia… e quem sabe, falar com ele.

-oOo-

A noite começava a cair, trazendo uma brisa gelada que percorria os corredores do Hecatompeon. Shion entrou no quarto, dispensando as duas servas que nele cuidavam do bebé, aproximou-se do berço e acomodou-o nos braços. Desde que chegara ao Santuário, a criança não tinha vertido uma única lágrima. Apenas demonstrava alegria e felicidade. Como naquele momento, sorria para ele, os pequenos braços estendidos na sua direcção, soltando alguns sons irreconhecíveis. Riso de criança.

Sentia-se cansado, mas não pôde evitar de sorrir de volta.

O quarto encontrava-se iluminado apenas por algumas lamparinas a óleo, permitindo que a criança descansasse em paz. Além do berço, alguns aparadores e cadeiras completavam a mobília. Era o quarto simples, mas que iria sofrer muitas modificações à medida que aquele bebé iria crescer.

Shion suspirou. Tinha perdido a conta da quantidade de anos que tinha esperado por aquele momento… Atena tinha finalmente reencarnado e regressado ao Santuário. O ariano sabia que aquele acontecimento tinha desencadeado o futuro que previra nas suas visões. Restava-lhe pouco tempo…

- Mestre…

Shion deitou a criança de novo no berço, antes de se virar para o seu interlocutor. Através da cortina transparente que o separava da porta distinguia o vulto do cavaleiro, ajoelhado no chão, o rosto baixo. – Aioros… - falou baixo, aproximando-se dele lentamente. – Virou paladino pessoal da criança?

Aioros assentiu, divertido. – O meu dever é proteger a deusa. Mesmo sabendo que ela está em boas mãos, fico mais descansado em verificar pelos meus próprios olhos.

Shion sorriu, aproximando-se do mais novo, colocando a mão reconfortante sobre o seu ombro. Aioros dava-se corpo e alma à sua causa. Tinha-se tornado um cavaleiro nobre e digno de confiança. De toda a nova geração de cavaleiros, tinha sido ele acima de todos o escolhido para acompanhar a deusa.

– Aioros…- disse num sussurro, afastando-se na direcção da porta - cuide bem de Atena…

Aioros estremeceu, um repentino mau pressentimento assolando-o. Levantou-se num sobressalto, olhando na direcção do ancião – Grande mes… - as palavras morreram-lhe na garganta ao perceber que estava sozinho no quarto.

Algo naquele momento tinha despertado a seu receio. Tinha entendido as ultimas palavras do Patriarca como uma espécie de… ultima missão. Teria o grande mestre tido alguma visão sobre um futuro apocalíptico? Sabia-se pertencer à geração de ouro, aquela que protegeria realmente a reencarnação da deusa.

Ouviu a bebé rir no berço, fazendo-o acordar do seu raciocínio. Respirou fundo, aproximando-se da criança, debruçando-se no berço. Observou calmamente a pequena, deixando-a ternamente agarrar no seu dedo calejado pelos treinos árduos. Por breves momentos, lembrou-se de Aioria quando era criança e apenas conseguia adormecer quando o tinha por perto. O irmão era agora um jovem cheio de vitalidade e com um senso de justiça fora do comum. Se alguma coisa acontecesse, podia contar com ele nas lutas que se avizinhassem.

Sorriu confiante. Não sabia o que ia acontecer, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: o voto que tinha feito no dia em que recebeu a armadura continuava tão ou mais aceso na sua memória como naquele dia. Protegeria Atena, mesmo que ao risco da sua própria vida.

_Continua..._


	12. Chapter 12

_**N/A:**__Hoje é meu aniversário. E como boa aniversariante que sou, quero antes de mais agradecer a todos os que me desejaram felicidades ao longo do dia e que festejaram comigo, mesmo que virtualmente. Este capitulo é, como prometido, um presente para algumas arianas muito especiais que eu sei que acompanham esta fic: Athenas de Áries, Keiko Maxwell e Mesarthim. Parabéns a todas! PS: peço desculpa se me esqueci de alguém..._

* * *

**Samsâra**

(_XII Mandala)_

* * *

**Jamiel**, região de Ü-Tsang, Tibete

O espaço de metalurgia do pagode encontrava-se num piso subterrâneo, completamente escondido de olhares indiscretos. Constituía-se por uma sala ampla, na qual brotavam restos de armaduras de todos os tipos no meio do chão e era coroada num dos lados por uma enorme lareira. A ausência de janelas tornava o espaço um lugar sombrio, apenas iluminado por algumas lamparinas de manteiga de iaque dispostas estrategicamente nos cantos.

No centro, uma armadura de bronze jazia inerte, longe de qualquer foco de luz. De pé, Mu observava-a calmamente. A escuridão na qual se encontrava fazia-o sentir hesitante, mas tinha consciencia que era necessário para o treino que sofria. Excluir toda a luz que causasse reflexos fazia parte do ritual, pois esses apenas serviriam para distrair a atenção da sua verdadeira essência. Encontrava-se, assim, diante da armadura morta, imóvel, e não da armadura cintilante à luz do sol.

- Olhe a armadura – Shion mantinha-se sereno, sentado numa cadeira ao seu lado – Não _para_ a armadura, mas _A armadura_.

Mu entendeu a nuance que lhe era imposta, mas sem conseguir realmente entender como faria uma coisa daquelas.

- Olhe bem para o centro e deixe o cosmo fazer o resto. – o mais velho continuou, observando as mínimas reacções do pupilo – Não tente coisa alguma, deixe apenas que a sua mente fique vazia.

Mu respirou fundo, olhando para o amontoado de peças que se erguia no centro da sala. Esforçou-se para libertar o espírito, como aprendera a fazer em Lankhsmana, com Shaka.

Com esse pensamento, por breves segundos o seu coração foi assolado pelas saudades daqueles dias… pelas saudades que sentia do seu melhor amigo.  
Fechou os olhos, respirando pausadamente. Teria que afastar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça se queria evoluir no treino o mais rapidamente possível. Queria regressar ao Santuário rodeado pelas pessoas que mais amava.

Voltou a olhar a armadura, e pouco a pouco, os seus pensamentos desvaneceram-se. Rapidamente tudo pareceu crescer à sua volta e Mu teve a sensação de estar a ser sugado pela armadura. Era como se ela, subitamente, parecesse ter voltado à vida.

Arregalou os olhos, observando finas linhas vermelhas alastrarem-se pela couraça, ombreiras, vambraços, joelheiras, que lhe faziam lembrar os sistema venoso humano. Aquilo seria… sangue?

Estremeceu ao sentir as ondas de energia que emanavam da armadura, que mais se assemelhavam a um batimento cardíaco.

Foi então que ouviu um barulho ensurdecedor que o fez sobressaltar, e toda a visão anterior desvaneceu-se. À sua frente, voltava a ver apenas uma armadura inerte, parecendo que tudo não tinha passado de um sonho.

- Andou muito perto, Mu…muito perto. – Shion sorriu, levantando-se.

Mu suspirou pesadamente, inclinando a cabeça para os dois lados, tirando parte da tensão acumulada no pescoço - …se não fosse o barulho a assustar-me.

- Barulho? Ahhhhh… chegou a esse ponto então… - Shion aproximou-se da armadura – A sala sempre esteve em silencio. O que ouviu, foi o seu subconsciente a tentar adverti-lo que os poderes paranormais que dispõe não são para todos. Deverá consciencializar-se dos seus verdadeiros poderes gradualmente, permitindo-lhe continuar a sua evolução.

Mu concordou e avançou na direcção da armadura perigosamente. Um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios, estendeu o braço para a tocar suspirando pesadamente. Sobressaltou quando, num gesto brusco, Shion lhe agarrou o pulso antes que os seus dedos atingissem no metal gelado.

- Não toque ainda na armadura com as mãos… - apesar da brusquidão do gesto, a voz de Shion não demonstrava qualquer irritação.

- Mas…porquê mestre? Como irei restaurar a armadura sem lhe tocar?

- Eu disse: não lhe toque _ainda_… - afastou-se um pouco, obrigando o mais novo a fazer o mesmo – as armaduras sagradas facilmente se tornam magnetizadas pela pessoa que as restaura ou veste. De modo semelhante àquele pelo qual um pedaço de ferro se magnetiza encostado a um íman.

Shion fez um breve sinal com a cabeça indicando ao mais novo que o seguisse. Perto de um dos cantos da sala, tinha sido colocada uma mesa de alguma dimensão. — Existem três tipos de armaduras diferentes, como sabe…

- Bronze, Prata e Ouro… - completou o mais novo, acompanhando o mestre.

- Cada um desse tipo de armadura é possuidor de certas características. Não variam apenas em qualidade e poder, mas igualmente na magnetização. No caso do bronze, este cria facilmente uma ligação com o seu portador, sendo mais rapidamente revestido por outro cavaleiro caso o primeiro faleça. - Mu deu uma vista de olhos na sua direcção, franzindo o cenho. —É uma armadura mutável… de alguma simplicidade quando consertar.

- Então… - Mu aproveitou um breve momento de silêncio para concluir o raciocínio - …quanto mais alto na hierarquia, mais complicada a armadura é de controlar…

Shion sorriu, meneando levemente a cabeça – Podemos dizer que, quanto mais forte a armadura, mais teimosa é. Por essa razão os cavaleiros de bronze são sujeitos a provas entre eles, à diferença dos cavaleiros de ouro. A armadura de bronze é oferecida ao vencedor, pois torna-se imprescindível arranjar uma forma de saber qual dos pupilos é mais apto a vesti-la. Já a armadura de ouro, é ela que escolhe quem é digno de a vestir, não o contrário.

Mu suspirou, sentando-se numa cadeira e encarando a armadura no centro. Consertá-las mostrava-se muito mais complexo que o que esperava.

- Para as consertar, terá que criar uma ligação com cada uma delas. Seguindo essa lógica, lidar com as armaduras de ouro é extremamente desgastante e complexo, apenas possível após um longo período de treino. No entanto, podem-se passar gerações inteiras sem que seja necessário o seu arranjo. Mas uma vez conectada com ela, será trabalhoso separar-se ou mesmo desmagnetizá-la da sua energia.

Mu ouviu o som de algumas peças metálicas chocarem entre elas, o que chamou a sua atenção. Virou o rosto na direcção de Shion, espantando-se ao perceber o mestre remexer numa pequena caixa dourada que se encontrava sobre a mesa. Permaneceu calado, sentado na cadeira, os olhos postos na cena que se desenrolava à sua frente.

— Desde o início dos tempos, os ferreiros utilizavam o fogo como elemento primordial para a sua arte. Conta a lenda que foi o próprio Hefesto, o ferreiro divino, que forjou com as próprias mãos as armaduras sagradas. – Mu sentiu um cosmo poderosíssimo elevar-se exponencialmente, gerando uma aura pesada à volta de Shion. – nós, mortais, não possuímos o fogo divino de Hefesto… mas por outro lado, somos detentores de outro poder que lhe equipara…

Mu arregalou os olhos ao ver o mestre aproximar-se da armadura, um utensílio em cada mão. Tranquilamente, Shion enviava ondas quentes que envolviam a armadura e esta começava a reagir. Poucos segundos se passaram até que ambos começaram a trabalhar em uníssono, como se um laço forte se tivesse formado entre eles.

A forma como Shion usava o cosmo, debruçado sobre a armadura… era de uma beleza incrível.

-oOo-

_**Derevnya Nadezhdy**_**, **_Magadan Oblast,_ Sibéria

Tinham finalmente chagado ao pequeno vilarejo de Nadezhdy, e Camus sentia-se cansado. Passaram dias de viagem através de terras desconhecidas…uma jornada interminável. A noite começava a cair, os últimos raios de sol projectavam nos céus um magnífico quadro em tons de vermelho e laranja, escondendo-se por detrás do horizonte branco.

Seguiu o mestre pelo que julgava ser um caminho de terra, empapado de neve calcada e parcialmente derretida. As casas de madeira brotavam no meio do que outrora deviam ter sido jardins, dispostas uniformemente ao longo do caminho. Variavam de altura consoante os habitantes que ali encontravam abrigo, mas sem grandes oscilações de dimensões. Eram feitas em série, todas iguais, à diferença da forma como eram decoradas: as extremidades dos telhados, ombreiras das portas, quadros das janelas e portões eram talhados tão minuciosamente que quase pareciam rendilhados frágeis. À medida que passava mais perto delas, Camus reconheceu alguns elementos decorativos: plantas, formas de animais, o que lhe parecia criaturas místicas e, em alguns casos, umas iniciais seguidas de números. Fumo branco saia das chaminés, dissipando-se aos poucos através do ar gelado.

Camus ajeitou o casaco sobre os ombros, o cachecol à volta do pescoço, respirando contra a lã num gesto para aquecer o rosto. Avançava sobre a neve atrás do mestre, que se aguentava perfeitamente apenas com uma fina camiseta típica de algodão e uma Keptar. Apoiada nos ombros, Raziel carregava a caixa de Pandora que protegia a armadura de Aquário.

Começava a soprar um vento gelado quando chegaram diante uma das casas mais ricamente ornamentadas, com um letreiro à porta com o nome do estabelecimento. Após algumas tentativas, Camus desistiu de tentar decifrar os símbolos cirílicos, focando-se então nos sons de música e vozes imponentes que vinham abafadas do interior.

Quando Raziel abriu a porta, o francês foi assolado de um bafo quente que emergia das entranhas da casa, os sons tornando-se repentinamente mais altos.

A sala não era grande: em frente à porta, no fundo, um enorme balcão sobre o qual jazia uma enorme concentração de copos vazios; do lado esquerdo encontrava-se uma grande lareira acesa, e o resto da sala era salpicado por meia dúzia de pequenas mesas de madeira. O espaço estava lotado.

Atrás do balcão, um homem robusto colocava lentamente os copos nas prateleiras de trás. Quando ouviu o chiar da porta, virou-se apressadamente para desejar as boas vindas aos novos clientes.

Camus viu os olhos castanhos abrirem-se num espanto repentino e conseguiu discernir um sorriso largo por trás da grande barba.

- Raziósha…- os olhos arregalaram-se mais - RAZIÓSHA! – soltou um berro cavernoso parecendo reconhecer o seu mestre.

- Dobriy vetcher… - a voz serena de Raziel irrompeu pelo meio da música, o rosto permanecendo inexpressivo. Camus afastou-se num salto ao perceber o taberneiro aproximar-se a correr perigosamente, abraçando o seu mestre entre os braços fortes. Quase que jurara ouvir os ossos do mais velho gemerem devido à pressão.

Após o primeiro cumprimento e ter recebido um aperto de mão de boas-vindas, seguiu-se uma conversa entre os dois russos da qual Camus apenas entendia algumas poucas palavras. Sentaram-se a uma mesa que o dono mandou libertar, perto da parede. - Tcbego zhelayete? – perguntou olhando directamente para ele

- Viski, konyak, vodka?

- Vodki, Okhotnichya i pechen'e – respondeu o mestre, recebendo um menear afirmativo de cabeça. Logo o taberneiro desapareceu pela portinha ao lado do balcão, deixando-os sozinhos. – Este é Nicolai, um amigo de longa data.

Camus assentiu, evitando demonstrar qualquer emoção. Olhou à sua volta, os homens perto da lareira pareciam já estar meio altos, as maçãs do rosto e o nariz vermelhos. – É aqui que vamos dormir? – perguntou voltando a sua atenção para o mestre, pensando o quanto aquela confusão seria complicada de suportar.

- _Niet_ – respondeu antes que Nicolai regressasse com os pedidos. Camus viu ser pousado à sua frente um pequeno copo com um líquido amarelado de um intenso cheiro a álcool. – Spasibo Kólya!

Reconhecendo o agradecimento, Camus ouviu de novo uma torrente de frases irreconhecíveis, até que, com duas batidas nas costas de Raziel, Nicolai voltou a desaparecer atrás do balcão tentando acalmar os ânimos de alguns clientes.

- _Maister_ Raziel – o francês perguntou, quebrando o silencio entre eles – Nicolai não o chamou pelo nome quando entrámos.

- Ele usou o diminutivo russo de Raziel. – Camus observou o mestre levar aos lábios o liquido transparente, bebendo-o de uma só vez. A mão clara desceu então sobre a mesa, pousando o copo com um baque forte. Mantinha-se impassível como se a bebida não tivesse tido qualquer efeito sobre ele e encarou-o com os frios olhos azuis – desde que me lembro, sempre me chamou de _Raziósha. _Da mesma forma que eu o chamo de _Kólya_ em vez de Nicolai. – Raziel indicou o copo do pupilo com a mão – Beba tudo de uma vez, vai ver que aquece num instante.

Camus analisou o líquido que bailava no copo com uma expressão relutante. Decidiu-se por seguir os conselhos do mestre, evitando respirar durante o processo. O intenso cheiro a álcool já se tinha embrenhado nas narinas… o francês sorveu o liquido amarelo de uma vez, pousando o copo sobre a mesa. Por longos segundos sentiu um ardor violento descer-lhe pela garganta: era como se um vulcão tivesse irrompido nas suas entranhas, espalhando fumo até à faringe. Não conseguiu impedir de tossir, após abanar energicamente a cabeça, fechando os olhos com força. – Esta _vodka_ é… - conseguiu dizer antes de ser interrompido.

- _Okhotnichya_, vodka aromatizada. Coma os _Khvorost_, que o ardor inicial passa rápido.

Camus pegou num dos biscoitos trançados no centro da mesa, levando-o aos lábios. Eram estaladiços…

- Estamos esperando _Nastasja,_ a filha de _Kólya_ que nos trará algumas munições. – o tom monocórdico, Raziel falava enquanto pegava alguns biscoitos, partindo-os ao meio.

Durante todo aquele tempo, as longas túnicas que o mestre usava no Santuário ocultavam parte das gazes que usava no corpo. Tinha ouvido rumores a respeito de uma suposta doença, mas Camus não era dado a tomar atenção a esses dizeres. Nada mais seguro que ir à fonte e perguntar directamente ao mestre. Apenas ainda não tinha sentido a necessidade de alimentar a sua curiosidade a esse respeito.

Mas naquele momento, sentado à sua frente, as roupas típicas que usava deixavam transparecer parte dos braços e do pescoço enfaixados, e isso tinha-lhe despertado o interesse.

Repentinamente, a porta chiou de novo e um vulto entrou no recinto. Os pensamentos que lhe passavam pela cabeça desvaneceram-se com aquela intromissão. O casaco comprido e grosso cobria o corpo esguio, era possível distinguir-se alguns fios loiros que escapavam por entre o capuz revestido de pelo. Trazia nas mãos um cesto cheio que parecia carregado para alguém tão miudo.

- _Nastasja_! – a voz de Nicolai rompeu através da confusão - Nakonets-to!

Camus observou-o sair de novo disparado detrás do balcão, e acorrer para ajudar. Se tinha entendido bem, aquela devia ser a filha de Nicolai. Observou-a descobrir a cabeça lentamente, deixando o capuz pendurado nas costas. A voz feminina e suave aveludava o sotaque eslavo que lhe parecia tão ríspido quando os outros falavam, partilhava com o pai algumas frases rápidas. Os longos cabelos loiros tinham sido parcialmente apanhados à altura da nuca. Os seus olhos eram de um azul líquido, grandes e expressivos, e mantinha nos lábios rosados um sorriso cândido.

- Vamos – ouviu a voz do mestre manifestar-se, antes de seguir na sua direcção. – Zdrávstvuyte Nastasja. Menya zovut Raziel i eto Kamyu.

A jovem fez uma breve reverência. Natacha era alguns anos mais velha que ele, mas não muito mais alta.

Sempre discreto, Camus tentou acompanhar o tiroteio de frases trocadas entre os três russos, conseguindo distinguir algumas palavras soltas. Após um longo dialogo, viu o mestre pegar no cesto que jazia no chão, fazendo-lhe sinal para que o seguisse.

- Do svidaniya! Muzhestvo Kamysha! – a voz de Nicolai ecoava pela rua vazia, acenando vigorosamente à medida que se afastavam. Camus virou-se, encarando uma ultima vez os dois russos, tendo a impressão de ter ouvido o seu nome… ligeiramente distorcido.

-oOo-

**Grécia**, região de _Imitos_, _Santuário de Athena_

Era o dia do seu décimo quarto aniversário. Como todos os anos naquela época, Shaka tinha o dia por sua conta, sendo dispensado das práticas correntes de um aprendiz. Pela manhã, Sahîr dera-lhe instruções bem específicas para aproveitar aquele tempo para descansar.

Mas passar o dia sem fazer nada não era exactamente o seu conceito de passá-lo bem. A inércia afligia-o.

Aproveitou a frescura da manhã para relaxar ao ar fresco, e ler um livro à sombra de uma árvore. Mas quando a torre do relógio ao longe marcou o meio dia, Shaka começou a sentir o ritmo biológico mantido durante tantos anos a chamá-lo à realidade. Voltou então ao sexto templo para aproveitar uma refeição ligeira, passando pela arena repleta em caminho.

Pouco tempo depois do almoço, cuidando de burocracias, Sahîr sentiu a presença do discípulo no sexto templo. Levantou-se da cadeira, deixando escapar um longo suspiro. Shaka era extremamente teimoso. Uma teimosia inabalável que alimentava desde criança. Esse pensamento fê-lo rir, lembrando-se de que a educação do discípulo tinha passado pelas suas mãos, e consequentemente havia dedo seu naquela característica do mais novo.

Avançou disciplinarmente pelos longos corredores, a kurta¹ bege balançando ao mesmo ritmo que o cabelo solto.

Ao atravessar a galeria do segundo piso teve uma visão ampla do átrio central, onde se encontrava a enorme estatua de Buda. Aos seus pés, extremamente compenetrado, Shaka meditava deixando o seu espírito vaguear pelo Santuário.

Sahîr apoiou os braços na guarda, observando a situação no piso inferior.

Quando Shaka tinha uma missão em mente, não descansava enquanto não a conseguisse realizar. Mesmo se um bom descanso fosse fundamental para eles, cavaleiros de Virgem, a criança insistia em levar o seu treino até à exaustão.

- Shakya… - chamou com suavidade, evitando abalar a serenidade do ambiente. Esperou alguns segundos antes de uma nova tentativa - …_Shakyamuni_!

Devagar, o loiro pestanejou, o seu corpo reagindo ao chamamento. A sua respiração acelerou, o corpo esguio invadido pelos característicos tremores de frio que seguiam aquelas suas viagens. Franzindo o cenho, saiu da posição exemplar e levantando o rosto para o varandim de onde chamavam o seu nome. Sahîr olhava-o com um leve sorriso nos lábios, parecendo divertido com a cena.

- Se bem me recordo, pareceu-me ter-lhe dito para descansar… - apesar da entoação sarcástica, o mais velho não parecia desagradado com a situação.

- Dediquei a manhã ao descanso, mestre Sahîr… - Shaka respondeu com calma, reverenciando-o – …julgo ser suficiente. Dedicar a tarde à preguiça não me será proveitoso.

- Hum…realmente – Sahîr desencostou-se do varandim, fazendo um leve sinal com a mão - …venha comigo.

Com alguma contrariedade devido aos membros entorpecidos, Shaka apressou-se a subir a escada que o levava ao primeiro piso. Sentiu o corpo aquecer gradualmente à medida que seguia o mestre pelo androceu. Já estava na posse total dos seus movimentos quando viu Sahîr estagnar à frente de uma das portas, indicando-lhe que entrasse.

Reticente, avançou alguns passos, percebendo que se encontravam numa pequena sala sombria apenas iluminada por velas e pela luz difusa que penetrava por uma janelinha discreta. À diferença do resto do templo, aquela sala pareceu-lhe austera, quase primitiva. Cheirava a uma mistura de velas e incenso, que enchiam o ar com uma nuvem cinzenta. À indicação do mestre, sentou-se no chão, sobre um tapete thangka.

Sahîr voltou a desaparecer por longos minutos, deixando o pupilo ligeiramente ansioso para saber o que iria sair dali. Quando regressou, trazia consigo duas bacias de barro: a primeira, continha água de rosas que emanava um delicioso aroma açucarado. A segunda, estava cheia de uma pasta estranha feita de plantas medicinais. Trancou a porta com cuidado e aproximou-se do pupilo, sentando-se à sua frente.

- Ia esperar pelo final do dia…- falou calmamente - …mas visto que não faz questão em aproveitar a sua folga, vamos aproveitá-lo de outra forma.

Shaka piscou os olhos algumas vezes, encarando o mais velho com um misto de surpresa e curiosidade. Observou-o mergulhar as mãos na água aromatizada, esfregando-as como se tivesse a lavá-las.

- Numa aprendizagem bem sucedida, uma das regras primordiais consiste em assimilar cada coisa a seu tempo, sem pressas e exaustões. Nunca dar um passo maior que a perna, sob o risco de cair. – Sahîr mantinha as mãos submersas à medida que falava – Durante este tempo todo, dedicou-se a treinos físicos exaustivos e detém uma força psíquica exemplar.

Sahîr retirou as mãos da água purificante e pegou numa compressa para a mergulhar na substância pastosa da outra bacia.

- Durante todo este tempo assisti à sua evolução, presenciando o seu segundo chakra tornar-se lentamente mais e mais poderoso… neste momento, ele esta fazendo uma força imensa para se expandir, mas as amarras do espírito humano estão a criar barreiras… está na altura de lhe dar uma ajuda.

- O terceiro olho… - Shaka sussurrou, arregalando os olhos.

Sahîr assentiu, estendendo a compressa na direcção da sua testa, pressionando-a contra o ponto vermelho com alguma força – normalmente a operação da abertura da terceira visão é feita com instrumentos invasivos para o corpo humano. No caso dos cavaleiros detentores do cosmo, nos é possível fazê-lo de forma psíquica sem dar uso a outros instrumentos.

A compressa foi retirada cuidadosamente, sendo aquele ponto limpo imediatamente de seguida.

- A operação de abertura do terceiro olho é um processo que não leva muito tempo, mas é bastante doloroso. Apenas poderá ser feito enquanto estiver consciente e eu estarei ao seu lado enquanto guia espiritual, evitando que caia no coma.

Shaka respirou fundo, as ultimas palavras do seu mestre ecoando na cabeça. Confiava em Sahîr ao ponto de lhe entregar a sua própria vida, apesar do eterno receio que aquilo causava.

– Estou pronto. – disse em um rompante de coragem, e encarou o mestre com firmeza.

- Muito bem… - Sahîr esboçou um sorriso – Deite-se no chão, a cabeça sobre o meu colo.

Shaka engoliu em seco, apoiando a cabeça sobre as pernas cruzadas do mestre, sentindo as suas mãos quentes envolverem-na. Por breves segundos, os seus olhares cruzaram-se, e qualquer vestígio de medo que ainda possuía desaparecera como por magia. Sahîr era seu mestre e tutor… um dos homens mais poderosos e em quem confiava plenamente ao cimo daquela terra. Não havia razão para aqueles receios.

- Feche os olhos e tente manter-se quieto durante todo o processo. É muito importante. – disse o mais velho, esboçando um sorriso orgulhoso ao perceber a determinação no olhar do pupilo.

- Sim mestre…

Durante alguns segundos permaneceram naquela posição, estáticos, respirando pausadamente. Sahîr começou a mover o polegar acariciando suavemente a testa do pupilo, sussurrando algumas palavras estranhas aos seus ouvidos.

Shaka sentiu as carícias suaves no meio da testa que o acalentavam. Após algum tempo, essas carícias cessaram dando lugar a uma pressão estranha naquele mesmo lugar, que se intensificava à medida que os segundos passavam. Sentia como se todo o peso do templo de Virgem estivesse concentrado na sua cabeça. Não era propriamente dor, mas provocava um grande desconforto.

Foi após longos minutos naquele estado que a dor apareceu. Tão de repente como um relâmpago, sentiu um choque agudo que lhe trespassava o cérebro, como se lhe estivessem a rasgar a cabeça em dois. Uma dor tão aguda e dilacerante que mal conseguia conter os gemidos. Apesar desse sofrimento, Shaka não se mexeu, os olhos fechados com força eram o único sinal que o indicava. Sahîr era seu mestre, e antes preferia morrer que fazer o mais ligeiro movimento ou soltar o mais ligeiro gemido que indicasse a sua fraqueza.

Quando voltou a ouvir os murmúrios do mestre, foi como se um pequeno estalo se tivesse dado na sua alma, e a dor deu lugar a uma intensa coceira que parecia localizada no cavalete do nariz. Evitando movimentos que prejudicassem a sessão, acelerou o ritmo da sua respiração para atenuar o novo mal que o assolava. Suavemente, o formigueiro começou a desvanecer-se e Shaka tomou consciência de uma série de perfumes subtis que não conseguia identificar.

"_Abra os olhos…"_

Ao ouvir as palavras de Sahîr, Shaka fez um esforço imenso para atender àquele pedido. Parecia-lhe que o tempo tinha parado… entreabriu os olhos, provando a uma sensação estranha de flutuação, como se estivesse a boiar. O seu olhar vagueou pelo espaço envolvente, percebendo que estava rodeado por uma escuridão total.

Encontrava-se…no limbo. Num estranho vazio onde o tempo e o espaço pareciam não existir.

-oOo-

A terceira casa zodiacal parecia gélida e hostil.

Tinha deixado de ouvir sons alegres vindos daquela casa. Naqueles dias, ela detinha um ambiente pesado e nocivo a quem a atravessasse. Corria o boato pelo Santuário que aquela ambientação não passava de uma artimanha do cavaleiro de ouro para evitar passagens desnecessárias por ali. Uma espécie de ilusão projectada para que não fosse desnecessariamente interrompido. Mas os criados que conviviam com Saga sabiam que as coisas não aconteciam daquela forma. Aquele ambiente não era uma ilusão, mas sim uma reflexão do estado de espírito do seu mestre.

Sozinho na biblioteca, Saga entregava-se aos seus deveres burocráticos enquanto guardião da terceira casa.

Apesar da temperatura amena, o frio que sentia assemelhava-se ao pico do inverno. Sentou-se na cadeira, apoiando a cabeça com as mãos. A secretária encontrava-se cheia de papéis e coisas a resolver…burocracias que qualquer cavaleiro era sujeito, cada um encarregue da própria casa.

Mexeu nuns relatórios, sem lhes dar grande importância. Suspirou, levantando as mãos, observando os dedos calejados pelos treinos intensos que sofria desde criança. Tentou respirar pausadamente, deixando o seu espírito ausentar-se aos poucos. Cair naquele doce torpor, sem pensar em nada…

O silencio tornou-se absoluto, sepulcral. Lembrava-se daquele silêncio, de como pensava ser incrível haver assim um silêncio de tal modo profundo… tão profundo que escutava a própria respiração como se fosse uma tempestade nos seus ouvidos. Lentamente, perdeu a noção do tempo. Os segundos, os minutos, as horas pareciam iguais, sem que conseguisse aperceber-se da sua passagem. Era como se estivesse suspenso no tempo, perdido numa dimensão desconhecida, flutuando no esquecimento.

Repentinamente, a voz grave e penetrante irrompeu no meio do vazio, numa gargalhada que lhe penetrou a alma.

"_Hehehehehehahahahahahaha…"_

Voltou ao silêncio, tão profundo que até a vibração do ar lhe parecia zumbir aos ouvidos.

Saga arregalou os olhos, sentindo a mesma angústia a cada vez que aquilo sucedia. Como sempre, negava-se a acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, deixando-se embalar pela doce expectativa que mais nada viria depois.

Mas para seu desespero, a voz não se contentara com um riso demoníaco, continuando a martelar o seu espírito cansado.

"_Tic..tac…tic…tac… _

_Doze paladinos brincaram com o bronze…_

_um deles ceifou, e então ficaram onze…"_

Saga fechou os olhos com força, deixando escapar um gemido de dor. Não estava bem…e sabia disso. Tinha-se deixado cair lentamente numa espiral insana, embalado pela esperança de que se não fizesse caso, tudo aquilo desapareceria.

Sentiu a claustrofobia de quem tinha sido encerrado num vórtex, atirado para uma buraco negro de onde era impossível sair.

"_Tic…tac…tic… tac…_

_Onze Paladinos reuniam rostos sem tez_

_Um deles se exaltou, e então ficaram dez"_

Ao longo do tempo, percebeu que para fugir à angústia que o sufocava, a única solução era manter a sua cabeça ocupada constantemente. Refugiava-se no trabalho, fechava-se na biblioteca e vivia enclausurado na sua própria gaiola de ouro. Mas ao fim de umas tentativas, percebeu que nem aquilo parecia atenuar aquela voz que teimava em enlouquecê-lo… Começava então por se negar a prestar atenção ao que ela dizia…

"_Tic…tac…_

_De dez paladinos, um deles a beleza absorve_

_Que para sempre se cansou e então ficaram nove…"_

A sua esperança era que, com o tempo, a fenda iria sarar…mas pelo contrario, apenas piorara. Rapidamente a ansiedade que sofrera nos dias seguintes da morte de Kanon, a tristeza que o seguia, transformou-se em depressão profunda, ataques de panico e outros distúrbios…

"…_nove paladinos meditaram num açoito! _

_Um deles cedeu à eternidade, e então ficaram oito…"_

Aquela voz que aparecia tão rapidamente como desaparecia, deixando as gargalhadas roucas ecoando na sua mente. Saga arregalou os olhos, começando a entender o jogo de palavras que aquele demónio lhe transmitia. Doze paladinos…doze cavaleiros…

"…_Oito paladinos foram à Russia em charrete,_

_Um não quis voltar, e então ficaram sete…"_

Ouvindo com mais atenção, entendeu que aquela lengalenga sibilada aos seus ouvidos era, na realidade, um conto da queda dos cavaleiros dourados! Arregalou os olhos, sentindo o corpo ser assolado por fortes tremores.

"…_Sete paladinos vão abater o poder, mas eis_

_Que um deles se corta, e então ficaram seis…"_

- Pare…- sibilou levando as mãos aos ouvidos, numa tentativa de travar aqueles pensamentos.

"_...seis paladinos de um ferrão fogem com afinco …_

_a um pica o escorpião, e então ficaram cinco…_

_Cinco paladinos de juízes tinham ares…_

_um ali foi julgado, e então ficaram dois pares_

_Quatro paladinos no mar certa vez_

_a um tragou um arenque, e então ficaram três…"_

A morte de Kanon…

Os seus dedos crisparam-se de dor, os olhos fechados com intensidade. Sentiu uma agonia inflamada à altura do peito que o atormentava como se fossem batimentos cardíacos. Com um surto de raiva, levantou-se atirando tudo o que se encontrava sobre a mesa para o chão num estrondo ensurdecedor.

"_Três paladinos passeando no zoo...e depois? _

_A um embalou o touro, e então ficaram dois…"_

"_Dois paladinos brincando ao sol num dia comum… _

_um deles se queimou, e então ficou só um"_

Arfante, parou por segundos ao notar que todos os cavaleiros dourados ou futuros cavaleiros tinham passado naquela lengalenga infernal…à sua volta, a escuridão tinha tomado conta da sala, a chama da vela tendo sido apagada no tumulto.

Aquilo tinha que parar… mas nada parecia ter a capacidade de ajudá-lo naquele momento, encontrando-se num rodopio de emoções desesperantes.

"_Um paladino viu-se só naquele dia comum…_

_Ele então se enforcou…_

_e não sobrou nenhum!_

_Hehehehehehahahahahahaha…"_

-CHEGA!- o gritou rouco cortou o espaço numa derradeira tentativa de afastar aqueles pensamentos obscuros. Aquela voz não o deixava em paz um segundo…iria enlouquecer!

"Saga!"

Debruçado sobre si mesmo, os joelhos no chão, Saga conseguiu ouvir uma voz conhecida ao longe, sem definir quem era. Ouviu os passos rápidos aproximarem-se, o que o fez recuar num salto.

"Saga! Sou eu!"

Eu… ?

No meio da explosão de pensamentos, Saga abriu os olhos de rompante, deparando-se com uma figura conhecida debruçada sobre si. – Saga! – voltou a ouvir, encarando agora os olhos verdes que transbordavam de preocupação.

- …Aioros...?

-oOo-

Tinha perdido total noção do tempo, apesar de lhe parecer que estava mergulhado naquela escuridão durante uma eternidade.

Ao início, tinha permanecido estático, esperando que alguma coisa acontecesse. Mas ao fim de um tempo, para seu desespero, percebeu que não ganharia nada em ficar ali parado. Timidamente, avançou uns passos e estendeu a mão num gesto intuitivo caso algo se atravessasse no seu caminho.

Percorreu o espaço num ritmo constante quando sentiu uma primeira barreira chocar-lhe contra as mãos. Algo que lhe parecia um muro.

Mantendo a mão esquerda encostada, continuou o seu percurso garantindo aquele apoio como elemento orientador. Segundos, minutos, horas… Chocara algumas vezes contra elementos verticais que o impediam de seguir em frente, antes de chegar à derradeira conclusão de que estava num labirinto.

Percorreu-o na ceguez, esperando algum acontecimento que lhe indicasse o que fazer para sair dali. Uma imagem, uma voz…alguma coisa que o fizesse voltar à realidade!

"_Abra os olhos"_

De repente, uma voz conhecida irrompeu no meio da escuridão. Tomado pela euforia, demorou algum tempo a assimilar as ultimas palavras.

Abrir os olhos? Mas ele encontrava-se de olhos abertos!

"_Liberte-se e regresse da sua viagem… abra os olhos"_

Shaka pensou algum tempo… para abrir os olhos, teria que os fechar primeiro. Num derradeiro ultimo esforço, respirou profundamente e fechou os olhos. Sentiu-se envolto numa aura acalentadora que o puxava numa direcção desconhecida. Deixou-se guiar, suavemente ao inicio, para depois ser aspirado com alguma tensão, enquanto travava uma estranha batalha contra uma força invisível que o impedia de abrir os olhos.

Após um grande esforço, conseguiu finalmente levantar as pálpebras que lhe pareciam chumbo. Nesse mesmo instante, inesperadamente, irrompeu um forte clarão que quase o cegou.

- Shakya…

O corpo de Shaka estremeceu, trazendo-o de volta à consciência, como se estivesse imerso em águas quietas e uma força desconhecida o puxasse bruscamente à tona. Sentiu o corpo extremamente pesado e pestanejou algumas vezes antes de conseguir atender ao chamamento de Sahîr.

- Bem-vindo de volta Shakya… não se mexa. Deixe-se ficar assim até se sentir capaz de levantar. O seu corpo está perfeitamente capaz, mas a sua mente encontra-se demasiado exausta para ditar o que quer que seja.

Via o tecto da sala… estava de volta! Virou o olhar azul para cima, encarando o rosto do mestre sobre si que o olhava com uma expressão cansada. Percebeu, com admiração, que não via apenas o rosto de Sahîr debruçado, mas igualmente uma espécie de luz dourada que o envolvia.

- A partir de agora e para o resto da sua vida, poderá ver as pessoas tal como são e não o que pretendem ser…

-oOo-

_**Derevnya Nadezhdy**_**, **_Magadan Oblast,_ Sibéria

Camus entrou na Izba², deparando-se com uma única divisão gelada. Olhou à sua volta, deparando-se por momentos na lareira à sua esquerda. Pela falta de outros moveis, deduziu que esta iria servir igualmente para a confecção de alimentos. Duas camas sobrepostas incrustavam-se na parede à sua frente, com cortinas que permitiam alguma privacidade durante o sono. Uma mesa com três cadeiras enfeitava a parede direita por baixo de uma das janelas. Uma cômoda, um aparador, dois bancos, um tapete que cobria grande parte do chão. Sobre a mesa, um jarro com flores que tinha sido claramente do toque feminino.

Avançou uns passos, descobrindo uma porta ao lado da lareira por trás da qual se descobria um pequeno anexo. Apenas do tamanho suficiente para albergar uma enorme tina em madeira cedro, pouco menor que uma banheira comum.

Habituado à vida no Santuário, Camus espantou-se ao descobrir que tudo o que necessitava para viver encaixava-se perfeitamente naquele espaço pouco maior que um quarto.

Pousou a sacola de viagem que carregava ao ombro num canto, sentando-se numa das cadeiras. – é aqui que ficaremos?

Raziel assentiu, carregando o cesto para perto da lareira – esta _Izba_ foi usada durante muito tempo por caçadores, onde vinham passar curtos períodos de tempo na época da caça. – tirou alguns toros de madeira de dentro do cesto, atirando-os para dentro da lareira – é pequeno, mas quanto menos divisórias tiver e menor for o espaço, melhor se consegue estabilizar a temperatura para sobreviver ao frio que fará durante o Inverno.

Camus percorreu o espaço com os olhos. De uma coisa tinha a certeza: durante muito tempo aquela cabana tinha ficado vazia. Ainda conseguia discernir um ligeiro cheiro a mofo que emanava da madeira húmida. Mas apesar disso, tudo estava impecavelmente limpo e arrumado, como se alguém tivesse sabido da sua chegada e preparado o espaço.

Seu mestre devia ter mandado avisar do seu regresso…mas isso implicava ter planeado aquela viagem há algum tempo, pois tanto os abastecimentos como o pouco correio chegavam a _Nadezhdy _apenas uma vez por semana. E mesmo assim, Raziel ainda tinha arranjado um lugar que lhes permitissem ficar isolados e a bem vinte minutos de marcha do vilarejo.

Uma explosão de ar quente propagou-se devagar à sua volta mal Raziel conseguira atear o fogo. Camus tirou o casaco e pousou-o nas costas da cadeira. - O seu treino vai dividir-se entre _Nadezhdy _e um lugar que chamamos de _Tundra_. – o russo sentou-se no chão, tirando as botas molhadas e colocando-as perto do fogo – Parte do seu teste para se tornar o guardião de Aquário passará pela sobrevivência num lugar tão hostil como a _Tundra._

- Tundra? – Camus seguiu o exemplo do mestre, ouvindo-o atentamente e sentando-se ao seu lado.

- A Tundra situa-se a Norte daqui… é o terreno mais inóspito que existe na Sibéria. Cobre todo o círculo polar árctico e está gelada, chegando a acumular mais de mil metros de espessura de gelo. A esse tipo de terreno, na Rússia, designamos por _vétcbnaya merzlotá_. Ou, em grego, 'congelação eterna'.

Camus olhou o fogo crepitar, a sua cabeça trabalhando a mil. Congelação eterna era um termo que lhe era familiar… lembrou-se dos livros que leu e releu vezes sem fim no Santuário e que falavam sobre o assunto. Um lugar constituído por terra, gelo e rochas permanentemente congelados. Um tipo de solo permanentemente congelado… De repente, a sua cabeça deu um estalo, brindando-o com uma revelação. Ele conhecia esse termo, mas apenas o conhecia com um nome diferente.

- Não seria o _Permafrost?_ – perguntou, encarando os olhos límpidos do mais velho.

- Cientificamente chamado de _Permafrost_, _Da_.

Camus silenciou-se, voltando a observar o crepitar das chamas na lareira. Sabia que o treino árduo que tinha pela frente seria vencido pela sua grande força de vontade e muita dedicação. Tinham chegado ao destino em pleno Outono, as temperaturas começariam a descer. O frio passado no Inverno no Santuário não era nada comparado com aquilo. Aos poucos adaptar-se-ia àquele clima inóspito, e elevaria o seu poder até conseguir atingir o zero absoluto, atingindo assim o poder de congelar até o fogo que aquecia aquela sala.

_Continua…_

* * *

¹ **Kurta**: túnica larga tradicional usada na Índia, Afeganistão, Bangladesh, Nepal, Pakistão e Sri Lanka.

² **Izba:** casa russa tradicional, construída em madeira, semelhante a um chalet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Samsâra**

(_XIII Mandala)  
_

* * *

**Makrinitsa**, região de Magnésia, Grécia

O sol levantava-se devagar por detrás do monte Pílio, salpicando o céu de um violeta luminoso e aquecendo o ar da montanha.

Makrinitsa era uma pequena aldeia de ruas empedradas, edificada a pouca distância de Vólos. Os caminhos estreitos percorriam a encosta como se fossem riachos que se desviavam das casas caiadas de branco, desaguando numa grande praça central rodeada de velhos plátanos. Um fragrância inebriante a ervas percorria as ruas. Tudo ali detinha um ritmo de vida completamente diferente do Santuário… mais pacífico, tranquilo.

No interior das quatro paredes que o rodeavam reinava um clima sereno que funcionava como um poderoso bálsamo para a sua alma em agonia. Sentado numa cadeira na varanda, Saga recostou-se suspirando longamente. Makrinitsa fazia jus ao sobrenome que lhe davam: o "Balcão do Monte Pílio". Parou um instante, extasiado a apreciar a beleza única daquele magnifico recanto. Tudo ali aparentava serenidade. Ao longe, no pé da montanha, o ondular suave das águas do Mediterrâneo afagavam as areias da cidade de Vólos.

Tinham passado exactamente quatro semanas desde aquele fatídico dia da denúncia da sua condição. Vinte e um dias que, apesar da tranquilidade que presenciava naquele momento, tinham passado numa correria extenuante. Agora, na calma da sua residência provisória, conseguia ter paz de espírito para esquadrinhar a sua memória, repassando os últimos acontecimentos.

"― _Faz quanto tempo que sente esses sintomas?"_

Saga sorriu. Um riso amargo de quem tem consciência do seu estado, sentindo-se completamente impotente.

A partir daquele fatídico dia em que Aioros tinha presenciado o seu último ataque e não o deixava a sós muito tempo. Tinha tido longas conversas com ele nos dias que se seguiram, nas quais o guardião da nona casa tinha tentado convencê-lo que tudo iria melhorar por si.

Mal o grande mestre regressara de mais um dos seus retiros, Saga tinha sido quase arrastado por Aioros até ao Hecatompeon, pedindo explicitamente uma audiência com o Patriarca. Mas mesmo estando ali, diante do homem em quem confiaria a sua vida, tinha sido incapaz de falar sobre aquele dia de Verão em que tinha enclausurado Kanon em Sounio para morrer.

"― _Algum tempo…"_

Tinha respondido ao questionário de forma simples e breve, mantendo sempre o olhar vago. Shion tinha levado a conversa de forma quase paternal, afastando-se do seu estatuto de grande mestre para se apresentar enquanto amigo.

"― _Tem desses ataques com muita frequência?_

― _Estão-se tornando mais frequentes…"_

Naquele momento, Shion tinha fechado os olhos e deixado revelar uma expressão de agonia no rosto marcado pelo tempo. Como se soubesse que algo inevitavelmente terrível estivesse prestes a acontecer. Presente na sala, Aioros apenas suspirava e remexia no cabelo, nervoso, mantendo-se sempre à parte do diálogo.

"― _Defender o Santuário é o seu dever enquanto cavaleiro, Saga, mas creio que neste momento, a sua sanidade mental é__ mais importante que qualquer dever…"_

Saga fechou os olhos, inspirando o ar frio daquela manhã de Outono. Com o consenso do Santuário, encontrava-se refugiado naquele pedaço de paraíso até se afirmar psicologicamente estável o suficiente para carregar o fardo que a ordem sagrada impingia.

Tudo tinha sido feito em segredo: mesmo os servos que asseguravam a vida da terceira casa tinham sido mantidos na ignorância. Apenas o Patriarca e Aioros sabiam do seu paradeiro, jurando guardar segredo. Um cavaleiro da elite dourada caindo na loucura não era propriamente uma ideia aceite com facilidade, e com os tempos que corriam era imprescindível manter a calma na população de Rodorio e em meio das tropas.

Para evitar tumultos, a armadura de gémeos tinha ficado na terceira casa, assim todos sabiam que o seu portador iria regressar um dia.

Apenas mais uma pessoa estava ocorrente da sua verdadeira identidade e do porquê de estar recolhido naquele lugar…

― _Kalimera_, mestre Saga! _― _o tom de voz baixo e abafado denunciava a presença do recém-chegado.

― _Kalimera_, mestre Arles…

Com um gesto calmo, Saga indicou a cadeira ao seu lado. Duas vezes por semana recebia aquela visita.  
Arles não era uma pessoa comum. Era um homem alto e bem constituído, apesar da sua idade avançada. O cabelo grisalho permanecia forte e irreverente, descendo até meio das costas, a túnica larga dando-lhe o aspecto corpulento, um rochedo tão vivido quanto aquelas mãos ásperas cobertas pelas veias salientes.

Mas o que mais instigava a curiosidade de todos no Santuário, era a misteriosa máscara que lhe tapava o rosto. Tinha chegando a ouvir rumores que não a tirava nem para dormir.

Amigo e conselheiro de longa data do Grande Mestre, era o único em quem Shion confiava plenamente ao ponto de o colocar ao corrente da situação. O único, no conselho dos vinte e quatro, que detinha um estatuto privilegiado diante do dele.

― Como se sente hoje?

― Calmo… _―_ disse simplesmente, respirando fundo.

― Voltou a ter alguma recaída?

Saga negou com a cabeça, encarando a máscara metalizada do interlocutor. Tinha ouvido tantas histórias a respeito daquele homem ao longo dos anos… e apenas agora estava lidando com ele. Arles era uma verdadeira força da Natureza.

As palavras trocadas entre ambos pela manhã eram escassas, apenas o estrito necessário para que o mais velho desenvolvesse um relatório consistente sobre o seu estado. Arles dirigia-se à varanda da sala onde Saga usufruía aliviado de mais um nascer do dia em plena consciência, e apenas bebia um copo de água enquanto fazia algumas perguntas triviais. Depois de quinze minutos de diálogo, levantava-se com a mesma postura que chegava, efectuava uma pequena vénia respeitosa, e desaparecia por entre as portas de batente.

Aqueles quinze minutos… um tempo tão curto mas que servia para lhe relembrar da sua condição. Saga acompanhava o velho com o olhar, intrigado com pequenos pormenores característicos da sua postura: a mão direita que tremia ligeiramente à medida que escrevinhava no caderno, a perna esquerda que coxeava ligeiramente à medida que se levantava e desaparecia no interior do palácio. Meticulosamente inspeccionava o homem que o visitava duas vezes por semana a mando do Patriarca… as viagens constantes do Santuário até ali e regresso não deviam ser fáceis para alguém com a sua idade.  
E apesar disso tudo, Saga não era imune à curiosidade que aquela máscara produzia ao comum das pessoas que a miravam.

― É uma cena estranha, não lhe parece?

Saga voltou a cabeça para trás e pousou os olhos verdes nos castanhos achocolatados da mulher que falara. Tinha um olhar meigo e um rosto bonito, os cabelos escuros ondulados presos numa trança.

― O que é estranho? ― Saga perguntou, numa interrogação genuína.

A mulher aproximou-se, empilhando a louça suja do desjejum à medida que falava ― A máscara… quando não se está habituado, é estranho manter um diálogo sem ver o rosto da outra pessoa.

― Sim… ― concordou, voltando a encarar o horizonte ― apesar de, no Santuário, ser recorrente o uso delas por mulheres cavaleiros.

A mulher anuiu ― O propósito é idêntico… ― respondeu ― afinal, literalmente ou não, todos usamos uma máscara para esconder o que realmente somos…

Saga estremeceu. Mesmo tendo sido dito sem verdadeiro objectivo que não o de meter conversa, aquela ultima frase tinha doido como um punhal cravado na alma. Sentiu um vazio no estômago, um enorme sentimento de angústia invadindo-o.

― Senhor Saga? ― o cavaleiro fechou os olhos, respirando fundo numa tentativa de expelir o tormento pelo acto de expirar ― encontra-se bem?

― Sim… não se preocupe Ekaterini― respondeu pausadamente, esperando alguns segundos antes de se voltar a manifestar ― Conhece a intenção da máscara de Arles?

Suavizada da sua aflição, Ekaterini finalizava a tarefa que a tinha levado ali ― Enquanto criança, o senhor Arles vivia aqui, em Makrinitsa. Contam na aldeia que sofreu uma grave doença cutânea que provocou danos severos no rosto… - pegou lentamente no tabuleiro - nunca revelou a ninguém a gravidade da disformidade… desde então usa a máscara para ser tratado de igual a igual, e não como uma pessoa doente… sabe como o comum das pessoas consegue ser inconveniente aquando casos assim…

― Entendo…

Despedindo-se, Ekaterini recolheu-se, deixando o guardião da terceira casa imerso em reflexões pessoais. Por mais que tentasse evitá-lo, as palavras da mulher martelavam-lhe o espírito extenuado. Estaria realmente usando uma máscara para esconder o que realmente era? Não era a primeira pessoa a atirar-lhe aquelas palavras à cara… já Kanon o tinha feito, alguns meses atrás.

De subito, uma tranquilidade inquietante parecia dominar o ambiente… era algo de irreal, perturbador até, como se um espectro invisível pairasse no ar, pairando fantasmagoricamente sobre si.

Foi então que, mais atento, ouviu… a voz não tinha desaparecido, mas tinha continuado bem presente. Eram apenas palavras sussurradas, tão ténues que mal conseguia entender o seu significado.

Por mais forte que tentasse evitálo, a sua máscara começava a quebrar.

-oOo-

**Jamiel**, região de _Ü-Tsang_, Tibete

Uma nesga de luz jorrava pela abertura da forja, iluminando o rosto alvo manchado pelo carvão. O brilho intenso era suficiente para a luz que era permitida naquela sala. Mu piscou os olhos, o verde cristalino brilhando sob o efeito do fogo, e regressou à mesa de madeira onde se encontrava o material.

Suspirou profundamente…

O olhar fixo, os dois braços apoiados na mesa, tacteava nervosamente na madeira.

Sentia a gaze de protecção que lhe cobria as mãos e antebraços esticar à medida que exigia demais pelos movimentos. Sacudiu a camiseta de manga curta, um velho trapo que o mestre lhe arranjara para os trabalhos sujos.

Os olhos verdes perderam-se, por instantes, nos diversos fragmentos mortos à sua frente e no velho livro poeirento.

Respirou fundo uma última vez. A lareira estava bem quente… estava na hora de começar…

Releu as palavras debruadas a ouro, escritas numa das páginas amarelas. Um suave cheiro adocicado pelo tempo emanava das folhas à medida que as voltava uma a uma, com movimentos delicados, como se tivesse medo que elas se desfizessem em pó sob os seus dedos.

Finalmente decidido, pôs o livro momentaneamente de lado, e logo as suas mãos deslocaram-se mecanicamente seguindo a ordem imposta naqueles últimos dias.

Primeiro, remexeu no cofre dourado dos utensílios, retirando o martelo e um cinzel ricamente ornamentados.

― No início… o Gamanio… ― disse para si mesmo, pegando calmamente na pepita acobreada, sentindo a frieza do material em bruto. Com cuidado, encostou o cinzel ao metal e deu um golpe seco com o martelo, vendo um pedaço do conjunto ceder. ― …ao que se segue o Oricalco…― Efectuando o mesmo ritual, separou um pedaço ligeiramente maior que o anterior e colocou-o de lado, juntamente com o Gamanio ― que se unem com um ligante…bronze, prata ou ouro…

Tinha começado por baixo, o bronze era mais fácil de manusear. Levantou-se, enrolando os dois pedaços de Gamanio e Oricalco num pano de algodão. Carregou-os até à lareira, que mais parecia um vulcão devido ao calor terrível que emanava.  
Atiçou as chamas com o foles até conseguir uma luz branca intensa que indicava que a forja estava bem quente.

Cuidadosamente, juntou os dois fragmentos num molde, e juntou-lhes uma peça de bronze. Inspeccionou uma última vez as quantidades de matéria-prima, antes de o fechar. Todo o cuidado era pouco… Oricalco e Gamanio eram extremamente raros e não se podia dar ao luxo de os desperdiçar.

Com a ajuda de uma pega, pôs o conjunto sobre o fogo com atenção para não chegar demasiado perto.

― Cinco… ― sussurrou, recostando-se na bigorna situada à frente da forja. Sentia o calor terrível que emanava do fogo… a criação de matéria-prima para as armaduras era o mais exaustivo. Mas o que lhe custava mais não era o trabalho físico, pois estava habituado ao extenuante dos treinos no santuário.

― Quatro… ― os olhos verdes brilhavam de expectativa. Tirou o elástico que lhe prendia o longo cabelo lavanda, para voltar a prendê-lo com mais firmeza no num coque alto. ―…três…

Massajou a nuca, sentindo-a tensa, a gaze que lhe cobria a mão roçando na pele alva. Uma fina camada de suor começava a cobrir-lhe a fronte. ― …dois…

De repente, sentiu um forte arrepio na espinha, os pelos claros que cobriam os braços eriçaram-se com a sensação de que alguém o observava. Sentia uma presença estranha no recinto do pagode.

― Um… ― aproximou a tina de água fria para facilitar a manobra seguinte. Cuidadosamente, retirou a forma do lume, mergulhando-a na água. Um chio insatisfeito foi ouvido, e libertou-se uma grande quantidade de fumo branco. ― zero…

"…_Mu…"_

Mu sobressaltou, largando a forma no balde de água, os sentidos em alerta. Olhou à sua volta, frenético, tentando discernir algum vulto na escuridão. Nada…

― Quem está aí? ― perguntou afastando-se do fogo, desconfiado, percorrendo a sala com os olhos. A única pessoa que tinha acesso ao pagode era seu mestre Shion. Sem porta, era impossível a pessoas exteriores introduzir-se ali…

Mas a única resposta que obteve eram as chamas que queimavam a madeira, soltando alguns estalinhos de vez em quando. Com a respiração descompassada, Mu esperou longos segundos inerte, esperando que algo acontecesse.

"_Mu…"_

O tibetano conhecia aquela voz… estava ligeiramente mais grave do que lhe nas suas memórias…mas era impossível!

Era incontestável que sentia uma presença à sua volta… era tão claro, que quase conseguia ouvir um respirar leve perto de si.

"_Não me reconhece mais?"_

Mu sorriu, os olhos verdes assumindo uma expressão de alívio incontestável. Tinha passado tanto tempo isolado em Jamiel, procurando focar-se nos treinos impostos por Shion de forma a se aperfeiçoar… mas nem todo o tempo do mundo o faria esquecer aquela voz; a única que o tinha guiado durante tanto tempo na sua infância.

Afinal, tinha sido Shaka a arranjar forma de o encontrar, contra todas as suas expectativas. Sentiu o doce envolver da felicidade invadir-lhe o espirito, a aura tão conhecida acercando o corpo físico.

― _Shakya_… ― sentiu a voz falhar devido à explosão emotiva ― …mas como?

"_Graças aos treinos de mestre Sahîr consegui dominar a projecção astral… de certa forma… __O meu corpo permanece no Santuário, mas o meu espírito não parou de o procurar…"_

― Estou condenado eternamente a sentir a sua presença mas não conseguir vê-lo…

Mu ouviu um riso distante, contido como apenas Shaka conseguia demonstrar ― _Nunca há bela sem senão, Mu de Áries… é possível que algum dia venha a enxergar o meu corpo astral, mas o seu espírito terá que estar preparado para isso._

O tibetano sorriu à menção do seu estatuto de futuro cavaleiro dourado. O Santuário parecia-lhe tão distante e, no entanto, estava tão próximo se recorresse aos seus poderes.

" _Mas chega de explicações, não possuo muito tempo… passei tantas horas procurando-o que não me será possível permanecer longe do meu corpo físico durante muito mais tempo, sob o risco de nunca conseguir regressar…"_

-oOo-

_**Derevnya Nadezhdy**_**, **_Magadan Oblast,_ Sibéria

As ruas da pequena aldeia de Nadezda encontravam-se desertas, abandonadas ao vento frio, vestidas sob um manto de neve naquele final de tarde silencioso. Apenas duas figuras deixavam o rasto na neve, à medida que percorriam o caminho até à taberna com prudente vagar.

Aquele dia estava particularmente frio e, Natasha, coberta por um longo casaco quente, mantinha o rosto delicado parcialmente coberto pelo capuz. Já Camus, na sua condição de cavaleiro, travava uma luta persistente contra o frio apenas envergando uma camiseta de manga curta e uma calça. Apesar de ser oriundo de um país relativamente frio, toda a sua juventude tinha sido passada na Grécia, onde a temperatura média rondava os vinte graus.

Camus começava a sentir alguma rotina a instalar-se na sua estadia em Nadezda… rotina muito diferente da que seguia no Santuário. Os dias sucediam-se de tal forma semelhantes uns aos outros que tinha acabado por se perder no tempo. Apenas alguns eventos lhe permitiam manter as referências, escapando à loucura: o correio que chegava à taberna de Nicolai todas as quartas-feiras, e a ida de Natasha até à Izba onde vivia com o mestre para dar a limpeza semanal. À ida, a jovem ia acompanhada pelo pai através dos caminhos solitários; enquanto que, ao regresso era geralmente escoltada por um Camus silencioso.

― Deve ter sido uma mudança radical para você mudar do calor da Grécia para aqui… ― a voz suave de Natasha que arranhava um inglês básico era a única coisa que entendia naquele fim do mundo ― …habituar ao frio daqui não é simples…

― Hum…

― Não é muito falador, pois não? ― a jovem não parecia minimamente intimidada com a situação, chegando a achar divertida ao invés de estranha.

Camus deu de ombros ― o frio é psicológico… ― comentou sério, a sua voz soando rouca devido às mudanças sofridas na adolescência.

Natasha olhou-o abismada por instantes, caindo num riso contido logo em seguida. ― ora aí está uma resposta pela qual não esperava de um aprendiz cavaleiro...

Camus seguiu o raciocínio, mantendo a seriedade ― todo o ditado popular tem o seu fundo de verdade… o seu corpo sente o frio com maior ou menor intensidade dependendo da temperatura em que se encontra.

Natasha semicerrou os lábios, afastando o capuz de lado para poder observar o francês. Olhava-o intrigada, como se tentasse vislumbrar sinais de alguma brincadeira no rosto pálido.

― O organismo humano é homeotérmico ― continuou o ruivo, preparando a sua teoria de forma mais básica possível, para que a loira entendesse – o que significa que mantém a temperatura do seu corpo regulada. No caso das pessoas, essa temperatura é de aproximadamente 36,1ºC. Quando a temperatura do meio externo cai, o organismo começa a perder calor e o seu corpo reage com arrepios para aquecer.

Ao longe, ouviram algumas vozes estridentes e conseguiam vislumbrar a taberna que parecia cheia.

― Logo, se seguir esse raciocínio, percebe que se reduzir conscientemente a temperatura do seu corpo, começa a sentir menos o frio exterior.

Agora diante da porta de madeira, Natasha parou e olhou-o confusa. Todos na aldeia de Nadezda estavam familiarizados com os cavaleiros da ordem sagrada que protegiam a humanidade. Aquela zona sempre fora o refúgio dos cavaleiros do gelo e sabiam o quanto os treinos podiam ser intensivos. Mas naquele caso, era diferente… Camus parecia impingir ao seu próprio corpo modificações desumanas. Suspirou pesadamente em desacordo, antes de erguer o rosto contemplando o primeiro andar do edifício. Acenou ligeiramente, sorrindo com bonomia, gesto que suscitou a curiosidade do francês.

― Tudo o que disse parece ser possível na teoria… ― falou calmamente, mantendo o olhar fixo ― por várias gerações Nadezda viu os aprendizes tornarem-se cavaleiros, os treinos árduos aos quais eram submetidos…

Camus acenou e ergueu os olhos para a janela de onde acenava uma criança pequena, com uns lindos caracóis loiros. ―… mas nunca se esqueça do mais importante…

Os olhos vidrados na criança que lhe sorria, o francês não percebeu a aproximação de Natasha. Os seus olhos arregalaram-se ao sentir algo em contacto os seus braços desnudos. Sobre os seus ombros, o tecido grosso do casaco de Natasha ainda emanava vestígios do calor do seu corpo. Camus sentiu um arrepio forte, e fitou a russa à sua frente, completamente ultrapassado pelos acontecimentos.

― Você não é uma máquina… apesar do treino árduo, nunca se esqueça da sua humanidade… ―a loira sorriu, puxando o capuz felpudo sobre o longo cabelo ruivo ―_ Spasibo Kamyu _―agradeceu.

Camus permaneceu estático, observando Natasha afastar-se calmamente pela neve, rumo à taberna. Através da janela do primeiro andar, a criança loira fixava-o com uns brilhantes olhos azuis, curioso em saber o que ele iria fazer em seguida. Perplexo e desconcertado com aquela cena inesperada, o francês rodou sobre si, rumando de novo em direcção à Izba.

A temperatura baixava lentamente à medida que escurecia, as nuvens carregadas começavam a cobrir o céu. Ia nevar naquela noite…

-oOo-

**Grécia**, região de _Imitos_, _Santuário de Athena_

Sentia-se estranhamente tranquilo naquele lugar. As árvores cobriam parcialmente a encosta, criando uma atmosfera tranquila naquele recanto silencioso…um lugar sereno recolhido à meia-luz. Em flagrante contraste com o que acontecia a alguns metros dali, na encosta das doze casas, tudo ali se apresentava tranquilo e vazio.

A leve brisa que refrescava a colina das Ninfas era um convite demasiado tentador naqueles últimos dias de Verão, de calor intenso. Mas apesar de ser um espaço concorrido, ninguém se aventurava ali, no seu espaço, quando ele se encontrava lá. Clamava aquele recanto como território seu, e exclusivamente seu, naqueles momentos de introspecção. Ele, Chiaro de Escorpião.

Deitado na relva, aproveitando a sombra fresca de uma oliveira, o italiano escondia-se dos seus deveres de cavaleiro dourado para se tornar apenas um entre os muitos homens que habitavam o recinto sagrado. Os olhos amendoados fixos no céu, tentava criar uma teoria com base nas ultimas mudanças que se sucediam no Santuário nos últimos meses. As duvidas martelavam-no sem cessar… pontas soltas para as quais não tinha resposta.

Primeiro, o aprendiz de Áries tinha desaparecido do Santuário para concluir o seu treino de cavaleiro… ou teria sido afastado do Santuário por razões menos honrosas. O grande mestre desaparecia esporadicamente, deixando tudo a cargo de um cavaleiro dourado. Porquê isso, quando estava rodeado dos mais fieis conselheiros da elite dos vinte e quatro? Nem mesmo Sahîr poderia ser imparcial em certas ocasiões.

E os acontecimentos estranhos não paravam por aí… Saga tinha desaparecido. Tinha-se evaporado na Natureza de um dia para o outro sem deixar rasto. A explicação dada às perguntas feitas a esse respeito diziam que o cavaleiro de Gémeos se encontrava em missão… mas sem a armadura sagrada, pois esta tinha ficado na terceira casa. Estaria então em missão infiltrado… mas desde quando o Santuário dispensava um cavaleiro da elite numa missão daquele tipo, possivelmente para trazer informações?

Tinha de haver alguma explicação plausível para todos aqueles acontecimentos. Durante horas tinha procurado alternativas, buscado justificações.

Permaneceu longos minutos ali deitado, sozinho, entregue às suas perplexidades, procurando encontrar uma explicação para o inexplicável. Apenas o grande mestre tinha as respostas… ou talvez…

Não sabia o quanto tempo teria ficado conscientemente ausente, se a sua pele não tivesse arrepiado de súbito, anunciando outra presença poderosa. - Sabe o quanto é perigoso interromper o meu raciocínio?

O vulto emergiu de entre as árvores, na sombra, e aproximou-se apressadamente. Aos poucos a figura adquiriu contornos e transformou-se numa pessoa ― Longe de mim pensar em perturbar a sua introspecção… ― apresentou-se Aioros ofegante, uma expressão preocupada no rosto ― Mas houve um problema com o seu pupilo…

Chiaro rosnou baixinho, levantando-se de rompante ― _Cazzo_ Milo…

-oOo-

― Milo! ― Aioria estagnou, como se tivesse sentido um choque eléctrico percorrer-lhe a espinha.

― Você também sentiu…

O grego acenou, levantando os olhos na direcção da oitava casa. O cosmo do escorpiano oscilava terrivelmente, emanando de vez enquando ondas descontroladas.

Sentado na escadaria que descia da sua casa para a de Áries, Aldebaran permanecia atento às redondezas, tentando captar algo que lhe desse um índice do que estaria a acontecer.

Ambos inquietaram-se com a tranquilidade que dominava o ambiente. Não havia sinais de vida em Escorpião. Era algo surreal, como se um espectro invisível pairasse no ar, flutuando sobre aquela casa. O mutismo chegava a ser mais inquietante que um possível caos.

― Não admira que não tivesse aparecido… ― Aioria levantou-se, estendendo a mão para o companheiro ― …vou subir! Quero saber o que aconteceu…

― Você passa a vida barafustando com o Milo mas no fundo, no fundo… ― Aldebaran sorriu aceitando a ajuda, deixando o resto da frase em aberto.

Aioria estreitou os olhos e, impassível, apenas abriu a mão que segurava a do brasileiro. Aldebaran tentou desajeitadamente manter o equilíbrio, mas acabou caindo para trás num estrondo. ― Aioria seu traidor! ― rezingou massajando as costas que tinham ido de encontro aos degraus ― Não conhecia esse seu lado vingativo…

― Já ouviu falar de que quanto mais alto, maior é a queda… ― abrindo um sorriso divertido, Aioria voltou a estender a mão ao companheiro.

― Nem vem… ― o outro rejeitou a ajuda dando um leve tapa na mão estendida ― …a sua convivência com Milo está tornando-o traiçoeiro que nem ele! Não caio na mesma brincadeira duas vezes!

A poucos metros de distância, Aioros soltou uma gargalhada, abanando a cabeça divertido. O irmão ainda era jovem e sempre tinha tido a cabeça quente. Ter o seu coração de ouro exposto daquela forma deixava-o sempre na defensiva.

Rolando os olhos, Aioria cruzou os braços e encarou o irmão com uma expressão séria ― Também você, meu próprio irmão…

Num gesto fraterno, Aioros aproximou-se e, agarrando-o pelo pescoço, roçou o punho no cabelo castanho com força. ― Veja bem como fala comigo garoto! Posso ser seu irmão, mas antes de tudo sou seu mestre!

O caçula esperneava energicamente e rogava pragas ao primogénito tentando libertar-se do abraço. Ainda sentado na escadaria, Albebaran ria com gosto assistindo à cena, sentindo-se de certa forma vingado. Mas no fundo, havia algo que o estava incomodando. Estreitou os olhos cor de breu, tentando avaliar a melhor forma de abordar a situação.

― Aioros ― começou, esperando que este se mostrasse atento ― sabe o que aconteceu em Escorpião?

À menção do nome, Aioria parou automaticamente de debater-se, encarando de baixo o irmão, expectante por uma resposta. O rosto de Aioros tornou-se mais sério, apesar do sorriso calmo que ornava os seus lábios. ― O Milo foi envenenado…

Aldebaran esbugalhou os olhos e abriu a boca, num misto de espanto e choque. Ainda estava a recuperar do choque da revelação, quando a voz de Aioria ecoou alta pelo recinto.

― Foi aquele mestre dele que o usou de novo como alvo, tenho certeza!

― Engana-se! ― Aioros repreendeu o mais novo, soltando-o finalmente. ― Foi o próprio Milo que se auto-infligiu as agulhas escarlates.

― O QUÊ? ― exclamaram ambos em uníssono.

― Ao contrário do que possa pensar Aioria, Chiaro é um cavaleiro íntegro, fiel, e um grande mestre. Se ele infligia as agulhas escarlates ao Milo era porque o seu treino assim o exigia. Era a única forma dele entender o golpe do escorpião…

Apesar das palavras do irmão, Aioria ainda murmurou algo antes de se dar por vencido. Era verdade que o treino do Escorpião, assim como de Peixes, começava pelo reconhecimento do veneno pelo corpo de ambos os pupilos… contavam-se histórias que, em tempos, tinham existido cavaleiros cuja vida era garantida pelo veneno que lhes corria nas veias no lugar do sangue.

― Escorpião está um caos. ― a voz grossa chamou a atenção de Aioria ― Não vos aconselho a subir, só iriam ajudar na confusão. Milo precisa de paz.

Com um gesto fraternal, desalinhou os cabelos do mais novo, e voltou a subir os degraus que o levariam à nona casa. Apesar do sorriso, Aioria percebeu a preocupação genuína nos olhos do irmão. Mesmo sentindo-se aliviado pelas suas palavras, estas em nada indicavam de melhoras do companheiro de armas.

Milo estava entre a vida e a morte.


	14. Chapter 14

**SAMSÂRA**

(XIV Mandala)

* * *

**Makrinitsa**, Região de_Magnésia_, Grécia

As nuvens altas aproximavam-se emergindo com vagar, tal um manto longínquo que crescia da linha do horizonte a poente. De aspecto grumoso e vagamente acinzentadas, avançavam pelo mar em direcção à encosta de Makrinitsa, cobrindo o sol de Outono que em tempo normal iluminava o lençol resplandecente do mar com a sua claridade fria e transparente. O vento soprava de forma cadenciada espalhando as folhas castanhas e avermelhadas do Outono pelas ruelas da aldeia, deixando os ramos das árvores numa nudez quase total.

Ao seu sentido de olfacto chegava um delicioso aroma a lenha queimada, que fugia das chaminés de lareira acesa. Respirou pausadamente, deixando os olhos verdes fecharem-se aos poucos e cedendo àquele estranho torpor no qual era capturado ultimamente. Tudo na casa ainda dormitava à meia-luz no decorrer fresco do final da manhã, silencio apenas perturbado pelo ranger casual de uma madeira, pelo tiquetaque hipnótico do relógio de parede e o ocasional palrar das gaivotas que fugiam à tempestade marítima.

Deixou os ombros descaírem, o corpo cansado acomodar-se no cadeirão que o amparava todas as manhas nas últimas semanas. Não conseguia dormir, a sua mente fervilhante não lhe permitia descanso. A quietude que a sua alma tinha provado nos primeiros dias naquele lugar paradisíaco começava a esvanecer-se, quase lhe parecendo uma memória longínqua na qual a sua alma atormentada ainda parecia ter salvação.

"…derrubar o Grande Mestre…"

Kanon.

Os olhos tremiam-lhe, o ressurgimento daquela voz vinda directamente do reino de Hades para atormentá-lo. O sentimento de culpa atacava-o novamente, como uma besta que tinha conseguido manter adormecida na sua alma. Uma fera selvagem e sedenta que, apos longas semanas em hibernação, acordava para saciar a fome acumulada devorando-lhe o espírito enfraquecido.

Estava perdido. A cada momento de sonolência ouvia a voz do irmão chamando por ele. A cada despertar via-lhe o rosto desfigurado pela dor.

Estremeceu. Tudo naquele lugar edénico tinha-se começado a transformar, mutando-se numa concretização dos seus maiores pesadelos. O som apaziguante do bater das ondas nas rochas que ainda chegava ao alto da encosta; os raios de sol que lhe acalentavam o âmago; o silêncio transcendental que provava nos momentos de solitude. Estava tudo perdido nos confins da sua memória. Agora só conseguia provar a repulsa que tudo aquilo lhe proporcionava. A aversão ao sol que lhe começava a queimar a alma, nojo do cadenciar das ondas pérfidas que lhe relembravam o lugar de suplício do irmão, no dia em que o deixara em Sounio para morrer.

Fez-se um súbito vazio no seu espírito. No meio do abrupto mutismo geral, apenas o tiquetaque do relógio de parede permaneceu imperturbável, reverberante no silêncio. Tique Taque... o martelar continuo daquele barulho era a única coisa que conseguia ainda ouvir. O ar que respirava saía e entrava na mesma cadência monótona daquele estranho tiquetaque.

"_Tique taque…"_

Tudo parecia irreal. Era como se uma nuvem negra e densa tivesse assentado sobre o mundo, sinistra e maléfica, asfixiando a luz que o fazia viver. Tinha mergulhado na vasta sombra do caos. A vida era o Sol, mas as nuvens no céu tinham sido as mensageiras do crepúsculo, aquele efémero instante em que o dia se apagava no fio do horizonte.

Os olhos verdes abriram-se numa lentidão demorada, revelando um olhar perdido, a alma ausente daquele espaço e tempo.

- Tique…taque… - a voz rouca reverberava pelas paredes de pedra, acompanhando o ritmo do relógio – tique…taque…

Estava perdido. Já não tinha forças para nadar e manter-se ao de cimo do mar da sanidade mental. Sentia sobre ele ser deitado o manto escuro da noite, aos poucos, como uma chama que se extingue lentamente até se instalar enfim uma treva opaca e abominável – Tique…taque…doze paladinos…

O fio de um sorriso percorreu o rosto de Saga, a cabeça pendendo para cima. Levantou a mão sobre o rosto tapando os raios de sol que ainda escapavam às nuvens cinzentas, observando a pouca luz que emanavam e deixavam um rasto de sombra entre os dedos.

Riu.

Aquilo que observava tinha desencadeado aquela estranha reacção - Tique… - voltou a proferir numa cadência perfeita, estranhando o som da própria voz - taque… - remexeu os dedos, vidrado no líquido vermelho e pegajoso que deles escorria e caia sobre o chão de pedra.

Estava louco.

Olhou para o sangue nas mãos com impassibilidade e, naquele instante de terrível plenitude, compreendeu que estava perdido para sempre. Já sem se conseguir conter, soltou uma sonora gargalhada, ao mesmo tempo que os seus olhos se embaciavam de lágrimas e escorriam soltas pelo rosto moreno.

_"…derrubar o Grande Mestre…"_

Deixou-se ficar longos minutos sentado sob a obscuridade do céu coberto apreciando e deliciando-se com a sua nova condição. Tomou naquele instante consciência de que a fronteira entre o sonho e o pesadelo era tão delicada como uma pétala atirada ao vento… a transição entre a esperança e o desespero tão ténue como um fio de seda.

Levantou-se finalmente, sentindo-se viver aquele instante em camera lenta, a terrível cena reproduzindo-se com interminável vagar. Avançou alguns passos até o limite entre a varanda e o quarto. Os olhos verdes flutuaram do pesado rasto de sangue que cobria o chão até aos seus pés para os dois corpos inertes e ensanguentados de Arles e Ekaterini estendidos no chão de mármore. Sorriu, encarando-os como dois bonecos partidos.

Quase sentindo o corpo separado da mente, Saga observou o sangue e a massa encefálica espalhados pelo chão à mistura com os cabelos grisalhos e castanhos. Riu determinado, percebendo-se subitamente anestesiado por dentro, a alma largando de reprimir o lado de fúria e insano que lhe nascia das entranhas.

- Doze paladinos brincaram com o bronze… - murmurou demente enquanto avançava pela poça de sangue, deixando pegadas à medida que se aproximava dos corpos inertes - um deles ceifou, e então ficaram onze…

Baixou-se, ajoelhando-se perto do corpo de Arles. O seu rosto abriu-se num sorriso radiante ao curvar o corpo para retirar a máscara ensanguentada que já pouco tapava da figura sem vida. A cara parcialmente desfeita pelos anos da doença e sobretudo pelo golpe que executara. Saga encarou os olhos vazios arregalados, passando a ponta dos dedos na pele enrugada e disforme da face do homem. Não admirava que nunca ninguém tivesse visto o seu rosto, de tão maltratado que se encontrava pelo tempo.

Levantou a máscara metálica à altura da cara enquanto caminhava até à cama. Sentou-se, mantendo as feições divertidas.

O ribombar longínquo dos trovões anunciava a lenta aproximação da chuva. Os olhos serenos agora avermelhados pelas lagrimas que não paravam de cair olharam o céu através da janela. Contemplou as camadas densas que se amontoavam a baixa altitude. Um enorme e opaco tecto que deslizava por toda a região; lançando uma penumbra triste e cinzenta.

O céu preparava-se para chorar com ele.

-oOo-

_**Santuário de Athena**_, região de _Imitos_, Grécia

- Chame mestre Chiaro! Agora!

Milo entreabriu os olhos, a primeira imagem aparecendo-lhe desfocada. Identificou um vulto branco passar diante de si, mas a visão era tão vaga e difusa que mais lhe pareceu uma alma perdida vagueando. Era uma imagem quase etérea. Escutou o barulho de passos longínquos, palavras murmuradas porém ainda incompreensíveis. A mancha nebulosa que lhe parecia uma pessoa sentou-se ao seu lado. Estava confuso, entorpecido… os olhos pesados demorava a focar as imagens, a mente divagava preguiçosa, incapaz de compreender o que se estava a passar…demasiado lenta para raciocinar.

Pense Milo! – Pensou para si próprio, os olhos desobedientes voltando a fechar-se.

Fez um esforço para se concentrar e procurou entender o que se passava.

- Rápido! – ouviu um grito feminino, antes da mesma voz murmurar ao seu ouvido – Mestre Milo… não se preocupe… esta tudo bem…

Milo arregalou os olhos, tentando desse modo libertar-se da neblina que lhe toldava a visão, e fez por apreender o que se passava à sua volta. Mas vencer o atordoamento era difícil. Tão difícil…

Fez um esforço para prender a atenção no vulto branco e os olhos focaram-no gradualmente. Era uma mulher, começou por apreender. Vestia um vestido branco que esvoaçava com a corrente de ar. Uma mulher conhecida… tinha-o chamado de "mestre", seria portanto alguém da casa. O olhar pousou-se na pulseira dourada que lhe ornamentava o braço, na qual reluzia um escorpião finamente trabalhado. Ah, claro… uma serva de Escorpião, concluiu a mente ainda empastelada.

- Mas que diabos… - a jovem olhava insistentemente para a porta, esperando por alguém que não vinha. – Como se sente mestre Milo?

- Hum… - ouviu-se murmurar. Sentia a garganta presa pela falta de uso.

O rosto delicado saiu-lhe da frente, afastou-se disparado pela porta e deixou-o sozinho no quarto. Milo olhou em redor, numa letargia despreocupada. Com algum esforço da memória, apercebeu-se que se encontrava no próprio quarto, na casa de Escorpião.

Sentiu o cansaço invadir-lhe o corpo e voltar a pesar-lhe nos olhos. Recostou-se na cama aconchegando-se na calidez dos lençóis, respirou fundo e deixou-se ir no embalo mole do sono. A dormência era excessiva para conseguir manter-se acordado muito tempo. Não se lembrava do que poderia ter acontecido para estar naquela situação, mas não fazia muita questão de pensar sobre o assunto. Suspirou fundo ajeitando as costas e deixou-se ficar amolecido, caindo gradualmente na dormência do sono.

Ao longe, bem longe, começou a ouvir passos apressados embaterem contra o chão de pedra. Avançavam rápida e impacientemente, tornando-se cada vez mais próximos. Milo remexeu-se, sentindo um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, os ouvidos acordando da absurda embriaguez na qual se encontravam. Distinguiu uma voz masculina que praguejava alto à medida que se dirigia para o seu quarto. Uma voz conhecida…

- MILO!

Com um abrir repentino de olhos, Milo inclinou a cabeça e com esforço tentou adivinhar o vulto que cruzava a porta. Viu o homem que entrava disparado, revestindo uma armadura dourada que reluzia com a pouca luz que lhe entrava pela janela através da cortina, a longa capa branca que balançava fazendo um barulho trapeado.

- MILO DE ESCORPIÃO! - o grego sobressaltou na cama, sentindo os lençóis serem repuxados com força – Nem pense em voltar a dormir, criatura! Depois de tudo o que passei para o manter em vida!

Milo abanou a cabeça numa tentativa de afastar o atordoamento. Os seus olhos arregalaram-se, revelando genuína preocupação pelo que acontecia à sua volta. Sentiu uma descarga de adrenalina percorrer-lhe o corpo obrigando-o a sentar-se na cama, os olhos vidrados na figura majestosa do mestre envergando a armadura de escorpião. Atrás dele, parecendo travar uma luta psicológica para decidir se entrava naquele confronto ou não, a serva que tinha ficado ao seu lado quando acordou – Mestre Chiaro… - cambaleou ao seu alcance – Mestre Milo acabou de acordar… talvez não…

Um simples olhar do italiano, fora o suficiente para calar qualquer tentativa de acção. A jovem baixou o rosto obediente, intimidada, e com uma vénia curta e um balbuciar de palavras soltas voltou as costas e saiu pela porta.

- Agora nós… - Chiaro disse finalmente, a voz num tom contido, como um leão que oculta o rugido feroz por baixo de um ronronar manso. Voltou a fitar o mais novo, o olhar faiscante parecendo trespassá-lo por completo.

Milo estremeceu e, pela primeira vez na sua vida, sentiu realmente medo do homem que tratava por mestre.

-oOo-

Foi com alguma surpresa que, na sua busca pelo irmão, Aioros se deparou com uma cena de alguma estranheza ao percorrer os campos áridos que circundavam o Santuário. Tudo bem que aquele era um espaço resguardado e propício a todo o tipo de actividades… e sobretudo era o caminho predilecto dos desertores para escaparem às patrulhas! Mas com um anfiteatro tão amplo e com tantas condições, quem iria querer treinar ali, isolado de todos?

Libertou um longo suspiro, abancando numa das poucas rochas que cercavam a arena improvisada e distraiu-se a observar o treino do mestre e pupilo.

O longo cabelo negro de Sahîr preso num rabo de cavalo baixo como poucas vezes o tinha visto, agitava-se a cada soco suportado pelo pupilo. Não estava habituado a ver os Virginianos com roupas normais de combate… pensando bem, achava que nunca tinha visto o guardião da sexta casa combater corpo a corpo. Conhecia os grandes poderes psíquicos de Sahîr, já tivera oportunidade de assistir a algumas demonstrações que nunca acabavam bem para o seu oponente. Mas assistia pela primeira vez a um confronto físico entre cavaleiro e discípulo, e isso espantou-o. O que não deveria, considerando que Sahîr era um cavaleiro da elite, e como tal os seus poderes não se podiam restringir ao psíquico.

Os socos eram desferidos com tal violência que pareciam rasgar o ar, fazendo-o quase se desequilibrar apesar de se encontrar bem afastado. Mas apesar do treino árduo, nenhuma palavra era trocada entre os dois. Nenhuma indicação de Shaîr, nenhum gemido de Shaka quando o golpe do mais velho o chegava a atingir. Era completamente impossível o cavaleiro não dar instruções ao pupilo considerando alguns erros tácticos deste.

Com certeza estariam falando telepaticamente.

Uma nova pancada, agora um murro desferido no lado direito da cabeça do mais novo com tal violência que Shaka se desequilibrou e tombou para o lado esquerdo com um gemido atordoado. Estendido no chão, o peito subindo e descendo a uma velocidade alucinante, sentia a face latejando com o impacto. Por breves minutos Aioros viu o jovem aprendiz descer da pose perfeita que tinha adquirido com o mestre, tornando-se um jovem mortal como todos os outros. Shaka caía e sofria como todos...

À sua frente, apesar da intensidade do treino ao qual sujeitava o pupilo, Sahîr parecia ter acabado de começar. A respiração calma, a postura perfeita e o olhar sereno; aparentava não ter mexido um dedo durante aquele tempo todo. Se não fosse a fina camada de suor que lhe cobria a testa, colando parte da franja ao rosto, Aioros teria duvidado de tudo o que os seus olhos tinham visto até ali.

Então assim era parte do poder do cavaleiro da sexta casa… não eram conhecidos por ter um grande poder físico, mas as suas capacidades faziam-nos parecer mais resistentes aos olhos dos seus adversários.

Avançando alguns passos na direcção do pupilo, Sahîr estendeu-lhe o braço enfaixado. Tinha-lhe permitido alguns momentos de descanso deitado, baixando a guarda, mas estava na altura de voltar ao trabalho. Com um último suspiro pesado, um fio estreito de sangue escorrendo-lhe pela face, Shaka aceitou a ajuda do mestre e levantou-se prontamente. Passou de leve a mão na bochecha limpando-a, os olhos azuis fixos no mais velho.

De repente, como se de outra pessoa se tratasse, Shaka ergueu o rosto de uma serenidade perfeita e a respiração controlada. A postura impecável como se no mestre se espelhasse, parecia um jovem totalmente diferente do afogueado minutos antes. Shaka parecia estar tão saudável como no inicio daquele treino.

Aioros arregalou os olhos ao perceber a simplicidade com que o aprendiz conseguia seguir as pegadas do mestre, apesar da diferença de idade. Acordou dos seus devaneios ao sentir que do céu nublado pingavam pequenas gotas de água. Olhou rapidamente para cima, observando as nuvens escurecerem ameaçadoras… não tardaria a chover torrencialmente, e ele tinha-se perdido do seu intuito principal: encontrar Aioria!

Levantou-se num salto, dispensando um ultimo olhar calmo para a luta que continuava a desenrolar-se entre os dois virginianos. Sorriu, percebendo que o mais velho não daria o treino terminado por causa de uma simples chuvada. Se eram cavaleiros de Atena, teriam que estar prontos para lutar em qualquer circunstância.

Sahîr era um bom mestre, à altura da alcunha que lhe davam de "iluminado".

-oOo-

_**Derevnya Nadezhdy**_, _Magadan Oblast_, Sibéria

Os olhos cristalinos de Raziel estavam presos às chamas que queimavam na lareira. Sentado, dedilhava a pequena mesa de madeira que lhe servia de secretária. Os dias seguiam-se rotineiros, quase permitindo-lhes esquecer das suas vidas de cavaleiros e do Santuário em terras tao longínquas. Mas apesar de tudo, ao sétimo dia de cada semana o aquariano era confrontado com os seus deveres da ordem sagrada, redigindo um relatório detalhado sobre a evolução do pupilo e a situação em Nadezhdy. Todas as semanas escrevia o relatório com extrema minucia… aquele primeiro ano na Sibéria passava numa cadência estranha. Apesar de estar tudo nos eixos, o sexto sentido de Raziel teimava em avisá-lo que algo estava para acontecer. A cada carta que recebia do Santuario, ora escritas pelo Patriarca ora por Sahîr, sentia o receio que antecipava o desconhecido a cada vez que cortava o selo do Santuario.

Ouviu o som característico do farfalhar da neve sob o peso de alguém fora da Izba. Desviou o olhar calmamente na direcção da porta quando esta rangeu ao ser aberta - _YA vernulsya_! (1)

Raziel observou o pupilo entrar. A voz de adolescente que começava a ganhar feições de adulto, o cabelo ruivo parecia mais vivo em contraste com o branco da neve que o cercava. Tinha uma facilidade particular para aprender o idioma, dominando-o aos poucos. Ele próprio não se lembrava do momento exacto em que começara a falar com Camus em russo. Aos poucos o mais novo tinha inserido algumas palavras eslavas no vocabulário, incitando-o a entrar no ritmo. Para ele era fácil deixar-se levar, já que o russo era a sua língua mãe.

- Venha aquecer-se.

Camus fechou a porta, esfregando vigorosamente o cabelo para sacudir a neve acumulada. O pupilo estava-se adaptando gradualmente ao frio daquelas terras. Apesar de ser um aprendiz a cavaleiro de gelo, os anos de treino contínuo em regiões Gregas tinham-lhe adaptado o corpo a temperaturas mais amenas. A aclimatação ao frio Siberiano teria que vir gradualmente, seguindo o decorrer das estações.

- _Spasibo maister_ (2), mas não é necessário…

Raziel observou o mais novo avançar na sua direcção. Era uma imagem que tão bem conhecia… as íris acastanhadas bem menores que o normal devido à dilatação das pupilas, a pele extremamente pálida à excepção das bochechas que ganhavam um tom rosado, a respiração descompassada…

O mestre levantou-se e aproximou uma mão da sua testa, afastando a franja rubra que a cobria. Elevou o cosmo poderoso envolvendo o francês, ao que este reagiu intensamente contra vontade. Camus sentiu a pele arrepiar e os tremores percorrerem-lhe o corpo sem os poder conter.

- Camus, consegue controlar as reacções do seu corpo ao frio mas não se esqueça que essas reacções são importantes para a sua sobrevivência – a respiração do mais novo era rápida – faz bem em querer ultrapassar as barreiras do seu corpo, mas nunca o silencie. Ele sabe melhor do que o espírito como mantê-lo em vida – Camus sentiu a visão ficar turva - Você não percebeu pelo controle dos sintomas, mas está à beira da hipotermia, Camus.

Num gesto intuitivo, o mais novo tentou afastar-se da pessoa que lhe estava a bloquear o cosmo, impingindo ao seu corpo aquelas reacções – venha aquecer-se… - ouviu o mestre dizer, indicando a pele de urso que cobria o chão perto da lareira – tire a roupa encharcada e deixe-se esquentar…

Camus assentiu num suspiro vigoroso, aproximando-se do fogo. Sentou-se e retirou lentamente a camiseta de manga curta e a calça de treino, assim como sapatos, meias e caneleiras felpudas que usava para absorver a água da neve. Apenas de roupa intima, dobrou os joelhos e encostou-os ao peito numa tentativa de se aquecer mais depressa. Sobressaltou quando, inesperadamente, uma manta grossa foi atirada para as suas costas, e uma chávena fumegante da qual emanava um delicioso odor a limão foi pousada ao seu lado no chão. Água quente com limão… era um velho hábito de Raziel que tinha ressurgido recentemente.

- _Spasibo maister_ – estranhou quando a voz lhe saiu trémula. Levantou os olhos e observou o mais velho levantar-se e voltar ao seu lugar inicial.

Sentado na cadeira, recomeçou a escrevinhar na folha de papel amarelada.

-oOo-

_**Jamiel**_, região de _Ü-Tsang_, Tibete

Começando a sentir uma ligeira dormência no braço, Mu levou a palma da mão ao golpe por onde jorrava o sangue vermelho vivo. Respirou pausadamente como o mestre tinha indicado e concentrou-se, elevando gradualmente o cosmo. Sentiu agradado o corpo reagir e a ferida do pulso começar a sarar até estar completamente restabelecida. O seu corpo ainda jovem não lhe permitia dispensar muito sangue de cada vez, mas aos poucos ia conseguindo o suficiente para restaurar partes da armadura de Hydra jogada no chão.

Os olhos cor de esmeralda vidravam-se na ombreira lascada enquanto o sangue que acabava de oferecer era absorvido lentamente nas entranhas do bronze. Respirou fundo libertando o espírito, tarefa que se tornava, a cada dia, mais fácil e imediata. Aos poucos os veios rubros tornaram-se visíveis aos seus olhos agora atentos, percorrendo o metal de par em par. Tomando a domínio do seu corpo, continuava com uma respiração lenta e funda para que o próprio coração batesse mais devagar, seguindo as pulsações de energia trémula que se soltavam do metal. Aos poucos sentiu o seu espírito libertar-se e fechou os olhos languidamente, bem devagar, como se tudo nele começasse a emergir da massa física do seu corpo e fundisse com a energia exalada da armadura de bronze. Mu provou de uma serenidade e elevação que ia para além de tudo o que havia vivido até então, como se aquele efémero momento se estendesse para o infinito.

Apenas naquele momento em que Mu sentiu o coração bater em uníssono com as rajadas de energia libertada pela armadura, permitiu-se estendeu a mão numa lentidão agoniante e tocou na textura fria do metal.

Sentiu o ar falhar-lhe de repente.

Uma sucessão de imagens incoerentes percorriam o seu espirito a uma velocidade louca, como um filme velho passado de forma rapida. Imagens trémulas de guerras passadas, corpos inertes no chão poeirento, imersos no próprio sangue; por momentos o tibetano podia jurar ter ouvido os urros da discórdia militar durante um assalto de maior dimensão. Entre mortes e feridos o ariano não reconhecia ninguém… eram rostos completamente desconhecidos, vidas passadas de pessoas que tinham revestido a armadura em guerras distantes. Imagens angustiantes e de uma tremenda violência.

Mas quando tudo parecia não exceder aquilo, o fluxo dos seus pensamentos mudou drasticamente. Mu viu rios e campos verdejantes, a lembrança de momentos de paz no Santuário, de amizades profundas e solidariedade entre irmãos de armas. Viu risos de felicidade, brilhos nos olhares esperançosos, festividades de vitoria… absorveu todas as memorias que a armadura lhe queria transmitir, como um desabafo de segredo à demasiado tempo escondido. Aquelas vidas mereciam ser ouvidas, lembradas e revividas! Era o seu dever continuar com o seu legado.

Mu abriu os olhos, um brilho pairando na iris verde originado por um grande sentimento de honra que lhe percorria a alma. Voltou a elevar o cosmo emitindo suas próprias ondas energéticas e fez uso do seu poder telepático para encaminhar martelo e cinzel dourados directamente para as suas mãos. Fez um gesto ligeiro com a mão direita enfaixada e o pó de mistura de Oricalco e Gamanio elevou-se como por magia. Com agilidade e precisão começou a sua difícil tarefa de reparo do bronze, rajadas de energia explodindo a cada investida, o som metálico ecoando pela sala ampla.

Tudo era feito com uma precisão mecânica, como se Mu fosse uma máquina bem afinada.

Sentia falta da vida no Santuário. De ter gente à sua volta. Apesar do tempo que tinha passado, não tinha criado laços de amizade muito profundos com nenhum dos outros aprendizes a cavaleiros, além de Shaka. Mas agora, passado aquele tempo de treino árduo no pico do mundo isolado, começava a sentir não só a falta do indiano, como das restantes pessoas que faziam parte da sua vida do dia a dia no Santuário. Aldebaran e a sua grande amabilidade… era o mais próximo de uma amizade que podia considerar no meio dos aprendizes. Saga e Aioros, aqueles que o tinham ajudado a integrar-se na sua chegada à casa de Áries… apesar do pouco contacto que tinha com eles nos últimos tempos, as palavras reconfortantes de ambos e as dicas durante os treinos físicos fizeram parte da sua aprendizagem.

Sentia saudade dos treinos em conjunto, dos passeios de final de tarde com Shaka em reconhecimento das doze casas. A saudade da infância em Lankshmana. Tudo aquilo parecia-lhe longe naquele momento. Memorias de um passado longínquo perdido nas amanhas do tempo. Mas Mu não se importava… tinha ganho consciência do seu papel enquanto discípulo de Shion e da importância que tinha como uma das únicas pessoas capazes de consertar armaduras e de guardião da primeira casa zodiacal. A sua dedicação tinha que ser plena, mesmo que isso lhe impingisse ficar mais algum tempo naquele lugar isolado.

O tibetano respirou fundo à medida que dava um último golpe na armadura de bronze. Fechou os olhos por breves segundos, passando o braço na testa humedecida pelo esforço. Sentiu-se aliviado quando a gaze que lhe cobria os braços absorveu parte do suor que lhe colava o cabelo ao rosto e dos lábios semiabertos escapou um suspiro pesado. Pousou os instrumentos no chão com cuidado e esfregou as mãos uma na outra, percebendo os dedos começarem a calejar pelo toque persistente com o metal. Voltou a aproximar as mãos da armadura e por várias vezes as esfregou nas zonas consertadas, tacteando para delinear a qualidade do próprio trabalho. Tinha que ficar perfeito, as fissuras invisíveis e o conjunto tão homogéneo como se tivesse sido criado de uma única peça. Sabia que, uma racha mínima que fosse, poderia ser fatal para o portador daquela armadura em altura de combater.

Apenas quando se viu satisfeito com o próprio desempenho, foi quando voltou a levantar-se do chão dando o trabalho como terminado. Elevou o cosmo uma ultima vez e, com um movimento da mão direita provocou uma rajada de vento que varreu os restos de pó em excesso que ainda cobriam as faces metálicas.

Estava pronta.

Com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios rosados, foi gradualmente baixando a intensidade do cosmo de forma a quebrar aos poucos a sintonia na qual se encontravam. Sentia o corpo ceder aos poucos à descida de adrenalina, a falta de sangue começando a pesar.

- Bem Mu… - a voz branda de Shion ouviu-se da escuridão de um canto – Muito bem… ultrapassou todas as expectativas.

Mu alargou o sorriso, virando os olhos verdes cristalinos na direcção de Shion – Obrigado mestre… - observou atentamente o mais velho aproximar-se devagar e ajoelhar-se próximo da obra acabada. O olhar ametista dissecou as faces brilhantes do bronze com uma atenção minuciosa, os dedos longos bem próximos, mas evitando tocar-lhe. A armadura emanava uma aura característica, uma energia que arrancou um sorriso cândido do grande mestre. A armadura estava completamente rendida ao seu jovem pupilo… a energia de Mu escapava do metal frio como se dele próprio se tratasse.

- Saiu-se muito bem, Mu… - comentou percebendo a inquietude do pupilo - Continue assim e não tarda as armaduras douradas estarão em suas mãos.

Mu permitiu-se um longo suspiro de alívio pela aprovação do mestre, vendo que este se levantava e se aproximava dele. A mão calejada pousou-se na sua testa, as íris roxas procurando as suas repletas de genuína preocupação. Sentiu a aura serena e quente de Shion envolve-lo, repondo parte das suas forças perdidas durante aquele final de tarde – Tome um banho e descanse. Vai demorar algum tempo a repor o sangue que perdeu.

– Sim mestre Shion… - respondeu prontamente encarando os olhos serenos. O olhar de bonomia, mas que sabia ser severo quando preciso. Sentiu-se mergulhar naqueles olhos que o fazia provar da segurança que um pai proporciona a um filho, calmos e serenos. Deixou-se levar como se a sua alma tivesse saído do corpo e era transportada para longe, bem longe daquele pagode.

Sem perceber como, viu-se flutuar como se de um fantasma se tratasse, em meio das altas pilastras que suportavam o Hecatompeon. Estava de regresso ao Santuário? Teria adormecido devido ao cansaço? Seria um sonho? Reconheceu a sala de audiências, um vulto sentado na cadeira do Grande mestre. Com alguma dificuldade devido à nevoa que cobria as imagens, percebeu que era Shion. Fez por avançar pelo tapete vermelho que o levaria ao mestre, mas ao contrário do que imaginava ser aquele momento, a cada passo dado uma angustia terrível apoderava-se dele. Pouco a pouco, bem lentamente. Parou já perto do vulto o suficiente, a respiração pesada, ofegante, aflita. Havia outro vulto escondido por detrás do trono, algo tão escuro e pesado que era-lhe impossível distinguir a forma. Mu teve ganas de fugir dali, a ameaça desconhecida parecendo-lhe terrivelmente assustadora. Tentou fechar os olhos para controlar o pânico, mas um estalo na sua percepção obrigou-o a mante-los bem abertos, fixos no rosto de Shion.

No cadáver de Shion.

Os olhos roxos baços de um corpo sem vida, a pele mais pálida que nunca enquanto uma enorme poça de sangue o separava do corpo inerte. Mu não conseguiu conter o terror ao cair em si e perceber o sorriso na sombra disforme atras de Shion, uma adaga dourada ceifando-lhe a vida.

"_Mu…"_

Um clarão dispersou aquela imagem agonizante, fazendo-o voltar a si. Quando deu conta, estava de novo de volta ao pagode, os olhos serenos de Shion fixando-o. Apenas aí sentiu o animo voltar-lhe, a esperança encher-lhe a alma e a força regressar-lhe ao corpo. – Mestre Shion – sentiu os olhos embaçarem-se de alívio por ter sido apenas um sonho. Tinha sido um sonho… apenas um sonho, obrigava-se a pensar enquanto os dedos alvos agarravam a longa túnica do mais velho com receio. Ele tinha a resposta, Shion era o único que sabia o que lhe tinha acontecido. E tudo não tinha passado de um sonho. Um delírio da sua mente. Mas apesar das tentativas, o seu consciente sabia que não havias coisas tais como "sonho" para um cavaleiro de Áries… de certa forma esperava que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Esperava pelas palavras reconfortantes do mestre para explicar aquele delírio que o tinha transportado para longe.

Mas infelizmente, a resposta que recebeu não era a que queria ouvir.

- Ah… entendo… - Shion sussurrou de leve, afastando-se do mais novo. Respirou vagarosamente, o olhar pesando sobre o pupilo - …não só treinou o seu poder de clarividência com a armadura, como teve o seu primeiro contacto com outro tipo de capacidade… diga-me, Mu, viu o passado ou o futuro?

Mu cravou as unhas nas palmas das mãos. Sentiu os músculos dos ombros e do pescoço pesarem como pedras, desviou o olhar do mestre deixando-o cair no chão à sua frente. Não sabia o que responder aquilo, nem ele tinha a certeza. Na sua cabeça ainda havia esperança que toda aquela cena não tivesse passado de um pesadelo terrível do qual tinha conseguido acordar. Nada respondeu.

- Temos precognição nesse caso…

Mu arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a fatídica verdade vinda da boca do homem em quem mais confiava. Aquela pesada verdade que o embateu de frente, obrigando-o a lidar com o que tudo aquilo poderia um dia significar, e o verdadeiro peso dos seus poderes. – Mestre Shi…

Estagnou, quando de um simples gesto da mão, Shion o impediu de continuar. Os olhos violeta sustentavam calmamente o verde imerso em angústia e medo, sabendo de antemão que Mu previra algo de fatídico que iria mudar o rumo que traçara para o Santuário e os seus habitantes. Algo sinistro, que ele próprio pressentia chegar a passos largos fazia algum tempo.

- Oiça bem Mu… esses momentos de precognição serão excepções ao longo da sua vida. Poderão passar-se anos sem que volte a ter algum. Há casos em que esse poder se manifestou apenas uma única vez, outros em que esse nunca foi desenvolvido. Mas uma coisa tem que saber: o destino de cada um de nós está traçado e em nada deve ser mudado sob pena de quebrar a harmonia do universo. – entendendo o profundo aperto no coração do mais novo, Shion abriu-se num sorriso puro – Você é forte, Mu. Mais forte que o que pensa. Foi o escolhido pela armadura de Áries para se tornar um cavaleiro de ouro. Agora pode parecer-lhe tudo demasiado, mas acredite que detém a força interior necessária para lidar com a complexidade que os seus poderes implicam.

Shion viu o mais novo assentir às suas palavras numa luta terrível contra a sua vontade própria, decidindo-se a concluir - Não interferir no futuro não implica apenas acções físicas. Mu, é muito importante que entenda que nunca poderá falar das suas visões a ninguém, por mais próxima e confiável que essa pessoa seja…

Mu abriu a boca com o intuito de protestar, mas logo conteve a voz. Sabia perfeitamente do que aquilo se tratava… - … nem a Shaka… - deixou escapar num sussurro.

- Nem a Shaka…

- Mas…

- Muito menos a mim, Mu…

Mu assentiu pela milésima vez. Estava perdido, concluiu. Suspirou e resignou-se ao seu destino, tendo consciência de que nada podia ser feito para lhe escapar. Por momentos odiou-se e aos seus poderes por aquele fardo tão pesado e pela sua incapacidade de lhe dar a volta. Nos olhos verdes brilhava uma luz de uma intensidade desconcertante, o rancor crescente na sua alma, abominando aquele mundo que teimava em arrancar-lhe todos aqueles que mais amava; detestando aquela deusa incapaz de proteger os cavaleiros que dariam as próprias vidas por ela. E depois havia Shaka… repudiou o próprio Shaka por ser incapaz de precaver que aquela imagem se concretizasse realmente.

Aquilo era demais… olhou para o chão com intensidade e, naquele instante de terrível amargura, percebeu um futuro obscuro e uma felicidade prestes a ser perdida para sempre. Já sem se poder conter sentiu os olhos embaciarem-se de lagrimas, como se as comportas de uma barragem se tivessem aberto.

Apenas quando sentiu os braços de Shion envolverem-no pelos ombros, o peito e o calor reconfortante do corpo forte à sua frente o amparando, Mu deixou-se levar por breves segundos, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto pálido.

-oOo-

_**Sedlec**_, _Kutná Hora_, Checoslováquia

O manto sombrio da noite envolvia a cidade numa escuridão quase total. A neve não tinha cessado de cair nos últimos dias, mas o frio não era suficiente para a manter limpa e imaculada à medida que chegava ao chão. Tinha-se tornado uma mistura paposa e lamacenta que cobria a praça da igreja.

Escondido no telhado, Mephisto observava o caos que se tinha apoderado da pequena aldeia normalmente tão quieta. Homens fardados a correr por toda a parte, gritavam-se ordens… era evidente que aqueles homens acabavam de chegar à pressa e tomavam posições, uns de pistola, outros de espingarda, alguns com armas automáticas. De cima, viu dois carros de patrulha acercaram-se da praça nesse instante, começando a jorrar militares de camuflado, ainda os veículos não se tinham imobilizado por completo.

Esboçou um sorriso sarcástico, quase doentio. Um país em guerra, deixado à mercê dos deuses, e todo aquele aparato que se destinava apenas a um homem… o qual ele próprio tinha vindo buscar. O homem que tinha caído no erro de fugir da quarta casa zodiacal, pouco tempo depois da sua tomada de posse da armadura sagrada.

Um homem que era procurado não apenas pelas forças militares tchecas, como pelo Santuário.

- _ŠTEFAN SOBOTKA_ – um policial escondido atras da porta do carro tinha começado a gritar através de um megafone. Provavelmente tentavam fazê-lo render-se, apesar da pouca convicção que manifestava.

_Štefan Sobotka_ era um homem morto. Apenas lhe restava uma escolha naquela vida: à mão de quem preferia morrer.

Longos minutos se passaram, sem que nada acontecesse. Os soldados cercavam a igreja _Všech Svatých_, sem mexer um músculo que fosse. Mephisto começou a perder a paciência. Nenhum daqueles homens parecia querer mover-se nos próximos minutos, e ele tinha perdido o interesse no espectáculo. Estava na hora de agir.

Aproximou-se da torre sineira, escalando agilmente até alcançar o parapeito da janela. Içou-se para o interior, apressando a baixar-se para evitar ser visto, e tomado pelo fugitivo. Um único sino ainda se mantinha fixamente pendurado, visivelmente pouco utilizado ao perceber o pó que o cobria. Calmamente, abriu o alçapão sob ele, revelando uma escadaria em espiral.

- _Okamžitě šel vem (__3)_! – ouviu a voz do policial ecoar através do megafone - _Okamžitě šel ven a zahájili palbu_! (4)

- Maledetto! – praguejou baixo. Apesar de não entender a língua, conseguia perceber que a multidão começava a tornar-se irrequieta. Não possuía muito tempo para agir antes que aquela gentinha estragasse o seu momento.

Correu pela escada de pedra tentando orientar-se apesar da escuridão na qual se encontrava. Com a pressa, quase esbarrou contra a parede nas curtas galerias interiores, antes de virar à direita e encontrar a porta axial. Apesar de fechada, conseguia sentir o fedor a incenso impregnar-lhe as narinas, a luz ténue aureolando a porta através das fendas. Oh, como detestava igrejas, e Sobotka parecia sabê-lo. Sorriu interiormente à medida que abria a porta. Sabia muito bem de quem devia fugir…e parecia bem com mais pavor dele, um simples cavaleiro, do que de uma orla inteira de milícias.

Lentamente, cruzou a passagem e entrou na nave principal, os olhos de imediato atraídos para o firmamento do santuário, a pequena abóbada suportada por esguios pilares octogonais de pedra ricamente trabalhada. A luz suave da lua embatia nos vitrais da cúpula, enlaçando-se numa projecção geométrica multicolor.

Procurou com frenesim o homem que vinha matar, ou algum indício da sua presença. Nada. Respirou fundo inquieto, antes da sua atenção ser focada para um som muito ténue que ecoava naquele espaço. Passos. O som de passos atarefados fizeram a sua alma jubilar de antecedência. Susteve a respiração e aguçou a atenção para tentar perceber se não viriam do exterior, pois os homens na rua pareciam querer tentar algo. Não, eram bem do interior…mas de onde?

Avançou lentamente fazendo o mínimo barulho possível, atento ao foco daquele barulho. As catacumbas… como não tinha pensado nisso! A catacumba situada abaixo da Igreja era o local perfeito para esconderijo! Desceu a escada de madeira no lado direito da nave, ouvindo-a ranger sob o peso do seu corpo. Aos passos pararam, Mephisto sorriu. O insecto tinha percebido a sua presença, e estava agora encurralado, sem ter por onde fugir.

- Sobotka! – falou energicamente, contendo a vontade de gritar o nome do traidor, pois os homens no exterior podiam ouvir.

Avançou mais uns passos, ouvindo múrmuros não muito longe dali, numa língua estranha - Otce nas, jenz jsi na nebesich, posvet se jmeno tve, prijd kralovstvi tve… - a voz baixa saía tremula, por vezes perdendo a força. Uma prece… o italiano riu, entrando pela porta da catacumba.

- _Bud vule tva jako v nebi, tak i na zemi… chleb nas vezdejsi dejz nam dnes, a odpust nam nase viny…_ (5)

Contra todas as expectativas, Mephisto arregalou os olhos e, assombrado, sentiu o coração disparar com o que aparecia à sua frente. Aquele lugar… não era apenas uma cripta. As três naves esguias percorriam o espaço obscuro, apenas iluminado por tochas dispersas aleatoriamente. Graças a essa pouca luz, os olhos do italiano percorreram o espaço num fascínio doentio, memorizando aquela imagem macabra. As suas paredes e os oito pilares encontravam-se totalmente revestidos com ossos e crânios dispostos numa ordem rigorosa, ligados aos muros por cimento pardo. As abóbadas de tijolo estavam pintadas com motivos alegóricos à morte, a pintura escurecida nos cantos devido ao fumo das tochas… tudo parecia relembrar ao visitante a sua própria mortalidade. No chão em pedra conseguiu ver uma inscrição que tentou ler, mas não conseguiu compreender o idioma. Do tecto, perto do altar, caíam duas ossadas completas presas por cordas, um do tamanho de um adulto, o outro bem menor…talvez uma criança.

Sentindo uma repentina explosão de felicidade, o italiano despontou num riso vicioso. Naquele momento, todo o seu corpo era percorrido pelo arrepio de um deleite agonizante, os pelos eriçando-se por completo. Tratava-se de um momento de epifania tão extraordinário e inspirador que encerrava o potencial de, por si só, alterar o curso dos seus pensamentos. Não havia Sobotka, não havia Santuario… havia apenas a morte. Aquilo era perfeito… explosivo… grandioso! Aquela sala era a coisa mais maravilhosa que alguma vez tinha visto na vida! Um elogio à morte, relembrando a transitoriedade da vida de cada ser vivo.

Os seus olhos faiscaram num brilho maléfico quando viu o homem que procurava debruçado perto do altar em sinal de prece. Dos seus lábios continuavam a sair sons incompreensíveis, os olhos fechados com intensidade por onde escorriam lágrimas de desespero.

- Štefan Sobotka – deliciou-se com o tremor do corpo esguio – é hora de morrer…

* * *

1)** _"_**_**YA vernulsya"**:_ Estou de volta!

2) **_"_**_**Spasibo maiter"** : _Obrigado, mestre

3) **"_Okamžitě šel vem"_** : Saia Imediatamente!

4) **"**_**Okamžitě šel ven a zahájili palbu!"**:_ Saia imediatamente ou abrimos fogo!

5) Oração « Pai Nosso » em Checo


	15. Chapter 15

**SAMSÂRA**

(XV MANDALA)

* * *

**Derevnya Nadezhdy**, _Magadan Oblast_, Sibéria

A imagem era a mesma de sempre, um extenso lençol de neve perdendo-se para além do horizonte, curvando-se aqui e ali em montanhas, abrindo-se em belos desfiladeiros, mancha leitosa a reluzir ao sol que brilhava baixo no céu eternamente azul. Os glaciares desciam pelas encostas e paravam abruptamente sobre as águas do mar de _Okhotsk._ Apesar do céu descoberto e o sol brilhante, as temperaturas pareciam bem mais baixas que o habitual.

- Suba o braço esquerdo, Camus! Nunca deixe o coração desprotegido!

Atacando o mestre que se defendia com extrema destreza, Camus sentia os raios de sol sobre o rosto e braços expostos, mas que não aqueciam. Afogueado já pelas horas de exercícios intensivos, as pernas começavam a fraquejar e os golpes que desferia no mestre já se tornavam mais lentos a cada minuto que passava. Aqueles últimos dias tinham sido um verdadeiro treino de esforço e resistência, passadas horas a fio praticando a sua capacidade de reacção naquelas temperaturas extremamente baixas não apenas a nível físico como usando a sua força psíquica.

Após ter passado uma manhã inteira mergulhado nas águas gélidas do mar _Okhotsk_, usando o próprio cosmo como único elemento de salvaguarda do corpo, gradualmente começou a sentir-se enfraquecer devido ao desgaste psicológico que todo aquele treino implicava. Primeiro as pontas dos dedos perderam a sensibilidade… em seguida, o corpo todo começou a deixar de reagir a qualquer estímulo, quer fossem as ondas geladas do mar quer o vento que soprava do norte. A única coisa que se lembrava era de, em um momento encarar o mestre que o observava em terra de braços cruzados, e logo em seguida estar sobre a neve, um pesado cobertor sobre os ombros. Percebeu que tinha apagado durante longos minutos, e recriminou-se por isso. Afinal, era o escolhido para se tornar o cavaleiro de Aquário! Não devia deixar-se vencer pelo frio, devia permanecer impassível e imperturbável como Raziel!

- Camus! – o ruivo ouviu o seu nome para logo depois sentir um golpe forte atingir-lhe o abdómen com tal violência que se desequilibrou e tombou de joelhos no chão. O seu corpo adormecido pelo frio começou a latejar com o impacto, a testa colada à neve – onde está com a cabeça?

- _Izvinite… mastera_…(1) - disse entre respirações, apoiando-se numa mão para se levantar.

Raziel suspirou e aproximou-se do pupilo. Como todos os outros aprendizes, Camus estava naquela idade em que tentava a todo o custo ultrapassar os seus limites, forçando-se por queimar etapas. Era saudável, até certo ponto, e a sua missão era de fazer com que o pupilo atingisse os objectivos que se tinha imposto sem que morresse. Mas por outro lado, havia aquela conversa com Sahîr que lhe martirizava a alma… _"Somos o que estas crianças têm de mais parecido com um pai, Raziel. É natural que elas se espelhem em nós para crescer."_

Aquela pequena afirmação fazia todo o sentido quando olhava para o pupilo. No Santuário era tido como anti-social, apenas travava uma amizade mais próxima com Milo de Escorpião.

Semicerrou os olhos, e abancou ao lado do pupilo na neve. Camus soergueu-se, observando intrigado os movimentos do mestre. Vagarosamente viu-o repuxar uma das mangas da própria camiseta acima do cotovelo, revelando o braço enfaixado aos olhos atentos do francês - _Maister_… - murmurou ao observar os dedos longos movimentaram-se e começaram a estranha tarefa de desenrolar as gazes que lhe cobriam a pele. Livrando o antebraço da única camada protectora que ainda impedia os raios do sol de o afectar, percebeu que havia algo estranho naquela imagem do russo.

- Camus, o que acha que caracteriza um cavaleiro de Aquário?

A voz era branda e Camus sentiu o olhar gélido do mestre encará-lo nos olhos à espera de resposta. Por breves instantes sentiu-se intimidado pela frieza daquele olhar – um cavaleiro de Aquário… - ficou pensativo durante alguns segundos, antes de continuar – deve saber manter a postura em qualquer situação. Não se pode deixar levar pelas emoções e deve manter-se frio e distante… como um iceberg…

- …um _iceberg_… - Raziel murmurou, para logo suster num longo silêncio. Com Camus era importante ponderar as palavras que iria usar – e sabe o que se esconde por baixo da ponta de um iceberg?

Camus ergueu uma sobrancelha ruiva, estranhando a questão. Não conseguia entender onde o mestre queria chegar com aquilo – apenas 10% do iceberg está à tona da água, portanto…os outros 90% encontram-se submersos…?

- _Eta_! (2) – afirmou, começando a esfregar o próprio antebraço – Pegando na sua alegoria, um cavaleiro de Aquário apenas deve demonstrar 10% das suas emoções durante um combate. Apenas essa ponta do _iceberg_ lhe é permitida, facilitando a concentração na acção e permitindo-lhe mudar de estratégia consoante as ocasiões. Um cavaleiro de gelo deve ser firme e forte, como as paredes de gelo que encontra à sua volta – Camus assentiu com a cabeça, mostrando que estava completamente de acordo com as palavras – mas antes de ser essa pessoa impassível e inabalável, é antes de tudo um cavaleiro, e consequentemente um homem.

Os olhos curiosos do mais novo pousaram-se sobre a pele láctea do russo, vendo pequenas manchas vermelhas alastrarem-se pela sua extensão – e um homem é levado às mais diversas situações através de sentimentos. Um homem deve saber viver com isso, e sobretudo, nunca se esquecer da sua condição enquanto mortal… por baixo desses 10% tem outros 90 que se encontram refundidos na sua alma e que não mostra. Mas eles existem… - Camus ficou um longo instante com os lábios entreabertos, incapaz de articular o espanto que sentia com aquelas palavras – já ouvir falar da minha situação de saúde particular?

Camus estagnou, não sabendo o que responder àquilo. Tinha ouvido uns rumores no Santuário sobre o mestre, como tantos outros sobre toda a gente que colocava pé naquele recinto -…hum… rumores apenas… - acabou por responder, optando pela via do esclarecimento.

- Todos os rumores têm o seu fundamento de verdade… - Raziel respirou fundo, elevando ligeiramente o cosmo de forma a acalmar o ardor que lhe começava a coçar o braço – quando eu era criança, aqui em _Nadezda_, era conhecido com o rapaz sem sorriso. Na época todos confundiam a falta de expressividade do meu rosto com indiferença, despreendimento e, em casos extremos, hostilidade. _Kólya_ na época era dos poucos que se aproximava sem medo. Alguns anos se passaram até que outros sintomas se manifestassem: comecei a ter essas manchas na pele cada vez que estava exposto ao sol, tornando-se maiores conforme o tempo da exposição e a intensidade dos raios – Camus conseguia ver as ondas frias emanarem da mão de Raziel e começarem a apaziguar os vermelhões – foi nessa época que um estranho chegou a _Nadezda_.

Raziel deixou escapar um longo suspiro, os olhos fechando-se ao relembrar aqueles momentos.

- Precisa ter em conta que ninguém ou quase ninguém se aventura por estas terras geladas; consequentemente poucas são as pessoas exteriores a esta comunidade que aqui chegam. Após algumas perguntas aos aldeões, esse homem dirigiu-se directamente à _Izba _onde eu morava com o meu pai. Fechei-me no quarto enquanto os dois homens falavam, mas não conseguia conter a curiosidade em saber de onde vinha aquela personagem e o que o tinha trazido a nossa casa. Fiquei à escuta com a porta entreaberta. Tiveram uma longa conversa que, na altura com os meus seis anos, me parecia algo de fantástico. Falaram de cavaleiros, de uma ordem secreta que tinha como objectivo a salvaguarda da terra, de uma deusa de tempos mitológicos que iria reencarnar. Falou de um Santuário que se erguia nas planícies Gregas, que era a base dessa ordem. Hoje entendo que aquele homem explicou tudo o que lhe era permitido ao meu pai – voltou a suspirar, abrindo os olhos límpidos – e finalmente o estranho explicou a razão que o tinha trazido aqui: eu, Raziel, tinha sido escolhido como sucessor para guardião da décima primeira casa zodiacal, Aquário. Tratando-se da elite, teria que ser sujeito a um treino árduo antes de ganhar então o posto ao lado dos meus irmãos de armas. Na época lembro-me de estremecer com aquela revelação, escondido atrás da porta. O meu pai riu abertamente, levado pelo ridículo que aquela situação lhe parecia.

- Ridículo o Santuário de Atena?

- _Niet_… para ele isso tudo era até verosímil ao lado da história de eu ser o escolhido para cavaleiro de Aquário – vendo de novo a expressão de pasmo do mais novo, o russo continuou – uma criança de seis anos de constituição fraca, saúde frágil e atingida por uma doença desconhecida. Não eram propriamente os requisitos primários para uma elite de cavaleiros.

- Quem era esse estranho?

- Meu mestre e antigo cavaleiro de Aquário. Pacientemente e sempre com um sorriso de bonomia nos lábios, conseguiu convencer o meu pai de que eu seria capaz de todas aquelas façanhas. Afinal eu tinha sido designado como seu sucessor, e era completamente impossível que assim não acontecesse. Com a promessa que me seria dispensada toda a atenção médica devida para onde iríamos, fui finalmente levado de _Nadezda_pelo homem que seria meu mestre a partir de ali.

- Foi levado para o Santuário…

Raziel negou com a cabeça, voltando a enrolar a gaze para tapar a pele agora avermelhada do antebraço – Foram dias de viagem mais para Norte. Fui levado para um lugar onde o sol raramente chega, passando a maior parte do tempo na escuridão da noite. Para meu alívio, devo dizer… esse lugar chama-se Bluegard e situa-se em direcção ao pólo, na bancada gelada que chamamos de _Permafrost_.

Camus arregalou os olhos, provando a um súbito momento de epifania – onde irei treinar também!

- Isso mesmo. Esta primeira fase do seu treino consiste na adaptação do corpo a temperaturas extremamente baixas, permitindo-lhe daqui a uns tempos a evoluir no seu treino sem que acabe por sucumbir ao frio – voltou a puxar a manga sobre o braço enfaixado, continuando o recito – foi em Bluegard que o meu treino se desenrolou, e foi igualmente lá que, pela primeira vez, foi-me dado um nome para a doença que me atormentava. O diagnóstico revelou uma variante de um distúrbio neurológico extremamente raro que afecta os nervos faciais, provocando a perda parcial dos movimentos do rosto. Síndrome de Moebius. Devido a isso, sempre me foi impossível esboçar qualquer tipo de sentimento através de expressões. Felizmente tinha sido atingido por uma vertente leve da doença, e não sofria de mais nenhum sintoma e impossibilidades que essa doença carregava.

- E treinou sempre em Bluegard?

Raziel assentiu, encarando o mais novo nos olhos – ao contrário de você que começou o seu treino no Santuário, eu apenas tive contacto com ele pouco tempo antes de conseguir a armadura de Aquário. Foi uma época estranha… gente nova, novas responsabilidades, nova cultura… e como você também deve ter sentido, um grande desconforto por causa do calor intenso – Camus abriu-se num meio sorriso, reconhecendo-se nas palavras do mais velho – claro que era-me impossível a adaptação àquele clima. Então tive que arranjar soluções para continuar naquele inferno e manter alguma qualidade de vivência. Aprendi a custo a usar o meu cosmo como barreira gelada, filtrando grande parte dos raios do sol. O Patriarca sabendo da minha situação, tinha pedido a Sahîr, na época recém cavaleiro de Virgem, para me apoiar no que fosse necessário para tornar o meu dia-a-dia mais facil. Aos poucos Sahîr foi-me acompanhando, acabando por se tornar um grande amigo com o tempo. Percebeu que o seu cosmo brando e curador podia atenuar o meu desconforto nos dias de maior calor; e começou então a aparecer em Aquário todas as noites para um tratamento rápido.

Raziel assentiu, pousando uma mão na neve como apoio. Levantou-se e avançou alguns passos na direcção das águas. Camus observou atento o homem alto afastar-se. Fez tenção de se levantar e segui-lo, mas um movimento inesperado deteve-o. Uma aura dourada começava a emanar de Raziel, à medida que o cosmo distinto se elevava exponencialmente e a uma velocidade louca. Camus sentiu os pelos do corpo se eriçarem, sendo obrigado a elevar o próprio cosmo como protecção, evitando que as ondas de energia que pulsavam do russo congelassem tudo à sua volta. Sentiu-se aterrado pela imensidão daquela força que se comprimia e encontrava pronto para explodir a qualquer momento. Viu os braços de Raziel levantarem-se e as mãos cruzarem-se sobre a cabeça, onde toda aquela energia se acumulava. Prendeu a respiração quando, com um estrondo, toda aquela energia pareceu explodir e, num rasgo de luz, alastrou-se para todos os lados. Camus apenas teve tempo de ver um clarão antes que os seus olhos se fechassem encandeados.

Tudo ficou em silêncio. O vento parecia ter parado de soprar, já não conseguia ouvir as ondas do mar a baterem no gelo… teria ficado surdo? Com alguma estorvo conseguiu entreabrir os olhos, demorando uns segundos a adaptar-se à claridade, a visão turva e enublada não o deixando entender o que tinha acontecido. Só após uns segundos de ambientação, teve uma imagem que o fez soltar uma exclamação de surpresa, perguntando-se por momentos se não estaria sonhando. Levantou-se da neve de rompante e, a passos rápidos, aproximou-se do russo que permanecia de pé, a energia acalmando-se aos poucos.

O lugar onde tivera mergulhado estava agora completamente gelado, tudo completamente frígido, as ondas tinham mantido a forma e pareciam agora esculturas na imensidão daquela bancada de gelo. Raziel tinha geado o mar, pelo menos num raio que os seus olhos conseguiam ver.

- A _Execução Aurora_, o mais temível ataque do cavaleiro de Aquário - ouviu a voz do mestre novamente – uma rajada de ar que atinge o zero absoluto e pulveriza ou congela tudo o que aparece à sua frente. Uma fraqueza não é uma deficiência, Camus, como pode ver as minhas limitações não me impediram de ser um cavaleiro da elite dourada. Acontece comigo o que acontecerá com você. Não deixe de sentir, apenas aprenda a usar essa sua humanidade para alcançar objectivos maiores.

-oOo-

**Santuário de Athena**, região de _Imitos_, Grécia

O caos nas doze casas revelava-se indescritivelmente desagradável. Ninguém tinha o direito de sair do recinto sagrado na semana que antecedia uma _Ekklesia_, e todos os vinte e quatro participantes tinham que estar presentes na assembleia.

Apenas o Patriarca ou a deusa detinham o poder de convocar uma _Ekklesia_, chamando a participar os doze cavaleiros dourados e doze conselheiros de maior confiança, que dariam voz à população de Rodorio e dos restantes habitantes do santuário que não tivessem um percurso militar. Assim, ao contrario do _Crusos Sunagein_ que transmitia um concilio de guerra onde apenas os doze cavaleiros dourados participavam, a _Ekklesia_ permitia ao exército e ao povo um poder igualitário, sendo reunido para tratar de assuntos de alguma importância do Santuário.

Shion atravessou o corredor frio em meio de colunas e esculturas diversas, a longa túnica arrastando-se pelo chão. À medida que se aproximava da porta, mais altos e perceptíveis eram os burburinhos do lado de dentro. Respirou fundo fechando os olhos antes de entrar, tentando de alguma forma apropriar-se de alguma confiança nos seus actos. Afinal tinha convocado uma _Ekklesia_, nenhum dos ocupantes daquela sala percebendo exactamente o porquê.

Mas ele era o único que sabia… sabia que algo de grave estava prestes a acontecer e era seu dever proteger o Santuário, mesmo que isso significasse a sua morte. Faria com que tudo ficasse encaminhado depois de deixar aquele mundo para que nada perturbasse o equilíbrio do recinto sagrado e deixaria os cavaleiros dourados em cargo da sua protecção. Abriu os olhos, um brilho determinado nos olhar de ametista, e entrou na sala do concelho.

Espalhados pela sala em grupos, os oito cavaleiros dourados presentes misturavam-se em conversas triviais com os onze conselheiros. Todos vestidos a rigor com todo o aperalto que aquela condição proporcionava, os cavaleiros deixavam as armaduras de lado optando por uma toga cerimonial à semelhança dos magistrados, mudando apenas a cor da faixa que lhes caía pelo ombro esquerdo. Enquanto o carmesim era a cor designada para os guerreiros, o índigo era destacado para os restantes.

Os olhos cansados vaguearam pela sala de alguma dimensão. Ao contrário da sala de audiências, não havia pilares a sustentar o tecto. A sala ampla era dividida em quatro fileiras de seis poltronas, somando um total de doze lugares para cada lado. Ao centro e em lugar de destaque, a posição do Grande mestre permitia uma imagem geral dos intervenientes naquelas reuniões. A única luz do exterior entrava de forma zenital pelas largas janelas de topo arredondado que rasgavam as paredes perto do tecto.

Uma das salas mais despojadas que o Hecatompedon tinha para oferecer. Simples e concebida para evitar distracções.

Num canto, Chiaro de Escorpião murmurava algumas palavras discretas ao pensativo cavaleiro de Touro. Sahîr permanecia distante, acompanhado discretamente por Ciro, ex-cavaleiro de Capricórnio que, pelo seu grande sentido de justiça, tinha optado por manter um lugar de destaque no concelho. Ambos oriundos da mesma geração dourada, apenas trocavam algumas palavras breves esperando o início da sessão. Sentado numa das poltronas, Mephisto, um sorriso de satisfação e a pose orgulhosa de quem tinha regressado vitorioso da sua primeira missão solista. Parecia demasiado apegado num monólogo com o jovem Afrodite, o último da nova geração a passar o teste da armadura de Peixes.

Shion suspirou. Apesar de reconhecer de Salim um bom cavaleiro e mestre, não tinha a certeza que o antigo protector da quarta casa tivesse conseguido incumbir as virtudes pelas quais era reconhecido ao pupilo. O italiano era uma pessoa complicada… não podia dizer que o jovem cavaleiro não era assíduo nas suas tarefas, já que o relatório da missão que o levara à Republica-Tcheca encontrava-se sobre a sua secretária no dia seguinte ao seu regresso. Mas a sua assiduidade não se limitava à concretização dessa tarefa, mas ao exagero com que descrevia o acto em si, como se fosse alvo de um prazer mórbido na exposição das suas façanhas. Ao mesmo tempo que recebia o relatório do cavaleiro dourado, surgia outro relatório das autoridades tchecas, onde um pormenor tinha ressaltado pela sua estranheza: o traidor Sobotka tinha sido encontrado morto, decapitado, e a sua cabeça estava desaparecida. Apenas o corpo estava coberto de sangue e jazia no chão das catacumbas quando as milícias tinham invadido a igreja de _Všech Svatých_. Mephisto teria que ser confrontado com essa situação, mas não naquele momento. Tudo tinha o seu tempo.

Os seus olhos posaram-se sobre Aioros, um dos poucos sorridentes que conversava animadamente com Shura. Aioros de Sagitário… a sua fidelidade, indulgência e aptidão eram as suas maiores virtudes. De toda aquela nova geração de cavaleiros, Aioros era o que melhor se encaixava na corrida para o legado de Grande Mestre… sobre ele tinha recaído a sua primeira hipótese. O grego era um homem íntegro que, apesar da sua juventude, mostrava ser capaz de aguentar o fardo que aquele posto implicava. E além disso, era o único dos doze que sabia do verdadeiro paradeiro do cavaleiro de Gémeos. Aioros no seu lugar poderia manter o segredo que os ligava a Saga, esperando o seu regresso.

Por outro lado, Sahîr era a pessoa mais indicada para gerir o Santuário. Munido de um grande sentido de justiça e o mais sábio dos cavaleiros, era um dos melhores candidatos ao cargo. Mas apesar de tudo, Sahîr ainda tinha os seus deveres de cavaleiro dourado, além de mestre de Shaka. E, se realmente acontecesse o que previa, teria nos braços não só Shaka para tutelar, como a obrigação de apoiar Mu no que este pudesse vir a precisar. Essa era a missão que Shion tinha previsto para o cavaleiro de Virgem.

Mas no final, nenhum dos dois tinha sido o escolhido. Alguns anos antes a Pítia tinha sido muito clara nas suas previsões, e apesar da confiança que depositava naqueles dois homens não se podia dar ao luxo de não se precaver. Um dos doze seria o traidor. Não podia correr o risco de entregar o Santuário de bandeja a um dos cavaleiros da elite dourada.

Avançou alguns passos, o andar cadenciado ecoando pela sala do concelho e apagando as vozes uma a uma aos poucos. Todas as atenções ficaram vidradas em si e um sossego pesado abateu-se sobre o recinto, apenas suprimido pelo som da sua aproximação à poltrona do grande mestre. Viu de costume os vinte presentes reverenciarem-no, os mais novos ajoelhando-se no chão enquanto os mais idosos inclinavam-se o máximo que a sua condição o permitia. Shion sentou-se, experimentando o peso que tinha nos ombros abater-se no corpo castigado pelo tempo. Respirou prfundamente, fazendo um leve movimento com mão para indicar aos guardas que fechassem as portas. Estava na hora de começar.

- Podem tomar os seus lugares… - disse numa voz calma, vendo os corpos erguerem-se sob a sua ordem e dirigirem-se às posições que lhes eram atribuídas – Estarão ausentes nesta assembleia Saga de Gêmeos, Dohko de Libra e Raziel de Aquário do agregado marcial, assim como Arles, magistrado da ordem dos _Oligoi (_3). A cada um deles foi declarada isenção de culpa por se encontrarem em missões designadas pelo próprio Santuário. Posto isto, declaro aberto este concelho, sob o julgamento dos vinte aqui presentes.

-oOo-

- Ei Milo, nem parece que esteve adormecido durante tanto tempo! – Aldebaran bloqueava os golpes que o grego desencadeava com extrema rapidez.

- Hehe… - com aquela velocidade e força nada indicava que o loiro esteve entre a vida e a morte à pouco menos de uma semana – nunca ouviu… que o que não mata torna mais forte? - um pontapé era amparado pelo seu braço esquerdo

Aldebaran sorriu, bloqueou um chuto do outro e agarrou-lhe no tornozelo. Aproveitou-se da falta de apoio do seu oponente para o rodar sobre si, jogando o grego com força em direcção às bancadas.

Nesse momento, sentado num dos degraus de baixo das mesmas, Aioria respirava fundo, completamente imerso noutra dimensão que a dos dois companheiros. Os olhos fixos no lado oposto da arena onde um pequeno grupo treinava, parecia-lhe reconhecer uma das aprendizes que o integravam. Pequena, o cabelo de uma cor acobreada mas agora com a máscara que lhe tapava o rosto. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes tentando juntar aquelas semelhanças, obrigando-se a lembrar de onde reconhecia aquela postura.

"_ah…o seu nome é ah?"_

Arregalou os olhos quando, num momento de epifania, relembrou aquela tarde da cerimónia _"Marin… o meu nome é Marin…"_

Mas então… aquela jovem que tinha ajudado a sair do meio da confusão estava destinada a tornar-se uma amazona!

Aioria cobriu-se num sorriso, os olhos brilhantes de espectativa. Puxou o ar dos pulmões levantando-se da bancada e, preparando-se para acenar na direcção do grupo, chamou:

- MAAA…

Dor. Antes mesmo que conseguisse acabar de chamar, sentiu uma dor nascer-lhe no peito e foi projectado para trás, embatendo com as costas nos degraus de pedra. Curvou-se instintivamente e repuxou o ar com força devido à força do embate – Aaah… - gemeu ainda de olhos fechados, massajando as costas doridas. Sentiu um peso sobre o seu peito, o que o fez abrir os olhos e percebeu uma cascata de cabelos loiros. Milo jazia entre as suas pernas, as costas apoiadas sobre o seu peito – …mas… TA LOUCO?

Milo gemeu, não apenas pela dor do embate mas igualmente pelo grito directamente ao seu ouvido. Os braços apoiados nas pernas abertas do compatriota, levou a mão direita à própria testa afastando os fios irreverentes. Abriu os olhos azuis e inclinou a cabeça para trás, encarando o companheiro – quer parar de gritar por favor?

- Você cai em cima de mim assim e não quer que eu grite?

- Porque não se desviou? – os olhos curiosos tomaram um brilho estranho – Não estava prestando atenção à luta?

-…- Aioria sentiu o rosto arder com o peso do olhar do companheiro. Aquela criatura parecia conseguir ler a alma de qualquer pessoa quando queria – Milo, saia de cima de mim…

- Hum… não – o loiro sorriu, mudando o seu foco de atenção para a arena – oi… - abriu mais o sorriso jocoso quando descobriu o grupo em questão – você agora gosta de crianças Aioria?

- Não seja ridículo! – disse desconcertado, encadeando um tapa na cabeça do loiro – a aprendiz ruiva, é a Marin, que ajudámos na confusão no dia da entrega das armaduras de Câncer e Capricórnio.

- Que você ajudou… eu não ajudei ninguém - dando dois tapas leves na coxa do mais novo, Milo fez questão de se levantar. Estranhou quando não conseguiu, sendo puxado de novo para trás ao sentir um braço forte em volta do seu pescoço em posição de mata-leão – AIORIA!

- Crianças… - um desconsolado Aldebaran aproximava-se das bancadas, vendo os dois gregos numa luta renhida – podem parar por aí, ou ainda se magoam a sério…

- Ele começou! – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, fazendo o brasileiro suspirar.

Rendido, Aldebaran sentou-se ao lado dos companheiros e olhou para o cimo das doze casas. O _Hecatompeon _estava selado desde cedo naquela manhã e ainda não havia previsões para o término da _Ekklesia_. Desde que se lembrava treinar naquele santuário, não tinha na memória uma assembleia que tivesse demorado tanto tempo. Havia movimentações estranhas no Santuário onde antes lhe parecia tudo tão cristalino. Talvez porque estava crescendo e, não sendo mais uma criança, percebia agora coisas que lhe passavam despercebido quando era inocente. Agora havia segredos… trevas obscuras nos cantos das doze casas.

- Alde… - a voz de Aioria despertou-o do seu raciocínio – ficou sério de repente… o que aconteceu?

O brasileiro virou o rosto para encarar os dois pares de olhos curiosos que o observavam – Ahm… - levou a mão à nuca, afagando-a - …estava apenas pensando no que se passa lá em cima.

Milo e Aioria acompanharam o olhar do companheiro, virando a atenção para o décimo terceiro templo. Aquela manhã tinha ficado encarregues a eles próprios com os treinos por causa daquela reunião de última hora.

- Sabe como é… uma _Ekklesia_ nunca tem tempo de duração…

- Sim Milo, mas esta foi reunida de urgência… - a voz calma, fechou os olhos pensativo – que tenha memoria, apenas os _Crusos Sunagein_ são reunidos de urgência, por serem concílios de guerra.

- Hum… - Aioria respirou fundo – vai ver que aconteceu alguma coisa de última hora com o Santuário que precisa ser resolvida… tem tido noticias do Camus, Milo?

O loiro negou com a cabeça e deu de ombros. Desde que o amigo tinha partido com o mestre, que apenas sabia que estava vivo pelo constante despertar do seu cosmo em terras longínquas. O que, por si, já não era assim tão pouco, considerando que poderia nem ter esse vestígio da presença do amigo – Camus não é pessoa de manter contacto com a atenção toda focada no treino…

- Bem, mas não me parece que o problema tenha sido na Sibéria… se não enviavam alguém para relatar os factos.

- Ainda há o carneirinho… - os dois companheiros olharam para Milo com estranheza. Este apenas deu de ombros, explicando o óbvio -…sim, ele também não está no Santuário.

- O que tem o Mu? – a voz de Aldebran soou preocupada – o grande mestre levou-o para treinar, não se sabe onde…

- Exactamente! Pode ter acontecido algo durante o treino e o grande mestre convocou uma assembleia de urgência… - Aioria estreitou os olhos, dando um novo tapa na cabeça do compatriota – AI! QUE FOI ISSO?

- Você e a sua fixação nessa história de traição!

- Ah claro! Vai-me dizer que nunca pensou sobre isso! – virado para trás, Milo encarava o grego com a mesma intensidade que este o olhava.

- Mu é uma boa pessoa Milo – cansado daquelas brigas entre os dois, o brasileiro repuxava as túnicas de ambos para lados opostos, obrigando-os a separar-se – ele não é capaz de uma coisa dessas.

Milo levantou uma sobrancelha – é… não estou assim tao convencido… é ele e aquele loiro da sexta casa. Simplesmente não inspiram confiança.

- Primeiro, você nunca lidou com nenhum dos dois sem ser para os atormentar… - incisivo e sério, Aldebaran tentava manter alguma coerência naquela conversa – Mu é uma boa pessoa. Apesar de não ter tido tanto contacto com ele como com vocês, eu o considero um amigo. E nessa condição não gosto de o ouvir dizer essas coisas.

Milo respirou fundo, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição. Começar uma discussão com o companheiro era algo que não passava pela sua cabeça naquele momento. Sabia que o brasileiro tinha em parte razão no que dizia, mas também apenas ele sabia das palavras que tinha ouvido naquele dia. Não havia forma de sair daquela discussão sem um dos dois acabar zangado - consideremos um empate técnico… - estendeu o braço e esperou que o outro fizesse o mesmo - … mas devo dizer que está virando uma florzinha piegas… - colmatou com um sorriso jocoso.

- …fala a Bela Adormecida… - Aldebaran retribuiu com um sorriso franco nos lábios.

-oOo-

O silêncio que reinava na sala era tudo o que Shion temia. Esperou, colhendo os ecos que as suas palavras tinham surtido. Alguns olhos arregalaram-se, todos ficando paralisados durante o que lhe pareceu um momento eterno, fitando-o intensamente com a mesma espectativa.

- Grande mestre… - uma voz febril manifestou-se do lado dos _Oligoi_ - …tem a certeza absoluta do que afirma?

Shion fechou os olhos, assentindo. Por aquela altura já havia rumores a respeito das previsões da Pítia a circularem no Santuário, aquelas primeiras palavras seriam de uma tentativa de aceitação da passagem de um boato para a realidade – Sim. Esta assembleia foi convocada pois temos sérios motivos para pensar que o Santuário possa estar em perigo. Como todos devem já saber, o cavaleiro de Escorpião aqui presente foi em tempos encarregado de uma missão particular, que o levou ao oráculo de Delfos. De lá trouxe informações preciosas a respeito do futuro deste Santuário e da nossa deusa.

Chiaro semicerrou os olhos à menção do seu nome, vendo alguns olhares prenderem-se a ele. Anos antes tinha seguido para Delfos com Milo, sem ter grandes certezas dos seus verdadeiros intuitos naquela missão. Talvez por conhecer minimamente o Santuário de Apolo, tinha sido destacado naquele dia… ou talvez o Patriarca tinha visto nele outras qualidades que o realçavam. Mas contudo o que tinha trazido daquelas montanhas não era de bom agouro, e sentira-se como um corvo que trazia más noticias para casa.

- Chiaro – os olhos do italiano abriram-se de rompante, encarando Shion – as palavras que me trouxe naquele dia, pode partilhá-las com esta assembleia?

O italiano respirou fundo, a voz calma mostrando toda a gravidade da situação - "Um dos doze será o traidor. Um dos doze será o traído. O culpado deixará de marcar presença no recinto sagrado."

Os murmúrios voltaram em resposta às palavras do italiano, algumas vozes mais exaltadas clamando o seu pesar. As conversas cruzadas tomavam conta da reunião, todos ponderando e comentando as ultimas palavras de Chiaro.

- Mas Patriarca; exclamar que o Santuário está em perigo apenas com base nas palavras do cavaleiro de escorpião n…

- Da Pítia… - esclareceu Chiaro encarando o magistrado que falava.

- Perdão… da Pítia, não será dar demasiada importância a essas palavras que, devo dizer, poderão nem se aplicar à nossa era?

- As palavras da Pítia não podem ser levadas ao de leve!

- Sim, eu sei… mas apenas digo, Alastros, que talvez estejamos a exagerar na interpretação dessas palavras! Várias vezes isso aconteceu ao longo da história, não seria estranho que acontecesse de novo! – a assembleia remexia-se desconfortável com a contestação - Digo que, tendo apenas as palavras da Pitia para nos guiar torna-se estúpido lançar o estado de alerta! A menos que haja provas concretas da traição, lançar um estado de alerta é uma acção com repercussões nefastas para todos nós!

- Tendo em conta o alarido que tomará conta do Santuário após a divulgação do estado de alerta, devo concordar com as palavras sábias de Aristófanes.

"_Concordo"_ responderam alguns intervenientes num murmúrio desalinhado.

- Então apenas devemos aguardar uma desgraça abater-se no Santuário? – Aioros manifestou-se, remexendo no cabelo, as íris verdes expressando nervosismo – Temos aqui uma verdadeira oportunidade para evitar que uma tragédia aconteça, e apenas deixamos o destino agir?

- A verdade é que as palavras sábias da Pítia podem, realmente, não se aplicar à nossa era – disse o cavaleiro de Touro – mas se realmente há um traidor no meio de nós, todos os cuidados são poucos.

- Concordo! Todos os cavaleiros dourados deviam ser sujeitos a uma investigação para descartar qualquer culpa.

O choque daquelas palavras revelou-se brutal para todos os participantes. A incredulidade e sensação de injustiça explodiu nas fileiras dos cavaleiros, alguns mais expressivos levantando-se indignados. Palavras não amistosas eram ditas sem consequência, o turbilhão incontrolável da revolta crescendo descontroladamente.

- É preciso recordar… - as vozes calaram-se quando Sahîr se apoderou das atenções, falando de forma neutra - … que a menção aos "doze" não significa necessariamente as doze constelações do zodíaco…

- Esta insinuando…

- Constatando apenas um facto: existem outras ordens em número de doze neste Santuário.

Os ânimos voltavam a elevar-se. Shion manteve o silêncio, aguardando o desfecho daqueles acessos de raiva controlada. Sabia o quanto aquela noticia traria desconfianças entre as várias ordens, mas sabia igualmente que aqueles acessos de raiva eram necessários para acalmar os ânimos em seguida. Ouviu algumas palavras imperceptíveis serem pronunciadas com o fervor da revolta e, por fim suspirou, abrindo os olhos. De um gesto, ordenou que fosse colocada ordem naquele lugar. A palma da mão erguida, esperou que as vozes se apagassem aos poucos, tomando a conversa – Está certo que as palavras do oraculo vão-se realizar cedo ou tarde. Mas não devemos julgar-nos por algo que pode nunca vir a acontecer no nosso tempo. Esta assembleia não tem como objectivo averiguar se o Santuário está realmente sob ameaça de perigo iminente mas de prevenir que isso venha a acontecer um dia. Podemos desperdiçar dias tentando desvendar as palavras do Oráculo sem por isso resolver o enigma.

- Quer deixar claro um plano de emergência caso isso venha a acontecer… - findou Ciro, conhecendo o grande mestre e os dois lados da assembleia.

Shion encarou-o, os olhos ametista brilhando de reconhecimento – talvez não um plano de emergência, mas algumas indicações claras caso algo venha a acontecer comigo – voltou a levantar a mão calando alguns desconfortáveis das suas palavras – todos sabemos que uma nova guerra santa se aproxima, e é importante que haja alguém à frente do Santuário quando isso acontecer, até Atena ter atingido idade suficiente.

- Estamos então perante a eleição de um sucessor… - Shion esboçou um sorriso cansado, anuindo às palavras do jovem Afrodite. Aquela era a primeira Ekklesia para muitos daquela ultima geração, e geralmente permaneciam em silêncio atentos ao que ocorria.

- Grande mestre… creio que já pensou muito sobre esse assunto… e portanto, já tem um nome em mente.

- Tenho sim – assentiu o tibetano, e olhou de relance para a plateia que esperava ansiosa pela revelação - Arles, magistrado dos _Oligoi_, ausente nesta assembleia.

Shion contemplou as filas de silenciosas figuras que agora pareciam esculturas de tão imóveis que permaneciam. Escolher um sucessor era dado apenas a ele de decidir, mas conseguir a aceitação total dos vinte e quatro trazer-lhe-ia um grande alívio. Esperou pelas recções que, da parte da _Oligoi_ não tardou a vir. Percebeu pelo alívio nas feições da magistratura que a sua escolha tinha sido bem recebida, já que o grande medo lançado naquela reunião recaía sobre a eleição de um cavaleiro dourado para o cargo. Todos sabiam que Sahîr era um forte candidato, e outros intervenientes como Aioros ou mesmo o desparecido cavaleiro de Gêmeos estavam em ascensão.

Os olhos ametista cruzaram a íris dourada do cavaleiro de Virgem, e pela primeira vez em longos anos viu neles espelhados as dúvidas e incertezas que em nada combinavam com o indiano.

-oOo-

Os livros permaneciam em silêncio nas prateleiras ricamente trabalhadas daquela biblioteca, como adormecidos pela sombra que a noite projectava em silêncio nas lombadas poeirentas. Os seus companheiros de tantos anos, detentores da grande parte da sapiência e dispostos a entrega-la a quem quisesse ler. Ali, naquele espaço, estava apenas uma pequena parte dos livros que o Santuário possuía, estando o restante em Star Hill. Ali, apenas iluminado pelas chamas da lareira, o espaço respirava uma atmosfera soturna, quase intimidatória durante a noite.

Um som abafado atraiu a sua atenção. Shion levantou o rosto dos papeis, e pareceu-lhe que o barulho vinha da sala de Inventário, adjacente à biblioteca onde se encontrava. Uma breve troca de palavras e os guardas que permaneciam do lado de fora abriram a porta, deixando passar o intruso.

- Grande Mestre…

Shion assentiu, esticando a mão num pedido mudo para que se acomodasse na cadeira à sua frente – Deve ter perguntas, Sahîr…

O indiano acedeu ao pedido e fechou os olhos meditativo – Não me cabe fazer perguntas sobre as acções do Patriarca, mas sim seguir as ordens…

- Nunca foi sensato ceder a ordens sem um julgamento de consciência primeiro.

- Confio no seu julgamento, Grande Mestre – disso o indiano abrindo os olhos confiantes e encarando o mais velho.

Shion sorriu. Todos os dias Sahîr demonstrava ser digno da sua confiança…- A razão pela qual escolhi Arles para sucessor tem como objectivo liberta-lo desse fardo - Sahîr encarava-o sério, esperando por respostas – Tomar as rédeas do Santuário durante as minhas ausências acabam por dispersá-lo do treino de Shaka.

- Ambas são tarefas que exigem muito…

Shion assentiu compreensivo.

- Sahîr, tenho um pedido para lhe fazer e apenas confio em você para essa tarefa.

- Em tudo o que puder ajudar… - o virginiano parecia genuinamente espantado com aquela ultima afirmação.

- Quando o pior acontecer, e sei que vai acontecer… quero que apoie o aprendiz de Aries no que for necessário para a conclusão do seu treino.

Sahîr prendeu a respiração. Já há algum tempo que pressentia uma sombra nefasta pairar sobre as doze casas, mas poderia apenas ser os ecos do início da guerra santa que se avizinhava. Aquela ultima geração de cavaleiros iria estar na frente de batalha enquanto elite dourada.

- Grande mestre… se me permite – esperou um aceno afirmativo da parte do mais velho antes de continuar – admitindo que a visão da Pítia se refere a um futuro próximo… ela refere-se a um dos doze ser o traidor, e um dos doze o traído. As possibilidades para esta previsão são muitas, e nada dizem sobre o Grande Mestre do Santuário…

Fez-se um silêncio. Shion entendia agora as dúvidas que vira nos olhos do cavaleiro dourado. Apesar da longa discussão que tinha sido gerada durante a assembleia, Sahîr era uma pessoa ponderada e de ideias bem assentes. Provavelmente tinha passado o tempo entre o final da assembleia e o início daquela reunião enclausurado, meditando sobre tudo o que foi discutido. Estava em negação.

- Alem de ser o Patriarca, ainda faço parte da elite dos doze… - a voz calma de Shion rompeu o silêncio – e tenho mais razões para pensar que essa fatalidade vai acontecer. Por isso, pensei sobre o assunto… Sahîr, você é o único a quem eu posso confiar Mu de consciência tranquila. Sei que Shaka domina a projecção astral como você e que já sabem onde ele se encontra.

- Hum… - Sahîr passou a mão pela testa, afastando a franja de breu - Shaka não descansou enquanto não o encontrou…

Shion riu de leve – foi um incentivo para melhorar rapidamente nesse foco do treino. O Mu também foi embalado pela expectativa de regressar o mais rapidamente possível – concluiu deixando escapar um suspiro de desolação – infelizmente não me parece que será possível tão cedo.

O indiano respirou fundo – Ajudarei o Mu… - disse finalmente respondendo ao pedido do mais velho com convicção – darei o apoio necessário para que complete o seu treino, como se de meu próprio pupilo se tratasse.

Shion sorriu, aliviado. Tudo o que podia deixar alinhavado estava nos eixos, agora apenas lhe restava esperar. Continuaria aquela conversa, respondendo às varias questões que Sahîr tinha para lhe fazer, se não tivesse sido interrompido por uma nova movimentação do lado de fora da biblioteca. Três batidas na porta chamaram a atenção de ambos fazendo-os olhar para a entrada. Após um _"Entre"_, a porta abriu-se e o guardião da oitava casa zodiacal entrou decidido.

- Ah, Chiaro. Pontual como sempre… - Shion assentiu para o indiano – Obrigado Sahîr, continuaremos depois…

Com a presença do italiano, Sahîr fez menção de se levantar, reverenciando o mestre como agradecimento. Afastou-se na direcção da porta, cruzando o olhar com o italiano que ia a entrar.

Conhecia Chiaro… este apenas recorria ao grande mestre quando não havia outra solução. Saiu da biblioteca e fechou os olhos para melhor aguçar a audição.

"_Está tudo tratado para a vossa partida para a ilha de Milos" _ainda conseguiu ouvir antes que as grandes portas se fechassem nas suas costas.

* * *

1) "**_Izvinite mastera"_ **: Desculpe mestre.

2) "**_Eta"_** : Isso !

3) **_Oligoi_** : traduzido directamente por « poucos », designa uma pequena minoria de escolhidos, neste caso os mais sábios para entrar na Assembleia.


	16. Chapter 16

**SAMSÂRA**

(XVI MANDALA)

* * *

**Star Hill**, região de _Imitos_, Grécia

Aquela manhã tinha nascido sob os flocos cerrados do nevoeiro no Santuário de Atena e, nem salvaguardado pela sua altura, Star Hill tinha escapado a esse tormento. O monte erguia-se por cima da bruma, como se estivesse suspenso sobre as nuvens, pairando melancolicamente na umbrosa encosta do recinto sagrado. No seu cume, parcialmente cravada na rocha, erigia-se o que se assemelhava a um templo pequeno de fachada de pedra clara, que parecia espreitar por entre os fumos cinzentos da neblina. Flutuando sobre as rochas, o templo resplandecia sob o amarelado da luz incidida de algumas tochas suspensas.

O que numa madrugada descoberta poderia encantar com a sua beleza única e sublime, sob o manto brumoso irradiava um misticismo assustador, lúgubre, um abrigo de sombras e labirinto de trevas. Aquele enigmático lugar parecia excessivamente silencioso, deixado quase ao abandono em causa da restrição de pessoas que podiam aceder a ele. As leis do Santuário eram muito claras a esse respeito: apenas o Patriarca ou a deusa Atena tinham acesso àquele templo. A sua localização propícia à interpretação das estrelas e vidência do futuro tornavam-no o cenário único de passagem de todos os Patriarcas que tinham dirigido o Santuário.

De repente, assemelhado a um relâmpago no meio das nuvens, um fecho de luz irradiou por entre o nevoeiro, quebrando o equilíbrio daquele lugar. Um vulto apareceu no pátio de chegada, parecendo vir de outra dimensão. O clarão desapareceu com a mesma rapidez que surgiu, deixando o homem que por ele passou vigilante àquele lugar desconhecido.

Durante longos minutos o homem permaneceu estático, de pé, o olhar vazio e nos lábios semiabertos.

Era a primeira vez que tinha subido àquele monte e a simplicidade com a qual tinha conseguido aquela façanha enchia-lhe o ego. Com um suspiro fundo, desistiu do reconhecimento inicial.

Avançou calmamente através do nevoeiro, os passos ecoando pelos muros de pedra, e subiu os poucos degraus que levavam ao templo. Ao abrir a porta de madeira, os seus olhos arregalaram-se genuinamente surpreendido.

No seu interior, o espaço resumia-se a uma sala apenas. As paredes estavam cobertas de estantes com livros caprichosamente encadernados, exalando um odor próprio do couro que vestia os manuscritos, combinado com o cheiro adocicado do papel velho. O espaço que se podia melhor designar como biblioteca, parecia dormir à meia-luz. Um lugar de sombras onde repousavam os mais velhos saberes do mundo.

Do tecto, desprovido de qualquer decoração, pendiam algumas lamparinas de azeite e diversos globos em ouro minuciosamente trabalhados, representando o sistema solar com os planetas que o constituíam.

Os olhos ávidos percorreram o espaço num frenesim, sendo por vezes captados por alguns objectos específicos: uma esfera celeste com base de madeira pousada sobre alguns mapas; uma velha máquina de Anticítera, que parecia há muito ter deixado de ser usada, pousada numa prateleira; dois astrolábios que pareciam cintilar à luz do fogo. Mas a verdadeira estrela daquela colecção jazia sereno num canto esperando pacientemente pelo seu uso: um belíssimo telescópio de bronze, ricamente trabalhado e bem cuidado.

Saga fechou a porta atrás de si e vagueou pelas estantes, passando cuidadosamente com os dedos pelas lombadas à medida que avançava, como se dali conseguisse adquirir o conhecimento que aqueles livros guardavam. Sorriu. Aqueles longos anos em que toda aquela sabedoria tinha estado ao seu alcance, o tempo que permanecia no Santuário rendido às regras estritas que nele impingiam. Os rumores sobre Star Hill eram muitos, mas nunca nas suas mais diversas imaginações conseguira imaginar algo daquele tipo.

Era o lugar de recolho do Patriarca, e Saga sentia-se em casa.

Tamborilou em alguns nomes que sobressaíam, _Aristóteles, Hipparkhos, Posidonios _da Grécia_._ Da Índia_ Aryabhata, Brahmagupta _e_Bhaskara;_ do Oriente _Li Fan_, _Shi Shen… _uma edição velha e gasta de "_Almagesto"_ de Ptolemeu. Os mais diversos escritos sobre astronomia e astrologia dormiam silenciosamente naquelas prateleiras. Livros raríssimos. Puxou suavemente o volume de "_Sidereus Nuncius"_ de _Galileu_, e começou a folhear com atenção. Poderia perder-se horas ali naquela sala… entendia o porquê do Patriarca passar dias a fio recolhido naquele pequeno santuá ali parecia apelar à sapiência.

Voltou a fechar o livro e colocou-o de novo no lugar. A tentação era muita, mas estava ali para descobrir algo de alguma utilidade. Voltou a analisar a sala, e acabou por se fixar na mesa pesada de mogno sobre a qual jaziam alguns mapas astrais e a esfera celeste. Mais parecia ser usada como mesa de estudo, complementada com uma cadeira de costas altas.

Saga aproximou-se lentamente, rodeou a mesa e sentou-se na cadeira, uma deliciosa sensação de domínio apoderando-se de si. Todo o seu corpo transmitia poder… juntamente com uma ameaça latente, que apenas esperava algum tipo de ignição para disparar.

Levantou alguns dos mapas empilhados sobre a mesa, revelando assim os que estavam por baixo. Cartas, disposições das estrelas, movimentos siderais de planetas… eram apenas mapas. De um enorme interesse, por certo, mas não naquele instante. Ao enrolar com cuidado as folhas excessivamente grandes, afastando-as para um dos cantos da mesa, descobriu um livro aberto.

Um velho volume de páginas encardidas, completamente diferente dos outros todos que o rodeavam. As suas próprias dimensões pareciam desmedidas, lembrava-lhe aqueles livros medievais que eram colocados sobre pedestais e de difícil manipulação. Mas este exemplar tinha algo de anormal… estava aberto numa página inacabada, como se alguém o fosse escrevendo aos poucos e o tivesse deixado em espera.

Do que conseguia ler dos caracteres rabiscados, tratava-se de grego, a língua oficial do Santuário. Arrastou o indicador pela folha à medida que lia algumas linhas… assemelhava-se a um relatório.

Folheou para trás, descobrindo paginas e paginas completamente preenchidas pela mesma caligrafia, uma mistura de relatórios, historias passadas e pareceres; descobertas resultantes de grandes investigações. Saga arregalou os olhos, como que assolado por uma noção de realidade diferente…

Seria verdade? Não era possível…

Com alguma resistência fechou o livro, revelando a sua capa amaciada com seixas gravadas a dourado, na qual se conseguia ler o nome: _Anaféroun_.

Saga deixou escapar um riso nervoso, à medida que a sua cabeça assimilava a ultima descoberta. Não podia ser…

O _Anaféroun_, ou conhecido de forma mais comum como o "Grande Livro", não passava de um mito! Uma história contada às crianças antes da hora de deitar; algo como um diz-que-disse que corria nas bocas dos habitantes do Santuário para alimentar uma quebra de rotina do dia-a-dia.

Pelo menos assim o julgava…

Voltou a abrir a capa, vendo as primeiras páginas amareladas do volume, subitamente excitado, atiçado pelo fulgor do entusiasmo da descoberta. Constatou que numa fase inicial a tinta perdera um pouco do seu brilho, certamente pela sua longevidade. Se o que os rumores estavam correctos, aquela era a caligrafia do primeiro Patriarca que tinha governado o Santuário. A escrita apesar de caracteres habituais, era de difícil compreensão devido ao seu arcaísmo.

Saga percorreu metade do livro virando as páginas rapidamente, detectando uma ou outra diferenças nas caligrafias. Os segredos mais bem guardados do Santuário e sobre a Deusa; tudo aquilo estava naquele momento ao seu alcance. E pensar que durante séculos os Grande Mestres tinham apontado e descrito todo o tipo de novas descobertas, sabedorias ancestrais, acontecimentos pontuais importantes, relatórios astronómicos; tudo aquilo para o bom sucesso de gerações futuras.

E estava nas suas mãos!

Sorriu, não conseguindo aguentar a excitação devido às revelações que tinha acabado de descobrir, sedento de conhecer mais pormenores sobre o invulgar cargo de Patriarca.

-oOo-

**Vale de Yangpachen**, Nyanchen Tanglha, _Ü-Tsang_, Tibete

No vale de Yangpachen, a paisagem tibetana parecia de uma intensidade crua e as cores de uma brutalidade desconcertante. Não sabia se seria da claridade, do rarefeito do ar, mas tudo naquele lugar desde os vários tons de azul da água que corria serena ou o branco lácteo e cintilante que cobria as montanhas no fundo tinha uma expressão de serenidade perturbadora. As montanhas escarpadas com os picos cobertos de neve rodeavam o vale de um verdejante pitoresco; salpicado por rebanhos de ovelhas a pastar aqui e ali, um nómade a passar, um iaque a carregar mantimentos… mas no seu essencial, a natureza ainda respirava livre, selvagem e pulsando ao ritmo milenar em que vivia aquele esconderijo recolhido do mundo.

Mu olhou de relance a cordilheira distante que se estendia à sua frente, sempre coberta de neve. Quando se sentia desorientado, bastava procura-la ao longe com aqueles picos nevados para se sentir de novo calmo. Tinham-se tornado o seu ponto de referência, o seu refúgio.

Manter aquele lugar imaculado era um dever e, por essa razão, descia até ao vale quando o mestre o intimava ao treino das habilidades dos cavaleiros de Áries.

Naqueles últimos dois anos que tinha permanecido em Jamiel, comportara-se como uma esponja, absorvendo tudo o que o mestre estivesse disposto a ensinar. Dominava a teleportação perfeitamente; a criação de barreiraras psíquicas de forma a controlar a leitura de pensamentos alheios; o restauro das armaduras sagradas… apenas as armaduras de ouro permaneciam inexploradas. Para tal teria de começar pela armadura que lhe era atribuída, a de Áries, que esperava pacientemente pelo seu regresso ao Santuário. Ao fim daquele tempo todo, ele próprio tinha-se admirado com a sua capacidade de assimilação e a amplitude que se tinham transformado os seus poderes. Após uma primeira abordagem às técnicas defensivas, via-se agora em plena aprendizagem dos ataques poderosos do seu signo regente.

- Pronto? - ouviu a voz do mestre a largos metros de distância. Shion tinha largado as vestes de Grande Mestre, tornando-se naquele instante apenas o seu mestre e mentor.

Mu sempre nutria um misto de orgulho e estranheza quando tal acontecia, não era hábito ver o mais velho daquela forma. Assentiu, colocando-se em posição de ataque.

- Não se esqueça: numa implosão, a pressão externa de um objecto deve ser sempre superior à interna. Dessa forma conseguirá quebrar a sua resistência mecânica. Este é um golpe limpo e silencioso, mas pode ser devastador se não for controlado - com um assentir de cabeça do pupilo, Shion aprontou-se para o que estava por vir. Caso Mu não conseguisse naquele ensaio, teria de entrar em jogo.

Mu fechou os olhos, concentrando-se, sentindo a energia começar a fluir pelo seu corpo. Elevou o cosmo deixando-a expandir, para depois a controlar e pressioná-la entre as suas mãos. Naquele momento, percebeu o que o mestre dissera em relação à pressão. Aquela força toda exercida por acumulação estava extremamente difícil de controlar… mas sabia que era uma questão de segundos.

Foi quando distinguiu uma ligeira deformação na energia, como o nascimento de um buraco negro formar-se entre as mãos, que sentiu o coração disparar.

- _Starlight…_ - começou num tom baixo, elevando a voz ao sentir pressão chegar ao auge – _EXTINCTION!_

Alívio. Mu expirou o ar que prendia nos pulmões de alívio ao sentir aquele peso opressor libertar-se. A energia focada expandiu-se numa luz intensa, varrendo o ar à sua volta. Sempre atento, tomou as rédeas no momento certo, e focou a implosão do cosmo para o lugar indicado pelo mestre.

Em poucos segundos, de forma limpa e silenciosa, tudo o que era físico tinha desaparecido naquele ponto.

Extenuado e quase ofegante, o jovem tibetano permaneceu de pé com alguma dificuldade, perante o efeito devastador daquela técnica. Não era apenas a implosão em si que era destruidora, mas as ondas de luz que dela emanava tinham-no encandeado.

Cansado após a deflagração do golpe, Mu tentava regular a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos. Aquele ataque exigia uma grande quantidade de energia física e psíquica, e era algo que o seu corpo adolescente não conseguia dominar na totalidade. Felizmente que aquela tentativa tinha sido um sucesso… experimentou uma deliciosa sensação de realização, buscando os olhos do mestre com os seus.

Do outro lado, a mão levantada da qual emanava um _Crystal Wall_ perfeitamente imaculado, Shion sorria-lhe. O treino estava a dar os seus frutos.

- Muito bem, Mu… - o mais novo ouvia a voz do mestre projectada na sua mente – Aos poucos vai ser capaz de acumular mais energia, aumentando a capacidade do ataque e focar o alvo com maior precisão. No entanto, nunca a acumule energia em demasiada, ou corre o risco de não ser capaz de a controlar.

Mu assentiu prontamente antes de se deixar cair sentado no chão, exausto. Conhecendo a teoria da técnica, era depois uma questão de treino para a conseguir dominar completamente.

-oOo-

**Antimilos**, Arquipelago das Ciclades, mar Egeu

Ao ver a ilha deserta emergir à esquerda do barco, mais parecendo uma carapaça flutuante revestida de pouca vegetação selvagem, Milo sentiu-se desamparado. Do seu lado direito a velha Milos resplandecia reflectida pelas águas límpidas do Mediterrâneo, as fachadas brancas dos vilarejos suspensos nas montanhas rochosas com os seus telhados cor de tijolo. À medida que via aquela imagem divina se afastar aos poucos suspirava pesadamente com a intensidade deserta do seu próximo lugar de treino.

Antimilos.

A viagem não tinha sido longa, o fácil acesso ao conjunto de ilhas a partir do Santuário tinha demorado pouco mais de meio dia. Nada que fosse comparável com a viagem longa e cansativa que Camus e Raziel tinham feito para chegar até à Sibéria. Mas a mudança na rotina afectava sempre um pouco, sobretudo quando o próprio mestre parecia recusar-se a dar uma explicação sobre aquela mudança de treino… não podia ser alguma espécie de castigo pela vez em que se infligira a Antares!

Pelo menos assim o julgava… mas certezas não havia nenhuma, e o mais velho parecia tirar uma satisfação perversa em ocultar-lhe aquela informação.

Chiaro conhecia bem as pessoas de Milos, o que tornara a chegada de ambos num festejo. O modesto albergue no velho porto onde tinham dormido durante a noite parecia ter sido fechada apenas para o intuito de os receber, agrupando algumas pessoas conhecidas do mestre e relacionadas com o Santuário. Milo estranhou quando viu tudo ser preparado com tal secretismo: claro que, assim que podia, acompanhava o mestre nas suas missões, mas nunca tinha estado num sítio onde lhe fosse proibida a menção das palavras Santuário e Atena como na ilha de Milos.

"_Esta ilha é um lugar pequeno, onde toda a gente se conhece e os rumores correm rapidamente"_ tinha ouvido Chiaro explicar antes da chegada _"Apenas um grupo restrito de pessoas sabe da existência dos cavaleiros, e é importante que essa informação não extravase muito"_.

Mas o mais esquisito tinha acontecido naquela mesma manhã. Mal tinham acabado de despertar e Chiaro já o levava até ao velho porto onde Alkiviadis os esperava. O marinheiro velho e magro, de cabelo espesso e grisalho tão brancos quanto a barba rala que lhe escondia a cara chupada, esperava-os com um barco devidamente pronto, alguns mantimentos e algo que lhe parecia tendas de campismo. Quando percebeu que iam continuar a viagem e perguntou ao mestre para onde iam, este apenas tinha esticado o braço na direcção do mar, indicando uma ilha deserta nas proximidades dali.

Milo tinha optado pelo silêncio, mantendo-se pensativo. Durante o caminho até Milos o mestre tinha-se fechado em copas no que tocava àquela reviravolta de treino. Agora aprendia, sem mais nem menos, que não era ali que iriam ficar mas numa qualquer ilha deserta por tempo indeterminado. Para alguém que estava habituado certo tipo de conforto, como o proporcionado pelo Santuário, aquele sítio inóspito rodeado pelo mediterrânico não lhe pareceu muito encantador.

- Mestre Chiaro – sentado no barco, Milo tinha finalmente aproveitado o facto de estarem sozinhos para tirar as duvidas a limpo – quando falou em lugar de treino, falou na ilha de Milos… então porquê uma ilha deserta?

Chiaro olhou de relance para o pupilo enquanto dirigia a embarcação – A próxima fase do seu treino vai passar por um regresso às origens.

Milo franziu o cenho, afastando compulsivamente o longo cabelo loiro que lhe chicoteava o rosto devido ao vento. Encarava o mais velho com desagrado, gesto que não passou despercebido a Chiaro. Esboçando um sorriso de canto, apenas completou atiçando ainda mais a curiosidade do pupilo – Escorpiões, Milo… escorpiões.

- Escorpiões?

- Sim.

Milo exasperou-se, soltando um longo suspiro pesado. Com isso, Chiaro sorriu de novo, o que ainda tornou a situação do grego pior.

- Seja paciente, Milo. A arte do ataque vai-lhe exigir muito autocontrole e paciência. Um gesto em falso ou um ataque fora do momento certo pode-lhe custar a vida.

O resto da viagem tinha sido feita em silêncio. Milo encontrava-se absorto nas próprias dúvidas, sem saber realmente o que fazia ali; Chiaro aproveitando aquele momento divertido ao perceber o desagrado do pupilo. Já perto da praia, quando o mestre julgou ser suficientemente próximo, parou o motor do barco e saltou borda fora, a água salgada chegando-lhe aos joelhos. Intimado, Milo fez o mesmo, ajudando o italiano a puxar o barco para terra e prendê-lo de forma a que não fosse levado pelas correntes.

- É aqui que vamos ficar? – Milo perguntou, vendo o desamparo da paisagem à sua frente. Achava complicado tirar alguma coisa daquele lugar desértico…

Os lábios de Chiaro abriram-se num sorriso sarcástico, como se aquela pergunta tivesse ganho contornos de desafio.

Com aquele pequeno gesto, o loiro sentiu o coração disparar. Conhecia bem aquela expressão no rosto do mestre. Juntando isso ao desconhecido que ainda estava por vir, sentiu uma descarga de adrenalina quando o seu sentido de perigo disparou.

Ouvindo o barulho das ondas do mar a baterem na areia, Milo seguiu o mais velho por um trilho, a armadura de ouro pesando nas suas costas. No ar pairava um intenso odor a sal e maresia, combinado com outro tipo de cheiro que não conseguia definir. Os pés e a roupa molhada pesavam-lhe, e quando estavam relativamente longe da água, Milo sentiu-se tentado a ignorar o frio e descalçar-se. Apesar daquela grande vontade e após várias tentativas falhadas de prever o que ia acontecer, esperou que o mestre fizesse o primeiro passo e o interpelasse.

- Já ouviu falar da _efebia_, Milo?

Milo surpreendeu-se pela pergunta directa, não esperando ouvir a voz do mais velho de forma tão abrupta. Naquele caminho ingreme até chegar ao cume da ilha, estava mais preocupado em transportar a armadura de ouro de escorpião e não cair do que lembrar lições passadas. Respirou fundo e estreitou os olhos, tentando recordar onde tinha ouvido aquele nome.

- Penso ter ouvido falar pelo Aioros uma vez… - respondeu, estagnando de rompante, quase chocando com o mestre.

Tomando a frente, os movimentos de Chiaro tinham-se tornado precisos e furtivos, como os de um felino no encalço da presa. Varreu o horizonte com os olhos, parecendo ter pressentido algo que lhe tinha chamado a atenção.

- Chegamos – sibilou, fazendo um gesto com a mão direita.

Com movimentos muito lentos, sentou-se no chão e indicou ao pupilo que fizesse o mesmo – Sente-se, ainda temos uns minutos…

Milo levantou uma sobrancelha completamente vencido pelos últimos minutos. Aquelas horas pareciam ter passado como se tivesse noutra qualquer dimensão paralela. Mais estranho que aquilo achava difícil de ficar, mas aquele última acção do mais velho tinha-lhe mostrado o contrário. Com algumas resguardas da sanidade mental do homem que chamava de mestre, apoiou a caixa de pandora dourada no chão e sentou-se ao se lado.

- A _efebia_ é a ultima fase do treino de um aprendiz de cavaleiro, antes de atingir a maioridade e receber a armadura. No seu caso, a armadura de escorpião – o grego ouvia atentamente o mais velho, pressentindo que as respostas às suas duvidas começavam a aparecer – Devo dizer que me pregou um valente susto quando se infligiu a Antares propositadamente. Essa impaciência que o levou a fazer isso podia-lhe ter custado a vida; e justamente tão perto da fase final do seu treino.

Milo coçou a ponta do nariz e baixou os olhos, como se se sentisse embaraçado por tocarem de novo naquele assunto. Chiaro riu baixo, afagando o cabelo do aprendiz num gesto paternal. Tinham passado por momentos complicados, mas no final tudo tinha corrido bem. A transição àquela fase final era tão importante para o pupilo como para o mestre, e tão perto do fim era um golpe bastante duro para o mais velho o facto de perder o aprendiz.

- Mas como dizia… - continuou percebendo que Milo voltara a erguer o rosto, olhando-o atento – a sua _efebia_ consiste num regresso às origens do signo de escorpião.

À medida que ouvia as explicações, Milo ia relacionando a informação com os registos da sua memória. De repente, arregalou os olhos, atingido em cheio pelo impacto da descoberta – A ilha de Milos é conhecida pela sua grande variedade de escorpiões!

Chiaro assentiu, desviando a própria franja dos olhos, consciente de que muitas perguntas da parte do pupilo ainda estavam por vir. Não estava certo de que Milo entendesse o verdadeiro alcance da sua entrada na _efebia_, mas aos poucos tomaria consciência do seu papel de futuro cavaleiro.

- Só ainda não entendi uma coisa… - continuou – se Milos é conhecida pelos escorpiões e, pelo que entendi, a próxima fase do treino consiste em lidar com eles… o que fazemos nesta ilha deserta em vez de voltarmos para Milos?

Chiaro sorriu de forma enigmática, fechando os olhos – A ilha de Milos é reconhecida pelos escorpiões, mas tem um grande defeito… é habitada. A presença de pessoas faz com que os animais se sintam ameaçados e desapareçam. Já aqui em Anti-Milos…

Com um gesto muito lento, o olhar de uma profundidade quase insana tomando uma coloração avermelhada, Chiaro ergueu a mão direita que tinha mantido escondida até ali, mostrando um pequeno animal muito quieto na sua palma.

Milo arregalou os olhos estupefacto com aquela imagem. Então era aquilo que Chiaro tinha visto que o tinha feito parar! Ele próprio tinha achado demasiado cativante a aura que o mestre tinha começado a emanar a partir do momento em que se tinham sentado… então aquilo… eram radiações de cosmo?

A face de Milo quase se contorceu, levado por um misto de espanto e estranheza pelo bicho estático. Chiaro erguia o escorpião à altura do seu rosto, parecendo dominá-lo completamente… a _Restriction_, como tantas vezes tinha visto o mestre lançar, tomava agora um novo interesse.

Aquele animal estava, literalmente, nas suas mãos.

-oOo-

**Santuário de Athena**, região de _Imitos_, Grécia

Aquele final de tarde tinha adquirido uma atmosfera inesperadamente lúgubre. O nevoeiro da manhã tinha-se mantido ao longo do dia, condicionando o Santuário a um ambiente pesado que contagiava os seus habitantes. O céu nublado e o clarão difuso do fim do dia emprestavam um azul sombrio e deprimente ao anfiteatro.

Avisado em cima da hora, Aioria corria escadas abaixo que o levavam à arena, galgando desenfreadamente pelos degraus. Não tinha a certeza de ainda chegar a tempo e pela primeira vez sentia revolta do irmão. A angústia aligeirava-lhe os passos e o código de ética à passagem pelas casas zodiacais tinha-se evaporado, substituído por uma injecção intensa de adrenalina.

À medida que acelerava desenfreadamente, as imagens dos acontecimentos da véspera repassavam pela sua cabeça, a conversa dos dois homens que mais respeitava abatidos pelo desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

" – _Somos companheiros desde a época do treinamento…e somos, acima de tudo, amigos - Aioros mantinha-se com alguma distância, a armadura de Sagitário brilhando sob a claridade da tarde - Não acredito que você tenha cometido esse crime por nada. O que aconteceu?_

_Galan levantou o rosto encarando os dois irmãos através do gradeamento. Apesar da sua condição de prisioneiro, Aioria percebeu que aquele homem nada tinha perdido da sua determinação._

_- Recebi uma carta da minha irmã…- começou por dizer, encarando o mais velho - eu sabia que a condição de saúde da minha mãe se deteriorava dia para dia…mas não estava ao meu alcance ajudá-la. Ou melhor, havia algo que podia ser feito, mas não deveria fazê-lo._

_Aioros arregalou os olhos surpreendido, ao deduzir onde o companheiro queria chegar com aquela confissão - Galan…não… - sussurrou, aproximando-se da prisão - tentou roubar o Sangue Sagrado?_

_Aioria surpreendeu-se pela reacção instantânea do mais velho, olhando freneticamente de um para o outro. Não entendia o alcance daquela situação, e recusava-se a acreditar que Galan pudesse ter feito algo contra o Santuário propositadamente. Mas a verdade era que, aquele homem preso tinha sido sentenciado pelo próprio Patriarca a prisão até ao duelo._

_- O sangue sagrado tem o poder de curar qualquer tipo de ferida ou doença de um ser humano. Esse "sangue" da deusa é mantido no Santuário há gerações enquanto tesouro, escondido no Hecatompedon._

_Aioros agarrou num dos tubos metálicos, a armadura dourada fazendo barulho com o choque dos materiais - …então você roubou o "Sangue Sagrado" para salvar a sua mãe. Porque não me disse nada?_

_Galan forçou um sorriso triste encarando o irmão de armas - Se eu pedisse algo para um homem tão sentimental quanto você, sei que teria tentando convencer o Santuário de qualquer jeito – percebeu a falta de reacção de Aioros, indicando que a razão estava do seu lado - enquanto cavaleiro de ouro não se deve manifestar a respeito de assuntos tão pequenos quanto este para não abalar a ordem do Santuário. Além disso… era tarde demais. Quando cheguei, a minha mãe já tinha morrido._

_- Com um motivo justo como esse, eles vão ter compaixão! Falarei com o Grande Mestre…_

_- NÃO SE ATREVA A FAZER ISSO! – Aioria sobressaltou com a brusquidão daquela reacção, ouvindo o tilintar das correntes quando estas foram repuxadas - O que eu fiz foi errado, mas fiz com plena consciência de causa! Não me arrependo disso!_

_Aioros fechou os olhos em sinal de rendição à vontade do amigo. Por mais que quisesse, não podia ir contra a sua consciência._

_- Contudo Aioros, você pode fazer-me um favor…apenas um… aceito a punição do Santuário de duelar contra o escolhido, morrerei como eles querem. Mas quero que o escolhido seja você! Quero que seja você o meu último adversário. Esse é o meu último pedido, em nome da nossa amizade._

_Aioros respirou profundamente, mostrando-se desanimado. Perante tudo o que tinha acontecido, não havia muito mais que pudesse fazer. Pousou os olhos no companheiro estudando-o demoradamente, antes de dar a sua sentença final._

_- Se é assim que quer, aceito o seu pedido. Será amanhã ao entardecer na arena. Tratarei de avisar o Santuário."_

Aioria sentia a revolta crescer-lhe do estomago e encher-lhe o peito. Não era possível que estivesse tudo contra ele daquela forma! Primeiro Saga tinha desaparecido do Santuário em missão, não tendo ainda regressado. Depois Milo que tinha sido levado por Chiaro, com previsão de regresso apenas para a recepção da armadura dourada. E agora o seu próprio irmão era obrigado a lutar com Galan, com a morte certa como final.

- Aioros! – vociferou entrando no átrio de espera, rubro pela correria – irmão!

Abandonado a si próprio, a armadura dourada cobrindo o corpo, Aioros mantinha-se sentado e cabisbaixo. Entregue àquele momento complicado em que o dever se sobrepunha a uma amizade de longa data. Por um lado, tinha a convicção de que Galan era uma pessoa e cavaleiro exemplar, e sabia da verdadeira história por detrás daquele crime. Mas por outro, tinha consciência do seu dever enquanto cavaleiro da elite, e que aquela era a única coisa que podia fazer pelo companheiro.

- Irmão! Aldebaran avisou-me que você estava descendo para a arena… - Aioria olhava o mais velho num duelo de nervosismo e compadecimento – é injusto! Você ouviu tão bem quanto eu a historia por detrás do roubo! Tem mesmo que lutar?

- Receio bem que sim, Aioria. Se é esse o seu desejo, terei de realizá-lo e lutar com ele – o mais velho levantou-se pesadamente, a duvida dissipada pelas proprias conclusões – aceitar o desafio e enfrentar o oponente com todas as suas forças é a obrigação de todo homem.

Aioria arfou, numa tentativa de normalizar a respiração. Sentia o coração acelerado não apenas pela correria, mas pelo ódio do mundo naquele momento – Mas vocês são amigos! Porque precisam de lutar um contra o outro? Porque não se desliga do pedido de Galan e não explica ao Patriarca o que aconteceu?

A voz alterada ressoava pelas paredes de pedra à medida que Aioria tentava demover o irmão. Este cravou os olhos nos seus, consciente que aquela era uma das lições mais duras que ele podia assimilar.

- É por sermos amigos Aioria… justamente porque somos amigos que eu vou lutar! – respondeu calmamente, afagando triste o cabelo do mais novo.

O rosto cabisbaixo, ouvindo o som metálico da armadura dourada à medida que Aioros caminhava até a arena, Aioria foi obrigado a resignar-se àquele fatídico destino, odiando-se pela sua incapacidade de o mudar.

-oOo-

A morrinha que se tinha abatido no Santuário ao longo do dia acordara em Shaka uma sensação estranha de mau estar e inquietação. Ao longo dos anos havia desenvolvido uma sensibilidade aguçada e percepção quando algo de inabitual estava para acontecer. Qual o verdadeiro significado naquela estranha sensação? Numa fase inicial Shaka tentava sempre descobrir a resposta por si mesmo, evitando recorrer a pessoas exteriores. Fazia parte da seu treino autodisciplinar. Só e exclusivamente depois disso, procurava o auxilio do mestre. Uma confirmação naquele momento era a melhor maneira de recuperar a tranquilidade e paz de espirito, confirmação que apenas Sahîr lhe podia entregar.

Pois o que mais o desassossegava não era apenas o Santuário em si, mas mais precisamente algo que sentia no núcleo da sexta casa zodiacal. Ao início parecia-lhe um nó estranho de energia latente perto do átrio principal. Mas inesperadamente, quando tentava alcançá-la, entendia que essa irradiação despontava por detrás de uma parede supostamente imóvel. E para acrescentar a esse obstáculo, a confusão aumentava quando essa descarga de cosmo parecia aparecer e desaparecer a um ritmo irregular.

Com a evolução dos seus poderes, descobriu que a sua aptidão para definir aquele acontecimento se tornava mais aguçada: a bola de energia ganhava novos contornos; assemelhando-se mais a um nó ou distorção espacial. Shaka testemunhava uma estranha desorientação quando se aproximava do átrio.

Respirou fundo, demorando-se em frente ao muro de pedra ricamente trabalhada. Aproximou a ponta dos dedos dos baixos relevos em forma de lotus, acariciando a pedra sentindo a textura fria e rugosa. Não havia nada de anormal…

Percorreu devagar o vão entre os dois pilares, avançando com passos cuidados e irresolutos, em busca de algo que sobressaltasse. Foi quando as suas unhas encontraram uma barreira que estacou, sempre muito atento. Havia uma brecha! Muito subtil, por certo, mas por onde conseguia sentir passar uma ligeira brisa fresca.

Mas quando estava embrenhado neste reconhecimento, outro dos seus sentidos deu o sinal de alerta. Ouviu barulho… aguçou os ouvidos e pôs-se à escuta.

O chão estava ligeiramente húmido e os passos ecoavam pelo mármore como se emitissem um som metálico, raspado e tilintante. Escutou-os a aproximarem-se, cadenciados e relentos, e soube automaticamente a quem pertenciam.

Afastou-se alguns passos, permanecendo de olhos fechados, e esperou pacientemente que o mestre o alcançasse.

- Shakya…

- Mestre Sahîr – respondeu, virando o rosto na sua direcção – se está de volta é porque o grande mestre regressou ao Santuário.

O mais velho parou a alguns passos de distância do pupilo e observou-o. Não se lembrava mais da última vez que vira os olhos cristalinos de um azul celeste, apesar de saber que Shaka ainda se permitia abri-los de vez em quando. Interrogou-se quando chegaria o dia em que os fecharia de vez… este simples gesto permitia-lhe evoluir no treino e expandir os seus poderes a outra velocidade. Recolhia agora os frutos dessa supressão ao ter-se tornado num dos pupilos mais elevados a nível psíquico da nova geração. Mas a sua pouca convivência com pessoas fora da sexta casa inquietava-o, apesar do mais novo não parecer muito afectado por esse facto.

E se pensasse melhor, cada aspirante a cavaleiro de ouro estava naquele momento num treino isolado. Apenas Aldebaran e Aioria permaneciam no Santuário.

- Sim, acabo de regressar do Hecatompedon – respondeu calmamente – o Grande Mestre preparava-se para se isolar em Star Hill.

Shaka baixou o rosto, gesto que o mais velho reconheceu como um sinal de ligeira ansiedade. Os lábios sensuais de Sahîr abriram-se num sorriso divertido. Esperou alguns segundos, atento às feições serenas do pupilo, antes de lhe entregar o que esperava. Tinha perdido a conta da quantidade de horas que tinha passado apenas a observá-lo; a sua evolução, a subtileza das suas reacções a diversos estímulos exteriores, o seu crescimento enquanto pessoa e aprendiz. Conhecia-o bem, pois a ele pertencia a sua educação.

- Mu parece estar a evoluir muito bem – felicitou-se pelo ligeiro sobressalto que conseguiu arrancar do loiro – deverá regressar ao Santuário dentro de pouco tempo. Será mais fácil para o Patriarca que o restante do seu treino seja feito aqui, além de que Mu já domina os seus poderes psíquicos de forma a não ser afectado pelo número de pessoas que vive nas doze casas.

Aqueles momentos tinham virado rotina. A cada regresso do Patriarca, Sahîr voltava para a sexta casa com notícias do tibetano. Dominando a projecção astral, Shaka tinha-se perdido durante varias tardes na companhia de Mu, durante as quais conversavam sobre tudo e nada. Mas a cada regresso ao Santuário, Shaka sentia o peso do cansaço abater-se sobre os seus ombros, incapacitando-o para os próprios treinos impostos por Sahîr. Por essa razão e com consentimento mútuo, ambos tinham optado por usar aquela técnica com menor frequência, permitindo-lhes focar toda a atenção nas aprendizagens para cavaleiros de ouro. Teriam muito tempo para colocar a conversa em dia quando o tibetano regressasse.

- Há algo que o atormenta Shaka – Sahîr falou, despertando a atenção do pupilo de forma repentina – Por mais que tente omitir do seu comportamento ou cosmo, não vai conseguir escondê-lo de mim.

Shaka entreabriu os lábios, visivelmente admirado com a facilidade com que o mestre lia a sua alma. O relacionamento de proximidade que tinham desenvolvido enquanto mestre e pupilo tinha sido algo tão natural que, sem dar por isso, tinha-se entregue aos cuidados de Sahîr de cabeça.

- Humm… - Shaka hesitou, em busca das palavras certas – Existe… algo… atrás da parede?

Sahîr sorriu.

- Depende do que considera "algo"… - respondeu, incentivando o aprendiz a completar aquele pensamento - consegue ser mais específico?

Duvidoso, Shaka respirou fundo, tentando reencontrar nas suas memorias aquele estranho balanço de energia que tantas vezes sentira. O mestre testava-o, tentando entender até que ponto conseguia entender o que se passava.

- Como… uma descarga de energia. A criação de um portal talvez… - continuou vacilante – o aparecimento de uma nova dimensão…

Sahîr franziu a testa, perplexo com aquela descrição. Afinal, não estava assim tão longe da verdade como pensava – a faculdade de criar portais entre dimensões é do domínio da casa de Gémeos, e dos seus guardiões… no entanto…

Sob a atenção do pupilo, Sahîr aproximou-se da parede e tocou-a de leve. Apenas um toque subtil, o bastante para lhe transmitir algumas ondas do seu cosmo, mas que teve um efeito inesperado. Com um barulho seco e arrastado a parede pareceu dividir-se em dois, arrastando-se para trás como duas portas de batente.

Shaka entreabriu os lábios perplexo, transportado pela brisa fresca que entrava através da porta. Havia… um verdadeiro mundo por detrás daquela parede; um espaço que lhe era tão real e novo que o obrigara a abrir os olhos devido à incredibilidade. Um jardim escondido entre a sexta casa e o desfiladeiro, o relvado de um verde intenso salpicado por diversos tipos de flores singelas… um verdadeiro quadro impressionista que descobria o seu auge nas duas únicas árvores que ali se enraizavam.

- …como… ? – murmurou num sopro não se atrevendo a avançar mais, com medo que aquela imagem desaparecesse.

- O jardim das árvores gémeas – Sahîr aproximou-se do pupilo, incitando-o a continuar a avançar – Não se espante assim Shaka, você melhor do que ninguém sabe o quanto os sentidos podem-se tornar enganosos. Grande parte do que vê à sua volta foi criado e é mantido através do cosmo – fez um sinal com a mão para que o acompanhasse – é uma imagem.

Shaka arregalou os olhos, admirado com o estranho realismo daquele mundo - Uma projecção cósmica?

- Isso – Sahîr respondeu, anuindo – este espaço é criado artificialmente graças a uma projecção do meu cosmo. O único local semelhante a este nas doze casas é o jardim das rosas da casa de Peixes, mas que tem a diferença de ser real e apenas ser mantido, e não criado, pelo cosmo de Afrodite.

Shaka acompanhou silenciosamente o mestre enquanto se aproximavam das duas figueiras e se sentavam ao lado dos troncos. Olhou em redor e verificou que o sitio tinha sido bem escolhido… seria sombreado quando tivesse sol, mas deixando passar os raios através das folhas, tornando aquele local nem demasiado frio nem demasiado quente. Era uma pena que naquele momento estivesse aquela neblina, impedindo-os de aproveitar plenamente daquele recanto. O único ruido vinha dos pequenos pássaros que estridulavam pelos ramos, irrequietos e despreocupados. Tudo ali era sereno, um lugar perfeito e tranquilo que convidava à meditação e à ascensão do espirito.

- Lembra-se do que lhe foi ensinado em Lakshmana? – com um assentimento do mais novo, Sahîr continuou – _"Vazia e calma e livre de si; é a natureza das coisas. Nenhum ser individual na realidade existe"_

Ao reconhecer aqueles versos, Shaka juntou-se ao mais velho, citando o restante em uníssono – "_Não há fim nem principio, nem meio. Tudo é ilusão, como numa visão ou num sonho. Todos os seres do mundo estão para além do mundo das palavras. A sua natureza última, pura e verdadeira, é como a infinidade do espaço"._

Sahîr sorriu. Reconhecia em Shaka os ensinamentos essenciais de Jathara, o mesmo homem que o ensinara enquanto pequeno.

- Sentia uma energia emanar deste espaço, era isso? – Shaka assentiu mais uma vez – o que pressentiu era uma explosão do meu cosmo em estado de meditação profunda. Este é um lugar de retiro, no qual sei que o meu corpo está em segurança durante as viagens astrais. Ninguém tem conhecimento da existência deste lugar, nem mesmo os servos da sexta casa sabem que ele existe. Apenas você conseguirá aceder a ele.

Shaka observou o mestre fechar os olhos e juntar as mãos num sinal característico meditativo. Sentiu a própria respiração acelerar quando presenciou pela centésima vez a criação de um universo entre as mãos de Sahîr, do qual foi rapidamente puxado o rosário de 108 contas. O caminho de aprendizagem ainda seria longo até atingir o patamar de Sahîr, mas passo a passo conseguiria lá chegar.

-oOo-

**Star Hill**, região de _Imitos_, Grécia

Ao chegar a Star Hill, Shion apercebeu-se que havia algo de anormalmente inabitual naquele sítio. Quando viu a nuvem de poeira libertar-se do chão e percebeu o rasto de passos impregnados na terra, teve a confirmação de que havia alguém ali. Permaneceu quieto durante uns segundos, sondando o espaço envolvente em busca de algum indício da identidade do intruso… sentiu uma presença dentro do templo, mas uma presença estranha que não conseguia bem definir a quem pertencia. Havia algo de conhecido naquele cosmo, vestígios da presença de um homem que outrora vivia na terceira casa do Zodíaco.

No entanto, era uma presença estranhamente conhecida, mas que não pertencia a ninguém próximo.

Num gesto rotineiro, ergueu o rosto e observou o pouco do céu que conseguia ver através do nevoeiro. Depois de uma breve sondagem pelo manto negro conseguiu distingui-la finalmente: a estrela polar. Como previa, encontrava-se ligeiramente inclinada, anomalia naquela altura do ano. Se as suas memorias não o enganaram, lembrava-se de ter ouvido de Sage, o grande mestre anterior, que aquele era um dos sinais de uma aproximação iminente da nova Guerra Santa.

Shion suspirou, como se ganhasse fôlego para o embate com o desconhecido, e retomou o seu caminho até à porta que o separava do intruso. Apoiou a mão pesada na madeira e abriu-a com um ranger sinistro, revelando a imagem do homem por quem temia até àquele momento. Semicerrou os olhos, adaptando-os à meia luz que contrastava com a escuridão total no exterior, e reconheceu o homem sentado à sua mesa, mergulhado na leitura de um livro.

- Saga… - murmurou mais para si, quase com medo de formular a pergunta seguinte – o que faz aqui?

O grego levantou o rosto do livro melancolicamente, e trocou um olhar com o grande mestre, como se lhe perguntasse o que devia responder. Shion percebeu que havia algo de anormal na sua postura ou mesmo no que parecia ser o seu cosmo… sentiu nele uma estranha mistura de desânimo, fúria e desespero que lhe nebulava o espirito, como uma sombra espectral diante da luz que outrora fora o cavaleiro de Gémeos.

- Grande mestre… - Saga sorriu sem humor, recostando-se na cadeira – Estava à espera da sua ilustre presença.

Shion retirou o elmo que lhe pesava na cabeça e apoiou-o sobre uma prateleira. Olhou por segundos com melancolia para o homem que o encarava, antes da sua atenção recair no volume grosso sobre a mesa. Reconheceu instantaneamente as folhas amareladas do livro em questão e sentiu uma descarga de adrenalina no momento em que associou a presença de Saga e o livro Patriarcal no mesmo espaço. O _Anaféroun_, que passava de geração em geração e no qual toda a sabedoria do cargo de Patriarca estava discriminada…

- Saga, a sua presença em Star Hill vai contra todas as restrições do Santuário… - falou ponderadamente, tentando arrancar do intruso qualquer indício do seu verdadeiro intuito – Como chegou aqui? A escalada é praticamente impossível, mesmo para um cavaleiro de ouro.

Saga permanecia sentado, devolvendo um olhar com uma expressão estranhamente serena para quem tinha sido pego em flagrante. Respirou profundamente e recostou-se na cadeira, avaliando os vários caminhos de abordagem a um tema desagradável. Depois de tudo o que tinha sido obrigado a fazer até àquele momento… e os deuses sabiam o quão fundo tinha descido… estava decidido a tirar as coisas a limpo.

- O tempo passado em Makrinitsa permitiu-me pensar sobre algumas coisas com calma e atenção… - começou por dizer, depois de uma curta pausa inicial – Entre elas debrucei-me sobre o tema de Star Hill e os seus segredos. Perguntei-me como seria possível que o grande mestre acedesse ao cimo de uma montanha teoricamente impossível de escalar? Cheguei então à conclusão de que Star Hill não possuía qualquer tipo de bloqueio cósmico, já que o Patriarca conseguia usar a teleportação como meio de acesso.

Enquanto o grego parecia perdido nas suas divagações, os olhos de Shion pousaram-se sobre o livro aberto entre os dois. Não sabia quanto tempo Saga tinha tido a sós, nem o quanto tinha conseguido ler, e isso inquietava-o. Ainda mais depois de ouvir a sucessão de conclusões que, verídicas, se seguiam de forma coerente da voz do cavaleiro de Gémeos. Mas o que interessava naquele momento era de mantê-lo a falar.

- Descobri que a única coisa que me impedia, com o meu poder de criar portais dimensionais, de chegar até aqui… era um ténue fio de integridade e respeito pelas leis impostas no Santuário.

- O que lhe aconteceu Saga… - apesar de retórica, a pergunta esperava receber uma resposta.

Saga sorriu, os seus olhos tomando uma intensidade e despeito que pouco eram característicos daquele homem. Ele sabia demais…

- O Santuário… foi o que me aconteceu – Saga falou num sussurro, como se falasse só para si - Porque me afastou para Makrinitsa?

Shion fechou os olhos, sabendo que no estado do grego pouco podia dizer sem que acabasse mal interpretada. A pergunta de Saga, aparentemente tão inócua e fortuita, tinha posto em marcha uma complexa cadeia de pensamentos e desencadeou um tumulto na sua mente. Durante aqueles longos anos em que tinha permanecido à frente do Santuário tinha visto um pouco de tudo; mas sempre fazia o que estava ao seu alcance para ajudar aqueles jovens cavaleiros que arcavam com fardos por vezes demasiado grandes para o humanamente possível. Mas com Saga era diferente… a situação na qual se encontrava tinha posto em causa todos as suas prioridades, obrigando-o a colocar-se frente a frente consigo mesmo e a acreditar que, parte da culpa da situação na qual o grego se encontrava, era sua. Não tinha dado a devida atenção à confusão que se começava a engendrar na cabeça ainda jovem do cavaleiro de gémeos… talvez se o tivesse percebido mais cedo…

- Coincidiu de forma perfeita, considerando a aproximação da escolha de um novo Patriarca – Saga continuou a argumentar - Pelo que pude ler no _Anaféroun_, o cargo é passado de geração em geração entre cavaleiros de ouro…

Shion depressa percebeu o que estava ali realmente em causa, e até onde ia o conhecimento do mais novo. Mas estranhamente, Saga não parecia ter conhecimento das ultimas mudanças para o cargo nem da _Ekklesia_ que se tinha reunido… teria Arles omitido essa temática nas conversas com Saga? E mais estranho que tudo… estaria Arles ao corrente da ausência do grego em Makrinitsa? – Se está ou não presente no Santuário não vai afectar em nada as suas potencialidades enquanto possível Grande Mestre. O seu nome foi, inclusive, considerado para o cargo…

Saga encarou o mais velho com uma expressão inquisitiva.

- O meu nome, entre alguns outros...

Shion permaneceu em silêncio, não querendo entregar os últimos acontecimentos no Santuário. Saga estava visivelmente abalado e incapaz de aceitar a sua decisão.

- As possibilidades não são muitas, considerando que apenas eu, Aioros, Afrodite, Shura e Mephisto estamos no cargo de cavaleiros dourados sem outras responsabilidades. Sahîr seria um dos candidatos mais viáveis, mas Shaka ainda está a meio do treino e muita coisa pode acontecer… então, se descartarmos Mephisto, Afrodite e Shura que são demasiado jovens, resta eu e Aioros – fez uma pausa de poucos segundos, antes de largar a derradeira pergunta - Quem será o escolhido?

- Saga…

- Ambos somos considerados como os mais dignos e íntegros da nova geração dourada. Qual de nós dois, _oh grande mestre_ – disse as ultimas palavras com entoação irónica - é o mais indicado para seu sucessor?

Shion sentia-se entre a espada e a parede. O grego estava equivocado em relação a muita coisa, apesar do raciocínio lógico e completo, e mostrava o quanto tinha pensado naquilo. Mas talvez fosse o melhor que pudesse acontecer no seu estado de espirito. A solução para o ajudar a curar-se: talvez se se soubesse derrotado, se recolheria à sua condição e rejeitaria aquelas aspirações duvidosas.

- Os dois são cavaleiros íntegros, que incorporam a bondade, inteligência e coragem. São aptos para governar o Santuário na próxima geração… - Shion aproximou-se alguns passos, ficando bem perto da mesa - mas considerado o estado em que as coisas estão agora, e devido ao seu estado de espírito... a minha decisão recai sobre Aioros.

Saga encarou o mais velho em silêncio, o clima tornando-se excessivamente pesado. Tudo aquilo tinha de ser fruto de uma desilusão… estava emocionalmente irresolvido e carregava no peito um inexplicável ressentimento. Uma revolta silenciosa, o desespero de quem se viu inexoravelmente rejeitado depois de tudo o que tinha feito.

A cadeira arrastou-se fazendo barulho e Saga levantou-se vagarosamente. Podia quase jurar que o peso do mundo se tinha acabado de abater sobre os seus ombros.

- Sabe do que abdiquei em prol do Santuário? Foram anos… e depois Kanon… - bateu na mesa com o punho cerrado, sentindo-a quase ceder - Entreguei o meu próprio irmão ao reino de Hades para proteger a deusa e o Santuário… e é assim que me recompensam? Sendo mandado embora e escondido como um renegado? Julgava Atena uma deusa justa, mas vejo que não é assim!

Shion arregalou os olhos, recusando-se a acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Entregar o próprio irmão a uma morte certa? Mas Kanon vivia passivamente em Rodorio, onde tinha sido aceita após a tomada da armadura de gémeos pelo irmão! As suas conclusões fluíam a mil, descartando qualquer hipótese macabra. Saga não poderia ter descido tão fundo ao ponto de matar o próprio irmão… mais importante: porque faria uma coisa daquelas?

Num rodopio de contradições, os seus olhos pousaram-se de novo sobre as páginas amareladas do livro e sentiu o coração disparar desenfreado.

Deparou-se com a descrição de algo que nunca devia cair nas mãos de alguém que não o Grande Mestre. O golpe designado para o eleito, ensinado aos Patriarcas de geração em geração…o _Satã Imperial_.

- Saga – recomeçou a falar, numa última e derradeira tentativa de expiação – explique-me o que lhe aconteceu… onde está o seu irmão? Não tenho conhecimento do seu desaparecimento de Rodorio…

Shion observou o mais novo enquanto este levava uma das mãos ao rosto distorcido pela dor, a cabeça baixa. Não reconhecia mais aquele homem que, outrora, fora um dos mais íntegros cavaleiros da ordem. Percebia que Saga tinha mudado, mas ainda havia esperança… uma ténue luz que ainda vivia no cosmo do cavaleiro de gémeos.

- Kanon era meu irmão gémeo… - murmurou, os dedos fechando-se com força sobre eles próprios num sinal de sofrimento – matei o meu próprio irmão pela causa…

Shion respirou fundo, pousando a mão rugosa sobre a cabeça do grego, num gesto paternalista – Saga… você deixou o mal invadir o seu espirito, ao ponto do seu cosmo não ser mais reconhecível…

Saga respirava aceleradamente, o ritmo cardíaco galopante e incoerente. Num rasgo de sanidade no meio daquela loucura percebeu o verdadeiro impacto das suas acções. Sentiu-se atirado sem dó e em queda livre para um abismo profundo.

Num gesto de derradeiro amparo a sua mão agarrou-se com força à túnica pesada do ancião. Era o único que podia fazer algo por ele… um dos únicos que tentara ajudá-lo…

"_Tic..tac…tic…tac…"_

Bruscamente sentiu-se melhorar. A alma parecia anestesiada, o profundo sentimento de culpa esvaiu-se aos poucos. Ganhou gradualmente consciência de que era preciso fazer algo, mudar o rumo daqueles acontecimentos… parar a queda no abismo.

Os seus lábios abriram-se incontrolavelmente num sorriso e, confrontado com um beco sem saída, tomou uma decisão. Teria de romper com o passado.

- …eheh… - fechou os olhos apreciando finalmente a liberdade - …hehehehehehahahahahahaha…

Do outro lado da mesa, perdido no desenrolar dos acontecimentos, Shion permaneceu estático ouvindo um riso completamente surreal encher o ambiente. Vinha de Saga, mas em nada se enquadrava no quadro que aquele homem se tinha tornado. Rapidamente percebeu que o estado do mais novo era mais complexo do que tinha inicialmente suposto… e podia bem ser…

Tudo aconteceu demasiado rápido… o seu raciocínio esvaiu-se bruscamente, quando foi invadido por uma sensação crescente. Uma dor lancinante tinha-lhe nascido no abdómen e subido pelo corpo com a força de um trovão.

Sentindo o ar em falta, Shion contorceu-se numa convulsão, agitado num espasmo incontrolável. Levantou o rosto com algum custo e encarou o seu algoz nos olhos… os olhos de um louco.

Foi como se o nevoeiro se tivesse dissipado de repente e agora visse tudo claro. A profecia... a nova geração dourada… tudo parecia fazer sentido.

Lentamente fechou os olhos e deixou-se ir, o sofrimento dissipando-se pouco a pouco, mergulhando no abismo escuro e profundo onde enterrou o que lhe restava de consciência.


	17. Chapter 17

**SAMSÂRA**

(XVII MANDALA)

* * *

**Santuário de Athena**, região de _Imitos_, Grécia

Quando uma pedra é lançada sobre um lago, o efeito originado é perfeitamente visível aos olhos de qualquer pessoa. A rocha perturba a imobilidade das águas estagnadas, de onde nascem ondas concêntricas no local do impacto, alastrando-se durante um tempo até serem finalmente dissipadas. A perturbação das águas serenas e a imagem distorcida tornam-se os indícios da invasão de um elemento estrangeiro àquela imagem.

Pelo contrário, quando uma pedra é lançada sobre as águas turvas de um rio em movimento, o efeito produzido torna-se de difícil percepção. Haverá apenas uma ligeira distorção no local em que a pedra quebrou a superfície, um ruido aquático e singular, abafado pelas ondas da água corrente. Se um elemento estranho cai num riacho, a água corrente vai trata-la como uma perturbação no meio de tantas outras, adaptando-se como se nada de inabitual tivesse acontecido.

Aquele era o estado do Santuário naquele momento, um gigantesco rio de águas turvas. Uma confusão só.

Jogado na poltrona no meio do cómodo, Saga relia pela centésima vez a convocatória enviada em condição de emergência pelo Santuário. O selo da casa de Virgem tinha sido o primeiro elemento a chamar a sua atenção, mas o que tinha lido ia muito além das suas mais ousadas expectativas! Chamavam por Arles, magistrado da ordem dos _Oligoi_. O homem que tinha assassinado sem levantar qualquer suspeita.

O alegado sucessor de mestre Shion.

Saga gargalhou, não cabendo em si de satisfação! O destino estava no seu lado. A peça que faltava ao seu plano de tomada do Santuário tinha-lhe caído no colo sem que tivesse feito por isso! E tudo graças a uma tentativa falhada de salvaguarda da parte do antigo Patriarca.

Imbecilidade pura. Era tudo o que esperava! Finalmente as coisas pareciam encarrilhar-se para o seu lado.

Atirou a carta sobre a mesa de forma desprendida, e a sua atenção fixou-se sobre a máscara branca que guardara de recordação.

As doze casas, um gigantesco rio de águas turvas… o momento ideal para se infiltrar no comando, sem que fosse detectado. Tudo parecia encaixar-se na perfeição, num belíssimo cenário para o acto final do seu intento: dominar o Santuário.

-oOo-

**Antimilos**, Arquipélago das Ciclades, mar Egeu

Milo respirou fundo subitamente cansado, sentindo a intensidade daqueles últimos dias intensivos pesar-lhe sobre os ombros. Percorreu o curto espaço que o separava da água, a areia fina espicaçando-lhe nos pés nus. O sol erguia-se de forma ténue por detrás das nuvens cinzentas, pintando o céu de um branco sujo que obscurecia o mar.

O ondular suave das águas cariciava docemente a areia branca, despidas da vivacidade e brilho costumeiro. Estavam longe do seu apelo habitual, muito longe do mar quentes e límpido que eram um verdadeiro convite mediterrânico.

Inclinou-se e mergulhou a mão na água fria, soltando um esgar de dor ao sentir as feridas que lhe rasgavam a palma da mão direita serem imersas.

−Não seja medroso Milo! – a voz de Chiaro chegou-lhe aos ouvidos fazendo o que a ele pareceu um comentário provocante – Ouça o que lhe digo e mergulhe essas feridas completamente na água do mar.

Milo olhou de esguelha na direcção do mais velho, percebendo que este o observava a poucos metros de onde se encontrava. Mais uma vez durante aquele treino não tinha conseguido desviar os golpes cirurgicamente precisos do italiano.

Quase uma semana tinha passado desde a sua chegada a anti-Milos. Uma longa e penosa semana, na qual travava uma constante batalha contra o cansaço e o desgaste físico. Não que não estivesse habituado a um ritmo de treino espartano, mas a passagem para a Efebia levavam-no a outro nível de treino em condições bem mais áridas. Naquele ambiente hostil e insipido, dormindo numa pequena acomodação improvisada com alguns trapos e madeira, via-se atirado num verdadeiro modo de sobrevivência. Durante todos aqueles dias não tinha conseguido o objectivo que tinha em mente e que parecia tão simples quando o mestre o fazia: a _restriction_.

Não era simples, como já o tinha provado… mas pelos deuses, era um golpe defensivo! Se tinha conseguido dominar minimamente os ataques, ia-se fixar na defesa e desvendá-la, ou não se chamava Milo! Tinha passado horas tentando dissecar a técnica da qual pouco sabia. Horas tentando utilizá-la sobre Chiaro sem o mínimo sucesso. Mas o que fazia ele de errado?

Por outro lado, o mestre pouco lhe tinha revelado sobre aquela técnica, deixando à sua capacidade de observação e perspicácia a missão de resolver aquele enigma. Dia após dia Milo sentia o impacto daquele golpe apenas uma vez, mas nada conseguia arrancar daqueles poucos momentos preso no domínio de Chiaro.

- _Skatá_!… (1) - praguejou para si, concentrando-se no ritmo das ondas do mar, exasperado pela sua falta de capacidade em arranjar respostas.

Sentiu pingar gotas minúsculas sobre a areia à sua volta, uma chuva fina e pertinaz que começava a cair. Levantou-se num impulso e virou costas para regressar para perto de Chiaro. Não era aquela pequena chuva que ia impedir o treino, muito menos sendo o seu mestre Chiaro de Escorpião.

- Sabe Milo, devia prestar mais atenção às minhas palavras…

- Mais atento é impossível… - o loiro balbuciou, encarando o seu interlocutor com um brilho violento nos olhos - … essa técnica é frustrante!

Chiaro esboçou um sorriso trocista, e fechou os olhos enquanto forçava o pulso até ouvir um pequeno estalo – _..testa di mela (2)_… é só não ser cobarde que descobrirá rapidamente a resposta.

Milo franziu as sobrancelhas e levantou as mãos em sinal de interrogação – claro que, falando em grunhidos estrangeiros, não vou entender metade.

- Grunh… grunhidos? - Chiaro arregalou os olhos, horrorizado – Isso é tudo respeito, fedelho? Chamar grunhidos a um dos mais belos e melodiosos idiomas do mundo! Duas dessas e eu renego-o enquanto discípulo!

Milo riu, o dramatismo exagerado de Chiaro aliviando a situação. A desvalorização do idioma do italiano, explícita nas suas palavras, tinha produzido o efeito que desejava. Não perdia uma oportunidade, sabendo que dali ia nascer um sentimento de competitividade mútua. Afastou as pernas de forma a ganhar algum equilíbrio e arrastou o punho fechado para trás, determinado a uma nova investida.

Subitamente, o balanço dos dois homens foi cortado quando a sua audição captou um ruido diferente. Não eram os sons costumeiros do rebentar suave das ondas do mar, nem o ruido áspero das chuvas caindo na água… parecia mais… um motor? E aproximava-se rapidamente da ilha. Milo virou-se para olhar na mesma direcção de Chiaro, tentando descobrir de onde vinha aquele barulho e quem tentava alcança-los. Havia ordens explícitas do mais velho para não serem abordados em Anti-Milos! A menos…

A menos que fosse uma emergência!

Um ponto escuro apareceu no quadro esbranquiçado da paisagem, e Milo reconheceu a fisionomia do velho Alkiviadis que se aproximava, manuseando o barco na sua direcção. Os sentidos em alerta, tinha consciência de que aquela situação não previa nada de bom. Fez menção de se virar para interrogar o italiano, mas assustou-se quando viu Chiaro ultrapassá-lo, correndo freneticamente até ao areal.

Os minutos pareciam demorar uma eternidade a passar à medida que viam o barco se aproximar lentamente da costa. Milo começou a sentir a adrenalina subir em antecipação.

- Chiaro! – o berro de Alkiviadis ecoou pela imensidão do mar, quando o velho marinheiro saltou do barco para o mar gelado – Noticias urgentes! Notícias urgentes do Santuário!

O italiano, que já se encontrava com água até meio das pernas, despachou-se a ajudá-lo no conduzir do barco até à areia - Calma Alkis! – respondeu-lhe, deixando que o marinheiro se recompusesse das emoções.

Os olhos azuis muito arregalados e o ar alarmado, Alkiviadis remexeu no interior da embarcação até encontrar o que procurava – é terrível… - entregou um envelope selado ao italiano com uma expressão de urgência na face - TERRIVEL! Não há tempo!

Chiaro recebeu a entrega e observou-o com atenção, percebendo que o estigma que o fechava não pertencia ao Patriarca. Inesperadamente sentiu o coração disparar ao reconhecer o emblema da casa de Virgem… Sahîr!

Rasgou o selo num impulso e retirou o que lhe parecia mais um telegrama do que um relatório.

Os olhos de Milo dançaram entre o velho marinheiro e o mestre, tentando descobrir o que acontecia. Chiaro lia as poucas palavras que continha o papel, o cenho franzido de preocupação, quando percebeu que as suas mãos encontravam-se crispadas com uma força descomunal.

- _Merda__…_ - ouviu-o praguejar baixo – quando chegou isto?

- Agora mesmo, o mensageiro ficou no porto à espera! O homem tinha ordens explícitas para entregar a mensagem urgente em mãos!

- Mas então… porque não veio ele até à ilha? – perguntou Milo.

- Porque eu repondo pelas ordens que me foram dadas a mim, meu jovem! E as ordens que tenho são "Alkiviadis, ninguém além de você tem autorização para por pé em Anti-Milos"!

Milo reconheceu as palavras do mestre, ditas no dia da chegada de ambos. O velho levava a peito as recomendações de Chiaro, ao ponto de se romper o trajecto de um mensageiro do Santuário!

- Milo – sobressaltou quando o mestre chamou o seu nome – arrume as coisas… fui convocado ao Santuário.

- Vamos regressar?

Chiaro meneou a cabeça - Não. Você vai ficar em Milos…

- Mestre…? – a notificação inesperada atrapalhou o mais novo, que não sabia como lidar com aquela situação. Estaria realmente Chiaro a falar a serio? Um mestre nunca deveria deixar o treino de um pupilo pela metade; e da mesma forma o pupilo não se deveria separar do mestre. Era uma das leis básicas que uniam cavaleiros e aprendizes no Santuário. Mas então porquê aquilo agora?

O grego pressentiu que acarretava uma mão-cheia de problemas e anteviu mil e uma complicações.

Tirando os olhos da missiva, Chiaro trocou um olhar com Alkiviadis, e indicou-lhe que ficasse em espera. O velho marinheiro fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, dando-lhe o apoio que este precisava para fazer a revelação. O italiano encarou o pupilo com uma estranha resolução no olhar intenso.

- O Patriarca Shion morreu – respondeu, dando uma pausa para que o mais novo assimilasse a informação – todos os cavaleiros estão a ser convocados para a tomada de posse do novo Patriarca, eleito pelo antigo Grande Mestre antes da sua morte.

- Mas …agora? – Milo gaguejou, sentindo-se surpreendido e atordoado. Não sabia verdadeiramente o que dizer, tudo aquilo era por demais inesperado e pouco convencional para o seu tempo de vivência no Santuário. As ideias juntavam-se e atropelavam-se na sua cabeça de forma incoerente. Muitas perguntas para poucas respostas, e naquele momento o próprio mestre não estava em condições de lhas dar.

- Todos os cavaleiros têm de prestar vassalagem ao novo patriarca e fazer o juramento.

Uma nuvem sombria toldou o olhar de Milo com aquela reviravolta de situação. A imagem da previsão do oraculo desenhou-se de forma instantânea na sua mente, mas nada disse. Não sabia a causa da morte do Patriarca, mas como poderia alguém assassinar o líder de uma instituição daquelas, em pelo Santuário, sem ser descoberto? Não fazia sentido…

Mas então, porque a sua intuição lhe gritava que não tinham sido causas naturais?

-oOo-

**Santuário de Athena**, região de_ Imitos_, Grécia

Naquele momento, o Santuário estava longe de ser o habitual lago sereno de que outrora se louvava. Observando do alto do Hecatompedon as ruas estreitas de Rodorio, Sahîr conseguia vislumbrar o caos que não advinha apenas das doze casas zodiacais. A aldeia normalmente luminosa parecia vestida de uma atitude sombria, escondida por uma penumbra triste e cinzenta. Filas de pessoas cabisbaixas à medida que avançavam pelas ruas, trajadas em escuro, o olhar pesado, uma calma sepulcral tomando da vila. O Santuário estava de luto pelo desaparecimento do Patriarca.

A extensa ausência do Grande Mestre acabara por ser alvo de estranheza e de preocupação. Era normal o seu afastamento por tempos prolongados quando se encontrava em estado meditativo profundo. O seu cosmo reduzia de intensidade a ponto de quase se extinguir, tornando-se apenas perceptível para os melhores guerreiros. Mas isso nunca tinha acontecido por tanto tempo.

Quanto a Sahîr, o desconhecimento do seu paradeiro e a insistência dos Oligoi tinham-no levado a uma actuação extrema, contra as regras do Santuário: apenas o Patriarca tinha autorização para subir a Star Hill. Esse era um facto.

Ninguém tirando ele tinha esse privilégio, e era justamente essa imposição que tornara as coisas tão complicadas. _"Situações drásticas implicam medidas drásticas, Sahîr."_ tinham sido as palavras de Ciro, ex-companheiro de armas, que o tinham convencido a ceder ao pedido. Era impossível a presença física de alguém no cimo da montanha, mas Sahîr era o único que tinha a capacidade de o fazer graças à projecção astral.

Não era uma solução completamente dentro das normas, mas era a mais viável. Apesar de todos estarem à espera de que tivesse acontecido alguma fatalidade, ninguém estava completamente preparado para o decorrer dessa hipótese. Sahîr descobrira o Grande mestre sem vida, o rosto sereno, sentado no cadeirão diante de um grande livro aberto sobre a mesa.

Suspirou pesadamente, começando a descer as escadarias que o levariam à sexta casa.

- Acho que é tempo de alguns preparativos, não acha? – a pergunta ficou no ar, no aguardo por uma resposta.

Tinha feito tudo o que podia colocando a enorme máquina do Santuário em marcha para acolher um novo dirigente.

-oOo-

A casa de Virgem encontrava-se tranquila, num gritante contraste com a situação no exterior. Uma neblina de incenso enchia o ar à fraca luz da tarde, e apenas um vulto podia ser visto no átrio central, sentado em meditação, o corpo voltado para a enorme estátua de Buda.

Aioria entrou pela enorme porta de madeira, agradecendo aos céus pela discrição com que tinha conseguido a façanha. Avançou lentamente, indo no embalo com a calma do lugar, e parou a meio do átrio para olhar em redor. Percebeu que se encontrava praticamente sozinho, apenas em companhia do aprendiz de Virgem que estava sentado alguns metros mais adiante. Procurou sinais de alguém além do loiro, alguém que pudesse interpelar para pedir a autorização para atravessar a casa.

Mas ninguém apareceu. Suspirou longamente, resignado a esperar que Shaka regressasse de algum tipo de transe no qual estava mergulhado.

Durante longos minutos, permaneceu estático, ficando hipnotizado pelo ondular tremelicante que emanava no incenso. A sua mente divagou, embalada pela movimentação sinuosa do fumo.

Não possuía uma amizade especialmente duradoura com Shaka, igual à que possuía por Milo ou Aldebaran. Nunca tinha tido muito contacto com o loiro, apesar de ambos serem aprendizes e vizinhos nas doze casas. Shaka e Mu tinham sido os últimos a chegar ao Santuário, e a dificuldade de integração era visível para ambos. As diferenças culturais e linguísticas tinham sido um grande entrave, sobretudo quando já existiam alguns grupinhos formados entre os aprendizes.

Sabia que Milo evitava interagir com o indiano o máximo que conseguia. Às vezes interrogava-se do porquê daquele desprezo todo, considerando que os mestres de ambos pareciam bons amigos. Por outro lado, Aldebaran mostrava um grande interesse no conhecimento que os asiáticos tinham para oferecer. Mas o brasileiro era um caso extremo, pela sua jovialidade e bom temperamento. Podia criar amizade com uma pedra se necessário…

Quanto a ele próprio… bom, não tinha nada de mais contra Shaka ou Mu. Apenas tinha-se visto a seguir o temperamento de Milo e acabara por se isolar dos dois novatos. De tal ordem, que qualquer a interacção com o indiano lhe parecia estranha.

Mas naquele momento, não havia como fugir. Ele era o único presente na sexta casa.

Vinte minutos tinham passado, e Aioria começou a sentir-se inquieto com a ausência de movimentação. Ponderou as suas hipóteses e podia simplesmente atravessar a sexta casa, ignorar o loiro… com alguma sorte Shaka encontrava-se tão ausente que nem tinha dado pela sua presença. E além disso, como podia alguém ficar tanto tempo sentado naquela posição desconfortável e sem se mexer um centímetro?

Imaginou uma possibilidade em que o indiano tivesse adormecido, mas a simples visão dessa possibilidade era excessivamente absurda e deixou-a para lá.

Concluindo que, se não estava adormecido, devia estar em algum tipo de treino intensivo. Os pensamentos a mil, sentiu-se mergulhar nas profundezas de um raciocínio exuberante.

- Se quer passar, passe… caso decida ficar aí, evite perturbar a minha meditação com as suas vacilações mentais…

Aioria sobressaltou e olhou na direcção de onde tinha vindo a fala. Era Shaka que permanecia estático, as costas ainda voltadas para si.

– … err…perdão? – questionou desorientado.

- Encontra-se num estado de dilema emocional que está a interferir na minha meditação – Shaka respondeu monocordicamente, num grego correcto com um sotaque particularmente exótico – e deduzo que a razão pela qual permaneceu imóvel tanto tempo está relacionada com a autorização de passagem. Por essa razão; estou-lhe a dar a minha autorização para atravessar a sexta casa.

Caindo finalmente em si e assimilando as palavras do indiano, Aioria sentiu um crescente sentimento de revolta pela forma _blasé_ com que tinha sido interpelado. Em pé de igualdade com ele, pois ambos eram aprendizes, Shaka não se dignara nem a olhá-lo ou interagir com ele durante os minutos que tinham passado! Pois estava claro: Shaka percebera a sua presença desde a chegada!

Ali estava uma boa razão para nunca ter mantido contacto com o aprendiz da sexta casa, apesar de serem vizinhos. Shaka crescera em proporção à sua arrogância e sentimento de superioridade, e nisso tinha de dar razão a Milo quando o comentava.

- A autorização tem de vir do mestre da casa – contestou num rosnar insatisfeito – você é apenas um aprendiz!

O silêncio voltou a instalar-se por alguns segundos, quebrado apenas quando se ouviu o som de vozes longínquas que vinham das escadarias.

- Muito bem… pode ficar aí e esperar, se preferir.

Aioria sorriu, satisfeito com aquela reacção. Tinha conseguido silenciar o indiano, e nisso sentia-se orgulhoso. Mas esse sentimento verificou-se de pouca dura quando, caindo na realidade, percebeu a situação na qual estava metido.

A ideia inicial era atravessar a casa, certo? Era por isso que tinha ficado demasiado tempo parado a espera de uma reacção do loiro. Mas então, porque não se aproveitou dessa reacção quando ela veio?

O grego fechou os olhos momentaneamente desconcertado com o próprio temperamento. Não dava para ficar sereno de frente a Shaka de Virgem.

- …_skatá_! – rosnou para si mesmo, num acesso de raiva controlada, e atravessou o resto do átrio fincando pé a cada passo. Murmurou novas palavras imperceptíveis à medida que avançava, pronunciadas com o fervor da revolta.

Foi já perto da saída que quase esbarrou com um novo intruso, o que o obrigou a estancar de repente. Suspirou e levantou os olhos verdes faiscantes, demasiado absorto nos seus pensamentos para perceber o significado da armadura dourada que os seus olhos viam. Foi apenas quando o seu olhar encontrou o do seu interlocutor, que sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha. A adrenalina da irritação caiu drasticamente, engoliu em seco e um suor frio invadir-lhe o topo da testa.

- Me…Mestre Sahîr? – gaguejou, nervoso.

- Aioria… - o mais velho retribuiu automaticamente, com voz serena.

Aioria agitou-se nervosamente. Sahîr não era, decididamente, um mestre como os outros. Não tinha a boa disposição de Chiaro ou o cuidado de Aioros, mas também não estava no grupo desapegado de Raziel. Sahîr era… diferente. Parecia um ser diferente, que não pertencia ao mundo em que viviam. Tinha uma aura intransigente e extasiante ao mesmo tempo.

Um ser superior. E essas dicotomias apavoravam-no.

- Ahmm… estava… estava… - balbuciou tentando encontrar alguma coerência nas suas palavras.

À sua frente, Sahîr ergueu o sobrolho estranhando o formato bizarro da reacção do grego – Estava? De saída?

Aioria reagiu, agradecendo aos deuses pela súbita descarga de lucidez – De saída! É isso! Estava à espera de autorização para atravessar a casa de Virgem.

- Ah – afastando-se lentamente do caminho, o cavaleiro de ouro cedeu passagem – com certeza.

Finalmente, com um breve menear de cabeça embaraçado, o grego apressou-se pelo longo corredor que o separava da saída.

Deixado para trás, Sahîr esperou que o vulto do grego desaparecesse, antes de dar atenção ao próprio pupilo. Aioria parecia-lhe uma criança peculiarmente estranha…

- Então foi por isso que deixei de sentir a sua presença – comentou voltando ao dialecto indo-ariano, enquanto avançava até onde o pupilo estava sentado – não cedeu a passagem de Aioria?

Shaka estremeceu, a sua audição treinada reconhecendo um baque seco e metálico que não pertencia à armadura de Virgem. O mestre tinha colocado algo pesado no chão.

Respirou fundo, movimentando-se lentamente, esperando o seu corpo se habituar de novo à actividade.

- Dei sim, mestre… foi ele que preferiu esperar pela sua autorização – respondeu abrindo os olhos, descobrindo uma caixa dourada à sua frente – essa é…

- A armadura de Áries. Que Mu herdará de seu mestre, quando regressar ao Santuário.

- Então é verdade… – Shaka levantou-se, um pouco cambaleante, e aproximou-se da caixa dourada – Ainda é possível sentir o cosmo de mestre Shion nas doze casas…

- É verdade sim… mestre Shion pereceu em Star Hill, não se sabe ainda há quanto tempo. Após a morte de um cavaleiro, vestígios do seu cosmo permanecem no espaço que o rodeou durante os seus anos de vida. Mestre Shion viveu mais de trezentos anos, enquanto veterano da última guerra Santa e Patriarca do Santuário. As ondas cósmicas que permaneceram são facilmente confundidas pela presença de um cosmo em estado de hibernação. Foi o que nos enganou a todos neste caso.

Shaka consentiu e acariciou a caixa dourada, surpreendendo-se o baixo-relevo extremamente trabalhado que representava a efígie de um carneiro. Não tinha conseguido entrar em contacto com Mu nas ultimas horas, mas sabia que estava caminho do Santuário. Shion tinha morrido, mas o seu treino não ia acabar por conta disso. Dali adiante, era Sahîr quem se encarregaria de o leccionar até ser capaz de vestir a armadura de Áries. Mu iria finalmente regressar ao Santuário.

-oOo-

**Magadan**, _Magadan Oblast_, Sibéria

O ambiente de Magadan era bem diferente da pequena comunidade onde Camus tinha passado os últimos meses. Banhado pelas águas revoltas da baía de _Tauyskaya_, descansava o porto de mercadorias do _Oblast_, lugar por onde chegavam alguns bens primordiais para a sobrevivência da região siberiana.

Ao longe o velho farol erguia-se por entre os cargueiros ancorados, a lanterna brilhando de uma luz ténue, quase extinta.

Um mar de gente enchia o cais, acelerando com o propósito de descarregar as mercadorias ou deambulando à procura de rostos conhecidos. O frio cortante obrigava as pessoas a agasalharem-se, parecendo múmias embrulhadas em mil mantos e cachecóis até aos olhos. Apenas ele e o mestre destoavam daquele conjunto.

- É aqui…

O pequeno grupo ergueu os rostos e deixou-se ir numa primeira observação rápida do barco. Com a sua grande porta aberta, mais parecia uma fera esfomeada de boca aberta, alimentando-se das várias caixas que eram literalmente atiradas para o interior. No casco velho ainda era possível ler-se uma combinação de caracteres cirílicos que muito provavelmente designavam o nome da embarcação. No convés ferrugento, o reduzido numero de pessoas que se sujeitavam a fazer a travessia num cargueiro acenavam para os familiares que ficavam em terra.

Camus pousou a bolsa de viagem no chão, deixando os seus ombros descansarem um pouco. Sentiu a brisa marítima acariciar-lhe o rosto e despentear-lhe o cabelo revolto. Inspirou fundo, enchendo os pulmões com o aroma salgado que flutuava no ar.

- Tem a certeza _Nastasja_?

O francês abriu os olhos de repente, e encarou o mestre ao seu lado. A pergunta tinha sido feita com uma entoação de tal forma neutra que podia ser confundida com indiferença. Ao colo de Raziel, uma criança loira encapuçada estava profundamente adormecida, completamente alheia ao que sucedia à sua volta.

Natasha respirou fundo e afastou o capucho felpudo que lhe escondia a cabeça, revelando os brilhantes fios loiros. Não era a forma mais agradável de viajar, mas não podia perder essa oportunidade.

– _Da Rasiósha (3)…_ não dá para adiar mais. Não tarda o gelo cobrirá o mar deixando-o inavegável - um sorriso triste desenhou-se nos lábios rosados da mulher, enquanto afagava as costas do filho adormecido no ombro de Raziel.

A criança remexeu-se aborrecida por ter sido interpelada em plena indolência, e esfregou os olhos ensonados. _"Hyoga…"_ ouviu a voz suave da mãe chamá-lo à realidade.

– Hyoga…

Camus observava a cena silencioso. O mestre esperou que a criança se recompusesse do despertar para lhe afagar os caracóis loiros. Aos olhos dos transeuntes, podiam facilmente ser confundidos com uma família perfeitamente normal, não fossem as gritantes diferenças fisionómicas entre os quatro. Apenas Hyoga e Natasha possuíam semelhanças gritantes.

Viu o mestre colocar Hyoga no chão, que se agarrou instantaneamente ao longo casaco da mãe.

- _Spasibo__(4)_ Raziel… - a russa tomou uma mão do mestre e uma sua, apertando-as com carinho – _Spasibo_ Camus… receio que se não partir agora, vou perder a coragem.

O mestre anuiu, o rosto permanecendo extraordinariamente impassível.

A mesma inexpressividade que tinha presenciado quando, na noite anterior, Nicolai apareceu na Izba implorando por ajuda. Não tinha ouvido a história toda, já que preferira deixar os dois adultos a sós e tinha saído para a escuridão da noite no início da conversa. Mas pelo que tinha compreendido, Natasha queria partir da comunidade de Nadezhdy e esperava encontrar uma vida melhor e estável para Hyoga longe das planícies geladas da Sibéria.

De repente, sentiu duas pequenas mãos enluvadas tocarem na sua, arrancando-o das suas divagações. Era Hyoga, os caracóis loiros espreitando por entre o capuz felpudo, os olhos extremamente brilhantes. Apertava-lhe a mão em despedida enquanto murmurava uns '_Spacibos' _com a vivacidade de um verdadeiro adulto. Este pequeno gesto teve o efeito de lhe arrancar um leve sorriso divertido.

Após todos aqueles meses nas terras áridas e sem vida, espantou-se por ainda sentir a necessidade de sorrir daquela forma. Era tão raro…

- Paz e saúde a todos os irmãos e aos homens honestos… - ouviu a voz da russa murmurar, numa última saudação típica siberiana. A entoação era ligeiramente estranha aos ouvidos do ruivo… talvez um regionalismo que lhe era desconhecido.

- Morte e maldição aos ofensores e aos infames… - Raziel respondeu do mesmo modo, como mandava a tradição. Sabia que não havia muito mais que pudesse fazer, a russa não ia mudar de opinião - _Do svidaniya Nastasja_. _(5)_

Camus permaneceu ao lado do mestre, à medida que observava mãe e filho subirem pelo passadiço, ajudados com as bagagens por um marinheiro. Inesperadamente, um vazio aflitivo invadiu-lhe o espirito quando as duas figuras atravessaram a porta escura e desapareceram no interior do cargueiro.

Agora longe do alcance dos seus olhos, a partida tornava-se bem mais real. Estranhou o próprio comportamento, já que não eram duas pessoas com quem tinha mantido contacto prolongado.

- Camus!

O ruivo sobressaltou com o tom imperativo e virou-se para descobrir o mestre alguns passos atrás. As mãos enfaixadas escondidas nos bolsos do casaco, o cabelo alvo agora ligeiramente mais comprido balançava com o vento marítimo. As íris de um azul límpido pareciam ainda mais claras com o reflexo da água. Estava pronto para o regresso.

Camus acelerou na direcção do russo - _Maister_, não esperamos pela partida do barco? – perguntou hesitante e surpreendido com a súbita falta de interesse aparente do mais velho. Era como se tivesse largado uma encomenda qualquer no cais, desfazendo-se da responsabilidade, e estivesse de novo pronto para retomar a sua vida inicial.

- _Niet_. – Raziel replicou através de um tom monocórdico - _Nastasja_ não vai subir ao convés, e não me parece que esperar no cais vá trazer algo de positivo a esta situação.

Camus mergulhou as próprias mãos nos bolsos do casaco, sentindo a temperatura do seu corpo aumentar com a peça de roupa - Mas… e se subir?

- Não vai – a resposta surgiu categórica.

- Tanta certeza? _Nastasja_ é uma mulher, mãe ainda por mais, que vai partir de vez da sua terra natal… – Camus estranhou a confiança com que o mais velho falava, tendo em conta que este não conhecia suficientemente a loira para lhe seguir os pensamentos – Não parece legitimo que queira prolongar o contacto com a Rússia até a última hora?

- _Nastasja _é siberiana. A nossa filosofia de vida tem uma estreita relação com a morte e separação. É-nos ensinado desde crianças que esses princípios estão inteiramente ligados com a existência, e portanto o convívio com essas ameaças não é difícil – Camus olhou uma última vez para trás, apercebendo-se que o mestre tinha razão no seu presságio – _Nastasja_ sofre com a sua partida, mas não o vai demonstrar, muito menos autoflagelar-se com um último adeus.

A mesma frieza de espírito que o mestre monstrava desde o início… tudo partia de uma educação primordial daquelas terras longínquas. Não significava que não sentiam, apenas não o demonstravam, numa busca pela serenidade de espirito em momentos de aflição - Por isso a ausência de Nicolai na partida da filha e do neto… - murmurou, como se a simples formulação em voz alta dos seus pensamentos o ajudasse a raciocinar.

- Nicolai nunca esteve de acordo com a partida de _Nastasja _e de Hyoga, o que vinculou a interiorização desses valores - caminhando ao seu lado, Raziel manteve o tom neutro - Arrastava a sua partida o mais que podia, sugeriu que deixasse Hyoga com ele, numa tentativa de a fazer regressar para junto do filho. Já em desespero, implorou-me que usasse o meu poder de cavaleiro para gelar as águas do mar, de forma a impedir que este dia chegasse.

Nesse momento, Camus percebeu até que ponto chegava a diferença entre a insensibilidade e o sangue frio. O mestre também sentia, e sofria com o que acontecia ao amigo de infância. Mas isso não o impedia de manter-se racional, ajudando-o no que pudesse, mesmo acompanhando os seus entes queridos para o momento mais terrível de uma separação: a partida.

- _Nastasja _e Hyoga ficarão bem? – perguntou mais de forma retórica, sabendo que a resposta àquela pergunta era impossível de adiantar – Para onde vão eles?

- Japão.

Camus deteve a vontade de se virar uma última vez, seguindo pelo caminho acompanhado pelo mais velho. Não havia o porquê de continuar a pensar naquela separação… afinal, Natasha e Hyoga provavelmente nunca voltariam a fazer parte da sua vida.

-oOo-

**Santuário de Athena**, região de _Imitos_, Grécia

A noite voltara a cair no Santuário, completando mais um ciclo de ausência de Patriarca.

A escadaria das doze casas encontrava-se particularmente vazia naquela noite. Os servos tinham-se recolhido mais cedo, e a ausência de alguns cavaleiros da elite tinha desabitado temporariamente algumas casas Zodiacais. No ar nocturno reinava o silêncio, apenas talhado pelo crepitar das luminárias de pedra, que ornamentavam os degraus e entrada dos templos.

As chamas oscilantes projectavam sombras ilusórias que mudavam constantemente de forma; parecendo seres místicos dançantes que se transfiguravam nas paredes rugosas dos templos.

Subitamente, irrompendo na noite de forma quase imperceptível, uma aragem suave fez estremecer as várias chamas postas pelo chão, dissipando uma parte delas no ar frio da noite. Um vulto difuso apareceu diante do primeiro templo, silencioso, parecendo-se com uma aparição que tinha surgido como por magia.

O jovem inspirou profundamente uma lufada do ar fresco da noite, e abriu os olhos, deixando-se ficar alguns segundos numa inércia contemplativa do que outrora tinha sido a sua casa.

Estava finalmente de volta.

Com um gesto recognitivo, Mu afagou a pedra de marcação que antecedia o primeiro templo, contornando o símbolo de Áries em baixo relevo. Tinha perdido a conta da quantidade de vezes que se deixara fazer aquele mesmo gesto, tempos atrás, identificando cada recanto da sua casa através do toque…

Estava de volta, num Santuário de luto que partilhava a sua dor como irmão.

Mas se a razão principal para o seu regresso tinha sido o chamamento de Sahîr, a quem devia o resto do seu treino dali adiante; a sua verdadeira aspiração ia bem mais além: descobrir o nome do assassino de Shion, seu mestre. Pois apesar da forma serena como Sahîr parecia lidar com a situação, ele mesmo tinha a certeza de que a morte do mestre não tinha nada de natural.

Sentindo uma fúria crescente na alma, Mu cerrou o punho e desceu-o com alguma força sobre a pedra, fechando os olhos. O assassino iria pagar, e ele tinha lugar na primeira fila quando o traidor respondesse pelos seus actos.

Mas tudo a seu tempo… e naquele preciso momento, o cansaço da viagem começava a trazer os seus frutos.

Suspirou profundamente acalmando a raiva contida e acomodou a sacola no ombro, começando a subir os poucos degraus ate à entrada. Caminhou por entre as colunas majestosas, experimentando a rispidez da pedra com os dedos, e imergiu no manto de sombra escura que abraçava a imponente porta de madeira. Empurrou-a num chiar, percebendo que o templo estava bem silencioso. Entrou apreciando o simples eco dos seus passos no corredor, chegando a ser engolidos pelo ar denso da noite.

O átrio central encontrava-se fracamente iluminado pelo luar. Parecia frio…frio e estéril, sem vida, como se aquelas paredes tivessem sido abandonadas há muito tempo. A projecção ideal da sua alma naquele instante…

- Seja bem-vindo de volta, Mu de Áries.

O tibetano sobressaltou, quando uma voz masculina rasgou o ar e chamou pelo seu nome. Era uma voz serena e aprazível, que Mu não teve dificuldade em reconhecer de imediato. Não era nenhum intruso… era uma presença bem conhecida que parecia se encaixar na perfeição naquele ambiente.

Respirou de alívio e sorriu, o pulsar intenso do ritmo cardíaco acelerando em expectativa. Um nervoso miudinho começou a apoderar-se do seu corpo, a respiração começou a ficar descompassada pela intensidade dos sentimentos emergentes. Mu virou o rosto, procurando pelo indivíduo que o tinha interpelado segundos antes, e deixou cair a sacola no chão de mármore.

Era ele.

A visão de uma figura etérea, sobrenatural, no limiar da perfeição.

Os olhos de um azul celeste observavam-no fixamente por entre as madeixas brilhantes de cabelo loiro que lhe tombavam sobre o rosto. Viu finalmente o rosto que tentara decifrar tantas vezes através do toque… os lábios rosados e o nariz fino, as feições aristocráticas de um rosto angelical de pele clara. Muito além do que tinha desenhado mentalmente. A _kurta_ dourada farfalhava com os passos calmos do indiano, o cabelo longo balançava na cadência ditada pelo andar. Enrolado no antebraço direito, conseguiu identificar o rosário de madeira que tinha trazido de Lankshmana.

Demorou alguns segundos a reajustar aquela imagem digna de um sonho à voz que o tinha acompanhado desde a sua infância. Aquele que se tinha prometido reencontrar após o treino isolado em Jamiel.

Pela sua expressão indulgente, o indiano parecia compreender o que se passava na sua cabeça, e das dificuldades que tinha em readaptar tudo o que conhecia.

Mu entreabriu os lábios, a presença do amigo de infância enfraquecendo-lhe a voz e atormentando-lhe o espirito.

- _Shakya…_ - sussurrou a medo, como se com aquele simples gesto permitisse o mergulhar de uma nova realidade, num novo mundo distante do imaginado enquanto criança – _Shakya_!

O loiro sorria-lhe. Um sorriso reconfortante, de bonomia. De felicidade.

* * *

1) _**"Skatá"**_ – literalmente traduzido de « Merda », no sentido de praguejamento.

2) _**"Testa di mela"**_ - cabeça de maçã

3) _**"Da Rasiósha"**_ - Sim Rasiósha (diminutivo de Raziel)

4) "_**Spasibo**_" - Obrigado

5) _**"Do Svidaniya Nastasja"**_ - Adeus Natasha.


End file.
